Love or Trap
by jessb921
Summary: How far will Christian go to get a company he wants, which Ray Steele owns and is soon to retire. Ray refuses Christian's offer only to find out his daughter Anastasia Steele will be taking over. I stink at summaries, and this is my first Fanfiction Story so, sorry for any mistakes this is rated MA
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ Disclaimer, I do not own any of the characters of this story, they belong to the wonderful E.L. James

* * *

 **"I don't care Ross I want that company make it happen"** , I say to Ross.

"Look Christian I've been talking to Mr. Steele and he said his company is not for sale. When he retires his daughter is going to take over, he did appreciates the offer but his answer is no", Ross tells me.

 **"That's unacceptable Ross everything has a price"** , I say.

"Not according to Mr. Steele, why are you so insistent on this company anyway? What exactly are you really after?, Ross asks me.

 **"Do you remember the shipping company I've been trying to get Grey Harbor?"** , I Say.

"Yes, they won't give us the time of day", Ross says.

 **"If you look at who was funding them, an** **d** **just recently became owner you'll see Raymond Steele's name. Do you know the things GEH could do if we had that shipping yard Ross. I need to get Steele Inc. one way or another."** I say.

"To be honest Christian I don't see it happening, Mr. Steele was very clear on where he stands with his company, and from what he said his daughter feels the same way", Ross says.

 **"Wait Ross you said his daughter is going to take over?"** I ask.

"Yes Christian..." Ross says as I interrupt her off.

 **"That's it Ross we have to p** **er** **suade her to sell. She's the key to all this"** , I say.

"What are you planning to do? Turn on the Christian charm?" Ross says.

"If that's the route your going I don't want part of it, and besides I don't think it will work this time Christian", Ross says.

 **"Well I am Christian Grey after all, and I love a good challenge"** , I say.

"Do you really think that by sleeping with her, she's just going to hand over the company to you?" Ross asks.

 **"I'm sure I can persuade her with my charm, but if I do sleep with her it will be a bonus. Relax Ross, I'll take it from here"**.

"Grey don't do anything stupid", Ross says as she walks out my office. I just smile at her as she shuts the door.

I've been known to be a heartless and ruthless person, I always get what I want no matter the cost. I'm also known as a playboy, I don't date I just tend to have one night stands, yet I'm not as bad as Elliot even though he has been seeing someone for some time now, which is a surprise he's not one to commit or remain faithful. Women chase me or approach me, so I'm sure Ms. Steele won't be any different, even if I approach her she won't be able to resist me. Now I just have to figure out a way to have an accidental meeting with her, so it's not so obvious what I'm really after. Ross is really sure it won't be as easy as last time even though she's got the wrong idea. When I was trying to take over SIP a publishing company that was struggling, the owner Mr. Williams didn't want to sell due to the fact that he already had an offer from somewhere else. I was pissed but told him I would give him a better offer, and I would get back to him.

I walked out of his office only to meet his daughter Leila Williams. She introduced herself and like always she invited me to lunch, which I of course accepted. Leila asked what I was doing in the office with her father, so I explained how I wanted to buy the company but her father had refused. Before I knew it we were in a hotel room doing some pretty kinky stuff. We met up a few more times, and in one of those times she said she would convince her dad to sell to me, if I let her keep running things at SIP. I of course agreed, and the next day Mr. Williams signed and I became the owner of SIP. Leila knew from the beginning that I didn't want anything serious, I was perfectly clear that it was just sex. Eventually she wanted more, thinking that since she was the first woman I slept with more than once she was special, which was not the case I just liked all the kinky stuff she liked to do, so I ended it. We still remained friends because of SIP, and we meet once a week for a business meeting. I didn't pursue her, she chased me but in the end I got what I wanted that's all that matters. If I am being honest I do hope things with Ms. Steele are just as easy, I don't get how she could run a business anyway, when its just being handed to her she doesn't know what it's like to work hard for something. I'm broken out of my thoughts Andrea's voice.

"Mr. Grey, your father is here to see you", Andrea my assistant says.

 **"Please send him in Andrea."** **,** **I say as my dad walks in.**

 **"Dad good to see you, what can I do for you?"** I ask my dad.

"Son, I just came from Ray's office, he said you offered to buy his company", my dad says.

 **"Yes dad, I just figured since your good friends, he would want someone familiar to run it, instead of it going to some stranger, or someone who doesn't know how to run it. Don't worry dad, I know Ray refused my offer because his daughter is taking over once he retires, but in all honesty I don't see how that's a good idea. Does she even know anything about the business, I mean how does he know she won't run it into the ground"** I say.

"Son don't underestimate them, Ray knows what he's doing, and you'd be surprised by Ana. There's a lot you don't know. Neither of them will be changing their minds, and since I know you I thought you should know that Ray just signed the company over to Ana even though they won't make the announcement till the Christmas party, my dad says.

 **"Don't worry dad I know they're good people, and I will let it go"** , I tell my dad.

"Thank you son, they've been thru a lot, and have worked hard to get what they have. Now do you have time for lunch with your old man?", my dad asks.

 **"Andrea I'll be stepping out of the office"** , I say.

"Yes sir", Andrea says.

I walk with my dad to a restaurant nearby, we take our seats and order.

"You will be coming for dinner tonight right?", my dad asks.

 **"Yes dad, I can't wait to see Mia, and besides mom would kill me if I missed it** , I say as we both laugh.

"I already made sure Elliot is going as well", my dad says.

 **"Is he bringing Kate?"** I ask.

"No, she thought it would be nice if it was just us, besides she can catch up with Mia on Sunday when she goes for brunch. I believe she also made plans with Ana for a girls night", my dad throws in there.

I'm guessing he wanted to see my reaction.

 **"As in Ray's daughter?"** I ask.

"Christian don't get any ideas", my dad warns.

 **"Dad no need to worry, I was just thinking how its a small world"** I tell my dad.

"Yes it is, they just recently graduated and moved back to Seattle", my dad says.


	2. Chapter 2

**_"Hi daddy, how are you doing?"_** , I say.

"I'm good Annie, how is my baby girl?", my dad says.

 **"I'm good dad, we just finished unpacking and figured I should stop by and surprise my hard working dad with some food",** I say.

My dad laugh's. "It's a really good surprise, now lets dig in I'm starving," my dad says.

"I'm glad your here, there's somethings I want to discuss with you," my dad says.

 _ **"Um okay",**_ I say.

"Annie don't worry, it's nothing bad. I've been seeing someone for some months now, and since you moved back to Seattle I thought it'd be a good idea to introduce you to her", my dad tells me.

 ** _"Daddy that's great news, I'm happy for you. What's her name? What is she like? What if she doesn't like me?"_ ** I start rambling.

"Annie sweat heart calm down, you actually know her, it's Elena Lincoln", my dad says.

 _ **"Wait is that Mr. and Mrs. Grey's neighbor?"** _

"Yes that would be her, as you know after Carrick helped me get custody of you, we became good friends. I have been having dinner with the Grey's quite a bit. One of those nights Elena was there, and well we hit if off, I asked her out on a few dates, and now here we are", my says.

 _ **"Daddy that's great, when would you like to introduce me to her?"** _ I ask my dad.

"I was hoping you would join us for dinner tonight at Elena's house", my dad says.

 _ **"Yes of course. What would be a good time?"**_ , I ask.

"I would say about seven, I'll let Elena know she'll be happy. Since I do have you here already, I would like to discuss the business, are you sure you still want to make the official announcement at the Christmas party Annie?", my dad asks me.

"If its too soon for you, I don't mind staying in charge for a while longer", my dad says.

 _ **"Oh no you don't dad, we will do the official announcement as planned, so you can retire and start enjoying life. If it was up to me daddy I would do it sooner"**_ , I say.

"I know baby but it's hard for me, but your right I just don't want you to feel obligated to take over, I actually got an offer from someone interested in buying us out", my dad says.

 _ **"No daddy, I am happy to take over, I've been working hard for this**_ , I say.

"I'm glad to hear that cause I turned him down my dads says laughing."

 _ **"You do know I'll be sending you home early once I start working on Monday, especially since you have someone special in your life now?"**_ , I say to my dad.

"Oh Annie always looking out for your old man", my dad says.

 _ **"Hi**_ **Kate",** I greet Kate.

"Hi Ana, I'm glad your home I was about to call you", Kate says.

 _ **"Is everything alright Kate?"** _ I ask her.

"Oh ya, sorry I didn't mean to sound like something was wrong. I was just hoping you'd be up for a some take out, and movies tonight?" Kate asks me.

 _ **"That sounds good but I'm actually going to dinner with my dad, he's going to introduce me to his girlfriend. That sounds so weird"**_ I say and we both laugh.

"That's so cute, I'm glad papa bear finally has someone in his life, he deserves to be happy", Kate says.

 _ **"Kate why don't you come with me? I know dad would love for you to be there, your like his other daughter, it will be fun",**_ I say.

"Of course I'll come, we'll go in my car", Kate says. We get ready, and head out to Elena's house.

"So where am I going?", Kate asks.

 _ **"We are going to Elena's house it's actually next to the Grey's",**_ I say.

"Oh I know who she is, she was at one of the dinners that we went with your dad, a very special dinner I might add", Kate says.

 _ **"Kate of course you would remember that dinner, its where you met Elliott, come to think of it I don't think anyone would forget it. You two hit off so fast, the way you would blush when he would look at you. The Grey's are good people, they are very humble. They've been a true blessing to me and my dad. There is one Grey I haven't met"**_ , I say.

"I know how is that even possible Ana?", Kate asks.

 _ **"Usually when my dad and me would go over it was during the week, and from what I remember Christian was either working or out of town. I know he would be there Sunday's but me and my dad would do other things, we figured it was they're family day"**_ , I tell Kate.

"Are you ready to meet the woman who caught Ray's attention?", Kate asks me.

"Hi Ray", Kate greets my dad.

"Hi daddy", I say.

"There's my two favorite girls", my dad says as he hugs us. Elena's a little nervous but very excited to me the both of you", my dad says.

Ray waves at someone behind us, and we turn to look, only to see Grace and Carrick outside greeting the person stepping out of an Audi Suv.

"It looks like Christian made it to dinner after all, with Mia being back in town I know Grace will be happy", dad says.

We all start walking inside the house, to where Elena is waiting for us in the living room.

"Elena this is Annie and Kate, girls this is Elena", my dad says.

"It's nice to properly meet you girls," Elena says.

"It great to meet you too Elena", Kate and I say to Elena.

"Ray has told me so much about the both of you, shall we go to the dinning room, dinner is ready", Elena says.

We all follow her to the dinning room, and take out seats.

"Ray tells me you'll be working with him on Monday Ana, how do you feel about that?", Elena asks me.

 _ **"I'm excited, it's a big step for me"**_ , I say.

How about you Kate, what are your plans now that you graduated", Elena asks Kate.

"I'm going to be working with my dad at Kavanaugh Media. Ana wants me to be head of her PR team at Steele Inc, and I'll be doing that as well", Kate says.

"Whenever the day gets to stressful feel free to stop by Esclava, I own those salons, and I'll be happy to give you the full treatment to relax", Elena tells us.

 _ **"That's very kind of you Elena, but you might have to quick Kate out, since she loves all that spa stuff"**_ , I say. We all laugh and continue to eat and get to know Elena.

"Thank you for having us Elena", Kate say as we get ready to leave.

"It was our pleasure, thank you for coming girls I hope we can do this again soon", Elena says.

Kate and I start walking to the car, when we hear Elliot calling out to us.

"Hi Ana", "Hi babe", Elliott tells us as he hugs me then Kate.

"Hi Elliot its good see you, are you here to take my friend away into the night", I say

"No, well if I could I would, but she already told me she was having a girls night and that I am not to interupt but then again maybe I can change her mind", Elliot says with a fake pout.

"Hello I'm right here guys I'm right here, and no Elliot you can't change my mind babe sorry", Kate says.

"I know I actually came over because Mia wants to go out tomorrow, and we were hoping the both of you join us", Elliot says.

"Elliot you could have send me a text", Kate says.

"Ya I know but then I wouldn't have gotten to kiss you", Elliot says as he grabs Kate and kisses her.

 _ **"Eeeewww you**_ **to",** I say while laughing.

Sorry Ana, so what do you say, are you in?", Elliot asks us.

"Yes we're in, I'll let Ethan know", Kate says.

"Great I'll see you tomorrow, Laters Babe, by Ana", Elliot says as he jogs back to the Grey's home.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Taylor, I'm ready to leave, we'll be going to my parents for dinner",** I say to Taylor.

"Yes sir," Taylor says.

On the drive I start to think about Ana, and how I can go about convincing her to sell Steele Inc. to me. It might actually be a lot harder than I thought, I have to take into consideration that my dad and her dad are good friends, and my dad seems protective of Ana. It's giving me a headache just thinking about it. I'm broken out of my thoughts by my phone ringing.

 **"Grey!"** I shout into the phone.

"Well it seems you could use some release, and I'd be more than glad to help you with that", Leila says.

 **"What do you want Leila?"** , I ask.

"It's been a while Christian and I'm lonely, why don't you come over", Leila says.

 **"I have plans Leila",** with that I hang up the phone not giving her a chance to say more.

After I had told Leila it wasn't going to work because she wanted more, I ended all contact with her including our business meetings which Ross started handling. After a few months we ran into each other at a function and one thing led to another, and we ended up at a hotel. We don't meet up often but every once in a while she'll give me a call and I'll meet up with her. I've made it clear that there will never me more between us, and it seems like she accepts it this time, she knows that I still sleep with other women, and I know she's been out with plenty of men as well. Right now Leila's offer seems tempting, I'll have to see how I feel after dinner. I've never had a woman stay or come over at my penthouse it's always a hotel or their place, as wrong as this might sound coming from me but I just wouldn't feel right kicking them out, it would be easier for me to just leave once I'm done, and it doesn't get their hopes up.

"Sir we're here", Taylor says.

Taylor opens the door for me and I step out of the SUV. I see my mom and dad walking outside to great me. They wave at someone and I turn to see who it is and notice Ray, and Kate with a brunette, I'm guessing that would be Ana. I've seen a few pictures of her when she was younger but I never really paid to much attention.

"Christian dear, I'm glad your here", my mom says.

"Hi mom, dad", I greet my parents.

"Let's go inside Mia and Elliot are waiting," my dad says.

"Yay, Christian your here", Mia says as she jumps towards me and hugs me. "I missed you so", Mia continues to say.

 **"I missed you to Mia, I'm glad your finally home"** , I say to Mia.

"Hey little bro, it's good to know your still alive", Elliot tells me.

 **"Elliot we went hiking last Saturday",** I say.

"I know its just we hardly see you during the week so, its good to see you show up, and besides I have to give you a hard time", Elliot says as we all laugh.

"Boys behave, dinner is ready lets go sit down", my mom says.

We all take our seats and begin to eat. We've all been talking and catching up on everything that's been going on this week.

"Elliot why isn't Kate here?", Mia asks.

"She thought it would be nice if it was just us like old times, and she wanted to take advantage of having a girls night with Ana before they start on grown up life as she put it", Elliot says.

"Kate and Ana are actually next door with Ray and Elena having dinner," my mom says.

"Why don't we all go out tomorrow, we can go to The Mile High for dinner, and then go downstairs for some dancing. Christian that includes you too, no excuses", Mia says.

Elliot is smiling really big and looking at me, while Mia is giving me her puppy dog eyes, which makes it hard to say no. At this point I was going to say yes anyway it's perfect opportunity to meet Ana.

 **"Yes, Mia I'll come too, and** **Elliot let Kate know we'll pick them up at seven tomorrow",** I tell Elliot.

Elliot gets up and is about to head out when my mom stops him.

"Elliot sit down, finish eating you can go later", my mom says and we all start laughing.

We all finish up with dinner and Elliot rushes out of the house.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think the house was on fire, just by the way he ran out of here", my dad says.

I think this is turning out pretty good, and I didn't even have to do anything, Mia put everything into place for me without even knowing it. I just have to figure out what it is I am going to do and how far I'm willing to go to get this company.

 **"Mom, dad, I'll be heading home now I need an early start if I plan on finishing early,** I say as I get up.

"Goodnight Christian, and thank you for agreeing to go out tomorrow, surprisingly it was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be to convince you", Mia says as she hugs me.

 **"Goodnight Mia, Mom, Dad",** I say.

Son I'll walk you out", my dad says.

We walk towards the door and my dad opens it. Son, Mia is right you gave in way to easily, and I know you said you weren't going to keep going after Steele Inc but I'm wondering if maybe your up to something", my dad says a little embarrassed. I get where he's coming from he does know me after all.

 **"Dad don't worry I'm not up to anything if she brings up the business I'll offer her my help if she needs it, me agreeing to go out tomorrow is because Mia is back home and I would like to spend time with her before I start going out of town again",** I tell my dad.

"Thank you son and I'm sorry, it's just they've been through a lot and have come a long way", my dad says.

 **"Goodnight dad"** , I say.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I want to apologize for the structure of my writing, it is the very first time I write a story and hope that everyone who is reading it can understand my story. I am doing this for fun. I hope you all keep enjoying it.**

I wake up to make breakfast for me and Kate, since she wants to go shopping and we need an early start. I serve us the breakfast on two plates, and set them on the table. I walk into Kate's room.

 _ **"Oh Katie bug it's time to rise and shine",**_ I say in a sing song type of voice.

"Five more minutes, it's still early", Kate mumbles under the covers.

 _ **"No can do, breakfast will get cold, now come on we have a long day today"**_ , I say.

"Ana we have a microwave, I can always heat it up now let me go back to sleep", Kate says.

 _ **"Oh no you don't missy it's time to get up",**_ I say as I spank her butt.

"No you can't make me", Kate pouts.

 _ **"Fine you win, after all I really don't need to go shopping I know I have something in my closet for tonight"**_ , I say and I start walking towards her door, she looks up at me with one eye open.

"Okay I'm up mom", Kate says as we both giggle.

We eat our breakfast and then get ready for the day. I'm wearing my jean shorts with a brown belt, white shirt and brown sandals. Kate has on her jeans and white shirt and brown sandals, you

could say we match. Looking for something to wear for tonight was easy for me, Kate on the other hand was taking longer to pick something out. We ate lunch and went to one more shop, before we headed home since it was close to four o'clock already. It's five when we get home and find Ethan on the couch watching tv.

"Ethan! how was your flight home?", Kate asks.

"Hi Kate, Hi Ana, It was good just glad to be home finally", Ethan says.

"We better start getting ready for tonight", Kate says as we head to our rooms.

Ethan of course is the first one ready, he's wearing dark jeans, white dress shirt and a black button up vest. I walk into Kates' room so she can help me with my make up, which she loves to do. I'm wearing a Irina V neck green bandage dress, and Kate is wearing an Atria colorblock bandage strapless dress. Once we're ready we walk to the living room, and find Ethan with Elliot and Mia,and I'm guessing Christian. Elliot is the first to see us, he's wearing a blue button up dress shirt with black pants.

"Hey baby", Elliot says to Kate.

"Hello sexy", Kate says.

They look at each other like they're ready to pounce on one another.

 _ **"Let's go you too before we never get out of here"**_ , I say teasingly.

"Hi Ana, we'll be on our best behaviour maybe", Elliot says winking at me.

I just roll my eyes and giggle.

"Excuse me there are other people who would like to say hello too you know", Mia says causing us to laugh.

She's really beautiful in her pinkish multiple colors single shoulder bandage dress.

"Sorry when I saw Kate I just forgot about everyone else", Elliot says. Kate and Ana this is Mia, I'm sure you remember each other", Elliot says.

All three of us hug each other.

"Ladies calm down", Ethan says causing Mia to blush.

"Anyway, moving on this is my brother Christian", Elliot say.

Christian is wearing a gray dress shirt and black pants, which makes him look really good.

"Christian this is Ana, and of course you know my beautiful lady Kate", Elliot says.

Kate and Christian say hello to each other then he comes to me and shakes my hand. We make eye contact and I get lost in those beautiful gray eyes, it's like we have this strong pull towards

each other.

"We should get going", Ethan says breaking us out of our trance.

We arrive at The Mile High Club, and are greeted by the hostess who shows us to our table. Mia rushes to sit next to Ethan, and Elliot sits next to Kate of course, which leaves me to sit across from Christian. The waitress approaches our table, and Christian orders a bottle of Cristal Champagne. The waitress comes back shortly with the champagne, and takes our orders. I notice how she is flirting with Christian and he doesn't seem to mind at all. Once the waitress leaves, we all continue talking and joking around. Throughout dinner Christian has been staring at me, its as if he is trying to study me. I do my best not to put to much attention to his staring, I wouldn't want to make him think I'm like the girls he use to. Mia and Ethan really seem to be hitting it off, they have been flirting all night. We all finish our dinner and desert, and decide to go to lower floor, where the club is.


	5. Chapter 5

When Elliot introduced me to Ana, I couldn't believe how beautiful she is, then I shook her hand and it was like I was drawn to her like a magnet. We arrived at the Mile High Club, and I ended up sitting across from Ana, which I don't mind, it gives me a chance to look at her, and try to read her. When the waitress came to the table she started flirting with me, which is what happens most of the time, and I just went with it. I looked over at Ana to see what her reaction, I'm use to girls fighting for my attention instead I saw Ana just roll her eyes. The rest of the time I spend staring at Ana, it's like I'm hypnotized. Ana has caught me staring at her a few times, I've noticed she blushed a few times but yet seems unaffected by me, this is not what I expected by now she should have been flirting with me. I'll have to try a different approach. We all have finished eating and head down to the club.

"Mr. Grey right this way", the hostess at the club says as she leads us to the VIP section.

I notice how she is swaying her hips a little to much as she walks, this time I try to make as if I don't notice and just look straight ahead. We all sit down and a waitress comes by to take our orders, when it's my turn she puts her chest out, and leans towards me. Her chest is in my face and by instinct I smile and order my beer. Once the waitress leaves Elliot bursts out laughing,

"Way to go lil bro", Elliot says.

Mia, Ethan, Kate and Elliot get up to go dance leaving me and Ana by ourselves.

 **"Then there were two",** I say to Ana.

 _"Not for long",_ Ana says giggling as she nods towards the waitress who is coming with our drinks.

 _"Does that always happen, girls throwing themselves at you?"_ , Ana asks me.

 **"I'm not sure I don't usually pay attention to them",** I say with a smirk.

 ** _"_** _Christian I saw it first hand, and you sir do pay attention, you love it"_ , Ana tells me laughing.

So much for trying to act oblivious.

 **"Are you jealous Miss Steele?"** , I ask.

 _"No of course not it's just rude, they should be professional. People can be friendly and professional, they put are they're attention to you, what about the rest of us."_ Ana says, she does have a good point.

 _"Besides I have no reason to be jealous I just met",_ and says looking me straight in the eyes, I can get lost in those beautiful eyes.

 **"If you say so, then I guess your not jealous, but your right it wasn't very professional of them, and it was rude of me as well.** **What are your plans for the weekend?"** I ask Ana, trying to conversation. Before she can answer everyone returns and sits down.

"Hey you two why haven't you gone out to dance?", Elliot asks us.

 _"I'm a bit old fashion and your brother here hasn't asked me to dance, besides I'm not much of a dancer, I'd rather be at home reading or relaxing"_ , Ana says.

Kate stretches out her had towards Ana and says "let's go my lady, come on Mia time to make Ana loosen up."

They laugh and walk towards the dance floor. We look at the girls dancing and all I can think of is how sexy Ana looks dancing.

"Christian it looks like Ana has caught your eye" Ethan says.

"Ya man, you've been staring at her all night", Elliot says.

 **"Look at her she's beautiful, can you blame me",** I say.

Both Ethan and Elliot nod their heads and laugh.

The girls return, and Mia sits next to Ethan, while Kate sits on Elliot's lap. I stand up so Ana can pass and sit next to me.

 _"Thank you kind sir_ ," Ana says jokingly.

We all continue talking and laughing. Ana seems to have relaxed a bit so I decide to put my arm

around her, surprisingly she leans into me. I hope I can get a lot further with Ana tonight. We start discussing plans for tomorrow, when I notice Leila walking towards us.


	6. Chapter 6

" _Christian, I didn't expect to see you here"_ , Leila says as she sits on my lap.

Ana tenses, and moves away from me. I notice Kate and Mia are staring at me and Leila, while Ethan and Elliot are shaking their heads.

 **"Hi Leila"** I say as I move her off my lap.

"Hi I'm Leila", she says but before anyone can respond she looks back at me, and grabs my drink and takes a sip from it.

"Are we still on for _tomorrow Chris"_ , Leila says while rubbing my arm.

Damn it I forgot I made plans to go over tomorrow night. Thankfully before I can respond Kate jumps in.

"Well Lisa, was it?, we all have plans for tomorrow so he'll be busy", Kate says.

"Actually it's Leila, and he can always come by after he's done doing what he needs _"_ , Leila says while smirking at Kate.

I look over at Ana, but she doesn't show any emotion, she must be really good at hiding how she feels.

 **"Leila I won't be making it tomorrow, and I'm sure your friends are waiting for you to get back to them"** , I say.

Leila looks at me, and says _"so what are we doing tomorrow?"_

"I don't believe you were invited _"_ , Mia says.

Leila ignores Mia, and I notice Ana look at Leila and I and I see hurt in her eyes, and for some reason it bothers me.

 _"_ Come on Chris lets go dance, then we can talk about tomorrow _"_ , Leila says as she grabs my hand and pulls me towards the dance floor.

Elliot looks at me and says _"Bro, come on,_ _you can't be serious_ _."_

I keep walking with Leila, and stop her half way.

 **"Look Leila, that was uncalled for and rude. You are not invited to come tomorrow, you know** **very well that what we have is just sex nothing more! Stay away from me tonight, and don't think of coming back to the table with me"** , I say to Leila.

 _"_ Fine Christian have it your way, but you'll come to me eventually we have way to much fun in the bedroom _"_ , Leila says as she walks away.

I walk back to the table, and Kate is giving me a death glare.

"Christian that was so rude, how can you leave just like that _"_ , Mia says.

 **"Look I didn't want to cause a seen, and I only left to let her know she was not invited to tomorrow and not to return to our table"** , I say.

I look around and notice Ana isn't there.

 **"Where's Ana?"** I ask.

"Ana decided to leave since your girlfriend showed up and she didn't want to be the 6th wheel so to speak. You know what Christian you could at least told us you were seeing someone, it takes a lot for Ana to get as comfortable as she seemed to be with you, and you had to go and mess it up _",_ Kate says.

 **"Leila is not my girlfriend, I hadn't seen her in a while, look I don't have to explain myself",** I say.

 **"Are we still on for tomorrow"** , I ask _._

"Of course lil bro, it's a chance for us to hang out I'm not passing up on that _"_ , Elliot says.

"One more drink since Christian got rid of the wicked witch _",_ Elliot says causing us to laugh.

I'm dissappointed that Ana has left, it was going so well. I just hope I can make it up to her tomorrow. We all get into the SUV where Taylor is waiting. We drop Kate and Ethan off, I get off

with them.

 **"Kate please tell Ana that I'm sorry for tonight, it was very rude of me"** , I say.

Kate smiles at me, and says "Thank you Christian, and good night."

I get back in the SUV where Elliot and Mia are looking at me surprised, they decide to stay with me tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, I can't believe just when I was feeling comfortable with Christian, his girlfriend shows up. I can't believe he didn't tell me, I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt but after tonight I guess it shows he is a playboy. He had his arm around me, and I was so relaxed and comfortable with him even though we just met. I feel this connection with him, but I guess now I have to distance myself from him. I'm the type of girl who wants a relationship, the whole fairytale type of thing, but it's obvious to me that Christian doesn't want the same thing. I'm broken from my thoughts as I hear the door open.

 _"Hey guys"_ I say when Ethan and Kate walk in.

"Hi Ana", they both say.

"I'm headed to bed ladies good night", Ethan says.

" _I don't think so buddy, come over here and tell us about you and Mia"_ , I say to Ethan.

"I really like her and that's all I'm saying because a gentlemen never tells", Ethan says as he walks towards his room.

"How are you doing babe?", Kate asks me.

" _I'm actually doing good, Kate before you start Christian doesn't owe me anything so please don't give him a hard time. I believe we just got lost in the moment and got to comfortable with each other"_ , I say.

"You know he did tell me to apologize to you on his behalf for his and Leila's behavior tonight. Plus when he returned to the table, he clarified to us all that Leila isn't his girlfriend", Kate says with a smile.

" _That's very nice of him, but anyway we should get to bed **"**_ , I tell Kate.

We head to our rooms. The next morning we get up and eat breakfast.

"Ana what swim suit are you going to wear?", Kate asks me.

I look up at her and give her a confused look.

"Ana we made plans to go on Christian's boat today remember", Kate says.

" _Kate that was before that girl showed up"_ , I say.

"Yes but he did clarify that she wasn't his girlfriend and your the one who said not to give him a hard time so you have to come, besides I know he's hoping you'll be there", Kate says wiggling her eyebrows causing me to laugh.

"Ana, you have to go it won't be the same without you", Ethan says.

 _"I don't know...,_ I start saying when Kate interrupts me.

"Don't over think this Ana, give him a chance. Ana, I know he likes you, Elliot said that the way Christian was laughing and seemed comfortable with you is not how he usually is. Maybe Christian didn't expect the night to turn out the way it did, and he did make those plans before he met you", Kate says looking at me hopeful.

" _Okay Kate I'll go, let me get ready then"_ , I tell Kate.

I'm putting on my sandles when there's a knock on the door.

"Ana you ready?", Kate yells.

 _"I'm coming"_ I say.

 _"Hi Elliot"_ , I say as I walk towards them.

"Hi Ana, I'm glad your coming my brother will be happy", Elliot says.

" _Ya, Ya, let's got"_ , I say laughing.

We all get in the car, Ethan follows us in his own car, since him and Mia are going on a date tonight. I think it's really cute how they hit if off right away. The drive there is pretty quick. We get to the boat and Mia is the first to greet us.

"Kate, Ana, I'm so excited your here", she says as she hugs us. "ETHAN!", she says as she jumps towards him making us laugh.

Christian comes towards us and greets us. He gives us a tour of the boat which he calls The Grace. Christian shows us a room that we can change in, and leaves to give us some privacy. I remove my gray shirt and jean shorts. I have on my blue bikini with little anchors on it. Kate puts on her pink and white pleaded bikini, and Mia has on her pink bikini top with a pink and gray striped bottom. We head to the top where the guys are already in their swim shorts.

I look at Christian who is very toned, then Kate nudges me and whispers to me "you like the view". I slap her on the are playfully, and we walk towards the guys.

We sit on the lounge chairs. Ethan and Elliot decide to take a swim. Christian comes to sit with us, so Mia and Kate decide to grab some wine leaving us alone.

" **Ana I wanted to apologize for last night. Leila and I...,** Christian starts to say, and I decide stop him.

" _Christian it's okay really you don't need to apologize or explain it's not like I'm your girlfriend, I just wish you would have told me you were with someone",_ I say.

Christian looks at me apologetic, and man can I get lost in his eyes.

" **That might be the case but it was rude of me, and I want to explain to you that Leila is not my girlfriend. We use to get together every once in a while but wasn't often.. Yes, you could say she's some kind of friend but it's not what it looked like last night it is nothing serious. I know that sounds bad, but I just wanted you to know. I did forget that I had made plans to meet her at her house, but then I met you and we were having a good time, nothing else mattered",** Christian tells me.

I look up at him, and smile I grab the sun screen and hand it to him. _"Rub some on my back please",_ I say.


	8. Chapter 8

" **It would be my pleasure"** , I say.

I start rubbing sun screen on Ana's back and her skin is so soft. When she came up in her bikini I felt the tightness in my shorts, and I had to readjust myself. She is so beautiful and her body is just wow. Last night I kept hoping I didn't ruin anything with her, and I was thinking of ways to hopefully make it better. Now that I apologized I feel better about this. She did seem hurt last night and for some reason it bothered me I wanted to make her smile again.

" **Ana have dinner with me?"** , I ask.

Ana sits up, and looks at me at bit surprised that I asked her out.

" _Um, I uh..."_ , Ana says before I interrupt her.

" **Ana don't over think it, just think of it as an apology dinner. No expectations, just two friends going out for dinner"** , I say and smile at her.

" _Yes, Christian I'll go to dinner with you as a friend"_ , Ana says.

" **Tell me something about yourself"** , I tell Ana.

" _What do you want to know?"_ , Ana asks me.

" **Everything and anything"** , I tell her.

" _I don't like peanut butter, I love to read"_ , Ana says causing me to laugh.

" **Well that is interesting, not what I expected"** , I say trying not to laugh. Ana giggles causing me to laugh.

" _What about you Christian?"_ , Ana asks me.

" **I like mac n cheese, and I enjoy gliding"** , I tell Ana.

" _That's pretty cool"_ , she says excited.

" **It is, it frees my mind"** , I say.

" _That's why I like reading I get lost in the stories"_ , Ana says, just then Kate and Mia return.

Elliot and Ethan return from their swim. The rest of the day goes by pretty quick. We start getting ready to head back. I walk Ana to Elliot's car, and kiss her on the cheek.

" **I'll pick you up at seven"** , I tell Ana.

Ana, nods at me and gets in the car. I get into the SUV with Taylor. He looks at me as if he wants to say something but decides not to. He's never been one to interfere in my business, or really cared what I'm doing as long as I'm not in danger so I don't get why he seems bothered with something. Once I get to Escala I get in the shower and let the water hit my body. I start thinking about Ana in her bikini, and I get hard just thinking about it. Who would of thought I'd get hard just thinking of a girl, it's like I'm a teenager again. I grab my cock and start stroking it as I picture Ana and her lips on me, before I know it I'm coming hard. I finish washing up and get out of the shower. I get dressed in my black slacks, and charcoal colored button up shirt. I inform Taylor that I'm ready to leave. We arrive at Ana and Kate's apartment and I knock. Ana opens the door and I am staring at her, she looks so sexy.

" _I guess you like what you see, Mr. Grey"_ , Ana says with a smirk.

" **Ana you looking stunning, are you ready to go?"** , I ask.

" _Thank you Christian, and yes I'm ready let me just lock up."_ , she tells me.

I keep looking at her and I don't know how I'm suppose to make it through tonight, when all I want to do is take this dress off of her and take her right here and now. I put my hand on her lower back as we walk towards the SUV where Taylor is waiting for us. Ana is going to be the death of me.


	9. Chapter 9

I look in the mirror one last time to make sure I look okay. I have my black sexy v neck tank sleeveless asymmetrical woman's midi dress on.

"Wow Ana, you look sexy tonight", Kate says as I walk to the living room.

" _Thank you Kate, I thought you were going to be with Elliot?"_ , I say.

"That was the original plan but my dad called saying he needs me to be in at seven for a meeting", Kate says

" _That's pretty early, I mean for you since that's the time you tend to wake up"_ , I say as we both laugh.

"So a date with Mr. hotshot, huh? Just be careful babe, I don't want to see you hurt", Kate tells me.

" _Kate your jumping the gun here it's one dinner"_ , I say.

"Yes but one can turn into two and so on, just stay guarded with guys like Christian you never know. I know what your thinking what about Elliot, but still it's just your to pure at heart", Kate says, she's always been so protective of me.

" _Oh sweetie I wasn't even thinking of Elliot, and I get what your saying and if it will ease your mind I will keep my guard up",_ I say.

We hear a knock on the door I grab my purse and go to answer it. Christian is standing there looking very handsome, and I notice he hasn't greeted me but instead he is just staring at me.

" _I guess you like what you see, Mr. Grey"_ , I tell Christian.

We walk towards his SUV and he puts his hand on my lower back, his touch makes me feels things that I've never felt before.

" _Hi Taylor, how are you this evening?"_ , I ask him.

"Hello Miss Steele, I'm good thank you for asking", Taylor says.

Christina helps me into the SUV, and then gets in himself.

" **I hope you like Canlis?"** , Christian asks me.

" _I've haven't been there",_ I tell Christian.

We get to the restaurant and Taylor opens the door for us. Christian steps out and stretches his hand for me to take. He helps me out of the SUV. Christian and I head inside, the hostess greets Christian as soon as we enter. We are seated at our table, and Christian orders wine for both of us. We are looking at the menus.

" **Do you know what you want to order?"** , Christian asks me.

" _I'm going to get the sea bass, unless you recommend something else"_ , I say.

" **That's actually really good, I was thinking of ordering the same thing"** , Christian says.

The waitress comes, back with the wine, and takes our order.


	10. Chapter 10

Our conversation has been flowing easily, it's as if we've known each other for a long time. We've been eating and talking this whole time. I'm really enjoying this, it's different. I'm use to girls coming on to me, I usually don't have to do much yet with Ana, I have to court her.

" **Now that you graduated what are you plans for the future?"** , I ask Ana.

" _I'm going to be helping my dad with his business until he retires"_ , Ana says.

" **That's good keeping the business in the family, if you need any help with anything I'd be glad to show you a few things"** , I say.

" _That's very kind of you Christian, but I'm sure I can handle it"_ , Ana tells me rather confident.

" **Ana running a company can be very difficult or overwhelming at times, especially since your fresh out of college"** , I say.

" _Christian are you implying that I won't be able to handle it"_ , she says as she looks me straight in the eye.

The waiter comes by to clear out plates. "Would you like any desert?", the waiter asks.

" _No thank you",_ Ana answers politely before I can answer.

" **Ana I didn't mean to offend you, I'm sorry I just meant to offer my help business man to business man or woman. As young as you are and...look I didn't mean anything by it, but my offer stands if you need any help just let me know",** I say.

" _I appreciate the offer Christian, but my father wouldn't have let me do this if he didn't think I was ready"_ , Ana says.

" **I didn't mean anything by it Ana, really and your right I'm sure you'll be great"** , I say.

Ana looks at me and nods. We get into the SUV, and start driving to her apartment. On the drive we continue talking and getting to know each other.

 **"Ana will you come over to my place we can watch a movie or something?"** , I ask.

" _I'm sorry Christian, but I'm not quite ready to go there yet. I had a great time over dinner, but here's the thing with Leila which you did explain to me, but it's pretty obvious that the both of you have something going on. This is going to sound bad, and I'm sorry if I offend you but I'm not like the girls your use to I'm a romance type of girl, I'm looking for a serious relationship"_ , Ana tells me and she looks up at me and smiles at little embaressed.

" **I really like you Ana, and this is all new to me, your the first girl I've asked out on a date. As for Leila, she's a friend of sorts, but it's not** **how she made it seem last night. I haven't been with her in over four months please trust me when I tell you that you wouldn't be coming between us",** I say to Ana as I look at her with pleading eyes.

She's biting her lip which makes me just want to grab her and kiss her. I see that she is thinking about what I just said.

 **"It's just a movie Ana, I'll bring you back to your apartment, or you can stay in one of my guest rooms"** , I say.

 _"Ok Christian I guess it wouldn't hurt, it gives us a chance to get to know each other better"_ , Ana says with a smile.

 **"Taylor to Escala",** I say.

We continue talking and the tension that was between us earlier, has disappeared which I am glad. I don't get why she got so upset I just hope she doesn't run Steele Inc, into the ground. I'm sure she's capable of running it but how much can she really know, when I started my company I did a lot of research before I just jumped right into it.

"Sir, we're here", Taylor says.

I offer Ana my hand as we get out of the SUV. She takes my hand and we ride the elevator up to my penthouse. The whole time all I wanted to do was push her up against the wall and kiss her.

It was like she read my mind because she looked up at me and smiled, while shaking her head.

 **"Taylor you can have the rest of the night off"** , I say.

"Sir", Taylor says as he looks at me suspiciously.

 _"Good night Taylor"_ , Ana says.

"Miss Steele", Taylor says and I swear I see him smile.


	11. Chapter 11

I agreed to go to Christian's penthouse against my better judgment, but I'm curious how he really sees me. Does he expect me to sleep with him, is he going to make a move tonight, or does he really respect me and can this really go somewhere. We enter the penthouse, and Christian gives Taylor the rest of the night off. I walk towards the windows which is what first catches my attention.

" _It's a beautiful view Christian"_ , I say as turn to face him, and notice that he has moved closer to me.

" **Now that it's just me and you what would you like to do?"** , Christian says in a seductive way.

I walk closer to him, and smile.

" _How about you and I go into your um..."_ , I can see his eyes getting bigger as he gently rubs the side of my arms.

" _kitchen and grab some wine, then you can show me the rest of your penthouse"_ , I finish saying and giggle at the way he is looking at me.

" _Christian, was that not the response you were looking for?"_ , I say innocently.

He shakes his head and grabs my hand then leads me to the kitchen. He opens the cabinet and gets two glasses, then open the fridge and grabs the wine. I'm starting to think maybe he's mad at me, he hasn't really looked at me since we came to the kitchen. Christian hands me a glass and leads me to the living room, where we sit.

* * *

 **(CPOV)**

I looked at her surprised and shocked, she had me going there for a moment. I grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen to get the wine for us. Ana is definitely different than the woman I'm use to. If I'm being totally honest I thought we'd be naked by now, but here I am on my couch with Ana drinking wine and it feels really nice.

" **Did you still want to watch a movie?"** , I ask Ana.

" _Yes, do you have John Wick, I've been wanting to see that one"_ , she says all excited which makes her look cute. Cute? Where did that come from. I have to get myself together.

" _Earth to Christian",_ Ana says breaking me out of my thought.

" **I just thought you would want to watch something romantic" _,_** I tell Ana as she giggles.

" _Did you want to watch something romantic Mr. Grey?"_ , Ana asks as she wiggles her eyebrows and makes a funny face causing me to laugh.

" **No of course not, Mia is usually talking about watching romantic movies I just figured you'd want to watch one"** I say.

" _Don't get me wrong Christian, I do enjoy romantic movies but I feel like watching action movies. Besides when it comes to romance I prefer to read. I can get lost in the stories and characters",_ Ana says with a smile.

" **You talk about the books with excitement."** , I tell Ana.

" _I really like books, it's a way to relax and escape sometimes",_ Ana says with a hint of sadness she tries to hide by sipping her wine.

" **What got you into reading if you don't mind me asking"** , I ask Ana.

" _My dad use to read to me every night when I was younger I would fall asleep listening to his voice and dream about what he had read to me. When my parents divorced my mom didn't let me take my books which made me sad I remember crying but she didn't care,"_ Ana says with her eyes watery.

" **I'm sorry Ana"** _I say._

" _Don't be, but anyway after my dad finally got custody of me the first thing he showed me when we got home were all my books he saved them for me and he even bought me knew ones. With everything I had gone through with my mother books became a therapy for me and with Rays help I was able to move forward from all that",_ Ana's says as she looks at me I wonder what she had to go through, I need to find out.

" _I'm sorry Christian I didn't mean to bring the mood down"_ , Ana says apologetic.

" **Ana you didn't it amazes me how you speak with passion and you admire your dad. It's way of us getting to know each other. I'm surprised you didn't go into publishing"** , I tell Ana.

" _I'll have you know Mr. Grey that my dad was actually going to buy SIP the publishing company so I can work there for a while till he officially retired, then I was going to find a way to do both Steele Inc. being my priority of course. It didn't work out though because Mr. Williams decided to sell to someone who shall remain nameless"_ , Ana says as she laughs while she looks at me.

" **Well things don't always go as planed, and maybe Mr. Williams got a better offer that's how business works" _,_** I tell her in a very confident voice as I'm smirking, and looking at her straight in the eyes. Man those eyes are beautiful.

" _It sure is, but it all worked out for the best you win some you loose some. Now I get to help my dad out and he can start relaxing more, but enough about me. What about you Christian? I know on the boat...",_ Ana says as I interrupt her.

" **You mean the Grace",** I correct her.

" _I stand corrected on the Grace you said you like gliding",_ Ana says.

" **Yes, it's like sailing they help me relax and escape too. It helps me clear my mind, and I really enjoy doing them when I get a chance,"** I tell Ana.

The rest of the night we continue talking and getting to know each other. Ana has made me laugh so much tonight and it feels so natural to be with her. Ana moves closer to me and puts her head on my shoulder. Ana starts talking about how she would go fishing with her dad on weekends because he loved doing it so much, and now that she'll be at Steele Inc, he will have some more free time to do the things he enjoys. Tonight has turned out better than I expected, I am really enjoy being here with Ana.


	12. Chapter 12

I hear a soft ringing and I'm about to get up when I realize Ana is still on me from last night. We must of fallen asleep on the couch. I smile at how beautiful she looks.

"Sir", Taylor says quietly to not wake Ana up.

" **Yes Taylor",** I say.

"Your mother has been calling, and asked to remind you about brunch", Taylor says.

" **I'll let you know when I am ready to leave"** , I say then he walks towards the security room.

I look back down and see that Ana is waking up. She sits up rather quickly.

" _Christian I'm sorry, you must be so uncomfortable I don't remember falling asleep"_ , Ana says.

" **It's fine Ana really I actually slept good"** , I say as I smile at her.

" _I better get home, I'm sure you have things to do today and can I use your bathroom"_ , Ana says a little embarrassed.

" **Right through here let me get you some warm ups and a shirt so you can be more comfortable."** , I say as I show her to my bathroom and grab some clothes for her, part of me doesn't want her to leave.

" _Thank you Christian that's very kind of you"_ , Ana says as she walks in the bathroom.

Once Ana is out she goes to living room, and I jump into the shower and get ready.

" **Would you like some breakfast Ana"** , I ask her.

" _No I'll make something once I'm at home, but thank you"_ , Ana says.

We leave and drive towards her apartment, part of me wants to invite Ana to my parent's just so I can spend more time with her, but I don't want everyone one getting the wrong idea or complicate this whole thing more than I need to. I walk Ana to her door, and she thanks me for last night she tip toes and kisses me on the cheek. Ana unlocks her door and starts walking in when we hear Ethan call to her.

"Ana is that you", Ethan says as he walks towards the door in only shorts.

"Oh hey Christian", Ethan greets me while he looks at me rather curiously.

" **Ethan"** , I say as we shake hands.

" _Ethan I'm going to make breakfast will you join me?"_ , Ana asks Ethan.

"How about we go out for breakfast my treat", Ethan says.

" _Even better"_ , Ana says as she giggles.

I don't like the idea of Ethan and Ana going to breakfast together, she's suppose to mine, even though I know Ethan is seeing my sister but still it bothers me. I'm broken from my thoughts by Ana.

" _Thank you Christian for everything I'll see you around"_ , Ana says.

" **Bye Ana I'll call you later",** I tell Ana and walk towards the SUV where Taylor is waiting and drive to my parents home.

"Hello son everyone is already inside", my dad says.

"Christian your here", my mom says as she comes towards me and hugs me.

I greet everyone and then take my seat.

"I heard you finally met Ana, it was about time", my mom says while smiling.

" **I did we all had a good time",** I say and start eating my food.

"Are you going to invite her to the Coping Together Ball, it's in three weeks", my mom says with hopeful eyes.

"You should invite her Christian, I mean your both coming anyway why not come together", Mia says before I get a chance to respond to my mother.

" **We'll see how everything goes I just met her"** , I say and notice Kate looking at me.

We all continue eating and talking about other things. Once we are all done, I get up to leave. I start walking towards the SUV when Kate calls out to me.

" **Yes, Kate what can I do for you"** , I say.

"I know this isn't the best time but I need to know what are your intentions with Ana?" Kate asks me.

" **Kate to be honest I don't know we just met, I don't want to sound rude but I don't see how it's any of your business"** , I say.

"Look Christian, she's my best friend and given your reputation I don't want her getting hurt. She's not like the woman your use to so don't toy with her. What I'm trying to say is if your not planning to take her seriously then let her know now and don't pursue it any further.", Kate says.

" **I get where your coming from Kate and to be honest I don't know where this is going, I really like her and I enjoyed her company. I don't plan on hurting her or toying with her its different with Ana"** _,_ I say looking Kate in the eyes.

"Thank you Christian, she deserves the best", Kate says.

" **Bye Kate",** I say as I get into the SUV.

On the drive back to Escala I think of what Kate said. I'm starting to think Ross was right this isn't going to be as easy as I thought. I'm going to have to figure something out soon. First my dad, and now Kate have warned me not to hurt Ana, I wonder what she went through. Once I get to the penthouse I to my study and answer a few emails. I decide to eat lunch after a while and text Ana asking her to dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

After Christian left Ethan and I got ready and left to go grab breakfast.

" _So you and Mia huh, it's really cute"_ , I say.

"I really like her Ana, she's so over the top yet simple. I'm just talking about her and I'm smiling", Ethan says.

" _I'm happy for you Ethan",_ I say to him.

"Thank you Ana, and since we're on the topic I asked Mia to be my date for the Coping Together Ball I know I said I'd be your date but...", Ethan says apologetic when I cut him off.

" _Ethan don't worry about it, it's okay really but shopping for dress is going to be horrible. Maybe Mia and Kate will go together and I won't have to go"_ I say.

"Ana you and I both know that's wishful thinking, Kate and Mia are going to be even more excited to take you shopping", Ethan says as we start laughing.

We finish eating and head back to the apartment. As we are walking in my phone beeps and I check to see who it is and see a text from Christian.

 **Would you like to have dinner with me? CG**

 _Hello to you sir, and is this a business dinner? AS_

 **Hello Ana, I apologize if it seemed rude and no it's not business I would just like to see you again. CG**

 _What time do I meet you and where? AS_

 **I'll pick you up at six. CG**

 _What if I'm busy at six? AS_

 **I would hope you can clear your schedule for me. CS**

 _Well Mr. Grey it would be nice if you asked me if six is a good time instead of saying you'll pick me up at six. AS_

 **Would six o'clock be a good time for you Miss Steele? CG**

 _Yes, it would thank you for asking Christian see you then. AS_

I spend the rest of the afternoon cleaning and picking out an outfit for work tomorrow. I then jump into the shower and start getting ready for dinner. I'm a little surprised that Christian asked me to dinner so soon, I didn't expect to hear from him till sometime in the week not that I'm complaining. I put on my long sleeves scoop neck pocket buttock causal woman's dress. I fix my hair in a messy bun with a few loose strands. I finish putting on my makeup when I hear a knock on the door.

" **Anastasia you look beautiful"** , Christian says.

" _Hi Christian you look handsome"_ , I say as I give him a hug.

We head out to his car and I turn to look at him.

" _Where's Taylor"_ , I ask.

" **Sorry to disappointment you Miss Steele but I gave him the night off I thought I'd be nice if it were just me and you"** , Christian says.

" _I was hoping to see him tonight"_ , I say pretending to be disappointed and I look at Christian to see his reaction which isn't a good one, he looks a little bothered. I burst out laughing and he looks at me with a smile.

" _Christian he's usually outside waiting, it seemed odd that he wasn't here that's all. Were you jealous Mr. Grey?"_ , I say in a teasing manner while still laughing.

" **I was not jealous but we should get going"** , Christian says while shaking his head and smiling.

Christian opens the door for me and I get in then he walks to the driver side and gets in himself. We get to the restaurant and the hostess shows us to our table. The waitress comes by and is only looking at Christian completely ignoring me. Christian notices looks at me smiles and then grabs my hand.

" **Baby what would you like to drink?"** , Christian asks me.

" _Why don't you pick babe, I always enjoy your choices"_ , I say playing along with Christian.

The waitress looks at me and has a fake smile, then looks back at Christian who orders some red wine for us both. I was really surprised that he didn't flirt back, he did the opposite and made my presence known. There might be hope for him yet. We continue talking and the waitress comes back with the wine and takes our orders this time looking at me.

" _How did you go about building your business?"_ , I ask Christian.

" **It wasn't easy, I dropped out of Harvard after only going for two years. My parents weren't very happy about it. I then approached them with my idea about building my own company"** , Christian says.

" _What did they think about your idea?"_ , I ask Christian.

" **Well they listened which I didn't expect them too, then I asked them for a loan to get started. My dad was very hesitant at first and told me he would need to think about it. I honestly thought that was his way of saying no but then after a day he called me to his office and told me that he and mom would give me the money to start"** , Christian tells me.

" _Wow, they really just took a chance on you it's good to have parents who believe in you"_ , I say.

" **I owe my parents a lot, I of course paid my dad back even though he refused it plenty of times. In the end I just deposited the money into his account which he was not happy about"** , Christian says laughing.

" **It took a lot of hard work and long hours but then I hired Ross who is my right hand, and that's pretty much it"** , Christian says proudly.

" _I know your parents are very proud of you"_ , I say to Christian.

" **I know they wish I was more like Mia and Elliot, or that I would spend more time with them and not just on special occasions or Sunday's. It's just I also need to run the company and sometimes it's hard to get away even though Ross says that's what she's there for I just have a hard time giving up the control"** , Christian says.

" _I get what you mean my dad is the same way, he doesn't really want to retire. He sold his carpentry business when I was younger, I know that was really hard for him but he said I deserved the best and that I was worth a lot more. He then got custody of me and after a few months he started Steele Inc. and that was his second baby. It was a new beginning for us so I know that's part of why it's so hard for him to retire"_ , I say.

" **Ana, I had no idea, but that's really interesting at least you get to run it, and I'm sure he'll still be there from time to time"** , Christian says.

The waitress brings us our meals, we begin to eat and continue talking. Christian tells me more about GEH, and how he enjoys buying companies in order to help people keep their jobs. We finish with dinner and desert then head back to my apartment. Christian walks me to the door. I would like to invite him in but I don't want to give him the wrong idea or ruin the night.

" _Good night Christian, I had a really good time"_ , I say.

" **Good night Ana, I did too"** , Christian says as he leans and kisses my cheek.

I get inside the apartment, and go to my room. I change into my pajamas, and lay in my bed. I decide to send Christian a message saying sweet dreams.


	14. Chapter 14

I kiss Ana on the cheek and walk towards my car. I really did have a great time with her tonight. I'm use to girls throwing themselves at me just because I'm Christian Grey, they either want my money or have some kind of agenda that's why I don't give them the time of day after I sleep with them. Lelia is a perfect example even though she comes from money she use to have me treat her to the spa, or buy her clothes. I would never go with her but we were having sex so it would benefit me when she would buy lingerie, so I didn't mind. I don't do it anymore, I put a stop to that after I ended our so called arrangement. I arrive at Escala, once I get to in the penthouse I change and go to bed, I check my phone and see that Ana texted me. I send a quick message back telling her goodnight, as I'm about to set my phone down I receive another message. I read it thinking its Ana, but instead its a picture of Leila wearing a tea-rose lace bra and tea-rose lace brief in her heels, and a message inviting me over. As tempting as it is I chose to ignore her message and put my phone on my night stand and drift off to sleep.

I wake up to my alarm ringing, I get up and go into the kitchen to make myself a tea and make some coffee for Kate and Ethan. As I'm pouring the hot water into my mug Kate walks into the kitchen.

"Morning babe", Kate says.

" _Good morning Kate, are you ready for your first day?"_ , I tell Kate.

"Don't remind me I have to meet with my dad at nine, and thank you for making coffee", Kate says.

I finish my tea and jump in the shower, I put my white buttons design long sleeve round neck pullover woman's dress, and leave my hair in loose curls.

" _Kate I'm headed out hope you have a good day at work",_ I yell as I'm walking out.

I lock up the apartment, and get into my car and drive to Steele Inc. I head up to the office that my dad set up for me and get settled in. I check my phone and see that Christian send me a message last night I must have fallen asleep by the time it came in. I send Christian a message wishing him a good morning. I put my phone in my purse and head to my dad's office.

" _Good morning Mr. Steele"_ , I greet my dad as we both laugh.

"Annie your here, I thought you might be late today", my dad says jokingly.

" _It's my first day of course I'd be on time, so what are we working on today?",_ I ask my dad.

"There's a lot of paper work that needs to be signed. I need you to look over a few contracts and spreadsheets. Everything should be on your desk by know and in your computer", my dad says with a huge smile.

" _I'll get started on it right away do you want to have lunch later?"_ , I ask my dad.

"Can I have a rain check for tomorrow sweetheart, I'm meeting Elena today", my dad says.

" _Of course, and you should invite Elena to come tomorrow as well"_ , I say with a smile as I hug my dad and start walking out of his office.

I decide to look at the papers I need to sign first. After working for a few hours I check my phone and see that I have a text from Christian inviting me to lunch. I text him back telling me to meet at one the Italian restaurant down the street. There's a knock on my door, and Serenity who is going to be my assistant walks in. She has worked for my dad for some years now, and when I would come in I'd help her out so we've always gotten along.

"Would you like me to order you some lunch Ana", Serenity asks me.

" _No thank you I'm actually going to step out for lunch but I have my cell if you need anything"_ I say.

"Okay I'll see you when you get back", Serenity says.

I get to the restaurant and see that Christian is already there. The hostess comes to greet me and I tell her that I see the person I'm meeting. I walk towards Christian and he stands up to greet me. We sit down and the waitress comes to take our order.

" **How has your first day at work going?"** , Christian asks me.

" _It's been busy but I'm happy to be working how has your day been going so far?"_ , I ask.

" **It's been full of meetings, but it's going well so far"** , Christian tells me.

Our food comes and we begin to eat and continue with our conversation. Once we're done Christian walks me to my car and we hug good bye. The rest of the day at the office goes by rather quickly, my dad left at five o'clock even though he was hesitating to leave but at the end I convinced him I'd be fine. I finish up around seven and head home, as I walk in the door Kate and Ethan are watching TV.

" _Hi guys"_ , I say.

"Hi Ana", they both say.

" _What would you guys like for dinner?"_ , I ask.

"Ethan ordered chinese, I hope you don't mind we didn't want you cooking on your first day of work", Kate says.

" _Ya that sounds good, I'm going to change into something more comfortable",_ I say as I walk towards my room.

When I walk back into the living room the food is already here, and we sit at the table. We eat and talk about our days. Ethan is going to be working with Dr. Flynn who was my therapist when I came back live with my dad. He really helped me cope with what my mothers husband did for the few months I was there while my mother did nothing. I'm just glad Ray was able to get custody of me before it got to far. I remember when I called Ray from the hospital to tell him that my arm had been broken because of husband number three, but because Steven was a good liar he convinced the doctors that I had fallen. It didn't take long after that for Ray to get custody of me and I moved back with my dad. I shake of those thoughts, and get back into the conversation with Ethan and Kate. Once we're done Kate and I clean up and we all head to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

I met Ana for lunch after having a morning full of meetings, and when I saw her walk into the restaurant she was looking really sexy. I stood up to great her hoping she wouldn't notice how excited I got just looking at her. It's really hard to resist her, I just wanted to take her on this table. The rest of day went by pretty much the same with more meetings. I get to Escala and headed down to the gym to work out. Lately since meeting Ana I've been working out more than usual or I end up taking really cold showers. I think about asking Ana, to the Coping Together Ball like my mother wanted and decide I'll ask her later this week. For now I finish working out with Taylor and Sawyer.

* * *

I wake up the next morning and head to work. I must have been so focused because before I knew it my dad was walking into my office asking if I was ready for lunch. We meet Elena in the lobby and towards a little deli down the street.

"Ana, are you going to the Coping Together Ball?", my dad asks me.

" _Yes I am Kate wouldn't let me miss it",_ I say as we all laugh.

" _Mia, Kate and I are going shopping for dresses this weekend",_ I say.

"Ana dear you girls should stop at Esclava the day of the ball to get your hair and makeup done better yet you can get the works", Elena says smiling.

" _That's very kind of you Elena, I'll let Kate and Mia know. I know they will be excited"_ , I say.

"It would be my pleasure you have you there, do you have a date?", Elena asks me.

" _No I don't",_ I tell them and my dad pats my hand.

We continue having conversation and eating our lunch. I hug Elena as dad and I head back to the office as she goes back to the salon. Dad leaves earlier today because he has plans with Elena and the Greys' which is really great I'm happy that he is finally enjoying life. The rest of the week goes by fast Christian and I have been talking and texting quite bit. We had lunch again on Thursday which was great I enjoy spending time with him as well as seeing him he's always looking so handsome. Today is Saturday and Mia, Kate and I are going dress shopping. I'm excited to spend time with them, I just hate shopping it's the one thing I would avoid if I could. I'm wearing ripped jeans, a blue spaghetti strap with a blue and gray flannel shirt and my tennis. Kate is wearing dark blue jeans, a red spaghetti strap and a red see through button up shirt which she tied at the waist with some low heels. We get in Kate's car and go pick up Mia. When we get there she is already walking out, she's wearing black ruched strapless tube top carpi jumpsuit with a silver belt and sandals. Mia gets in the car and greets us.

" _Someone is anxious to go shopping",_ I say teasingly and we all laugh.

"I am, it seemed like forever before you got here", Mia says as she's laughing.

We go to the shops Mia and Kate love to shop at. I'm surprised that we all found dresses at the second shop we went to. I really thought it would take forever.

"Ana we have to get some lingerie", Kate says.

After picking out some lingerie, we grab some lunch and talk about our week and joke around about different things.

"Since we finished quite early lets go get our nails done, and facials", Mia says excited.

"That's a good idea", Kate says.

" _Oh that reminds me Elena said the day of the ball to go to Esclava and get our hair, makeup, and all_ _that stuff done"_ I say.

"Really?", Mia and Kate say at the same time.

"It will be exciting, usually we have someone come to the house from Elena's salon but it will be exciting with your girls and coming to the salon", Mia says happily.

I nod at them, and they have huge smiles on their faces. We head to Esclava, and when we enter a beautiful red head greets us. Mia is about to tell her what we want done, when we see Elena walking towards us.

"Ana dear, it's good to see you hello ladies", Elena says as she hugs each one of us.

I really like her and hope we can go out to lunch just me and her to get to know each other better. Elena has been so welcoming to me, and it makes me feel accepted since my own mother never protected me.

"What can I do for you today?", Elena asks.

"We would like to get our nails done and facials", Mia says.

"Come with me and we'll get you all set. Did you find dresses for the Ball?" Elena asks as we walk to a room.

"Yes we did surprisingly", Kate says.

"Someone will be right in, oh and Ana, I hope to see you tomorrow at breakfast. Now if you'll excuse me I shall get back to work", Elena says as she walks out.

"Thank you Elena", we all say.


	16. Chapter 16

"You know Ana my brother is quite taken by you, I have never seen him so relaxed and laughing", Mia says with a smile as we are getting our nails done.

"Mia is right he is different, he doesn't seem so guarded or cocky like when I first met him, Kate says and we all laugh.

I blush at what they are saying. Just the thought of Christian makes me smile, and I really hope we become more.

" _I really like Christian, and we have been talking everyday, we just have to see how things go"_ , I tell Kate and Mia with a smile.

When we are all done we say bye to Elena and get into the car.

" _Mia would you like to spend the night at our place we can make a girls night out of it"_ , I say.

"Yay, yes I would like that. I'm just going to call my mom and let her know", Mia says very excited.

We drive to the apartment and as we enter my phone beeps. I take my phone out and see that Christian has send me a message.

 **Hello Ana, I hope Mia and Kate didn't killed you with the shopping. CG**

 _Still alive hahahaha surprisingly we finished pretty quick. AS_

 **Glad your alive, would you like to come over for dinner tonight? CG**

 _I'd love to but we're having a girls night can I have a rain check? AS_

 **I'm sure you can find a way to sneak out. CG**

 _I'll see what I can do but I'm not making any promises. Besides Kate is kicking Ethan out so expect a guys night out. AS_

 **Sounds fun, but I can tell you to expect midnight visitors. CG**

 _In that case I'll stand guard all night so Ethan and Elliot won't come in. AS_

 **Funny Ms Steele, have fun and I'll talk to you later. CS**

"I don't get why I have to leave Kate, besides I know Mia wouldn't mind if I stayed. Right babe?", Ethan says to Mia and Kate as he wiggles his eyebrows to Mia. We all laugh.

"Aw your so cute, but you have to leave", Kate says pinching Ethan's cheeks.

"Fine let me get an overnight bag, and call Elliot and Christian", Ethan says as he walks into his room.

We put all our stuff away and order pizza and wings. We all change into our pajamas. Mia is wearing a pink tank and short set with white dots, Kate has her lace trim black cami with floral geisha sleep shorts, and I am wearing my flannel red and black sleep shorts with my black cami.

"Mia are you sure you don't want me to stay I can keep you warm at night?" Ethan says.

Mia walks towards Ethan puts her arms around him and kisses him then smiles and says "Sorry babe but you have to leave it's only girls tonight", which causes us all to laugh.

"Why are you dressed up?", Mia asks Ethan just as there is a knock on the door.

"That must be Elliot, I'll see you tomorrow", Ethan says with a smirk walking towards the door.

"Not so fast buddy", Kate says as she opens the door.

"Hi baby", Elliot says as Kate opens the door and hugs her.

" **Hi everyone"** , Christian says as he walks in right behind Elliot, then comes towards me to hug me.

"So where are you guys going looking so good?", Kate asks.

"We decided to go out for some drinks", Elliot says with a smile.

" _Well it's time for you guys to leave so we can get our night started",_ I say.

"You boys better behave", Kate says as the guys are walking out, and we all laugh.

The food arrives and we eat and have some wine. We all go into the living room to pick out a movie. We put blankets and pillows on the floor so we can lay in front of the TV while eating snacks.

* * *

 **(CPOV)**

Elliot and I arrive at the apartment to pick up Ethan. When Kate opened the door, I walked in right behind Elliot to see what Ana was wearing. When I saw her I could help but look at her from head to toe, I walked towards her to hug her. She looked really hot, I am really going to have to take matters into my own hands with the hard on I have. We leave the apartment and get into the car.

"Why don't we just come back later tonight when the girls have gone to bed", Elliot says.

"With what they were wearing I was thinking the same thing I do have a key after all", Ethan says and we laugh.

"What do you say Christian?"

" **I don't think so guys. Ana and I haven't gotten to that far yet and I don't want her to feel pressured, or make things awkward between us. I did get a suite encase you guys want to stay instead of going to the apartment",** I say.

"Who would have thought the famous Christian Grey is respecting a woman, mom would be so proud", Elliot says laughing.

" **Funny Lelliot, but I really like Ana, and even tho I am knew to this I want to see where things go"** I say.

"That's good to hear Christian, Ana is like a sister to me and she deserves the best", Ethan says.

"Enough of the sentimental junk, where are you taking us tonight?", Ethan asks causing us to laugh.

" **The Fairmont, I figured we can drink and actually enjoy ourselves. Besides it's the easiest way of keeping you guys out of trouble"** , I say.

"That's a good idea I don't want a spend all night fighting off girls tonight, after all I am taken" Elliot says while laughing.

Taylor drops us off at the front entrance and then goes to park the SUV. We walk inside and go toward the bar. We decide to get a table and order some steaks. We've been eating and drinking and enjoying ourselves. The waitress come to clear out table, and we order another round. We are having such a good time, we didn't realize it's already half past midnight. We aren't wasted but we are pretty drunk.

" **Are you guys sure you don't want to stay the night? The room is up stairs",** I say to Elliot and Ethan.

"Na man, we'll head back to the ladies", Elliot says.

" **I'll have Sawyer drive you guys back"** , I say as Sawyer is walking towards us with Taylor.

Sawyer, Elliot and Ethan walk outside towards the car, as Taylor and I head towards the Elevators.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I appreciate all the favorites and followers and the reviews, so I just thought I should WARN you about this chapter. Most might not like this chapter some might hate me, but I hope you all will keep reading not matter what.**

* * *

Taylor and I get out of the elevator and I enter the suite, while Taylor walks to his room which is connected to mine. I decide to take a shower, to relief myself I've been thinking of Ana in those short shorts, and the way her breast looked in that cami. I take off my shirt and start unbuttoning my pants, when there's a knock on knock on the door, I figured maybe Ethan and Elliot changed their minds. I open the door only to find Leila standing there in a mini dress and Taylor next to her.

"Sorry sir, I was about to escort Ms. Williams out", Taylor says.

" **It's fine Taylor I can handle it from here"** , I say.

Taylor hesitates, and I know he wants to say something but walks to his room instead.

" **What do you are you doing here Leila?"** , I ask.

"I was out with my friends and we decided to get a rooms here. I saw you getting in the elevator and decided to pay you a visit, since you haven't answered my texts", Leila says as she steps close to me and rubs me and I slap her hand away from me. Leila looks up at me and smiles, then unzips my pant and take me in her mouth and it feels so good.

" **Leila you need to stop get up and leave"** , I say and I take a step back and fix myself.

"Come on Christian your enjoying it, let me finish what I started. I've been a very bad girl and by the looks of it you don't want me to leave, Leila says as she points at my cock and pushes past me into the suite and takes her dress off.

I close the door and walk towards the couch and sit down. Leila walks towards me and takes me in her mouth again. Right when I'm about to come, she stops and hands me a condom from her purse. Once I put it on she straddles me. She tries to kiss me and I grab her hair forcing her head back and she moans. I lift her up and bend her over the couch and pound into her, while I spank her. Out of nowhere Ana pops into my mind and I pull out of Leila.

" **I can't do this",** I say as I throw Leila her dress.

"Why not we we're having a good time Christian", Leila says rather upset.

" **Get out now Leila this was a mistake",** I say as I go to grab her are.

Leila takes a step back and looks at me.

"It's because of that girls isn't it?" Leila says angry.

" **It's none of your business"** , I say.

"Your right it's not, but it's obvious to me she doesn't satisfy you like I do otherwise you wouldn't have let me in", Leila says.

" **Shut the fuck up Leila you don't know what your talking about",** I yell.

"Oh Christian did I hit a soft spot?" Leila says sarcastically.

" **It's not what you think Leila and I don't need to mess this up and this stays between us now get the fuck out"** , I say as I grab her hand and walk her to the door and show her out.

Once she leaves I jump in the shower feeling guilty. I never felt guilty before not even when I would sleep with Leila and a few nights later sleep with someone else. What is wrong with me. I should have gone with Ethan and Elliot even if I just slept on the sofa or next to Ana the way we did at my place the first time she went to Escala. Its a good thing I won't see her tomorrow I don't know how I would face Ana, if I did. Fuck I hate this feeling, I can't believe it I'm so stupid.


	18. Chapter 18

I wake up to my phone ringing.

" _Hello"_ , I say in a sleepy voice.

"Annie good morning are you coming to brunch?", my dad asks me.

" _Ya, am I late? What time is it?",_ I say.

"No sweetheart you're not late, I just wanted to let you know we will be going over to the Grey's home we'd like to share some news with everyone", my dad's says happily.

" _Can I know what the news is?"_ I ask my dad.

"No, you'll have to wait", my dad says laughing.

" _You're no fun, and thanks for the wakeup call. I'll see you in a bit dad"_ , I say as we hang up.

I get up and shower, I put on my white shorts with coral spaghetti strap shirt and leave my hair down. I walk to the kitchen and find Elliot dressed in brown shorts and a white V-neck shirt.

"Good morning Ana", Elliot says with a smile.

" _Good morning Elliot, I'm guessing Ethan is here too"_ , I say shaking my head and smiling.

"I'm right here", Ethan says coming out of his room in blue shorts and a pink polo shirt.

" _Really guys shame on the both of you. What happen to guy's night out? You were supposed to spend the night with Christian"_ , I say pretending to be mad and holding in my laugh.

They both smile at me as Kate and Mia walk into the kitchen not looking at me. Kate is wearing her white American eagle smocked skirt dress with a brown belt, and Mia is wearing a white and pink floral dress.

" _And you two"_ , I say pointing at Kate and Mia. _"_

 _Are just awful you should be embarrassed what happen to it just being us girls in the morning?"_ , I say laughing as I grab my bag and walk towards the door.

"Ana where are you going?", Kate says looking at me apologetic.

" _I'm headed to Elena's she you all later",_ I say as I shut the door.

I'm a little disappointed that Christian wasn't at the apartment, but maybe he didn't think I'd be comfortable if he came. At lease I'll get to see him in a while. I get to Elena's house and see that my dad is already here. I knock on the door and Elena opens it.

"Ana dear I'm so glad you're here", Elena tells me as she hugs me.

" _I know I'm a bit early but I thought maybe we can all go together to the Grey's home"_ , I say really fast as I follow inside.

"Annie hi", my dad says as he walks towards me and hugs me.

"Ladies shall we and are we walking or driving?", my dad says as he holds his hands out to us causing us to laugh.

" _Daddy we are walking",_ I say giggling.

We start walking and when we reach the Grey's home my dad is about to knock when Grace opens the door. We greet each other and start walking inside when an SUV pulls up. Taylor opens the door for Christian and he steps out, he is wearing a white polo shirt with greyish shorts.

"Christian", Grace says as she hugs him.

" **Mom"** , Christian says.

" **Ray, Elena good to see you"** , Christian says as he shakes my dad's hand and kisses Elena's cheek.

Christian looks at me and nods, he seems off maybe he's hung over. We all follow Grace to the back where everyone else is waiting.

"Finally you get here and Ana please explain how we beat you when you left before us missy", Elliot says in a playful tone.

" _Oh don't missy me Mr., I'm still mad at all of you", I say as I stick my tongue out at them._

" _Sorry Mr. Grey that was very rude of me",_ I say as I hug him.

"Don't worry Ana, I'm sure they all did something to deserve it", Carrick says and we all laugh.

We sit down and begin to eat, we've been talking and joking around and it seems like Christian is avoiding me. I feel Christian staring at me but when I turn to look at him he looks away. We finish eating and I help Grace and Elena clear the table. We sit back down and my dad stands up and says he has an announcement to make.

"Well as you all know Elena and I have been seeing each other for some time now and we have decided to move in together", my dad says.

" _That's great dad, congratulations"_ , I say as I hug my dad and Elena.

Everyone congratulates them. The conversations keep flowing with Carrick and my dad making plans to go fishing the weekend after the Coping Together Ball while Elena and Grace make plans to go to the spa. Christian and Elliot decide to join in on the fishing trip.

"Ana do you have a date to the Coping Together Ball?" Grace asks me and I notice Christian is looking at me.

" _No, it seems my dad who was going to be my date now has an actual date, and my back up date also found someone special to take so I'll be going solo"_ , I say giggling and I look over at Christian who is looking down at his phone.

"Christian darling why don't you bring Ana to the Coping Together Ball", Grace says looking at Christian.

" **Yes mom Ana and I will go together"** , Christian says a little annoyed like he doesn't care.

I just smile and nod he just made it seem like it really doesn't matter to him. I would of thought the way things have been going he would have asked me to be his date. I excuse myself and say bye to everybody.

"Annie why are you leaving so soon?", my dad asks.

" _I need to get some things done before tomorrow",_ I say

"Are you feeling alright dear?", Elena asks me rubbing my arm.

" _I'm fine I'm just sleepy",_ I say smiling.

I start walking back to Elena's house where I left my car.

" **Ana wait",** Christian says.

I wait for Christian to catch up.

" **I'll pick you up at six for the ball"** , Christian says not really looking at me.

" _You don't have to take me Christian, I'll tell everyone I decided to take a friend"_ , I tell Christian.

" **Ana I would love for you to be my date, I was planning on asking you but my mom beat me to it"** , Christian says but it still seems like something isn't right.

" _It really doesn't seem like you want to take me Christian, especially when your mom mentioned it. You couldn't even look at me even now you really can't make eye contact. So don't worry about it Christian don't feel obligated"_ , I say as I start walking away.

" **Ana"** , Christian says as he grabs my arm.

" **It wasn't you I was distracted I have something on my mind honestly I would be honored if you would be my date please? I wouldn't want it any other way"** , Christian says as he looks at me with pleading eyes.

" _Then I will be your date and yes six o'clock will be fine"_ , I say and Christian gives me a big genuine smile and gives me tight hug like he's trying to tell me something.


	19. Chapter 19

I arrive at my parent's home, and Taylor opens the door for me. I know if he could he'd kick my ass, which I don't blame him, I know I deserve it. I should have just let him escort Leila out, fuck I can't go there right now. I look up and see Ana, Ray and Elena with my mom. I was not expecting them to be here. I don't know how to face Ana, I feel awful for what I did. I greet my my mom and everyone else, when I saw Ana I just nodded at her I know it hurt her a little but she just kept smiling. I'm a piece of shit, I wanted to hug her and kiss her, but I can't right now this guilt is killing me and we're not even a couple. While we were eating I would keep staring at her but I would turn away when she would look back towards me.

My mom brought up the ball and asked me to take Ana, which I was happy to do but when I looked at Ana and saw that she was hurt by the way I responded I felt worse. I didn't realize how bad I must have sounded to her till I saw how hurt she was. I know it's not her fault but right now I'm not in the mood for anything. I should have just gone back to Escala instead of coming here. Ana excuses herself shortly after and I decide to go after her. Nothing would make me happier than to have her by my side, and the thought of her with someone else makes me angry. I know I have no right to feel that way right now but I can't help it. I plead with Ana to be my date I hadn't realized how bad I made her feel till she told me. I hug her really tight trying to apologize to her in this hug and it felt so good to have her that close to me. I've never felt this way with anyone.

When I arrive at Escala, I let Taylor know that I'm going to work out. The rest of the day I spend in my study working only go to the kitchen to eat. I call Ana before heading to bed, and we talk for quite some time, which makes me feel good just hearing her voice. We hang up and I go to sleep thinking of Ana and her beautiful smile.

* * *

 _ **(APOV)**_

The weeks go by fairly quickly Christian and I have been talking everyday which makes me happy. We have had dinner quite often and I can see that we are getting closer. Today is the ball and I am excited. Mia is picking me and Kate up to go to the salon. Elena and Grace are going to meet us there.

"Ana are you almost ready Mia should be here any minute", Kate yells from the kitchen.

We arrive at Esclava where Grace and Elena are already inside. We are all seated pretty close to each other and are talking while we are getting ready.

"Ana before I forget will you help me with one of the auctions tonight?" Mia asks me.

" _Yes I'll be happy to"_ , I say.

Once we are all done Elena and Grace head home while Kate, Mia and I head to the apartment. I put on my balcony bra with the maharani Brazilian brief by la perla in a nice teal color. I then put on my black raspberry lotion and body spray. I get into my long turquoise that has a slit up to my thigh. I walk into the living room where I find Kate and Mia.

" _Hey there beautiful ladies"_ , I say as we all laugh.

Kate has on an emerald green color sweetheart appliques front slit mermaid style evening dress and Mia is wearing a long pink dress that hugs her body.

"You ladies look very beautiful", Ethan says as he walks out of his room.

We open a bottle of champagne while we wait for Ethan and Christian to arrive.

" _To a fun night"_ , I say as we all clink our glasses.

There's a knock on the door and Ethan goes to answer it. We all greet each other and walks towards the limo.

" **You look gorgeous it's going to be hard keeping my hands to myself"** , Christian says in a whisper as he puts his hand on my lower back.

" _That is the point Mr. Grey"_ , I say with a smirk.

I look at him while biting my bottom lip and he leans down and kisses me, the tingle I am feeling right now is amazing. I did not expect that and I know I'm blushing.

"Alright you two break it up", Elliot says and we pull apart.

* * *

 **(CPOV)**

I couldn't resist her anymore and acted on impulse when she bit her bottom lip I leaned in and kissed her and I have never felt anything like that before, it was amazing. We pull apart and I look deep into her eyes and see pure passion in them. We continue walking to the limo where Taylor is holding the door open for us.

 _"Hello Taylor",_ Ana says.

"Miss Steele", Taylor says as she gets into the car.

We all get inside and Taylor starts driving and the converstations have been flowing easily through the drive.

"How did you all meet?", Mia asks Kate, Ana and Ethan.

"Freshman year in college, I was walking to my next class which I was going to be late to and when I turned the corner I bumped right into Ana", Kate says.

 _"We both kept apologizing to each other while laughing. Kate then asked me to meet her for lunch which I accepted. We had lunch almost everyday after that and decide to get an apartment together since neither of us liked the dorms"_ , Ana says.

"A few months later I went down to visit Kate and she inroduced me to Ana and before you know it we became good friends as well", Ethan says.

"Oh my gosh remember when both of you decided to date?" Kate says as everyone laughs.

"Ya, but it didn't workout we realized we were better of as friends Ana is more of a sister to me," Ethan says.

What the fuck how is Mia okay with this. I hate to think of Ethan and Ana together, and why am I just hearing of this now.

"Sir we're here", Taylor says.

We all get out and start walking to the front of the house and stop at the carpet that is laid out to take pictures. We take a few as a group then we each seperate into couples. When it's time for Ana and me to take pictures the paparazzi start with tons of questions.

"Mr. Grey is this your girlfriend?"

"Mr. Grey is she a friend or something more?"

"Miss what is your name and how do you know Mr. Grey?"

We continue walking towards the inside of the house and greet my parents, Ray and Elena.

"Ana thank you for being Christian's date, I just didn't realize it was going to become such a big deal I'm sorry for all the questions", my mom says to Ana as she hugs her.

 _"Grace there's nothing to be sorry about it will all blow over soon enough",_ Ana says with a smile.

We walk outside and I show Ana to the table we'll be sitting at.

 **"I'll go get us some drinks"** , I say and start walking towards the bar.

I let the bartender know what drinks I want and I wait for him to serve them.

"Hello Christian", I hear Leila say.

 **"Leila"** , I say and turn back towards the bar.

"I see you brought a date, you know you could have brought me Christian I'm sure we would have had more fun", Lelia says smiling at me.

 **"I didn't want to bring you, and stay the fuck away form me Leila"** , I say glaring at her making sure she gets the message.

She looks aways from me and walks off. Usually her father and mother come, but I guess they couldn't make it and she came in their place instead. I start walking back to where Ana is waiting for me and see that she is talking to someone. He has his back towards me so I can't tell who it is. Ana is laughing at something he said, I start feeling angry I don't like it Ana is mine. I walk a bit faster and when Ana notices me and gives me a huge smile which calms me a little. The guys who is talking to her turns to look and see who Ana is smiling at. I recognize him right away, it's none other than Jonathon Baxter. I hand Ana her glass of wine, and Jonathon stands and shakes my hand.

"Mr. Grey", Jonathon says.

 **"Mr. Baxter",** I say.

"I was just keeping this beautiful young lady company, while her date returned I just didn't expect it to be the famous bacheolor Christian Grey", Jonathon says with a smile and Ana giggles while shaking her head.

 **"Well I'm here now"** , I say in a smile as well.

"You might want to keep her by your side I know I'm not the only one who is trying to steal her away", Jonathan says.

 **"What brings you out here Mr. Baxter?"** , I ask.

"Business as usual", Jonathon says as he winks at Ana. What the fuck is he an ex of Ana's.

I notice Ana just roll her eyes. Jonathon is well built like me with dark brown hair and colored eyes. He lives in London and I wonder what business he has here.

"I shall leave you two, but I will be dancing with Ana later tonight", Jonathan says.

 **"Don't count on it",** I say.

 _"Hello I'm right here and I can speak for myself and the way you two are behaving you can both dance with yourselves for all I care",_ Ana says as she walks off.

"Look Christian Ana isn't like the girls we're use to so treat her right", Jonathon says.

 **"I plan to Jonathon so don't get your hopes up"** , I say.

"I know for a fact she's still available Christian, and if I have my way I plan to make her mine", Jonathan says with a smirk.

 **"This isn't a game Jonathon, Ana will be with me"** , I say.

"I know it's not a game but may the best man win", Jonathon says as he walks away.


	20. Chapter 20

" **Fuck!" _,_** I say.

"What's wrong with you?", Elliot asks.

" **Have you seen Ana?",** I ask.

"Ya she was talking to Kate and Ethan by the bar. You alright man?", Elliot asks.

" **Ya, I'm good",** I say and walk to find Ana.

I see her talking to Ethan. He leans down and whispers something into her ear which causes her to laugh, and it pisses me off even more. I know there's nothing going on but after talking to Jonathon right now all I see is red. I walk towards Ethan and Ana and when they see me they both smile.

" **Ana can I talk to you"** , I say as calmly as possible.

Ethan eyes me suspiciously then looks at Ana.

"Will you be aright?" Ethan asks Ana.

" _Of course I will",_ Ana says to Ethan smiling.

I grab Ana's hand and leader her towards the lake by the boathouse.

" _Did you and Jonathon finally finish you pissing contest?",_ Ana says in a joking manner and if I wasn't so mad I'd laugh.

" **What the hell Ana, I find you flirting with Jonathon then you leave and I find you flirting with Ethan who happens to be with my sister Mia encase you forgot. Is this what you enjoy flirting with every guy you see?"** I say and regret it as soon is the words are out of my mouth.

Ana looks at me with tears in her eyes which I know she is trying to hold back. I reach for her and she steps back.

" **Ana, I didn't mean..."** , I start to say but Ana interrupts me.

" _If that's what you really think of me then you really don't know me at all. I respect and love Mia I would never hurt her like that, and that is not the kind of person I am. Ethan is like a brother to me, and to be honest I don't need to explain myself to you but I can say I was not flirting. As of right now you are no longer my date. If you'll excuse me dinner is about to be served and I need to get back to the table"_ , Ana says as she pushes past me.

Fuck I feel like a jerk, but I couldn't help it. I lost all control of my feelings I'm not even mad at her. I've never felt jealous, not even seeing Leila with a date bothers me I could care less. Ana is so different and as selfish as it is I need her. I walk back towards the table where everyone is already sitting. It's my mom, my dad, Elena, Ray, then Ana, Ethan and Mia, then there's an empty chair for me followed by Elliot and Kate. Ana has a smile on her face like if nothing is wrong but her eyes seem sad and I can't blame her it's all because of me. Elliot looks at me with a concern but I just nod at him.

"Ana dear why don't you sit next to Christian?", my mom asks

" _I just wanted to be next to my dad who knows when I'll have another daughter and daddy moment especially since he has another special someone in his life",_ Ana says with a smile.

I don't know how she can make it seem like everything is fine. Everyone smiles at what she said, while Ray puts his arm around Ana.

"Ana dear I would never take your dad from you", Elena says concerned.

" _I'm sorry Elena I didn't mean it like that it never crossed my mind, I'm just being sentimental and silly at the moment don't pay any attention to me"_ Ana says laughing.

"Mia sweety why don't you and Ethan scoot over one chair so Christian can sit next to Ana", my dad says.

We all move and I'm next to Ana, I reach for her hand which I know she won't move away because then everyone will ask questions but she won't look at me and I hate it. Dinner is being served and we all have been talking and eating. We discuss the plans for next weekends fishing trip. We all decide to stay at my parents house, while Ana is going to stay over at Elena's. Ana tries to avoid any direct conversation with me.

"Well since I'm sure everyone will be waking up pretty late tomorrow why don't we have a cook out?", my dad asks.

"That sounds great, I love grilling outside", Ray says with a smile and we all laugh.

It's perfect, it will give me more time to fix this with Ana. We all agree, and my dad and mom smile at me.

"Ana you have quite an affect on my son, we usually have to drag him out for things like this, but lately he's been so willing to participate", my dad says winking at Ana causing us to laugh.

We all finish eating and the tables are cleared out, my dad gets up and gets on the stage and thanks everyone for their attendance and donations. The MC then takes over and announces that the dance auction will begin shortly and reminds us all of the silent auctions going on throughout the night.

"Ana, Kate it's time", Mia says all excited.

They get up and follow Mia on stage.

"I take it you will be bidding on my daughter?", Ray asks me.

" **Yes sir",** I say with a smile.

"I'm giving you a chance to fix what ever it is that is going on between you and my Annie. She deserves to be smiling and enjoying the night. I don't like to see her upset", Ray says to me as he pats my shoulder and walks towards the stage.

" **Mr. Steele it was misunderstanding but I really like Ana, and I promise to fix this. She does deserve the best"** , I say smiling and walk towards the stage as well.

The auction starts and Mia's friend are first as usual, and a few more girls go on. Ethan wins the bid for Mia as Elliot bids on Kate. The MC introduces Ana, and then the bidding starts at five thousand dollars.

"Fifteen thousand", Jonathon yells.

" **Twenty thousand"** , I yell.

We have been going back and forth and we reach seventy-five thousand then out of nowhere someone yells one hundred thousand. We all turn to look and see Ray smiling and my dad laughing like they were young high school kids, and I hear Ana giggle.

" **A hundred and fifty thousand"** , I yell.

"Going once, twice, sold to the gentleman", the MC announces.

I walk to the side of the stage and help Ana down the steps.

"What were you thinking Christian you really shouldn't have", Ana says in an upset tone which is sexy and scary at the same time.

" **Ana I really am sorry I was out of line and you didn't deserve that. I just felt so jealous which is new to me, and I didn't know how to control it. I know there's no excuse for my behavior Ana and I hate that I ruined this night for you. You deserve better and I know you aren't that type of girl your respectable and beautiful and from the bottom of my heart I am sorry** , I say as I lift her chin to look at me.

I see the tears rolling down her cheek, and wipe them away with my thumb. I lean down to kiss her and she turns away from me which makes my chest hurt.

" _Christian I accept your apology it means a lot to me but it doesn't mean we're okay. Now Mr. Grey I believe I owe you a dance"_ , Ana says.


	21. Chapter 21

It meant a lot to me that Christian apologized but I can't let him treat me like that it's not right I did nothing wrong, I wasn't flirting like he seems to think I was. I just feel so hurt we were getting so close to each other and everything was going great I can't believe it got to this in a matter of seconds. I do believe Christian is sincere in his apology but I just need some time right now. I grab Christian hands and lead him to the dance floor. The music starts and we start dancing, it feels so natural to be in Christians arms. We get lost into each other and for a moment it seems like it is just the two of us. We are broken out of our trance by my dad.

"May I cut in, since you two have been dancing to three songs already", my dad says. I hadn't realized we were dancing for that long.

Christian hesitates but then lets go of me and my dad starts dancing with me.

"How are you doing baby girl?", my dad asks.

" _I'm good dad",_ I say trying to smile but my dad knows me better than that.

"Oh Annie I know you have fallen for him, I can see it just please be careful I don't trust him. I know your a big girl and a smart one but if you need me to kick his ass I will", my dad says with a smile causing me to laugh.

" _Thank you daddy I needed that and I'll be fine I can handle Christian but I'll call you if I need you"_ I say as we walk back to the table.

The rest of the night goes by rather quickly Christian has been close by but has also given me some space. The fireworks have finished and everyone starts to leave. I say goodnight to everyone and start walking towards Elena's house. When Christian stops me.

" **Ana can we talk?",** Christian says.

" _There's nothing more to talk about Christian",_ I say.

" **Can I at least walk you to Elena's house?"** , Christian asks.

" _That's not necessary I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow"_ , I say.

" **Ana please"** , Christian says with pleading eyes.

I nod and we walk towards Elena.

" **Ana I'm an ass and I don't know how to fix us. Please tell me what to do"** , Christian says.

" _You want me to tell you what to do? Guess what Christian there's nothing you can do. Why don't you tell me what you really want Christian? We've been getting closer and everything was going good yet you won't make it official between us and I'm not going to pressure you either. Then you avoid me and act cold towards me at breakfast, but then again we go back to being good again. Yet tonight you act like a jealous boyfriend_. _If your looking to sleep with me Christian, then I'll save you the trouble and tell you it isn't...",_ I start saying when Christian grabs me and kisses me.

It seems like forever and this kiss is just as amazing as the first one, but with more passion and feeling. I'm getting so lost in the moment. I feel him hold me tighter and without realizing it I moan into his mouth. Wait, what am I doing, I can't let this happen. I push him off of me and we stare at each other for what seems like forever.

" **Ana, I'm sorry it's just I couldn't help it. I really like you, I find myself looking forward to your text messages wishing me good night or good morning. I've never felt this way about anyone Ana. You make me laugh and when I think of you I smile. I guess what I'm trying to say is I want you to be my girlfriend"** , Christian says as he grabs my hand.

It's everything I wanted to hear but it took for me to bring it up for him to say all this just like it took his mom pushing for him to bring me to this event for him to react. I want to jump into his arms and say yes, but I feel like this is rushed. I need him to be sure it's what he wants and I hope it is because I know it's what I want. This is going to hurt me but I know it has to be done. I put my hand on his cheek and caress it.

" **Ana will you be my girlfriend?"** , Christian asks me.

" _Christian is that what you really want or is this your way of trying to fix things because I don't..."_ , I start to say when he leans down to kiss me again but this time I stop him.

" **Ana I want you, and I enjoy being with you. I'm should have asked you sooner, but I'm not good at these things. I'm not just saying it to fix things it's what I really want, I know this is the worst timing but you mean a lot to me Ana",** Christian says and I believe he means it but I also think its more that he feels he's loosing me.

" _Christian as much as I want this because I really like you and to finally hear you say this makes me happy but right now is not the time. It's been a really long day and we should both get some rest. We'll talk later. Think about what you really want Christian, and about how you really feel don't rush things just because you feel your loosing me it's not fair to either of us"_ , I say with a sad smile as I kiss him on the cheek and squeeze his hand.

" **Ana I really am sorry and I really do like and care for you more than I realized. Can I at least walk you the rest of the way"** , Christian says.

" _I do believe you Christian and I feel the same way but the timing is off. I'd rather you go home and rest but I'm sure Taylor can walk me the rest of the way"_ , I say.

Christian looks at me with a smirk, as Taylor walks into view.

" **How did you know Taylor was close by?"** Christian asks.

" _Because he's always close by keeping us safe"_ , I say with a smile.

" **Good night Ana, I'll see you tomorrow"** , Christian says as he walks back to his parents' home.

" _Good night Christian sweet dreams"_ , I say as me and Taylor start walking towards Ray and Elena's home.

"Miss Steele are you alright?", Taylor asks me.

" _Taylor you can call me Ana, and I will be thank you for asking"_ , I say.

Taylor and I reach the front door, and I know Taylor has been wanting to say something but I think he's not sure on how to go about it.

" _Taylor I know there is something on your mind will you please just tell me already",_ I say laughing.

Taylor smiles at me.

"I know it's not my place Mr. Grey is a good man, very hard headed and sometimes I don't agree with the things he does. He's not use to courting a lady, and believe me he was way out of line tonight and I wanted to kick his ass. I know you have fallen for him Ana I can see it in you but make him sweat a little bit if you decide to give him a chance. It took a lot for him to admit his feelings he's never done that before I just thought you should know.", Taylor says.

" _Thank you Taylor and goodnight",_ I say as I walk inside.

"Good night Miss Steele", Taylor says as he walks back.

I walk up to the room Elena set up for me, and change into my pajamas and lay on the bed. Tonight has been something else. I expected tonight to be a fairytale but was the complete opposite. I drift of to sleep hoping for a better day tomorrow.


	22. Chapter 22

I walk back towards the house, and walk into my room. I change into some warmups and lay in bed. I am so pissed at myself. I let Jonathon get the best of me. I need to find out how Ana, and Jonathon know each other. I can't believe I let my feelings out the way I did with Ana tonight. I know she deserves way better than me, but I'm selfish and I want her for myself. I thought she would jump with joy when I asked her to be my girlfriend but she is right it wasn't the right time. I did not see tonight turning out the way it did, I need to fix this and fast. Tomorrow will be another day I'm just glad I will see her again. I try to go to sleep but I keep tossing and turning thinking about Ana. I can't believe I possibly could have ruined it before we even started. I'm just thankful that she was still talking to me it gives me hope. Ana what are you doing to me?

I get up early and find my mom and dad in the kitchen eating breakfast and reading the paper.

"Good morning son", my dad says.

" **Mom, dad"** _,_ I say.

"Christian I'm surprised to see you up", my mom says.

" **Ya I don't really sleep in mom"** , I say smiling.

"Yes I remember even when you were younger you'd be the first one up", my mom says.

We continue talking while eating some breakfast. I go up stairs to shower and change. Around ten in the morning Elliot walks in with Kate and Mia.

" **Where is Ethan?",** I ask.

"He spent the night at Elena's", Mia says.

"Mia your our baby girl and just seems wrong to let a boy stay the night", my dad says.

"I know I get it but it still seems unfair but they all should be coming over around two" Mia says.

Everyone starts getting ready and I am debating if I should go over and see Ana, or just wait till she gets here. My dad calls me over to help clean the grill while Elliot is putting some beers in the coolers. Its around two when the door bell rings. I see Ethan walk in followed by Ray and Elena but no Ana. We all greet each other and Ray and my dad get the grill started. Elena and my mom are preparing the meat and side dishes. Everyone else is either by the pool or in the pool. I decide to go with my dad and Ray maybe I can find out where Ana is.

" **Do you have everything under control over here?"** , I ask as I pat Ray on the back.

"We sure do, but I'm sure you can learn a thing or two from us", my dad says while laughing.

" **Shall I bring the steaks out?"** , I ask.

"No need Christian we have them right here", my mom says.

"Where is Ana is she feeling alright?", my mom asks as I'm silently thanking her for asking.

"She had to take care of a few things at the office, she might stop by later. She offered to go after I got the call this morning", Ray says.

I might not even see her today, I don't like that idea. She should be here enjoying this day with us.

" **I'm going to grab a beer does anyone want one?"** , I ask.

"I'll take one", both my dad and Ray say.

I walk off and pull out my phone to call Ana but she doesn't answer. I send her a text message and wait for a reply. I grab the beers and head back outside. I hand Ray and dad the beers and have an easy flowing conversation about business and sports. I check my phone and still nothing from Ana. The day goes by quickly and I head home after we all eat. I go into my study and work for a while, I feel my phone buzz and pull out my phone hoping it's a message from Ana. I open it and see that it's Leila, I don't bother opening it I just erase it. I decide to call Ana again but this time it goes straight to voice mail. I send her another text and then continue working. I go to the kitchen and heat up some that Mrs. Jones left for me. Once I'm done I decide to go to bed and hopefully I'll hear from Ana by then.

The next morning I wake up get ready and head to work. I get out of the elevator and go straight into my office. Andrea walks in a few moments later with my coffee, and goes over my schedule.

" **Andrea can you have a bouquet of gardenias and have it delivered to Anastasia Steele at** **Steele Inc."** , I say.

"Yes sir, is there anything you want written on the card?", Andrea asks.

" **Always thinking of you Christian"** , I tell Andrea and I can see her smile.

"I'll take care of it sir", Andrea says and walks out of the office.

I start reading some contracts but I can't focus. I don't know how much time passes when Andrea notifies me of my meeting at eleven. I get up and go to the conference room. At least the meeting goes very well. I walk back into my office and Andrea is right behind me she looks a little scared which means I'm not going to like what she has to say.

"Sir, Miss Steele called and said to thank you for the flowers they are very beautiful", Andrea says.

" **Why didn't you give me the call Andrea?"** , I ask.

"I was going to but Miss Steele said it wasn't necessary that she would prefer to leave a message", Andrea says.

I nod and Andrea steps out of the office. I know Ana didn't call my cell I had it with me the whole time. I think I'll pay her a visit after work. She can't avoid me forever.


	23. Chapter 23

I wake up after a restless night and just lay in bed thinking of how I can get out of going to the barbeque at the Grey's today without raising to many questions. After last night I just don't feel up to going and I think it will give Christian time to really think if I'm really what he wants. I was so happy when he confessed how he felt about me, but part of me felt that maybe he thought that would be the only way to fix this. I also thought about what Taylor said to me, and it makes me feel more positive about Christians feelings for me. I decide to get up and start walking towards the kitchen where I hear my dad on the phone and he doesn't sound happy.

"Yes Thomas if today is the only day you can sign I will meet you at the office by one o'clock", my dad says with that my dad hangs up.

" _Is everything alright dad?",_ I ask.

"Yes sweetheart, its just business as usual", my dad says a little disappointed.

" _Anything I can do?",_ I ask.

"No I can take care of it Annie it's no big deal" my dad says as I give him a stern look which causes him to smile.

"That was Thomas who called, he decided that of all days he is available to sign the contract he would pick today. Apparently he flew into town and will be leaving tonight so he would like to get this over with", my dad says.

" _Daddy I can go, I'm sure Mr. Baxter wouldn't mind all the negotiations have been settled all that is needed are the signatures. Besides it wouldn't be fair for Elena to go to the barbeque without you when I'm here to take care of it"_ , I say crossing my fingers hoping he'll let me go.

"Ana, I don't mind Elena understands...", my dad starts saying when I interrupt him.

" _Dad I need to get use to things like this anyway, so why not start now and I'm sure Elena agrees with me. Besides I am the one who convinced Mr. Baxter to close the deal it's only right I make it official",_ I say rather proudly as my dad sighs in defeat.

"Alright Annie you win, but promise to call if that old man tries to change anything or gives you any trouble, I'll call him and let him know your going instead of me", my dad says with a smile.

I go upstairs and get ready to leave. I say bye to my dad and Elena and drive to my apartment to change into something more business appropriate. I make myself a sandwich before I head over to Steele Inc. I get to the office thirty minutes early and get all the paper work ready for when Mr. Baxter arrives. Thomas Baxter is Jonathon's father, they are very nice people but when it comes to negotiations man can they drag it out for a long time. Mr. Baxter is use to doing business on his time, and once in a while he'll make adjustments to others schedules but usually it's his way. Mr. Baxter has his business in London, and wanted to extend to the US, but then he fell ill and his business started failing. Jonathon was going to college here in the states, and would intern for my father that's how we met. Jonathon has tried to do his best with getting the company back to where it was and it's been a struggle but it's doing better. When my dad found out about what was happening with Mr. Baxter's company my dad offered to buy the company to help them out. At first Mr. Baxter refused, and wouldn't hear of it then Jonathon stepped in and convinced his dad that we weren't out to get him that's when Mr. Baxter decided to hear us out. My dad and Mr. Baxter along with Jonathon would have meetings after meetings over the phone trying to find and agreement. I finally asked my dad to let me handle it and he did surprisingly. I suggested that since the office is in London Jonathon would continue running it as it was his own. He would have to run any major decisions through us first, but other than he would be running it as his own. My dad and I trust Jonathon since he did intern at Steele Inc for about two years and learned a lot from my dad. Everyone agreed on the terms and I was going to make a trip to London this week to sign but I guess Mr. Baxter made the trip after all. I know Jonathon came down to visit with my dad and go over some small details before I made my trip out to London. I'm broken out of my thought with the sound of the elevator.

"Ana darling its so good to see your beautiful face and not that old man of yours", Mr. Baxter says causing us to laugh.

" _Mr. Baxter always the charmer, I'm glad to see your doing well. Can I get you anything to drink?"_ I ask as we walk towards the table to sit.

"Hello Ana, it's good to see you and you still owe me a dance", Jonathon says as he comes to hug me.

" _Jonathon I don't owe you a dance",_ I say hugging him.

"I told my son that he didn't have to come but I think he's just afraid of a little competition, you know he knows you'll fall for me and he won't even have chance", Mr. Baxter says causing us to laugh again.

" _Oh Mr. Baxter you know there's no competition, Jonathon has nothing on you.",_ I say looking a Mr. Baxter with a smile and putting all the paper work in front of him.

"Let's get started so can get this over with", Jonathon says with a smirk.

We go over all the paper work and sign where necessary. It takes us a few hours because Mr. Baxter needed to read everything all over again.

"Ana why don't we go to dinner and celebrate", Jonathon says.

" _I'll call my dad and Elena so they can come too",_ I say with a smile and realize I left my phone at the apartment.

"Yes that would be lovely", Mr. Baxter says.

We all leave and decide to meet at an Italian restaurant at seven. I get to the apartment and look for my phone. I call my dad and he agrees to be at the restaurant. I then see that Christian called and text me and as much as I would like to call him back I decide I should do it tomorrow, when there is more time to talk. I wouldn't want to rush a conversation with Christian.


	24. Chapter 24

Dinner went really well, Jonathon drove Mr. Baxter to the airport where his private jet was waiting, and after saying goodbye to my dad and Elena I headed back to the apartment. As I walked into my apartment Kate rushes to me and begins questioning me about where I've been. I let her know about the meeting and dinner, and she eyes me suspiciously.

"I think there's a lot more to it Ana, there's something you're not telling me. What happened at the ball I noticed how you went from happy to sad and then you don't show up to the barbeque", Kate tells me.

" _Kate I'm fine really, and I'll tell you about it but just not right now"_ , I tell Kate with a weak smile.

"Okay babe, but just know I'm here for you", Kate says.

" _Where's Ethan?"_ I ask.

"He's in the shower", Kate says.

We continue talking and she lets me know about the barbeque and how much fun everyone had. I wake up the next morning and get ready for work. It's been a really busy morning even though I can't seem to concentrate but the day seems to be going by faster. I receive a bouquet of gardenias from Christian which are beautiful. I call his office to thank him, when Andrea tells me he's in a meeting but will let him know I'm on the phone I tell her not to interrupt him and leave a message instead. I've been missing him even though I'm trying to get lost in work Christian is always on my mind. I know I have to talk to him but I need to make sure we do it without interruptions. I continue working and before I know it my dad is walking into my office. He lets me know he is heading home and that I shouldn't work so hard. I work for another hour or so then head home. I decide that tomorrow I will call Christian and see if he wants to meet me for dinner.

* * *

 **(CPOV)**

I wake up the next morning with a plan to see Ana today. I get to work and shortly after Ross walks into my office.

"Good morning Christian?" Ross says.

" **What do you want Ross?"** I say not in the mood for anything right now.

"I take it things aren't going your way", Ross says with a smirk which pisses me off more.

" **Not now Ross, what do you need?"** I say.

"I'm here to discuss the contract with SIP, it's almost up and you have to decide whether you're going to make changes or keep it the same. You originally agreed to keep Leila in charge for two years and the second year is almost up", Ross says.

" **When does the contract end?"** I ask now that she has my attention.

"There's three months left on it", Ross says.

" **Get me all the paper work so I can look over the numbers and we'll get together tomorrow and discuss what we'll do next"** , I tell Ross.

"Yes sir", Ross says sarcastically. I think that's why we work so good together she's not intimidated by me.

We discuss a few more things and then she leaves. I'm about to tell Andrea to order some lunch for me when Elliot walks in with a bag of food.

"Hey lil bro I thought we could have lunch", Elliot says.

" **Sounds good Elliot",** I say a little surprised.

We sit down and start eating. Elliot is telling me about a new project he's working on and our conversation keeps flowing nicely.

"Christian I don't know what happened at the ball but if you want to talk about it, I'm here maybe I can help", Elliot says out of nowhere.

" **Thanks Elliot"** , I say not really sure if I should tell him.

"Mr. Grey, Miss Steele is on the line for you", Andrea says over the intercom.

"I shall be leaving you to it", Elliot says as he gets up to leave.

" **Thanks for lunch Elliot"** , I say as Elliot walks out the door.

" **Ana?"** I say as I pick up the phone.

" _Christian hi, I hope I'm not interrupting you"_ Ana starts saying when I interrupt her.

" **No you weren't, I'm actually happy you called. How have you been?"** I say.

" _I've been alright I guess you could say. How about yourself? I'm sorry I didn't call you but I just thought that maybe you would need more time to think things through. I also wanted to thank you for the flowers they're beautiful",_ Ana says.

" **It's okay Ana I understand. I've been alright as well you could say. Will you have dinner with me it will give us a chance to talk"** I say.

" _It's kind of funny I called you for the same reason, anyway I would love to. What time shall I be there",_ Ana asks giggling.

" **How about I pick you up at five from work, and then we'll go to Escala?",** I say.

" _That sounds good I shall meet you in the lobby bye Christian",_ Ana says.

" **Bye Ana, I'll see you later"** , I say as I hang up.

The rest of the day couldn't go fast enough. I couldn't stop smiling and I was thankful Ana called me. I call Mrs. Jones and let her know that Ana will be coming over for dinner. I leave the office a little early and I tell Taylor that we will be picking Ana up from Steele Inc. I swear I see him smile. We get to Steele Inc., and I take the elevator to Ana's office. There's a lady in the front and I smile at her and she starts blushing.

" **I'm here for Anastasia Steele"** , I say.

"And you are?" she asks politely with a smile.

" **Christian Grey"** , I say.

"One moment please", the lady says as she gets up and walks to what I assume is Ana's office.

"Ana will see you, right this way sir", the lady says.

" **Thank you Ms.?"** I say.

"Mrs. Serenity", she says and I walk behind her.

Serenity opens the door and I walk in. I close the door and walk towards Ana.

" _Christian your early, I was just finishing up"_ , Ana says as she gets up to hug me.

" **I couldn't wait much longer"** , I say as we laugh and I hug Ana back and it feels so right I hadn't realized how much I had missed her.

" _Christian I know what you mean I kept looking at the clock all day, I really missed you",_ Ana says.

" **Shall we go my lady?"** I ask.

" _Yes let me grab my purse", Ana says._

We walk out and head towards the SUV, where Taylor is waiting.

" _Hi Taylor"_ , Ana says as she gets in the SUV.

"Miss Steele", Taylor says as I get in and we start to drive to Escala.


	25. Chapter 25

We walk into Escala where Gail greets us and tells us that dinner is already served. Christian leads me to the breakfast bar and we begin to eat. We've been talking about our work like if nothing has happened and I like that there is really no tension between us even though we are avoiding the real reason I am here. We finish eating and then Christian asks me if I would like to move to the living room where we would be more comfortable. Christian serves me and himself more wine and we sit down on the couch.

" _Christian I missed you these few days...",_ I start to say as Christian interrupts me.

" **Ana I really missed you too, and I had time to think about what you said and what I really want. I am really sorry for the way I acted, I just felt so out of control and jealous and I'm usually good at controlling myself but with you it all goes to hell. That's not what I meant it's just damn it, even now I have a hard time explaining myself. Ana when I'm with you I want you all to myself and I've never had feeling like this before and I know there's no excuse but Johnathon got under my skin and I just couldn't think straight",** Christian says and I can see he's nervous.

" _Christian you don't have to keep apologizing I understand and you shouldn't have acted the way you did but it's already done and I accepted your apology. I need to know if you had time to think about what you want? I really care for you Christian and I'm scared to keep opening my heart to you because I don't want to get hurt but at the same time I'm willing to take that chance with you. Christian I just want you to be honest with me and if it's not what you want I understand we will remain friends but please tell me now before I get in deeper",_ I say and then look down.

Christian gently lifts my chin so that I am looking at him and gives me a weak smile.

" **Ana the night of the ball I was out of line, and when I asked you to be my girlfriend part of me did say it because I thought it was the only way to fix us and I felt that it was the only way to keep you in my life. At the time I didn't see it but you were right it was rushed and it wouldn't have been fair to either of us because not only would we get hurt but we might not even have a friendship if things went wrong",** Christian says never breaking eye contact with me.

" _I understand Christian and no matter what..."_ , I start to say as Christian kisses me gently.

" **Ana I want you to be my girlfriend, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea but I thought long and hard and I care for you more than I could have imagined and just like you I am willing to take a chance and open my heart to you. I've never felt with way about anyone and I want you to be mine, I think we have a connection and it could lead to something special Ana. So I ask you again will you be my girlfriend?"** , Christian says with a smile.

" _Yes Christian nothing would make me happier",_ I say as I lean into him and kiss him.

" **You don't know how happy I am that you said yes"** , Christian says between kisses.

Gail comes in and to the living room and clears her throat, and I can see her smiling.

"Would you like some dessert?, I made some brownies and there is vanilla ice cream as well", Gail says.

" **Ana?"** , Christian asks.

" _Yes thank you"_ , I say a little breathless.

" **We'll have both Gail"** , Christian says with a smile.

" **I know I could use the ice cream to cool down"** , Christian mumbles causing me to giggle.

" _Same here",_ I say wiggling my eyebrows as Christian laughs.

We eat our brownie and ice cream while drinking some more wine and talk about anything really. I just realized how comfortable and natural it feels to be with Christian. We can just pick up where we left of and get closer from there.

" **Ana?"** , Christian says as we take the dishes to the kitchen.

" _Ya baby"_ , I say without thinking and Christian gives me a huge smile.

" **I like the sound of that. I wanted to ask you if you would stay the night with me?"** , Christian asks.

" _I don't...",_ I start to say when Christian interrupts me.

" **Baby I promise I'll won't try any funny business. I just want to hold you tonight"** , Christian says with a pout causing me to laugh.

I lean over to kiss him and then he surprises me and before I know it I'm lying on the couch with Christian on top of me. Our kiss is getting pretty heated and I'm feeling things I didn't know were possible.

" **God your so irresistible"** , Christian says.

" _I will be happy to spend the night with you"_ , I say with a smile.

We walk into his bedroom and Christian lends me some warm ups and a t-shirt so that I can sleep comfortably. We get into the bed and continue to talk about our hobbies, and what type of things each of us like and don't like. We decide to watch a movie and before we know we are falling asleep with Christian holding me tight to him. I smile thinking of how happy I am knowing that Christian and I are officially together.


	26. Chapter 26

I wake up the next morning to a banging at my door. I sit up trying not to wake Ana up but the banging on the door wakes her up to. I get up and go to answer it.

"Sir are you alright?" Taylor asks.

" **Yes Taylor why wouldn't I be?"** , I ask.

"It's eight o'clock sir and you haven't come down stairs yet I thought maybe something was wrong" Taylor says.

" **Fuck how did I sleep in. I'll be ready to leave in a bit Taylor"** , I say.

I turn back to Ana, who is jumping off the bed.

" _Christian how did we sleep late, I didn't even hear my alarm",_ _Ana says._

" **Neither did I, lets' get ready and I'll drop you off at the apartment"** , I say with a smile.

Ana goes into the bathroom, when she comes out she's still in the clothes I loan her to sleep in. I take a quick shower and meet Ana in the kitchen. We have a quick breakfast then head out. I can't believe we slept in but it felt really nice to sleep with Ana. I drop her off at the apartment and walk her to the door.

" **Would you like me to wait for you? We can drop you off at work?"** , I ask as I lean down and kiss Ana.

" _I'll be fine Christian thank you, I'll talk to you later"_ , Ana says as she walks inside her apartment.

I walk back to the SUV, where Taylor is waiting. We get to GEH, and Ross is in my office waiting for me.

"Well look who decided to show up", Ross says.

" **I forgot to set my alarm Ross"** , I say with a smile.

"Christian you can't stop smiling I take it things are looking up for you", Ross says happily and yet gives me suspicious look.

" **Lets get down to business Ross, what is going on with SIP** " **,** I ask.

"The contract for Leila is up in October, so we need to decide if she will continue to run SIP or if we will find someone else to run it", Ross says.

" **SIP hasn't been struggling like it was before, but what is your opinion? You have been handling the meetings with Leila"** , I say.

"Leila has kept SIP afloat since she took over. She is actually is doing better than her father but in all honesty I don't really think its all her doing. I also think that with the right person in charge SIP can be doing way better than it is right now", Ross says.

" **Do you really think it's better if we replace Leila instead of keeping her on?"** , I ask Ross.

"Look Christian I know you two have something personal on the side and this might be hard to do but business is business. I think Leila is just there to keep you in her life, and I don't think she puts much effort into SIP. From what I've seen she just shows up when she has to, and like I said SIP can be doing a lot better with the right person in charge", Ross says.

" **First of all me and Leila don't have anything going on that has been over for some time now. Second I know business is business, I just want you to be sure of what our next step is. It's settled then start looking for someone to replace Leila in October when the contract is over, and keep this quite until then. Thank you Ross"** , I say.

"Christian are you okay?", Ross asks.

" **Yes I am, why?"** , I ask.

"You come in late plus your smiling, then you just thanked me not that I'm complaining but it seems odd", Ross says laughing.

We discuss a few other matters that need to be taken care of and then Ross gets up to leave. I decide I should surprise Ana for lunch. I let Andrea know I'll be stepping out for lunch, as Taylor and I head over to Steele Inc. I walk into the building and greet Serenity who smiles brightly at me. I tell her I'm surprising Ana, and she nods for me to go right into her office. I open the door and see Ana and Jonathon conversing. What the fuck is he doing here and in Ana's office.

 **"It's nice to see you working so hard",** I say trying to stay calm.

 _"Christian,_ _what a wonderful surprise_ _."_ , Ana says as she gets up to hug me.

 **"I thought I'd surprise** **my girlfriend** **for lunch, if your not to busy"** , I say as I lean down to kiss her.

I look over at Jonathon who is looking at us curiously. He stands up and walks towards me and shakes my hand.

"Christian I'm surprised to see you here" Jonathon says.

 **"I could say the same about you"** , I say.

"Ana and I were discussing some business and were about to have lunch", Jonathon says with a smirk on his face.

 _"Christian why don't you join us",_ Ana says which surprises me.

 **"I'd be happy to join you, that is if Jonathon doesn't mind"** , I say trying to be as calm as possible.

"I don't mind at all please join us", Jonathon says with a fake smile.

We walk to a little restaurant near by and we are seated at a table, the waitress comes by and we place our orders. We all make small talk and surprisingly it's not as bad as I thought it might be. Ana and Jonathon discuss a little bit of his fathers business in London but nothing major, and I wonder if it's because I'm here. We finish eating then Jonathon and I start going back and forth on who should pay when Ana lets us know she has already taken care of it. We just look at her and she smiles at us. I walk with my hand on her waist and I notice Jonathon giving us a curious look. We get back to Steel Inc. and Jonathon says he'll be in Ray's office leaving me and Ana alone. We enter her office and I close the door then hold her close to me and kiss her.

 _"Thank you for surprising me today",_ Ana says breaking the kiss.

" **I wanted to see you, what kind of business are you and Jonathon discussing?",** I ask trying not to sound mad _._

 _" _Well sir I believe that is confidential being that you are also in the business world"__ _,_ Ana says as she tries to keep a straight and serious face but ends up giggling _._

" **Ana I'm asking as your boyfriend if you asked me about something I'm sure I'd tell you if you were asking as my girlfriend,"** , I say pouting which causes her to laugh even more.

 _" _How about we discuss it over dinner tonight and set some boundaries so that work doesn't come between us"__ _,_ Ana says I hadn't thought of that.

" **D** **id you want to go out or eat at my place?"** I say wiggling my eyebrows.

 _" _Your place sounds good but I can't sleep over tonight so no funny business Mr."__ _,_ Ana says with a smile as she kisses me.

" **How do you expect me to behave when you kiss me like that?"** , I say with a smile.

 _" _You need to get back to work Mr. Grey, so that I can finish up here",__ Ana says.

" **Fine, I'll see you later beautiful",** I say as I walk out of her office with a huge smile.


	27. Chapter 27

I was happy to see Christian today at lunch. I was a little nervous at how he would react seeing Jonathon in my office even though he was sitting across from me. I was surprised at how calm he was even though I could tell he was a little upset and curious as to why Jonathon was there in the first place. I try to finish up work as quickly as possible so I can get home and change then head over to Christian's place. I'm working on the last of my paperwork when Jonathon walks in.

"You and Christian huh", Jonathon says with a smile.

" _Yes"_ , I say with a smile.

"Ana just be careful, I want you to be happy and I know it's none of my business but I don't want to see you hurt" Jonathon says sincerely which is not what I expected.

" _Thank you Jonathon, that means a lot"_ , I say.

"Just so you know I won't be giving up hope", Jonathon says while winking at me which cause me to laugh.

" _Well you'll be waiting a very long time now get to work"_ , I say as I get up to leave.

"See you tomorrow Ana", Jonathon says.

" _Bye Jonathon"_ , I say as I walk towards the elevators.

I get in my car and head to the to my apartment. As I walk in I get a text from Kate letting me know she'll be staying at Elliot's tonight. I close the door and I'm greeted by Mia, who I didn't expect to see.

" _Hi Mia, how are you?"_ , I say as we hug each other.

"I'm good Ethan and I were about to watch a movie, did you want to join us?", Mia says.

" _I'll be leaving shortly I just came home to change, where is Ethan?"_ , I say.

"He's in the shower. We should have lunch together sometime this week or maybe some shopping", Mia says really fast and excited.

" _Sounds good Mia, we do need to get together tho call me and let me know what works for you"_ , I say laughing.

" _I'm going to get ready now if you want to come to my room with me"_ , I say.

"Yes because I'm bored here waiting for Ethan", Mia says with a smile.

We walk into my room and I put on my skinny jeans with a loose gray fitted tank top. Mia and I are talking and laughing the whole time. We hear Ethan calling out to her, and she lets him know we're in my. Ethan knocks on the door and then walks in.

"Hi Ana, did you want to join us for a movie tonight?", Ethan asks.

" _Hi Ethan, and no I am going out for dinner I'll be back later"_ , I say.

I get up to leave while Ethan and Mia walk into the living room. The drive to Escala is quick, I park my car and as I get out I notice Taylor standing by the elevator waiting for me.

" _Hello Taylor it's nice to see you",_ I say with a smile.

"Ms. Steele, it's good to see you, I'm glad you gave Christian a chance", Taylor says as we get into the elevator.

When we reach the penthouse I am greeted by Mrs. Jones, who I notice exchanges a few glances with Taylor. I wonder if they are together that would be so adorable. I'm broken out of my thought by Christian who wrapped his arms around my waist. I turn around to look at him and kiss him. We deepen the kiss, I put my hands through his hair which causes him to groan. Christian pulls me tighter to him and I can feel his growing erection. We pull apart a little breathless with our foreheads together.

" _Hi"_ , I say smiling.

" **Hi"** , Christian says with a smile.

" _I take it your happy to see me",_ I say with a smile.

" **I'm always happy to see you"** , Christian says.

We hear Gail clear her throat.

"Dinner is ready", Gail says.

" **Thank you Gail"** , Christian says as he holds my hand and we walk to the table.

We sit down and start eating.

" _How did the rest of your day go?"_ , I say.

" **It went really good, just a few meetings and conference calls"** , Christian says.

" _That's the business world for you"_ , I say.

We continue talking and laughing, once we finish our dinner we move into the living room.

" _Christian I know your dying to know why Jonathon was at the office",_ I say with a smile. I'm surprised he hasn't brought it up yet.

" **How do you two know each other?"** , Christian asks.

" _When Jonathon was in college he did an internship with my dad. During summers he would work for my dad, since I was also there we got to know each other and became friends"_ , I say and I notice Christian's jaw tighten.

" **His dad owns his own business, and last I heard Jonathon was taking over. What business could he possibly have at Steele Inc.?"** , Christian asks.

" _Well the thing is we bought his company, and so now Jonathon works for Steele Inc. in a way. He will be running Baxter Corp. in London but right now we're just taking care of a few things. Which reminds me I will be traveling to London soon",_ I say. I look at Christian who is running his hands through his hair.

" **How the fuck was I not aware that they were selling"** , Christian says quite angry.

" _Christian nobody knew it was kept really quiet, and in all honesty they weren't selling"_ , I say.

" **I didn't mean to get upset it's not even at you Ana, it's just a surprise that's all",** Christian says.

" **Don't think I didn't hear you mention that you were going to London"** , Christian says.

" _Relax Christian my dad is going as well, besides I only have eyes for you"_ , I say as I sit on his lap.

" **Ana can I ask you a personal question"** , Christian asks me.

" _Um sure"_ I say.

" **Is your mom in your life, you only ever mentioned her once and even then it wasn't much"** , Christian asks and I wish he wouldn't had brought that up.

" **If you don't want to talk about it baby it's okay I was just curious"** , Christian says holding me tighter to him.

" _She's not in my life, since my dad got custody of me we never heard from her again. Part of me is really glad but a small part of me wishes she would have wanted me. She was always after money and well my dad was a more of simple man, even though he owned his carpentry business he perferred not to indulge into the "riches" as he would put it and my mother didn't like that. Eventually she left my dad and not long after she found her third husband. I always got a bad feeling about him but my mom would always say how he was a nice man. My dad fought hard to let me stay with him but she would always say that I belong with her. When we moved in with Steven that's his name, at first he wouldn't bother with me he was actually nice. I started to feel that maybe my mom was right and he was a nice man. After a few weeks Steven would make inaproiate comments about me. Then he started hitting me for any reason. My mom would say it was my fault that I should stay out of his way. This happened for a month or so till one night it got really bad I ended up in the hospital. He got really mad I can't even remember why but he punched me. He tried tying me up but I fought him, and in fighting him I dislocated my shoulder. He kept hitting me over and over till my mom got up and said that was enough which surprised me but all she did was tell me to go up to my room. I left my room through my window and went to a neighbors house and the lady took me to the hospital where I called Ray. Ray came down to the hospital and soon after I went to go live with him. I don't know all the details but I know your dad helped him and I will forever be grateful", I say with tears in my eyes._

" **Ana I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to relive that"** , Christian says wiping away my tears.


	28. Chapter 28

I hold Ana tighter as she talks. I hate that she went through that my dad was right nothing was what it seems.

" _It's in the past and I was blessed with Ray who is the best dad I can ask for. He taught me to work hard yet made sure I had the best of everything. I hate that he had to sell his carpentry business, even though he said he'd do it all again because I was worth it and a lot more. I asked him once if he regretted it and he told me not for a second a business can be replaces but a daughter like me is irreplaceable. Ray has always done everything to make me feel special",_ Ana says with a smile.

" **I'm glad you have that special bond with him, he's a very good man"** , I say but then think back to why Ray had to sell his company if I know my dad he wouldn't have charged Ray at all.

" **How about we go out this weekend?"** , I ask Ana and she giggles.

" _Did you forget that you will be going fishing with our dad's and Elliot?",_ Ana says.

" **I actually did, I'm sure I can get out of it"** , I say.

" _Is that so, well maybe I already have plans"_ , Ana says with a smirk.

" **Do you Miss Steele, I'm sure I can persuade you to cancel those plans and come with me"** , I say.

" _I don't know, I don't think your charms work on my sir",_ Ana says trying not to laugh.

" **I've been know to get my way"** , I say as I start kissing and then moving down to her neck.

" _Christian I should get going it's getting late",_ Ana says with a huge smile.

" **Oh no Anastasia, you aren't getting away that easy"** , I say with a smirk as I lay her on the couch and hover over her.

" _You can't hold me hostage you know"_ , Ana says.

" **I'm sure I can, but I also know you want to be here with me"** , I say as I continue kissing her.

Ana grabs my face and kisses me passionately. I start moving my hands towards her breast and she moans which causes me to kiss her with hunger. Ana breaks the kiss, and we just stare into each others eyes and smile.

" **Are you sure you won't stay again"** , I say.

" _As much as I'd like to I need to get home, and get ready for tomorrow"_ , Ana says and I kiss her.

" _Goodnight Christian",_ Ana says.

" **Goodnight Ana"** , I say feeling sad that she's leaving.

I hate that Jonathon and Ana are going to be working together and at first I thought maybe they would merge the companies which was not good at all. The next few weeks go by fast Ana and I have been getting to know each other better, and I've stayed over at her place a few times, and she has stayed at Escala as well. I've been spending more time with my family which has been great. I have talked to Taylor and Ray about getting Sawyer to be Ana's security even if she doesn't like it. News about me and Ana has been getting bigger and I want to make sure she's safe. Tonight we are going to dinner that's where I'm going to bring it up. She's an amazing person. I get in the shower and start getting ready. I arrive at Ana's apartment, when I arrive at the door Ethan answers it and lets me in. Ana comes out of her room looking beautiful. It's getting harder to stop myself when we are kissing or fooling around. She smiles at me and I walk towards her, and Ethan walks back into his room. We walk outside two where Taylor and Sawyer are waiting by the SUV. Sawyer has been coming along with us when we have gone out which will hopefully make Ana more open to having him around.

" _Hello Taylor, Sawyer",_ Ana says.

"Miss Steele", they both say.

We get into the SUV and drive to Canlis. We talk about our what we should do tomorrow. We get to the restaurant and are seated right away. We eat our dinner and desert, then get up to leave. As we are walking out I see Leila walking towards us. I pull Ana closer to me and continue walking towards the doors, I stop and lean down to kiss Ana.

"Christian it's been a while, how are you doing?", Leila says reaching to try and hug me, but I don't move and keep my hands around Ana.

" _We've been busy, but it's nice to see you Lisa I hope you enjoy your dinner. Now if you'll excuse us we were just leaving"_ Ana says with a smile and as calm as possible.

Ana and I walk without looking back and when we get into the SUV.

" _That was interesting",_ Ana says not looking at me.

" **You always amaze me Ana. I'm so lucky to have you"** , I say as I grab Ana's hand.

Ana looks at me and smiles.

" _Christian do you still talk to Leila? I hate that I'm asking but it's just that she wanted to hug you and it was..."_ , Ana says when I interrupt her.

" **Ana I only want to be with you, and I have ignored her calls and texts. I didn't hug her or greet her because I don't want her to get the wrong idea.** **You have nothing to worry about" _,_** I say.

Ana smiles and nods at me. We reach Escala and get into the elevator. We enter the penthouse

and go into the living room. I reach for Ana, and she comes next to me. I offer her some wine

which she insists on getting.

" **Ana there's something I want to discuss with you"** , I say and notice that she looks worried.

" _Okay"_ , Ana says.

" **Since we've been seen together in public, and the news about us seems to be getting bigger instead of dying out I would like to have Sawyer be your security",** I say and see that Ana looks relieved. I wonder what she thought I was going to say.

" _Is it really necessary?",_ Ana says.

" **I think it would be best, if we see that everything cools down then we'll see if you'll still need him"** , I say.

" _Okay then"_ , Ana says.

" _Don't be so surprised Christian my dad has had security on me since I can remember, he just keeps his distance so it's not so obvious he's there"_ , Ana says with a smile.

We continue talking and decide to watch a movie. We end up going to bed and I am so happy Ana is here with me it feels so good I wish we could do this every night. With that I fall asleep hugging Ana.


	29. Chapter 29

I wake up the next morning and find myself wrapped around Ana. I slip out of bed and head to the kitchen. I grab some orange juice and decide that I will take Ana on the Grace today. I notify Taylor and Sawyer of my plans for today so they can get everything ready. I walk back into room and get into the bed. Ana turns to face me with a smile.

" _Where did you go?",_ Ana asks in a sleepy voice.

" **I was going over our plans with Taylor and Sawyer"** , I say.

" _And what plans might those be"_ , Ana asks.

" **I thought we would go to Aspen"** , I say.

" _That's sounds good, but when will we back since I have to work on Monday"_ , Ana says.

" **I can have you back in time for work on Monday, but we should start getting ready we'll have breakfast on the plane"** , I say.

" _I guess you have everything planed out already, I'll get in the shower but Christian what about my clothes?_ , Ana says.

" **I called Kate and she got some stuff ready for you which Sawyer already picked up, and if there's anything else you need I can just buy it for you in Aspen"** , I say with a smile.

" _I'm sure Kate got me everything I need"_ , Ana says while giggling.

We get ready and head to the airport. The flight went pretty quick, once we arrived we took a little nap. I arranged to have a romantic dinner with Ana tonight when we get back from me showing her around the town. We go to a few shops where Ana buys a few things she likes, and I was surprised at how she doesn't go for the expensive things. I've been having a good time with Ana, just relaxing a looking around, something I've never done before. I text Taylor to confirm that everything is ready for the dinner I set up for us tonight. We get to the cabin and we walk inside and Ana stops half way then turns to look at me and smiles. There is blanket set up on the floor with wine and our dinner set up nicely on top of the blanket. There's also candles all around lighting up the room.

" _Christian this is beautiful"_ , Ana says as she reaches up to kiss me.

" **I had some help but I'm glad you like it, shall we eat?"** I say with a smile.

We sit down and eat while have a nice conversation. We talk about how she will be going to London since she didn't make it last time, and how I have to make a business trip pretty soon as well. Once we finish we take the dishes to the kitchen and then lay back down on the blanket. Ana leans over and we start kissing slowing and passionately. I roll her over to where I am on top of her, I start kissing her and move down towards her neck slowly enjoying her soft skin. I pull of her shirt and she slowly starts unbuttoning mine. I lay her back down and leave trail of kisses down to her belly button. I move back and kiss her on the lips again as I gently caress her breast. We've never gone this far before, and I don't want to stop. We look deeply into each others eyes, Ana caresses my cheek and I kiss the inside I grab her hand to kiss it.

" _Christian"_ , Ana says.

" **Hmm"** , I say not breaking eye contact.

" _I love you, I've never felt like this for anyone will you make love to me"_ , Ana says which I was not expecting.

Fuck this is not suppose to be happening she can't love me. Do I love Ana, is this what I've been feeling? I can't make love to her, I've never made love to anyone. I stand up and grab my shirt and walk out the door without telling her anything, I need some air and time to think. I start walking to the SUV, when Taylor calls out to me.

"Sir, I'll drive", Taylor says.

" **I'm fine Taylor, I wont' be going far"** , I say.

"Sir, I insist", Taylor says letting me know that he isn't backing down.

" **Fine take me to the nearest bar"** , I say in a harsh tone.

We get to a bar not to far from the cabin and I order some scotch. How did we end up here, I was kissing Ana passionately, and enjoying her body. I know I didn't want to rush anything, but why did she have to say that. I feel like shit for leaving her lying on the floor like that, but I felt like I was suffocating. After a few more drinks a small brunette approaches me and I just ignore her, I don't need her when I have my Ana at home. Home?, that does sound nice to share a home with Ana. What the fuck where did that thought come from? It doesn't feel right to sleep with Ana when I haven't been completely honest. Am I feeling guilty, what is happening to me. I can't even think straight my thoughts are scattered all over the place. I try to get up and stumble a little bit. Taylor is right next to me within seconds, and helps me into the SUV. I get to the cabin and Taylor helps me inside as we start walking up the stairs and see that Sawyer is walking out of my room. What is he doing in there with Ana? Before I can say anything he lets Taylor know that Ana was asleep on the floor so he decided to carry her to the bed. Taylor and Sawyer exchange a look and I know Taylor isn't happy with me right now and to be honest I'm not happy with my actions either. He opens the door to the room and I walk inside and let him know I'll be alright. Taylor hesitates, but then walks away. I close the door, and walk over to Ana's side of the bed. I sit next to her and notice that she was crying, now I feel like a bigger jerk she did nothing wrong. I lean down and kiss her cheek, then walk over to my side of the bed. I take of my jeans and shirt then get onto the bed, I hold Ana close to me. I hear mumble my name. I rub her arm and let her know everything will be alright, and fall asleep. When I wake up in the morning I notice Ana isn't in the bed. I look at the night stand and notice a glass of orange juice and some aspirin. I drink it and grab some warm ups and rush downstairs to look for Ana. I notice Taylor in the kitchen.

" **Taylor where's Ana"** , I ask.

"Ana is with Sawyer", Taylor says in a firm voice not giving me more information.

" **Will they be back soon?"** I ask not in the mood for this game.

"They should be back any minute sir", Taylor says as Ana and Sawyer walk in.

I look at Ana and she walks right passed me and straight to the room. I call out to her, but she doesn't turn around. I go after her but she won't even acknowledge me. Ana grabs some clothes and walks into the bathroom, I can hear her turn on the shower. I sit on the bed waiting for Ana to come out. A moments later she opens the door, and walks past me. I notice that she his packing her bag, this is not what I wanted. I say her name again but she continues to pack.

" **Ana, I'm sorry I just panicked it's not your fault it was all me",** I say but Ana still wont look at me.

" **Ana I was overwhelmed I've never felt this way before, and I was just in shock. Ana will you please look at me"** , I say as I walk closer to her. Ana still won't look at me so I gently grab her hands and turn her towards me. I lift her chin and see that her eyes are watery.

" _What do you want Christian, I get that you don't feel the same way but you didn't have to leave. I was willing to give myself to you, yet you made me feel like I don't matter to you",_ Ana says.

Wait what is she trying to tell me she's a virgin. That can't be true, I need to keep the focus so she won't leave.

" **Ana I do want you trust me, I've been wanting you since I first saw you but you're special to me and I just and you matter more to me that you think. It wasn't my intention to make you feel that way...I can't explain how I was feeling. Ana let me make it up to you please"** , I say holding her close to me.

" _Christian I love you and I'm not scared to say it I get that you might be scared but if you don't want to be don't feel the same way then just let me know now before this goes any further. I've never been with anyone before, and you made me feel so special last night Christian. It felt so right to be with you and I just got ahead of myself but you should have talked to me..."_ Ana says as I interrupt her with a kiss.

I break the kiss and look into her eyes.

" **Ana I know you feel it in my kisses, I do love you and I'm sorry I didn't say it last night. I didn't want to admit the way I felt, but trust me when I tell you that my heart belongs to you. Last night I wanted to show you what you mean to me. I love you Anastasia Steele"** , I say looking her straight in the eyes.

" _I love you to Christian but I don't understand why you just left"_ , Ana says.

" **I was nervous and I couldn't think straight, me leaving was all me it really had nothing to do with you. Part of it was that I had realized I love you to and a bigger part of me couldn't make love to you because I haven't been honest with you. Ana this is hard but I have to tell you something. Remember that I do love you and I don't want anything to come between us, so I am going to be honest with you. I need you to promise and hear me out"** , I say not looking at her.

" _What is it Christian, your making me nervous. Is it really bad?"_ , Ana says as we sit on the bed.

" **I...uh...Remember that night when you, Kate, and Mia had a girls night and kicked Ethan out so we had a guys night out?"** , I say holding Ana's hands and rubbing her knuckles with my thumbs.

" _Yes, I remember that night, Ethan and Elliot ended up back at the apartment"_ , Ana says looking at me.

" **I had gotten a suite for us, but of course Elliot and Ethan didn't stay. Well after they left I went up to the suite, and I was thinking of you in your short shorts and"** , I say when Ana interrupts me.

" _Christian get to the point please",_ Ana says.

" **Right well there was a knock on the door, and it was Leila. At first I shut her down and send her away but she kept insisting on coming into the suite and before I know it she was next the couch naked"** , I say not looking at Ana, she doesn't say anything so I continue.

" **One thing let to another, and well we had sex but I kicked her out right after"** , I say as Ana pulls her hands away from me and stands up.

" **Ana I'm sorry, there's no excuse but that's why I couldn't make love to you knowing that I wasn't honest with you it was killing me and I felt even worse when you told me you loved me"** , I say look at Ana as I stand up to get close to her but she holds her hands up.

" _Am I suppose to feel better because you kicked her out after you finished well guess what Christian you should have kicked her out before it got that far. We might not have been official but we were getting to know each other it was like we were dating. Were you ever serious about me at all? Have I always been a game to you?"_ Ana says in a firm voice which is scary like my mother who stays calm but you know she is upset.

" **Ana I love you, you were never a game to me, and I regret it every day",** I say as I reach for her.

" _Don't touch me Christian, is that why you couldn't look at me during brunch. It was like you were trying to avoid me. You should have told me sooner Christian, before it got this far. I need to leave, I can't be here"_ , Ana says as tears run down her cheeks.

" **I'll have the jet ready so we can go back home. Ana please I'm truly sorry I didn't want this to destroy us in the future, I..."** , I say as Ana interrupts me.

" _Christian I am leaving by myself Sawyer can come with me, but I am not getting on a plane with you. I need time to think and so do you, thank you for finally being honest but I can't be with you right now"_ , Ana says as I feel tears in my eyes.

" **Ana at least let the jet take you back I go back home tomorrow so you can have your space. Maybe we can have dinner tomorrow night?"** , I say.

" _Thank you but I won't be having dinner with you Christian, good bye"_ , Ana says as she walks out of the room.


	30. Chapter 30

I walk down the stairs and see that Taylor and Sawyer are at the bottom, I guess they heard everything. Sawyer grabs my bag, and Taylor lets me know that the jet will be ready by the time Sawyer and I get to the airport. I look back up towards the room, part of me hopes Christian will come after me, but I know I need some space right now. I've never been a very confident person and I know Christian can have anybody he wants at any time and it just makes me doubt myself. I know deep down I'm more hurt because of all females he could choose from it was Leila that he was with again. I'm insecure about her as it is because of their history even though I've never told Christian that. I guess I wanted to believe that I was enough for him. Now I wonder if it's really over between them now that he's with me, or will Leila always be in the picture. Will he always go back to Leila when he's bored or needs some kind of release, how long can he wait for me. Now that we are in a relationship will he be faithful to me even if I don't sleep with him. I hate that I'm thinking like this, I just need to think straight Christian needs to be sure he can commit to me without giving into Leila or any other female for that matter. I'm broken out of my thoughts by Sawyer asking if I'm ready to go. I just nod at him.

" _Taylor can you please check on Christian and make sure he's alright"_ , I say trying to keep from crying.

"I will Ana, be safe and I'll see you soon", Taylor says with a sad smile yet hopeful tone.

Sawyer and I walk out and get into the SUV. Once we get to the airport we settle into the jet, the pilot lets us know it will be a while before we take off and I just not and curl up into one of the seats and buckle up. I'm glad it's a private jet because I can't stop the tears from falling. I end up falling asleep before we even take off. I'm awoken by some male voices, I look out the window and realize we are in the air already I didn't even feel the jet take off. I look around to see where the voices are from when I notice Taylor, Sawyer and Christian arguing but trying to keep their voice down.

" _What is going on? Christian what are you doing here? I asked you to give me some space"_ , I say.

" **I couldn't let you walk away Ana, not when we've come this far. I won't give you up without a fight I don't need time to think I know I want you in my life as my girlfriend"** , Christian says as he tries to get closer to me but Sawyer won't let him.

" _Christian please just let this go I need some time to myself. It's not that simple for me, there's more to this than you think. How do I know you won't go back to Leila again? It's obvious she feels so sure about you and her that's why she wanted to hug you at the restaurant. That's why she doesn't seem threatened by me, she knows you'll eventually go back to her"_ , I say as my voice starts to crack and the tears are now coming down.

" **Ana that's not true, I'm done with Leila that was the last time I swear it. I was stupid it didn't mean a thing it never has with her. I'm sorry I am making you feel this way. Ana don't give up on us, just can I sit next to you"** , Christian says.

" _No Christian as much as I want you to hold me and tell me everything will be okay I can't, you're not even supposed to be on this plane. Is that why we were delayed?"_ I ask Christian looking him in the eyes.

" **Yes, I asked the pilot to wait for me and Taylor. Ana I am in this and I know you needed space but I need you to know that I will wait till you're ready to talk about this just don't shut me"** , Christian says as his voice cracks a little.

" _Tell me this Christian you keep having "meaningless sex" as you say but the fact is you keep going to her, you can go with anyone but yet you choose Leila. Are you sure that maybe deep down it's not Leila that you want, you just don't want to admit it. Have you thought that maybe it's more that you think? I didn't fall to your feet like everyone else has, so maybe I'm just a challenge for you Christian. I love you Christian and we'll talk about this but this time you need to think long and hard about what your feelings for Leila really are and if what you say you feel for me it real. I'll be in the back of the jet and please don't follow me",_ I say even though I want to feels his arms around me and just hold me.

I walk to the back of the jet and sit down and try to fall asleep but I can't. I need that reassurance that Christian won't just go with Leila when he has an opportunity too. I can't compete with Leila she's so beautiful, and has more experience than me. I'm still a virgin, and to think I was ready to give myself to Christian. What if I'm not enough for Christian or if he gets bored of me. I can feel Christian looking at me and it breaks my heart even more knowing we're so close yet so far. We land in Seattle and Christian waits for me to get off the jet first and Sawyer is close behind me. Christian and Taylor get off right after us.

" _Bye Christian"_ , I say as I walk towards the SUV.

" **Ana"** , Christian says as he and Taylor walking to another SUV.

I get to the apartment and as I walk in I'm thankful that no one is home. I don't feel like talking about anything. I decide to take a bath and drink some wine just to relax. I think about everything that has happened. Christian and I have been doing so well together, and I know my heart belongs to him, I've never felt like this for anyone. I get butterflies every time I see him, and I smile just thinking of him. Every time we kiss or touch there's an electric pull between us. Will I be able to satisfy Christian? Can he really be happy with just me? I feel the water get cold and decide to get out. I dry of and put on some warmups with a tank top and walk into the kitchen to get some ice cream. I sit on the couch and watch some TV. I didn't realize how late it was till Kate walked in and saw that it was dark outside. Kate comes in and sits next to me then hugs me.

"Are you okay?" Kate asks me with a concerned look.

" _Ya why wouldn't I be",_ I say trying to act like nothing's wrong.

"Ana Christian called Elliot and was babbling about he lost you and he's and idiot. Christian was drunk. Elliot decided to go check on Christian and I came here right away. What is going on?" Kate asks as I lean my head in her shoulder.

" _Oh Kate, I love Christian so much, but I'm not sure he feels the same about me even if he did tell me he loves me which part of me believes he does but then he did say it back right away"_ , I say as I start to cry and I explain everything that happened to Kate.

" _Kate it's so easy for him to sleep with Leila but yet with me he stopped himself, which I'm thankful for after learning that he was with Leila but it just makes me feel that he really doesn't want me. Maybe I'm not sexy enough for him"_ , I tell Kate.

"Sweetie I'm sure he loves you and I think he didn't want to take advantage of you. Trust me you're sexy and when Christian is with you he only has eyes for you. I think he wants to do things right with you and not rush anything because you are special to him and he respects you. I believe until that night he didn't realize how much you truly mean to him and it was a shock to him to know that he does love you. He did this before he asked you out it doesn't make it right but he was honest with you before you guys went further. I think he told you so that nothing will come between you two and yes maybe he should have told you sooner but hey better late than never", Kate said with a weak smile.

" _It's not so much that he slept with someone Kate, like you said we weren't together but that fact that it was Leila. Why does he keep going back to Leila? What if he realizes he really wants her Kate? Until he figures that out I don't think we can be together Kate, and it hurts to know that's a possibility. I will talk to him but I need to give him time to think about where Leila stands with him", I say looking down at my hands._

"I get what you're saying and but I really think he loves you he just an idiot who was thinking with the wrong head. I know you're the woman for Christian. We all know that you can make an honest man of him", Kate says causing me to giggle.

" _I think I'm going to push the London trip up. I know I want to be with Christian but I need to be sure that's what he wants to. I need to know that when I'm gone he won't jump at the chance to be with Leila",_ I tell Kate as I yawn.

"I think it's a good idea Ana banana. It will give you time to get yourself back together without being so emotional. Just don't make any rash decisions until you feel better. We should get to bed tomorrow will be a better day. At least let him know your leaving so he doesn't go crazy looking for you", Kate says as we walk to our rooms.

" _I will Kate once I'm on the plane. Thank you for listening to me goodnight"_ , I say.

"Goodnight Ana", Kate says.

I lay on bed and fall asleep thinking of what Kate said. I am to emotional right now. I want to be able to fully trust Christian. With that thought I drift to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

When we arrived at Escala I poured myself some scotch. After drinking for a while I called Elliot who arrived shortly after.

" **I messed up Elliot, I made Ana feel unwanted and that was not my intention"** , I slur out the words.

"How did you do that", Elliot says not sure if he should ask or let me keep talking.

" **I slept with Leila. I should have let Taylor escort her out but no I wanted to handle it myself"** , I say then Elliot interrupts me.

"Hang on Christian are you saying you cheated on Ana?", Elliot asks surprised and mad at the same time.

" **No of course not this was before we became a couple. The night we had guys night, but I felt that I needed to tell Ana so that Leila can't twist it into something more that what it was in the future and beside..."** , I say when Elliot interrupts me.

"Christian I am lost tell me what happened with Ana that has you hear at home right now instead of at the cabin with Ana", Elliot says confused.

" **Elliot keep up here"** , I say knowing that I probably don't make sense to him. Elliot just shakes his head.

"Okay so then explain it to me", Elliot says trying not to laugh.

I explain to Elliot what happened and he's looking at me very intrigued by it all.

" **Elliot she told me she loved me which caused me to panic, she isn't suppose to fall for me. To top it off she wanted me to make love to her Elliot. I've never made love to anyone I've always just fucked them"** , I say a little surprised that I have opened up to Elliot this much. I must be drunk because I don't think I would have given him this much information.

"Do you not want to be with Ana sexually? Cause Ana's hot and I mean that in a respectful way but there's a lot of guys who would love to get with her", Elliot says which pisses me off.

" **I know that Elliot. Ana is different, everything with her is different. Don't get me wrong I've wanted to sleep with her since I met her. She's gorgeous but I was already in panic mode from her telling me she loved me then she wanted to make love and I couldn't go through with it. Which has never happened to me. I got flashes of when I was with Leila, and I started feeling guilty. Part of me felt like was deceiving Ana even if we weren't together at the time. It just felt wrong for some reason. I didn't want her to feel hurt down the line or that I didn't take her serious. Yet that's kind of how I made her feel anyway. I thought about what if somewhere down the line Leila tried to twist things around and use that night against me. As it is Leila thought me and Ana were already a couple"** , I say frustrated.

"Wow Christian you do love Ana, I've never seen you like this for anybody. Did you tell this to Ana?" Elliot asks me.

" **Yes well not exactly but it's not that simple. Ana thinks I want Leila. What bothers her is the fact that it was Leila not just some random girl. I don't know how to convince Ana that I don't want Leila I feel nothing for her. At first it was physical attraction but lately it was more of a convenience for me. Fuck Elliot why does everything have to be so complicated"** , I say.

"Christian would you sleep with Leila again?" Elliot asks while looking at me.

" **Of course not Elliot I'm with Ana now. I only want Ana. I'm done with Leila, I haven't even talked to her since that night. Well actually Ana and I saw here at Canlis but even then I didn't talk to Leila. Why would you ask that?"** , I ask with an angry voice now.

"I just needed to be sure because I can see why Ana feels the way she does. It seems that at the end you keep Leila as your back up. Show Ana your not giving up on her, and make sure you stay away from Leila no matter what Christian. This way Ana can see that you are committed to her and that you don't want Leila", Elliot says and I never thought of it that way.

" **Thanks Elliot. Ana asked me to give her space but I don't want to loose her. I need to show her how much I love her"** , I say.

We drink a few more beers and Elliot decides to spend the night. We wake up the next day and go hiking I've called Ana and send her a few messages but I haven't heard from her. Elliot goes home and I go back to Escala and I take a shower. I put on some warmups and a shirt, then I decide to check my phone and see that I have a message from Ana. I feel happy that she finally reached out to me, but once I read it I end up throwing my phone against the wall. I can't believe she left to London. This can't be good especially if she will be spending time with Jonathon. What am suppose to do now, since she asked me not to show up in London. Fuck this can't be happening. I inform Taylor that I will be working out in the gym. I need to come up with a plan. I run on the treadmill for about an hour, then head up to the penthouse. Taylor informs me that Sawyer and Ana have arrived safely and he also lets me know what hotel they are staying at which surprises me. Gail lets me know that dinner is ready. I don't know why she decided to work today I guess she knows whats going on and wants to take care of me which I appreciate. Gail is putting things away in the kitchen while I'm eating and I decide to ask her for some advice.

" **Gail how can I get Ana to talk to me?"** , I just ask really quick causing Gail to look at me.

"Well Mr. Grey it would depends on the situation", Gail says.

" **Ana asked me to give her space but it's not that simple for me"** , I say as Gail gives me a weak smile.

"I would suggest you send her flowers and chocolates. Send her a message or two letting her know you miss her, but don't over do it. You want to let her know you are still here for her but that you also respect her wishes. When she's ready she will contact you" Gail says.

" **What if she doesn't contact me Gail?"** , I say.

"Mr. Grey I see the way Ana looks at you she loves you. Trust me she will call you but as inpatient as I know you are give her a few days and if by then you don't hear from her, then you can go look for her and make her listen to you till you figure this mess out", Gail says which cause me to smile.

" **Thank you Gail"** , I say as I head to my room.


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N: I just want to thank everyone who favorite, followed and reviewed this story. I hope you keep enjoying it. I have written the whole story but I don't always have access to a computer and I hope to update as much as possible. Here's the next chapter.**_

* * *

We are almost in London and I decide to text Christian and let him know where I was going. I am missing him already and it's hard for me not to answer his calls or respond to his text messages. I've picked up my phone several times just to dial his number. One we land we head straight to the hotel, I decide to take a bath and then order some room service even though I'm not really hungry. I feel like I'm on zombie mode and I can't break out of it. I order something small and eat as much as I can then I decide to read a little bit before I go to bed. I wake up the next morning and decide to let Jonathon know I'll be stopping by the office today. I take a shower and get dressed, I let Sawyer know I'm ready to leave. I walk down to the lobby where Sawyer is already waiting for me with a bagel and a cup of tea.

"Miss Steele, Christian wanted to make sure you ate breakfast and asked me to get you something", Sawyer says as he sees that I look confused.

" _Thank you Sawyer"_ , I say as I grab the bagel and tea.

I'm surprised that Christian would ask Sawyer to do that for me it's very nice of him. We get into the car and head towards Baxter Corp. Once we get there I see that Jonathon is waiting in the lobby for me.

"Ana it's good to see you", Johnathon says as he leans to kiss me on the cheek.

" _Hi Jonathon, I'm glad I finally get to see the office",_ I say causing him to laugh.

We walk past the receptionist and into the elevators. Jonathon is gives me tour and also introduces me to a few people. We finally get into his office and it is huge, then I think about how Christian's office looks.

"Earth to Ana", Johnathon says breaking me out of my thoughts.

" _Sorry I really like your office I might just have to make it mine for when I come out here"_ , I say laughing.

"You might be the boss but that is not going to happen", Jonathon says laughing as well.

We sit down and discuss some of the numbers and what is going on so far with the business. Jonathon is really doing well. I'm impressed, my dad always thought highly of Johnathon and always pushed him to do better. I know he'll have Baxter Corp. running better than before the way he is going right now.

"Ana will you have dinner with me?", Johnathon asks with a smile.

" _Nope"_ , I say with a smile

"Are you always going to turn me down?", Johnathon says with a smirk.

" _Yup"_ , I say causing him to laugh.

"Oh come on it's not a date I know your with Christian, its just two friends having dinner like we use to do", Johnathon says pretending to pout.

" _I also remember my dad being there",_ I say.

"Fine what if I invite my parents", Johnathon says with a serious face.

" _If they agree to come and I will meet you at the restaurant"_ , I say.

"You Ana are definitely Ray's daughter", Johnathon says as we both laugh.

I get back to the hotel and when I open the door a see a huge bouquet of gardenias with different flowers blended in there. They are beautiful and it makes me smile I know they have to be from Christian. I look for the card and don't find one which confuses me. Maybe they aren't from Christian after all, just then my phone alerts me of a message. I grab my phone and see that its from Christian.

 **Hope you got the flowers. I am always thinking of you. Please be safe in London, I wouldn't want you to get lost.** CG

It's so sweet and I feel my eyes get watery, I wish he was here with me so we could enjoy London together. I put the phone down and turn on the TV just then my phone alerts me of another message. This time its from Johnathon letting me know that his parents are going to be joining us for dinner to meet him at the restaurant at seven. I get ready and let Sawyer know where we are going, I also let him know that I would like for him to sit at the table with us. He doesn't agree at first but after bugging him about it he finally agrees. We get to the restaurant and it's beautiful I'm in awe of this place. I see Johnathon and his parents and we walk towards them. We all greet each other and I introduce Sawyer to them. I notice Jonathon is a bit surprised and isn't to happy about it but knows better than to say anything. Dinner is going great, we've been talking about my dad and the business.

"Ana darling have you toured the city yet?", Mrs. Baxter asks.

" _No Mrs. Baxter, this was more of a business trip but I hope to return and make it more of a vacation"_ , I say knowing where this is going.

"Why don't I show you around tomorrow Ana. I'm sure I can get off of work early seeing as my boss is in town", Johnathon says with a smirk.

"I think that's a great idea son", Mr. Baxter says.

" _I would love to but I might have to head back home tomorrow",_ I say smirking back at Johnathon knowing what he was trying to do.

I can see Sawyer shaking his head out of the corner of my eye. We continue talking and once we finish desert Sawyer and I get up to leave. Johnathon walks me to the car even thought I told him it wasn't necessary.

"Ana why don't you let me show you around? It's a beautiful city and you should enjoy it. I promise I keep my hands to myself", Johnathon says.

" _Johnathon it's nice of you to offer but I'm not feeling up to it. I really just came to see the office and to check how everything was going"_ I say.

"I think you're afraid that you'll realize you want me Ana" Johnathon says with a cocky smile causing me to laugh.

" _That is not it Johnathon, if that was the case I would have realized it a long time ago. I just won't be much fun right now"_ , I say without realizing how it must have sounded.

"If that is so at least have lunch with me like I said just to old friends besides Sawyer is going to be right there", Johnathon says.

" _Fine, I'll have lunch with you"_ , I say as we both laugh.

Johnathon and I have always been like that with each other, and I really am glad he's my friend. He's never crossed the line with me, and I feel like I can trust him. I won't go site seeing with Johnathon because that's something I would like to do with Christian if he still wants to be with me. I get to the hotel and change into my pajamas and go straight to bed. I had lunch with Johnathon the next day and it was fun, but I was distracted most of the time thinking of Christian. I told Johnathon that I would be heading home the next day but in reality I'll be staying two more days. I just want alone time and I know he would want to keep me company. The day went by really quick when I got back to the hotel room, there was more flowers from Christian telling me he is missing me. Which makes me cry because I miss him so much. I take a bubble bath then go to the couch and I fall asleep reading a book. The next day I don't leave the room and Sawyer comes to check on me through out the day especially during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I receive more flowers from Christian telling me these few days have been hell. This time I send him a message thanking him for the flowers. Christian sends me a message if we can talk when I get back and when will I be back. I respond by telling him that I will meet with him when I arrive but I'm not sure when that will be. I don't want to rush this with him. I love Christian and everything has been moving fast and it just feels natural like we've known each other forever, but I need to feel confident about his feelings for me. Maybe I just need to convince myself. I decide to ask Sawyer if he'll watch a movie with me because I really miss Kate and even though he hesitates he agrees. Once the movie finishes he heads back to his room and I go to sleep. I decide that instead of a few more days I'll stay the rest of the week. I just hope I don't push Christian away or into Leila's arms but if that happens it just shows he really wanted her all along.


	33. Chapter 33

This past week has been horrible for me Ana still hasn't returned from London she decided to stay the whole week. The times I have check on Ana Sawyer has informed me that she hasn't done much that she has cried a few times even though she has tried to hide it. I was mad as hell when I found out that she had lunch with Johnathon but knowing that Sawyer was there the whole time calmed me down a little bit. I was about to get in the jet and fly over there myself when Sawyer informed me that they were finally returning to Seattle. I wanted to surprise Ana at the apartment but when I asked Gail what she thought she said to give Ana some time to settle in and if she doesn't contact me by tomorrow then I should go look for her. It makes sense because I really don't want to make things worse, I just want to fix us. I understand what Ana meant with space because this time apart from her has just made me realized how much I want her in my life. My mother had called me earlier to ask me to meet her for dinner at the Mile High Club. I know she want's to know what is going on between me and Ana since we haven't shown up together to anything. I had informed her that she had a business trip but she knows there's more to it. I arrive at the Mile High Club and get a table while I wait for my mom. I look at my watch and notice my mom is running late which is unusual for her. I'm about to call her when my phone starts to ring.

" **Hello mom, is everything alright?"** , I ask.

"Yes Christian but I've been called into the hospital can I meet with you tomorrow for breakfast?" my mom says with an apologetic voice.

" **Yes of course mom"** , I say a little relieved that I don't have to explain everything to her.

"I'm really sorry Christian, I was looking forward to this but I love you and I'll see you tomorrow", my mom says.

" **I love you too mom, I'll see you tomorrow"** , I say as I hang up.

I decide to stay and order dinner. I'm just about finished with my meal when I hear Leila call out to me. She's the last person I want to see, or be near right now.

"Christian what are you doing here all by yourself? Do you mind if I join you?", Leila says trying to sound sexy as she starts to sit in the chair.

" **Actually I do mind so you'll just have to find another table Leila"** , I say with a don't mess with me voice.

"Oh come on Christian you know you miss me. How about we go back to my place or get a room at the Fairmont" Leila says.

" **Enough Leila I don't want you, and I am not going anywhere with you. Now leave before I have you escorted out"** , I say very angry now as I stand up.

"I'm sure I can change your mind like last time Christian. You don't have to pretend your trying to be faithful to someone that can't satisfy you" Leila says.

" **Shut up Leila don't talk about Ana. I love her and I'm not pretending. Ana is more than enough for me"** , I say with my fist clenched.

I nod at Taylor to let him know he can escort Leila out. When Leila stands up and I can see that her eyes are watery then I notice that she glances at something behind me then she smiles and before I know it she has her arms wrapped around my neck trying to kiss me but thankfully I'm able to pull away without her lips touching me.

" **What the fuck Leila get out and your not allowed to come back here at all. Stay away from me"** , I say.

Leila won't even look at me, she knows how pissed I am and I am not to be toyed with. I am not going to risk loosing Ana for someone that means nothing to me or just for a quick fuck. I see Taylor walk behind Leila to escort her out when I realize that Sawyer is also next to Leila. If Sawyer is here that can only mean Ana is in hear somewhere too. When did they get here. I just hope Ana doesn't think the worst of me. I turn around only to find Ana standing at the table behind me. I walk towards her hoping that she won't reject me. I turn to see that Taylor and Sawyer are now walking Leila towards the elevators.

" **Ana I...can we talk?"** , I say as I reach for her hand.

"Annie, Sweetie are you okay? What happened?", I hear Ray say behind me. When did he get here?

" **Ray"** , I say.

"Christian", Ray says not at all happy.

Ray stands next to Ana and pulls her close to him while giving me a death glare.

"What is going on here?", Ray asks.

" _It's nothing really daddy, it was just a misunderstanding but I think it's been cleared up now",_ Ana says looking at Ray.

"Did you want to go home baby girl we can have dinner there", Ray asks Ana.

" _I'll be fine daddy. I was just a little surprised that's all and it doesn't help that I'm also tired from the trip", Ana says with a weak smile._

" **Ana are you sure you're alright?"** , I ask.

" _Yes Christian thank you for asking",_ Ana says looking at me.

"Christian why don't you join us? Elena should be here any minute now", Ray says with a stern voice.

I'm sure he just wants to find out what is going on. I look at Ana to see if it's alright with her but then again I have her here I'm going to take advantage of this opportunity.

" **I'd love too since my dinner was interrupted",** I say as I grab the chair next to Ana.

Elena arrives shortly after, and we have ordered dinner. We have been talking about everything other than what happened earlier. Ray and Elena say their goodbyes leaving me and Ana alone.

" _Christian"_ , Ana says as I grab her hand and look at her.

" _Did you know I was here at the restaurant?"_ , Ana asks.

" **No I was surprised when I saw Sawyer, I was suppose to meet my mother for dinner but she got called to the hospital"** , I say feeling nervous.

Ana just nods at me.

" _I should get home to sleep I'm really tired",_ Ana says.

" **Ana I didn't invite Leila here, if that's what your thinking"** , I say looking deeply into her eyes.

" _I know that, I saw and heard everything"_ , Ana says.

I feel relieved. I hope this will show Ana, that I am done with Leila. I see her stand up, and I stand as well to follow her.

" _Christian I know we have to talk but, I just want to go to bed. Would it be okay if I stopped by Escala tomorrow after work?",_ Ana asks.

" **Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough. I will pick you up from work"** , I say as we walk into the elevators.

Ana just nods but I wish I knew what she was thinking. I walk her to the car where Sawyer is talking to Taylor. Sawyer opens the door for Ana, as we say our goodbyes. I walk with Taylor to the SUV.

"Sir, there were a few paparazzi outside but we were able to get rid off them. There's also an issue with Leila. As we escorted her out she told Sawyer and I that this wasn't over", Taylor says.

" **Thank you Taylor, make sure we have extra security on Ana, and I don't want her anywhere near me either or GEH",** I say.

"Already taken care of sir", Taylor says as we drive towards Escala.


	34. Chapter 34

I get into the car and say bye to Christian. I didn't expect to see him tonight at all. I came out of the restroom, and started walking back to the table when I noticed Christian sitting at a table away from where I was. His back was facing me so I did my best to sit down without getting noticed. I really just wanted to run up to him and kiss him but I couldn't do it. I was waiting for Elena and my dad who wanted to talk to me. I know my dad was worried about me and set up this dinner to find out what is going on because I don't give him a chance to ask me anything. In reality I just wanted to stay at my apartment and sleep. I see that Christian was on the phone, but I really couldn't hear his conversation. I feel like a stalker just watching him from afar. I see that the waitress brings him a plate and am relieved that he is having dinner by himself but then wonder if someone canceled on him and if so was it Leila. I need to stop thinking like this. I order some wine and look at my phone and see a text from my dad saying he's running late but he would be here shortly. When I look up I see Leila as she is sitting down at Christian's table. Sawyer comes closer to me as he sees what I'm seeing. I want to get up and just walk up to them but I decide to see where this goes before making any rash decisions. I nod to Sawyer letting him know I'm alright and he walks back to the table he was at and I didn't even realize Taylor had joined him. I see how Leila comes on to Christian and he just rejects her. I can't help but smile a bit, but then I realize that maybe this is a game they play. Christian can very easily have Taylor remove Leila from his table or he could just get up and leave but instead he just sits there. My eyes are watery from seeing them interact but I have to see it for myself. I start reading their body language. Leila is leaning towards Christian and showing that she totally wants him, while Christian is completely closed off and guarded, he doesn't give her opening to believe he wants her or that he is flirting back. Yet I still have my doubts about them until I see Christian stand up, which makes me happy to see that he's finally going to walk away. I stand up and decide to walk towards them when Leila notices me and smiles then I see that she wraps her arms around Christian and is about to kiss him and I feel like I might fall. Sawyer is by my side in an instant and helps me get my balance. I look up and see that Christian pulled away from Leila. Taylor is right next to them and looks pissed, and before I realized it Sawyer is right there next to Leila as well. Christian then notices Sawyer and turns around to look at me. I know I must look awful, I'm trying to hold my tears in, and I am so sleepy and I am hoping that my dad doesn't walk into this whole situation. Christian walks towards me and grabs my hand, I'm still trying to process everything that happened so I don't pull away from him. I want to hug him, and feel him close to me but I still think about the fact that he even let Leila stay that long, yet he didn't let her kiss him and he told her how he loves me.

Christian starts talking then just asks me if I want to talk but then my dad shows up and I know he isn't happy at all because of how I must look. My dad asks if I'm ok then Elena shows up shortly after and gives me a sympathetic smile. They invite Christian to stay for dinner, and he agrees which I don't mind just because I know my dad won't question me. I let Christian know that we will talk tomorrow and get into the car. I am broken out of my thoughts by Sawyer letting me know that we arrived at the apartment. I get into the apartment and head straight to the bathroom to shower. When I get out Kate is in the living room typing on her laptop.

" _Hey Kate, what are you working on?"_ , I ask.

"It's a story my dad wanted me to work on", Kate says with a smile.

" _I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning",_ I say.

"Goodnight Ana, oh and Mia wants to go shopping soon", Kate says.

" _Sounds great let me know when"_ , I say thankful that she didn't look up at me.

I'm glad I didn't try to sneak into my room because then she would have questioned me and I'm not up to talking about it. I lay in my bed and think about what I saw today and then about what Christian and I will talk about tomorrow. I'm about to close my eyes when my phone goes off with a text from Christian telling good night and that everything will work out for us. I text him back wishing him a good night and that it was nice to see him today. I can't help but wonder if it fates way telling Christian is meant for me and to stop overthinking everything. There I go trying to think of the positive. Why can't love be so simple, we have known each other for a while now and I know we have a special chemistry and when we have our conversations it feels so natural never forced. I drift off to sleep thinking of Christian.


	35. Chapter 35

Taylor and I arrive at GEH and he informs me that Sawyer will be here shortly to discuss what kind of threat Leila might be and that is if she even is a threat which I doubt. I think she will only try to come between Ana and I, with that thought I'm glad I told Ana what happened that night. I'm little nervous about what could possibly happen tonight with Ana. I was happy that she saw me reject Leila but even then I could see she was over thinking things and had still had some doubt about us. Taylor and Sawyer walk into the office and sit in the chairs in front of my desk.

"Sir, I don't really believe Leila is a threat to you but I believe she could possibly be to Ana down the line when she realizes how serious you two really are", Taylor says.

"I agree with Taylor Mr. Grey. I think for now Leila will do everything she can and play with Ana's insecurities. Last night for example Leila realized Ana was at the restaurant, she decided to try and kiss you. Just so you know sir from where Ana and I were standing it seemed like you two were flirting in a way because of the way Leila smiled. It wasn't until you pulled away that Ana relaxed and knew that you didn't want anything with Leila.", Sawyer says.

" **Are you telling me that Ana didn't hear anything I said?"** I ask.

"She did sir, but I still saw that she seemed to be hurt still and it wasn't until you actually pulled away that she realized you didn't want Leila there. I can tell you that she was still sad on the way to the apartment", Sawyer says.

Fuck I thought last night would have made things clearer to Ana, now I'm more nervous about tonight.

" **Thank you for that information Sawyer. I will have to make sure and not have Leila anywhere Ana and I"** , I say.

We continue discussing things we can do to keep Ana away from Leila. Once we are done, Sawyer goes back to Steele Inc, and Taylor goes to the security office. The rest of the day goes by quickly. Taylor and I leave to pick up Ana. When we arrive I see Ana walking out with Ray. I walk towards them to greet Ray and then I hug Ana. It feels so good to have her clothes to me, and I feel her relax into me. Ray walks back into the building while Ana and I walk towards the SUV.

" _Hello Taylor, I'm sorry I didn't greet you yesterday",_ Ana says with a sad smile.

"Ana it's good to see you and it's perfectly understandable", Taylor says with a smile.

We get into the vehicle, and Ana is staring out the window the whole time. I wish I knew what she was thinking. We get to Escala and I help Ana out of the SUV. I don't let go of her hand and we enter the elevator. We reach the penthouse, and are greeted by Gail. Ana releases my hand and goes to hug Gail. After they greet each other I take Ana to the breakfast bar where Gail has served us dinner. We sit and talk about our day at work, and Ana tells me about her trip in London. I love that we can just talk about anything no matter what we are going through, it's like we pick up where we left off. Once we are done with dinner, we move into the living room. Ana removes her shoes and sits down on the couch. I remove my tie and sit next to Ana.

" **Ana this time that we have been apart has been awful for me. I can't fully concentrate, you're constantly on my mind. It was so hard for me not to fly London just to be with you"** , I say looking at Ana.

" _This time apart has been horrible for me too Christian. I've missed you and there were so many times I wanted to call you or to just come home"_ , Ana says.

" **Ana I love you so much and please believe me that I know for a fact that Leila is not the person I want. It's you I felt like a part of me was missing without you. I miss holding you at night and it hurt to think that it might be over between us. I have never missed Leila nor have I felt like this way for anyone else"** , I say moving closer to Ana.

" _Christian this is so hard for me, but how can you be so sure you still don't want Leila even sexually?"_ , Ana asks.

" **I turned her down last night and I will do it again without hesitation. You made me realize that Leila is not worth me loosing you. Seeing Leila last night did nothing to me, I didn't feel attracted to her at all"** , I say as I grab Ana's hands.

" _Yet you sat there with her, and didn't walk away or you didn't have Taylor escort her out right away Christian. We haven't had sex and I don't think I'll be ready for it after all this. How long can you go without wanting to give into Leila or someone else?"_ , Ana says.

" **I wanted to walk away but I need to let her know that I wasn't going to give into her. I needed her to understand that she doesn't tempt me the way she thinks she does. I wanted her to see that I could reject her without Taylor, so she can't use them as an excuse"** , I say thinking of what Sawyer said about Ana being sad on the drive to the apartment.

" **Ana I know my reputation isn't the best but I have gone months without sex believe it or not. But trust me I love you and I am willing to wait for you no matter how long it takes. Leila is out of the picture, she doesn't compare to you Ana. You are the best thing to happen to me"** , I say looking into Ana's eyes.

" _This might sound bad, but I needed to see the both of you interact with each other to see for myself what kind of chemistry you had. And when I heard you turn her down it made me smile but then I thought about what if this is what you two play at but then I started paying attention to your body language and saw that you weren't responding to her. Then she tried to kiss you after she saw me, and I was disappointed till I saw you pull away from her",_ Ana says sadly.

" **Ana take a chance and believe in us, we can make it work. I know you love me as much as I love you. We should enjoy being together instead of being apart and miserable"** , I say cup Ana's face with my hands.

 _"Christian how can you be so sure that I'm enough for you"_ , Ana says as she is now crying.

 **"Ana your all I need trust me. You have made me so happy and my heart is yours so please be with me, and lets face all obstacles together",** _I say hoping that she wants this as much as I do._

 _"I'm glad you've been honest with me Christian and I hope you continue to be because if this is going to work we need to be open and honest about everything no matter what it is. I am putting my heart in your hands so please don't break it. I love you to much to just give up. But I have to ask you are sure that it's over between you and Leila, she's really not the one you want to be with. I know you don't see it but I'd rather you tell me now and we go our separate ways instead of later down the line",_ Ana says looking at me directly in the eyes trying to read me.

 **"Ana I've never been so sure of anything you were made for me, and I will go at your pace. Don't ever doubt yourself Ana, you are beautiful and sexy and I love you",** I say kissing her again.

 _"And you Christian are very special person, and I love you with all my heart",_ Ana says as she wipes her tears away.

We continue to talk and drink some wine. Ana then gets up to leave after I had asked her to stay but she refused. We made plans to have dinner later in the week. Things are really looking up for us. I need to get with Ross and make sure she finds a replacement for Leila at SIP, I will not let her come between Ana and I.


	36. Chapter 36

It has been a month since the night that Christian and I decided to make our relationship work. I had spoken to Elena before I went to meet Christian that night, just to get my thoughts together. Elena just listened to me then gave me her thoughts and at the end made me realize that I need to give it a chance. I needed to take a leap of faith because a connection like mine and Christian's is hard to find and I shouldn't let it slip away. I thought long and hard about it, and she is right and after hearing what Christian had to say, it just made me feel more confident about us even though I still had some doubts, deep down I feel that Christian wants this to work as much as I do. It's been going great, I feel that we have grown stronger together. Christian and I have been spending a lot of time together, and I am falling more in love with him every day. I know it's been a little over three months since I met Christian yet I feel like I have known him all my life. We have had a few arguments here and there nothing big, and by the end of the day it's been forgotten. I remember we had argued about Jonathon helping me out with a few business deals, which of course Christian wasn't happy about and told me I needed to come to him for things like that. I of course won the argument, and told him that him being a business rival I couldn't do that, and it's not that I needed help it was simply that Jonathon could handle these accounts better than I could because the owners preferred to deal with a man not a woman. At the end of the night Christian came over for dinner and said he understood what I had to do, and that it was more the jealous boyfriend talking than a business man. Which caused me to laugh.

* * *

We have spent most of our time at Escala which I have stayed over many nights. Kate makes fun of me and says I should just finish moving in since half my stuff is there anyway. Ethan says he hardly sees me anymore, if it's not work it's because he's with Mia, or I'm with Christian or Kate's with Elliot. We have gone out as a group as well but I know I miss it when it's just the three of us. We do our best to arrange a dinner once a week at least for just us three to give us time to catch up on things. Tonight Christian said we were going to the Mile High Club for dinner. Kate and I decide to go to Esclava and get waxed, and grab some lunch. We arrive at the apartment and I jump into the shower while Kate insist on picking out my outfit for tonight. Once I'm out I see that Kate has gone through my whole closet and have of it is all over my bed then she pulls out my halter color block bodycon dress for women. I grab it from her and put it on.

" _Kate you do know that you have to put everything back into the closet right"_ , I say with a laugh.

"I know, I know but it's not like you're going to be sleeping in the bed tonight anyway" Kate says laughing.

" _What if I am?",_ I say.

"Ana every time you and Christian go out you always sleep over so don't give me that besides you can sleep on my bed if you want I'll be staying at Elliot's place tonight anyway", Kate says with a huge smile.

" _You are something else Katherine"_ , I say shaking my head.

I finish doing my hair and Kate helps me with my makeup.

"Ana Christian's here", Ethan calls out.

"She'll be right out", Kate yells back.

I grab my purse then Kate and I walk out of my room to find Christian and Ethan talking in the kitchen.

" **Hey baby"** , Christian says as he grabs me in a hug then kisses me.

" _Hey handsome"_ , I say as I kiss him back.

"Talk about sexual tension guys, hurry up and get out of here or take it to the room. I swear you act like you haven't seen each other in forever", Kate says causing us to laugh.

Christian and I walk out after we say bye to Kate and Ethan. We get into Christian's car and before I can ask he lets me know that Taylor and Sawyer are right behind us. I smile at him and he drives towards the Mile High Club. Christian talks about a business trip to New York that he has to go to during the week. It will be for two days and would like me to go with him but I can't I have important meetings to attend to here. We continue talking about getting together when he comes back or maybe getting away for the weekend. We get to the restaurant and are seated immediately.

" **Where would you like to go?"** , Christian asks me.

" _I don't know I would have to think about it. I haven't really given much thought to getting away"_ , I say with a smile.

" **Well I was thinking if you don't have any meetings on Friday maybe you can come to New York and we can stay there till Sunday"** , Christian says with a smile.

" _I don't think I have anything that day I can probably leave work at twelve and then fly out"_ , I say.

" **It's settled then"** , Christian says with a big smirk.

" _Actually I said probably I would still have to check with my dad",_ I say sticking my tongue out at Christian causing him to laugh.

" **Is that so Miss Steele, I believe that it will be okay with your dad which means it's settled even if I have to make Sawyer kidnap you"** , Christian says laughing.

" _You wouldn't dare"_ , I say.

" **Try me"** , Christian says not breaking eye contact.

" _Sawyer wouldn't do it"_ , I say.

" **Don't be so sure, he does work for me after all",** Christian says in a cocky tone.

" _Is that so Mr. Grey, I can always hire Sawyer to work for me"_ , I say as Christian's jaw tightens.

" **I have other ways Anastasia, and trust me I can make it happen"** , Christian says with a smirk.

" _Well Mr. Grey it sounds like a challenge to me and we will have to see what happens"_ , I say with a huge smile.

We continue to talk and enjoy our meals when Christian receives a call and excuses himself to get it. Christian returns to the table and continues to eat.

" _Is everything alright?"_ , I ask.

" **Yes"** , Christian says not looking at me.

" _Christian is that all you're going to say is yes"_ , I ask a little upset.

" **It was a business matter but it's been handled, nothing to worry about"** , Christian says like it's no big deal.

" _Fine"_ , I say.

" **Ana if it was something more I would tell you, just don't jump to conclusions"** , Christian says with a soft smile.

" _Okay"_ , I say as Christian's phone rings again.

" **What do you want Elliot"** , Christian says.

" **I'll check with Ana and meet you there"** , Christian says as he hangs up.

I don' look up at him and finish whatever is left on my plate. I feel Christian reach over and grab my hand.

" **Elliot wants to know if you want to meet him at the club Kate is there with him"** , Christian says with a smile.

" _Sure"_ , I say.

Christian pays the tab, then we get into the elevator and head down to the club. We head to the VIP section where Elliot told us he would be. We all greet each other and Christian orders some drinks for us. The rest of the night goes by quick and we have a lot of fun drinking and dancing and laughing. Christian and Elliot have had quite a bit to drink which is kind of funny to me and Kate. We actually stayed till closing time and we start walking towards the cars. We say our goodbyes and Elliot hugs me and then thanks me for being with Christian, and for the changes they all see in him. Christian and I get to Escala and I start walking towards the bedroom when Christian grabs me by the waist and pulls pulls me towards him. I look up at him a little surprised and then he starts kissing me, it starts of slow then gets pretty intense. Christian picks me up and I wrap my legs around him and we walk into his room. He lays me on the bed, and looks down at me and smiles. I caress his cheek and he smile back at him.

" **You are so beautiful Ana, I'm so lucky to have you in my life"** , Christian says as he hovers over me.

" _I love you Christian"_ , I say as Christian gets off of me and walks towards his bathroom.

I grab my pajamas and change into them, and then go to the bathroom and brush my teeth as Christian is rinsing his mouth. We then get into bed and fall asleep with Christian hugging me.


	37. Chapter 37

I'm lying in bed with Ana in my arms, I can't believe how great things been going for us lately. I know that Ana was a little upset when I received a call and left the table, and I hated to do it but is was an important matter and I wasn't expecting the call till tomorrow. I was glad when Elliot called, in a way he helped save the night. We met up with Elliot and Kate and we were drinking and dancing and just having a good time. It was getting harder for me to control myself with Ana, she is just so sexy and the way she was dancing with me, I felt like I was about come in my pants. We all say our goodbyes and once we get to Escala I see that Ana starts walking towards our bedroom and I can't help it I grab her and start kissing her with such passion, I pick her up and when she wrapped her legs around me I just got harder. I walk towards the room and lay her on the bed and tell her how beautiful she is, then I walk to the bathroom because I don't think I'd be able to stop if we kept going at it. I start dozing off with a smile on my face looking forward to what is to come next.

* * *

The next morning I wake up to an empty bed, I get up and decide to shower. Once I'm dressed I go and look for Ana I know she didn't leave Taylor would have told me right away. I walk towards the kitchen and see Gail and Ana talking about recipes. I like how they get along and the fact that Ana feels so at home here makes me smile. I walk behind Ana and wrap my arms around her waist and she turns and kisses me.

"Breakfast is almost ready", Gail says with a huge smile as I sit next to Ana.

We talk about our plans for today, I let Ana know that I have an important matter to attend to at one but will be back home as soon as I'm done. Ana looks at me a little suspiciously but doesn't ask more questions which I am thankful for. Gail puts our plates in front of us and we eat and talk a bit more. Ana goes and gets ready she is meeting with Kate and Mia for some more shopping and she doesn't look like she wants to go which makes me laugh. When it's twelve o'clock I let Taylor know that I'm about ready to leave. The meeting if I can call it that went will considering the circumstances, but I'm glad I was able to get my way even though it took a lot of convincing. I get back to Escala, and tell Taylor to meet me in my study in ten minutes. I make sure that everything is set for our trip to New York. I also spoke to Ray about Ana's schedule for Friday, which he hesitated to tell me about till I told him what my plans were. I'm glad that Ray is so protective of Ana. The rest of the day goes by fast, I work out a bit and talk to Ana a few times and I heat up some dinner for when Ana gets here we can eat. I set the plates on the breakfast bar when Ana walks in with two bags, and slumps down on the sofa.

" **Hard day?",** I say while laughing.

" _I should send you shopping next time",_ Ana says as she rolls her eyes.

" **Dinners ready. Would you like to eat in here, so you don't have to get up?"** , I ask Ana as she laughs.

" _That is a good idea if you don't mind"_ , Ana says with a smile.

I go and get the plates and walk back to the living room to where Ana is. We eat and Ana tells me about all the stores they went to and how Kate and Mia can shop forever.

" _You know today would have been a great day for you to kidnap me. Prince charming to the rescue"_ , Ana says while giggling.

" **Next time you go shopping I'll be sure to set something up to rescue you"** , I say with a wink.

We finish up dinner and drink some more wine before heading to bed. I ask Ana to show me what she bought and I notice she starts blushing.

" _I would show you but then you might not be able to control yourself"_ , Ana says seductively as she leans really close to me and fuck me if I just didn't get a hard on.

Now she has me interested. I smile at her and kiss her lips softly. I finally convince her to at least show me one thing that she bought so we go to the bedroom and I sit on the bed while Ana walks into the bathroom.

" _Just remember that Kate and Mia helped me pick this stuff out"_ , Ana yells from inside the bathroom.

The door opens and Ana steps out in a silk pink robe that reaches her mid thigh, she slowly opens the robe, and she is wearing a pink lace mini night gown with a sexy pink underwear. I try to adjust myself as my pants are getting tighter. I know my eyes are traveling from head to toe on Ana's body.

" _W_ _hat do you think?"_ , Ana asks me putting the robe back on.

" **Wow, that is wow. If you only knew the things I want to do to you baby. I am going to take a shower"** , I say as I walk towards the restroom.

Ana looked so good I just wanted her to straddle me. I get into the cold shower, and try to cool down but it's not working. I stand under the water for a while when I feel hands on my back. I turn around and see Ana smiling at me. We have never taken a shower together, and I know I am smiling.

" _I thought you could use some help in here"_ , Ana says as she grabs my cock and starts stroking it.

" **Ana you don't have..."** , I start saying as she cups my balls as well and man does it feel good.

" _This is my first time doing this so tell me if I'm not doing it right"_ , Ana says a little shy.

" **Trust me it feels great"** , I say as I lean down to kiss her.

It doesn't take me long to come all, and as I reach to touch Ana she surprised me by telling me I can't touch her. What the fuck! I don't know how I feel it's like I'm disappointed but excited at the same time. Ana then walks out of the shower with a smile, and I'm just standing there in shock. I finish up my shower, and then head into the room where Ana is laying in bed. I put on my boxers and get under the covers. Ana and I are facing each other and she reaches up to caress my cheek.

" _Christian are okay with us not having sex"_ , Ana says and I can see she is a little worried.

" **Ana I am more than okay with us not having sex. I wouldn't change anything between us. It will make it even more special when you are ready for that"** , I say as I look her in the eyes.

" _Are you sure? Do you find me sexually attractive Christian? I know you've been patient but sometimes I wonder if it's because I'm not that attractive for you"_ , Ana says looking away from me.

" **Baby look at me. You have no idea how bad I want you, don't doubt yourself. You are the sexiest women I have ever met in every way and you affect me in ways that no one else has. If it were up to me I would have taken you as soon as you walked out of the bathroom, and it's hard for me to control myself but then I think about how I wouldn't want to pressure you into anything or risk loosing you over something like this" _,_** I say as Ana giggles.

" _I love you with all my heart",_ Ana says.

" **I love you too and I meant it when I said I will wait"** , I say as I lean into her and kiss her.

" _Christian I am ready to take that next step with you, I've been ready for a while I just didn't know how to approach it. I just realized it even more today and when I saw how um...you reacted part of me was hoping you would take the lead and then you went to the shower and I thought maybe you didn't want me but then I decided to join you in the shower and saw that you "needed to cool down", I wanted to help"_ , Ana says once again leaving me in shock.

" **Your amazing you know that but I want it to be special for both of us, and I wouldn't want your first time to be in the shower"** , I say as I hug Ana close to me.

" _Good night my love",_ Ana says

" **Good night love"** , I say with a smile.


	38. Chapter 38

The rest of the week has gone by really quick the trip to New York was amazing. I did give Christian a hard time and told him I wasn't going because I had a lot of stuff to do. Christian then told me how he spoke to my dad, and knew that I wasn't busy and that Sawyer was ready to carry me to the car and drive me to the airport. I of course pushed my luck a little and told Christian it wouldn't happen, which not even a minute later Sawyer was walking into my office looking a little nervous. I don't know how Christian had Sawyer come to my office so quick when I was on the phone with him, but I hung up on him and told Sawyer not to worry I would go willingly. We couldn't do a lot of sight seeing because the paparazzi started to show up everywhere we went and even though Taylor and Sawyer were around the groups were getting bigger. We came back Sunday night and I really wanted to stay longer but we both had to get back to work. This week has been going by pretty fast as well, Christian and I been spending a lot of time together. Even though things have been going great Christian has been acting a little off lately and it worries me. I ask Kate to lunch to see what she thinks of it, because I don't want to jump to the wrong conclusion.

"Hey stranger", Kate says as I walk towards the table where she's waiting for me.

" _Hey yourself"_ , I say as we hug.

"It feels good to have lunch just the two of us, who would have thought we'd be so busy", Kate says.

" _I know, it has been way to busy for both of us but remember we promised no matter what we'd make time for us"_ , I say with a smile as the waitress approaches us.

We order our food and talk about what we've been up to.

"What's up Ana I can see that something is bothering you" Kate says.

" _I don't really know part of me thinks I'm overreacting but..."_ , I say as Kate gives me a sad smile.

"Tell me what is going on and I can help you out", Kate says.

" _Christian has been getting phone calls but when he answers it he walks out of the room, it started last week when we met with you and Elliot in the club. That's the first time he got a call and left the table, I didn't think to much into it, but since we came back from New York he has gotten a few more. I don't want to think the worse but I just don't know what to think"_ , I say with a sad smile.

"Have you asked Christian about the calls?", Kate asks.

" _I have but he just says its an important matter that needed to be taken care of. Thing is he's always handled things in front of me so I don't get why this time he has to leave the room Kate"_ , I say with tears in my eyes.

" _I don't think he is seeing someone else because things are so good between us, it's just those calls that make me doubt him"_ , I say.

"Ana I don't think it's that, I don't think Christian would do that to you we all see how he looks at you. I know he loves you. Maybe its a business deal and he doesn't want you to know because you might be looking into it as well after all you two are business rivals in a sense" Kate says not really looking at me.

I wonder what that is about, Kate only avoids eye contact with me when she is hiding something. Does she know something and why wouldn't she tell.

" _Kate you would tell me if you knew something right?"_ , I say looking her in the eyes.

"Of course I would Ana, without a doubt if I knew Christian was doing something wrong I would tell you", Kate says looking at me.

We continue to about other things like how Mia has been staying over at the apartment with Ethan. We finish with lunch and I head back to the office and get to work. I got so lost in the contract I was reading I didn't even realize that my dad walked in.

"Annie sweetie, will you come over for dinner tonight?", my dad asks.

" _Yes of course dad. Is everything alright?"_ , I ask a little worried.

"Yes it's just I would like to talk to you it's been a while since we've had dinner and I know Elena will be happy to have you over", my dad says.

" _Okay daddy, I'll finish this up and then head right over"_ , I say with a smile.

"Don't work to late sweetie, I'll see you in a bit", my dad says as he walks out of my office.

I grab my phone and send Christian a message letting him know I'll be going to my dad's for dinner.

 **Be safe baby. Will you be coming back to Escala tonight?** CG

 _I think I'll be going to the apartment instead but I'll see you tomorrow_. AS

 **Call me when you get home. Lunch tomorrow?** CG

 _Lunch sounds good. Love you._ AS

 **Love you too!** CG

I put the contract away and leave the office. Sawyer is in the lobby waiting for me and we walk towards

the SUV.

"Miss Steele are you alright?", Sawyer asks me.

" _Yes Sawyer, I'm alright why do you ask?"_ , I say.

"Its not my place but I noticed your eyes were a little red after your lunch with Kate, and you seem a little sad", Sawyer says.

" _It's just a little headache, but I'll be fine thank you for asking"_ , I say with a smile as Sawyer just nods.

We arrive at Elena's house and I get off and walk inside.

"Ana dear it's so good to see you", Elena says as she hugs me.

" _It's good to see you too. It smells really good"_ I say as I hug her back.

"Dinner is about ready shall we go sit at the table, and your father should be down shortly", Elena says with a wink.

Eeeew, I hope that didn't mean what I'm thinking. I smile back trying not to laugh as Elena has a really big smile I'm guessing she knows what I'm thinking.

"Annie", my dad says as he comes to hug me.

"Daddy", I say with a smile.

"Shall we eat", my dad says as he sits down next to Elena.

We talk for a while about everything and anything. We finish dinner and move into the living room.

"Annie sweetie, I just wanted to talk to you about Christian. I just want to know how things are going between the two of you because it seems like things are pretty serious", my dad says.

" _It has been getting pretty serious daddy. I love him, and he loves me"_ , I say looking my dad in the eyes.

"Don't you think it's you two are moving to fast", my dad says which surprises me I wonder what brought this on.

"Honey relax, you said you just wanted to know how things were going", Elena says to my dad as she rubs his arm.

"Annie darling your father just wants to be sure your happy. I guess like everything no man is good enough for his baby girl", Elena says.

" _Christian does make me happy, and it just feels right to be with him. When your in love it doesn't matter if it happens over night or if it take some time when the connection is there you just know it",_ I say with a smile.

"I just want to make sure sweetie, I don't want you to get hurt. I know I told you this before I don't trust Christian but I know he's a good man and I guess I needed reassurance that he was making my baby girl happy", Ray says with a smile.

" _Thank you daddy, but you have nothing to worry about"_ , I say.

We continue talking for a while longer then I head back to the apartment. I get to the apartment and Kate, Mia and Ethan in the living room watching TV. I sit next to Kate and watch TV for a while, till we all decide to head to bed. I go into my room and call Christian.

" **Hi baby, how was dinner?"** Christian asks.

" _It was good my dad just wanted to spend time with me"_ , I say.

" **That's good"** , Christian says a little off.

" _Ya it felt good to have dinner with them",_ I say.

" **I was thinking that this weekend we can go on The Grace and spend the night. Then when we come back and have dinner with everyone. What do you think?"** , Christian says.

" _Ya that sounds great to spend the night in the ocean. It seems kind of scary but I like the idea?"_ , I say as I giggle.

" **I'll be right there to protect you Ana"** , Christian says with a chuckle.

" **Ana are you alright?"** , Christian asks.

" _Yes, I'm just a little tired and I miss you"_ , I say.

" **I miss you too"** , Christian says.

" _Goodnight my love. I'll see you for lunch tomorrow",_ I say as I yawn.

" **Goodnight beautiful"** , Christian says.


	39. Chapter 39

Saturday couldn't come fast enough, it seemed like the days went by slow. Ana and I are getting ready for our weekend on the Grace. While Ana packs our over night bag I go over the plans with Taylor knowing it will ease his mind since it's going to just be me and Ana staying on the Grace. I head back to the room as Ana is finishing up. Once we are on the Grace and I find as spot Mac and Taylor head back leaving Ana and I alone. Ana changes into her swim suit as I change into my swim shorts. We sit down and have lunch while laughing and talking. I don't know how but Ana starts talking about kids and I get nervous because I never planed on having kids, it's not something I put any thought to.

" _Christian did you hear what I said?"_ , Ana says as she giggles knowing I didn't hear her.

" **I uh..."** , I say.

" _I asked what your thoughts were on having kids?"_ , Ana asks with a smirk. It's like she enjoys seeing me uncomfortable.

" **To be honest I haven't given it any thought, I guess I just don't see myself with children but you never know"** , I say as quickly as possible.

" _Relax Christian I'm not asking you to have kids with me. I was just curious, but I can see this is making you nervous which is funny"_ , Ana says while laughing.

" **You think its funny do you?"** , I say while also laughing as I get up and pick Ana up and jump into the water with her.

" _I can't believe you just did that",_ Ana says laughing and splashing water at me.

" **I thought it'd be nice to take a swim",** I say shrugging my shoulders as I get closer to her.

" _Well that's and interesting way of asking"_ , Ana says as she wraps her arms around my neck.

We enjoy some time in the water before we get back on the Grace. Ana and I head down to the room and take a little nap the water tired us out. I wake up first and take a quick shower and when I'm done I see Ana is awake. I ask her if she would like to take a shower as she gets off the bed and heads into room. I decide to head up onto the deck and get things ready for a romantic dinner, since I messed up the last time I just want to show Ana how much she means to me. I finish up and head back down and see that Ana is getting dressed, and I instantly get hard just seeing her in her bra and underwear. I clear my through and she turns around with a smile as she puts on her shirt.

" **Dinner is ready, but can I need you to close your eyes. I have a surprise for you"** , I say.

" _What if I fall?"_ , Ana asks.

" **I won't let you fall but so you feel more comfortable I will carry you"** , I say.

" _Okay"_ , Ana says excitedly.

I pick her up bridal style and she closes her eyes while holding me tight. I walk up with Ana in my arms.

" **I'm going to set you down but I need you to keep your eyes closed till I tell you to open them baby"** , I say with a smile.

" _Okay but hurry I'm anxious to see",_ Ana says causing me to laugh.

I put Ana down and stand next to her while I hold her hand. I tell her to open her eyes. Ana gasps and smiles then turns to look at me.

" _Christian this is beautiful, when did you have time to do this",_ Ana says.

" **While you were in the shower, I hope you like it. I wanted to do something special for you"** , I say.

She walks towards the blanket and cushions laid out on the floor with lanterns around in a safe distance forming a heart, and then she heads towards the table where there are candles and dinner is already served on the plates with white wine on in the glasses. I have rose pedals laid out on the floor leading the way to the table. We sit down and start to eat while we talk about how I pulled this off. It wasn't easy but I had asked Mia for some ideas and she helped me get what I needed to pull this off. We finish eating and then I take Ana's hand and lead her to where the blanket and cushions are. I tell Ana to stand so I can remove her shoes. She hesitates at first but then lifts one foot while I slip off her shoe then do the other shoe. I hold out my hand to her and then she puts her hand in mine but instead of getting up I look into her eyes and tell her I love her.

" **Ana your are beautiful in every way, since you have come into my life everything has been brighter and better. I'm always smiling and happy, I'm always thinking of you. I can't picture my future without you, and I know this might seem quick but I feel like I've known you forever. Ana you are my heart, and I love you I didn't think it would be possible for me to fall so hard but I did, will you be my wife and share your life with me?"** , I say as I'm looking deeply into Ana's eyes, and I hold out the black gold twisting infinity with pink sapphire diamond ring to her.

" _I uh, Yes! Christian I love you so much and the ring its beautiful",_ Ana says as I put the ring on her finger and she gets sits down and kisses me.

We are laying down looking at the stars and I am so happy Ana said yes. I can't believe this I was so nervous and scared, not sure what she would say.

" _Christine"_ Ana says.

" **Hmm"** , I say knowing what she is going to ask.

" _I don't want to ruin this moment but we are going to start a life together and I don't want any secrets between us",_ Ana says looking at me apologetic as I turn and face her.

"Those mysterious calls and stuff what were they about, or I should say why would you leave the room and when I would ask about them you wouldn't really say much", Ana says looking down.

" **Ana I wanted to surprise you, I'm sorry for acting all suspicious. The night at the restaurant was your dad calling me, and I couldn't talk to him in front of you without you asking questions and I didn't want to lie to you"** , I say looking Ana in the eyes.

" **Ray wasn't suppose to call me till the next day, I wanted to get his blessing and trust me it wasn't easy, but I know he just wants whats best for you, the rest of the calls were from Kate and Mia with they're ideas. Kate actually helped me pick the ring"** , I say.

" _Everything turned out beautiful, and I'm sorry for letting my mind go crazy"_ , Ana says as she kisses me softly.

" **Don't be sorry I'm sure I would have been the same way if acted like that with me"** , I say caressing her cheek.

I roll on top of Ana as we kiss slowly and passionately. I start kissing her slowly down her neck, as she runs her fingers through my hair and down my back. I remove her blouse and she starts unbuttoning my shirt. I caress her breast and kiss them gently and move down to her stomach with kisses. Ana pulls me back up to her and kisses me passionately as she removes my shirt. Ana trails kisses down to neck and then comes back to my lips. We look deeply into each others eyes.

" **Ana are you sure we don't have to..."** , I say as Ana interrupts me with a kiss.

" _I'm sure",_ Ana says with a smile.

I undress each other and I continue to kiss Ana softly down her neck to her breast, and start kissing her inner thigh. Ana tugs at my hair pulling me up towards her as her lips crash with mine with a sensual kiss. I kneel back and put myself at her entrance while looking her in the eyes as she nods for me to continue. I enter her slowly and I feel her stiffen, I want to pull back but she holds me tight to her. I ask her if she is alright and once she lets me know she is, I slowly start moving. She feels so good as we move passionately together while kissing each other. I know Ana is close and so am I, I tell her to let go and when she comes I follow right after collapsing on top of her. I get get off of her and lay next to her while I pull her close to me.

" **Are you alright baby"** , I ask as I kiss her cheek.

" _I'm perfect, that was amazing"_ , Ana says with a smile.

" **It was amazing and wonderful, I love you future wife"** , I say causing Ana to giggle.

I grab a blanket and cover us as we drift off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **A:N/ I really hope you enjoy the love scene i tried really hard i wasnt to sure about but i here it is enjoy :)**_


	40. Chapter 40

We wake before the rises, I feel Christians arms around me so I turn to face him and watch him sleep. I am so happy and excited, I'm looking forward to my future with Christian. It means so much to me that he got my dads blessing. I remember last night when we made love under the stars it was so wonderful, Christian did make my first time very special. I can't believe Kate helped Christian out, but at least it explains our talk at lunch that day, I'm so excited I can't stop smiling.

" **Good morning beautiful"** , Christian says looking at me as I lean in to kiss him.

" _Good morning handsome",_ I say.

" **We should get shower and get dressed we wouldn't want someone sailing by and seeing us"** , Christian says with a smile.

" **How are you feeling are you okay?",** Christian asks a little worried.

" _I'm a little sore but other than that I am way beyond okay",_ I say with a giggle as we get up.

Christian grabs the blanket and wraps us both in it, with him behind me as we walk down to the bedroom. I put the blanket on the bed then head into the bathroom, and turn on the shower. I notice Christian is sitting down on the bed looking at me with a huge grin.

" _Aren't you going to join me?"_ , I ask Christian.

" **Yes, I would love to"** , Christian says as he walks towards me.

I get in first then Christian right behind me, and we step into the shower. The water is hitting the both of us, and Christian starts to caress my back then leans down and kisses my shoulder and I lean back against his body as his hands move to my stomach then up to my breast causing me to moan. I can feel his growing erection and I turn around and pull him down to me kissing him. We make love in the shower till the water got cold. We finished washing up and got dressed after we ate breakfast we headed back home. I was a little sad to get back I would have liked to stay on The Grace a bit longer, but Christian told me that tonight's dinner is to announce our engagement which he would love to shout to the world. It made me laugh because he as excited as I am. I can't wait to start planning the wedding I know Kate and Mia will be helping with. Once we get back to main land we see Taylor and Sawyer waiting for us by the SUV. Christian and I walk towards the SUV, and I stop in front of them.

" _Hi Taylor, Hi Sawyer"_ , I say to both of them with a smile.

"Ana", both Taylor and Sawyer say.

"I take it all went well, so congratulations to you both", Taylor says with a smile.

"Congratulations Ana", Sawyer says with a smile.

" _Thank you"_ , I say as I hug both of them.

" **Thank you"** , Christian says as he shakes both Taylor and Sawyer's hands.

We get into the SUV, and drive back to Escala. As soon as we enter Gail comes rushing in to hug me, and congratulate us. Did everyone know except for me? I show Gail the ring and we talk for a while as she cooks us lunch. Christian is in his study answering a few emails, and going over a few things with Taylor. Around five we start getting ready for the dinner at The Mile High Club. We arrive and as we shown to our table and I see that everyone is already there. We all greet each other and sit down and talk about our days and what not. I notice Kate and Mia keep looking at my hand looking for the ring but Christian wanted to tell everyone at once towards the end of dinner so I took the ring off. Our dinner arrives and we eat while we continue having conversations. Once we are all done Christian stands up clears his throat catching everyone's attention.

" **I would like to thank you all for coming here tonight, I would like to let everyone know that everyone here means a lot to me. I know I haven't always made family time but since I met Ana she showed me how important family is and I start making time for the more important things in life and realized there's more out there than just work. Anyway I just wanted to say I love you all and we should continue having get togethers like this more often"** , Christian says winking at me and smiling.

"That's all you have to say nothing more, no big news", Mia says causing Christian and me to laugh.

"Your kidding right there has to me more", Kate says making everyone look confused.

" **Oh right I forgot to mention one more little thing. Ana and I are engaged"** , Christian says as he sits back down to kiss me and puts the ring back on my finger.

Mia and Kate are the first ones to get up and hug us. It takes a while for everyone to comprehend what Christian said then after a few moments the all get up and congratulate us. Everyone is happy and talking about planning the wedding. I can tell my dad is happy but I know something is bothering him, he's just trying hard not to show it. I ask Kate to be my made of honor and Christian asked Elliot to be his best man. We stay and talk a while longer while enjoying some wine and us girls make plans to get together and start planing.

"Have you set a date yet?", Grace asks.

Before I can say anything Christian answers for me.

" **We haven't really talked about it if it was up to me I'd marry Ana right now"** , Christian says smiling at me.

" **But before you all attack me relax I know it won't happen it's just I can't wait to start my life with Ana as my wife I don't mind if we get married next month. What do you say Ana"** , Christian says.

" _Wow that soon, I wouldn't mind either I'm sure we can pull it off. I can't wait to be your wife either we pretty much live together anyway so why not"_ , I say as everyone claps and laughs.

"Isn't it a bit soon", my dad says.

 **"Yes it is, but I have a few business trips coming up, and I don't know how busy Ana's schedule will be then we got the holidays coming up, so I'd rather do it before everything gets crazy. Besides I would like to take Ana on a honeymoon and for us to enjoy it. That is if your okay with it Ray"** , Christian says looking at my dad.

"It does make sense when you put it like that but...", my dad starts to say as I interrupt him.

" _Daddy we love each other and everything just feels so right. It is a bit soon but Christian is right with holidays coming up and his business trips and my schedule the last thing we want is to keep pushing back the date"_ , I say with a smile.

"Oh Annie you and your eyes, how can I say no baby girl. I love you and want you to be happy" my dad says.

After a few more drinks we all say our goodbyes and head home. I stay at Escala with Christian and we head to bed.

" **Good night soon to be Mrs. Grey"** , Christian says as he kisses me.

" _Good night my love"_ , I say as I snuggle close to him, and with that we drift off to sleep.


	41. Chapter 41

The rest of the week goes by really quick especially with Kate and Mia calling me about when we are going to go dress shopping and with Grace and Elena calling about what food, and arrangements and so on. Don't get me wrong I'm super excited but I just want something simple yet I feel so happy and loved knowing they all want to help especially Elena who is becoming more like a mother to me as our relationship grows. We are all meeting at Elena's house to go over some ideas and see what we can get done. I know the guys are going to have dinner while we are all at Elena's house. Christian and I decided to have the wedding at his parents home and he will help me pick out the invitations and the cake of course. I'm glad he has been wanting to help out with the planning I didn't think he would be so hands on with the wedding it just makes it more special and more official of it being our wedding. I walk into my dads office and see him focused on the computer.

" _Hi daddy, are you busy"_ , I ask as I walk towards the chair in front of his desk.

"I'm never to busy for you Annie", my dads says with a smile.

" _I just came in to make sure you were heading home already I don't need you working late"_ , I say causing him to laugh.

"Yes boss", my dad says making me laugh.

We talk for a while about the business and then he heads home. I go back to my office and finish up my work when Serenity lets me know I have a call. I pick up the phone to find Johnathon's voice on the other end.

" _Hello Johnathon, how have you been?"_ , I say.

"I hear congratulations are in order. I hope I'll be invited to your wedding", Johnathon says making me laugh.

" _Thank you and of course you'll be invited",_ I say.

"You know I'm still up for grabs, you don't have to marry Christian. Your the only woman who might be able to keep me in line" Johnathon says as we both laugh.

" _I like you honesty by saying might, but I'm marrying Christian so now you know there is no hope for us"_ , I say.

"You wound me but that won't stop me from waiting for you", Johnathon says and then he starts laughing.

" _Is that all you called for Johnathon?"_ , I ask.

"Yes the only woman that has not only rejected me but possibly owns part of my heart is getting married I had to call and make sure it was true. I'm hurt you didn't call and tell me yourself, I had to hear it from Ray. Don't worry I know your busy and what not", Johnathon says with a playful pout.

" _Johnathon you are something else you know that"_ , I say.

"On a serious note Ana, if your happy I'm happy for you. I'll talk to you later", Johnathon says as we hang up.

I get all my stuff and head out to the apartment to pick up Kate. I walk into the apartment and find Christian and Elliot sitting on the couch watching TV. I walks towards Christian and sit on his lap as he wraps his arms around me.

"Hi Ana", Elliot says.

" _Hi Elliot",_ I say.

" _I spoke to Jonathon today he says congratulations"_ , I say to Christian.

" **That was nice of him"** , Christian says as I notice his jaw tighten.

" _You know neither of you have really told me the history between the two of you other that you guys have hung out a few times"_ , I say.

" **That is story for another time. You know I missed you today"** , Christian says with a smile as he kisses me.

"Now I get why you all would tell me and Kate to stop, I'm trying to enjoy a show here take it to the room. Better yet somewhere else", Elliot says as we all laugh.

Kate comes out of her room holding a few magazines, and asks if I'm ready to go. We say bye to the guys and head out. The whole drive we are talking about what kind of dress I would like to get and the shoes. I pull up to Elena's drive way and see that Mia and Grace are already here. We walk in and greet everyone, then Elena lets us know dinner is served to that we can eat before we get to the planning. I picked gardenias for my bouquet, and we also got the table arrangements out of the way. I told Grace and Elena that I'll leave the food to them because I trust their choices and they are more than happy with that. We look at magazines for dresses, and nail it down to five designs we liked for Kate and Mia, but I still haven't seen a wedding dress that I really liked so we will go shopping tomorrow for that. We continue to drink wine as we keep looking at more decorating ideas and we all realize that we got quite a bit done, it's more the major things we need now. The rest of the night goes

fairly quickly and Kate and I decide to head back to the apartment. I text Christian telling him I'm

already home and I will see him tomorrow. Christian responds back right away telling me

goodnight, and that he is already heading back to Escala with Elliot. I'm laying on my bed thinking

about how everything is coming together so fast. Christian and I will be doing the cake tasting

tomorrow, I know he is taking care of the honeymoon and wants to keep it a surprise even though I

keep bugging him to tell me where we are going. I start drifting off to sleep and then I feel someone

get on the bed and when I turn around I feel Christians wrap his arms around me.

" **I decided to come here instead baby"** , Christian says.

" _I'm glad your here"_ , I say as I cuddle close to him.

We wake up the next day and I make breakfast for everyone, when we are done eating Kate volunteers to do the dishes. We all get ready and then head out to do the cake tasting, of course when Elliot heard what we were doing today he said he had to join us there was no way he was passing up free cake. We pick out the cake and decide to go with the classic vanilla and chocolate. Kate reminds us that we still have to pick invitations so after eating lunch we go and see which invitations we like. Surprisingly me and Christian decide on the same one right away. Kate and Elliot head back to the apartment as Christian and I go back to Escala.


	42. Chapter 42

These few weeks have been crazy and I'm just glad we finally have everything for the wedding. It amazes me how Ana is so calm through all this even when we argue about the costs of things. I prefer the most expensive because I want Ana to have the best of everything, but she goes for the simple less expensive things, she's not looking for brand names or anything like that. On our last argument she told me that what really matters is we will begin our lives as husband and wife that day and if it really was up to her she'd find a pastor to marries us in what we were wearing. Then she told me that we should get things we like and are happy with because she's not trying to impress anyone she just wants to enjoy the day with our families and friends. The time does go by really fast, I can't believe my wedding day is a week away, and I was informed that I will not be seeing Ana the day before our wedding since it's tradition which I'm not to happy about but what can I do. I'm broken out of my thoughts by Ross who walks into my office.

"Christian, it's good to see that smile on your face", Ross says with a smirk.

" **I have something to smile about and it feels good"** , I say.

"Is everything all set for the wedding?", Ross asks.

" **Yes surprisingly. It's all coming together beautifully"** , I say.

"It's good to hear Christian I'm happy for you, I wouldn't have believed it The Great Christian Grey is in love and finally getting married", Ross says dramatically as we both laugh.

" **Ana is really special Ross, it just happened I wasn't expecting to fall in love with her but I did and I couldn't be happier"** , I say.

"It's good to hear, but now on to business. I already have someone that can replace Leila at SIP.

His resume is impressive and is highly recommended by all his references. His name is Kyle by the way", Ross says setting his file on my desk.

" **How did you find him?"** , I ask a little curious as I look over his file.

"Actually he applied at SIP a little less than a year ago but was turned down, he was told that he was over qualified. When I spoke Kyle he said he saw a lot of potential at SIP and thought he could do a lot to improve it. He gave me some of his ideas and I honestly think he's perfect for the job", Ross says very confident.

" **His background check is clear as well I'm impressed. I'd like to meet with him, and then we'll get his contract started so that he can start. Do you have everything set up for the meeting with Leila?", I say in a firm voice.**

"I already got the contract going, and yes I have everything ready but I don't think she's going to take the news very good Christian. Leila seems overly confident that you are going to leave her in charge so I'm just saying we need to prepare ourselves for whatever she thinks she can throw at us to get her way.", Ross says.

" **Don't worry Ross there's nothing she can do. We will have Taylor and a few other security in there with us encase she wants to cause a seen",** I say as Ross gets up to leave.

Taylor walks into my office shortly after to discuss the meeting with Leila on Wednesday. I know Taylor is really happy that I am doing this even if he doesn't say anything. The rest of the day goes by really fast, and once I'm done I head over to my parents house for dinner. I know Ana is working late tonight, I'm just glad Sawyer is with her. I remember when I told Ana she didn't have to work once we were married and she told me that wasn't happening, maybe down the line in a few years if we have kids she would maybe cut pack on the hours she works but she wouldn't stop working. I didn't bother arguing with her knowing I wasn't going to get anywhere when it came to that. I know Jonathon will be flying in within the next two days for the wedding and to do some business deals he was looking into. I don't like it when he is in town, I know Ana is mine but I just can't help it I guess it's the way he knows how to get under my skin.

"Sir we're here", Taylor says breaking me out of my thoughts.

" **Thank you Taylor"** , I say which is something I picked up from Ana.

I walk up to the door where my mother is already waiting for me.

"Christian", my mom says as she hugs me.

We walk into the living area where my dad, Mia and Elliot are already sitting on the couches. We all greet each other and then we go into the dinning room where dinner is served. The conversation is flowing nicely, we talk about our day and then we talk more about the wedding.

"Christian since I can't give bachelor party I was thinking since all the women are staying her the night before, we could go the Mile High for dinner then back to Ray's place and have a few drinks", Elliot says with a smile.

" **I don't see why not, if it's alright with Ray and dad",** I say.

"We already discussed it with Ray and he was more than happy about the idea. Since I'm already staying over night at his place we figured you guys can stay there as well", my dad says with a smile.

" **Sounds like a plan and it will be easier to avoid the paparazzi that way. It's really nice of Ray, I don't know why we didn't think of it sooner",** I say.

"We all know its a way for Ray to make sure you don't sneak away to see Ana in the middle of the night", Elliot says making us all laugh.

"That is not true son, its a ways for us guys to bond, and for Ray and I to give you some advise", my dad says.

"I can offer some advice to you know", Elliot says.

"Son I love you and don't take this the wrong way but I would discuss the advice you have with your father or myself before you tell it to Christian", my mom says as we all laugh.

" **Especially if you plan on saying it in front of Ray"** , I say.

We continue talking for a while before I head back to Escala. As I enter the penthouse Ana calls me and we talk for a while before we head to bed. I am so looking forward to my future with Ana.


	43. Chapter 43

I am so excited I will be Mrs. Grey in a week, and I'm so surprised at how we got everything we needed so this next week should be more relaxing. I am so glad that Christian has helped with all the details and in picking things out for the wedding even though we had little arguments its been fun. Christian and I try to spend as much time as we can together but since we have both been working late most nights trying to make sure things are taken care of before the wedding and honey moon it's been hard. We make sure to talk every day and on the nights we can't spend together because of work. My dad walks into my office and sits down in the my chair, I smile at him and sit on the chair in front of my desk.

"Annie don't forget Jonathon will be coming flying down in a few days, and will stay here till you return from your honeymoon", my dad says.

" _I know daddy, and I already have everything organized for him so it will be easier for him. We have been talking on the phone so he is updated on what is going on and where we are at"_ , I say _._

"I knew you'd be on top of it, I don't even know why I'm here" my dad says with a smile.

" _You here because I can still learn something from you",_ I say while we both laugh.

My dad gets up to leave and then turns to look at me, and then tells me not to work too hard.

" _Daddy are you okay? I know there's something you've been wanting to say but you keep holding back"_ , I say.

"Don't mind me Annie, I'm just being silly how about we have dinner later in the week before things get hectic again and we'll talk", my dad says with a smile.

" _Okay"_ , I say as he walks out the door. I continue working till my phone rings and see that it's Christian.

I pick up and we talk for a while and then I notice Sawyer walking into the office with a smile on his face.

" _Christian did you really have to send Sawyer up here so that I would stop working",_ I say.

" **You've been working so hard and my bed is lonely without you so I figured if you'd see Sawyer you'd stop working and come home to me"** , Christian says.

" _You know you could have just asked"_ , I say giggling.

" **Yes but this is a more efficient way and I knew it would work"** , Christian says while laughing."

We hang up and start walking out towards the SUV. As Sawyer opens the door for me we notice Leila walking toward us. Sawyer tells me to get in for safety because you never know, and since we have received a few threats since news of our engagement was released we have taken extra precautions. I get in and Sawyer closes the door I hear him tell Leila that she can call the office and schedule an appointment to talk to Ana because we are in a hurry at the moment. Sawyer the gets into the driver seat and drives off, he then calls either Christian or Taylor and informs them of what happened. I think it's a bit much but I know Sawyer has to let them know or else he'll get in trouble. We arrive at Escala and as soon as we step off the elevator Christian grabs me into a hug and kisses me like there's no tomorrow.

" _Well hello"_ , I say a little out of breathe.

" **I missed you. Are you alright did she do anything to you?"** , Christian says a bit worried.

" _Christian honey relax, Sawyer was fast so she didn't get a chance to even talk to me. I'm sure she's just trying to cause trouble"_ , I say with a smile.

" **That's good to know, I don't know what I would do if anything ever….."** , Christian says as I interrupt him.

"Don't talk like that, everything will be alright _there's_ not need to worry about anything. _We kind of balance each other out you know"_ , I say as I put my fingers through his hair.

" **How is that baby"** , Christian says.

" _Well you seem to worry a bit too much and I seem to not worry as much, so while you stress I calm you down"_ , I say as we laugh.

" **You're right and that's why we work so well together"** , Christian says.

" _You know we have to promise that no matter what we make a date night every week just for us. Kate, Ethan and I made the same promise and it's worked except it was once a month. Since you'll be my husband soon I want to make sure that no matter how tired we are or how busy we get we make a date night it will be a way to reconnect with each other"_ , I say as we kiss.

" **I promise to do that and much more"** , Christian says.

Gail lets us know dinner is ready and we walk into the kitchen and begin to eat. We talk about work and once we are done he goes to his study with Taylor and Sawyer to talk about business. I jump in the shower and then put on one of Christians shirts on and get into bed. I grab a book and read it till Christian comes to bed. Christian walks in and then looks at me with a smile, he walks towards me like a predator and then when he reaches me he leans down and kisses me. I pull him towards me and he moans which causes me to moan. We both pull back and then Christian asks me if I'm sure we have to wait till our wedding day which causes me to laugh. We end up having hot passionate sex took us to a whole new level and for the first time Christian fell asleep before me. I fall asleep watching Christian sleep and hearing his soft snores.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the follows, Favorites, and reviews I am so happy and am grateful.

Oh and i didnt clarify but Ana is on the pill to regulate her cycle sorry i forgot that important part


	44. Chapter 44

It's been a hectic morning, and now Ross and I are getting ready for the meeting with Leila. I know Ross is expecting the worst but I really don't care what Leila's reaction is especially since she tried to approach Ana that night, I don't know what she wanted or what she was thinking but I'm glad she hasn't tried again. Leila has called me a few times and I ignore the call and when she send messages I just delete them without opening them, so Taylor is prepared for anything at this point in time. Ross goes to her office to get a folder she needs while Taylor, Reynolds and I walk to conference room since Andrea notified me that Leila was already there waiting. We enter the conference room and Leila smiles and walks towards me. Taylor gets in front of me which Leila ignores and tries to walk around Taylor, but I stop her.

" **Miss Williams there's no need to get close to me please take your seat"** , I say in a firm voice.

"Christian that is no way to greet me, I don't get why you have your security block me its not like I'm going to hurt you. After all we've always had good times, why don't you dismiss them and we can relive some of those memories" Leila says.

" **It's Mr. Grey to you, and the only thing going on in here is the meeting that we have scheduled today. Now take your seat Miss Williams so we can get started, I have more important things to do today"** , I say as Ross walks in and takes the seat next to me.

"Fine even though there's not much to say this meeting is pointless I have been running SIP and doing well so I don't see why we have to have this meeting when I'm sure I'll keep running it", Leila says rather confidently.

Ross looks a me a bit lost, and I just nod my head letting her not to worry about it. Ross hands Leila the folder with the same paper work that we both have.

"Shall we get started?", Ross asks as I nod as she continues to speak.

"Leila as you know the two years that we had agreed on for you to run SIP has ended, and you have kept the business afloat. I have given you the figures in the folder if you wish to look over them...", Ross says when Leila interrupts her.

"I don't need to look at the figures Ross, we go over them every month. I think we should just go over the new contract and get this done already", Leila says as she crosses her arms.

" **If that's what you want, then we won't beat around the bush"** , I say as Ross smiles.

"Finally", Leila says with a smile.

" **Miss Williams as we have said you have been running SIP good enough to stay open but hasn't made much profit, I know that we can do a lot better than it has these past two years. I reviewed the numbers and have done some research along with sitting down with Ross and discussing the next step. We have both decided that your contract ends today and will not be renewed. That being said this meeting is over there is nothing else to discuss. Thank you for your time now if you'll excuse us we have other meetings to attend",** I say in a firm voice.

"You can't do this Christian, it's not right. I deserve to run SIP it belonged to my father and I was passed down to me. You owe me Christian", Leila yells as I can see how angry she is.

"Miss Williams please calm down, we believe with the right person in charge SIP can do way better than what it has been doing so far, you did well but be need to do a lot more in order to keep SIP open, I don't see it doing any better with you in charge. This might sound a bit cold but this is how business works", Ross says trying to keep everything calm.

"No one is talking to you..." Leila begins to say as I interrupt her.

" **Enough Leila, there's nothing left to say, the decision has been made and there is no going back on it. The company is not yours I purchased it and I agreed to give you chance to run it and in those two years you haven't done much as a business man I'm doing whats best for the company. You can leave on your own or I can have Taylor show you out",** I say trying to keep calm as I feel Ross looking at me not to do something stupid.

Leila's eyes are watery and she looks away from me but I can see she's angry and thinking of something. Taylor and Reynolds start walking towards Leila and then she stops them.

"I can leave on my own, but it's not over Christian or Mr. Grey as you want to be called now since we aren't fucking anymore. Did you ever stop to think about what your little fiance would say if she found out that you slept with me so that I can convince my father to sell you the company", Leila says with a smirk.

I know Taylor isn't happy with what she is saying but he isn't moving and I know he want to know what she has to say so the we can control the situation hopefully she lays all her cards on the table.

" **That's not how it happened Leila and you know it"** , I say furious now.

"Maybe not, but I'm sure I can be very convincing to Ana, given your reputation in the past. The last time we fucked in your suite, you said to me and I quote ( **it's not what you think Leila, I can't mess this up)** , do you remember Christian, because I do. So I thought about it and realized that all this is so that you could get her company, she didn't settle for just sleeping with you so you had to do a lot more. Now what do you thing she will do Christian when I talk to your precious Ana huh?, Leila says with a smile.

Fuck this is not good at all, I don't know how Ana would feel even though I am marrying her because I love her. I can see that Taylor is pissed and I know he is going to question my motives now and could possibly kick my ass. Ross is looking at both of us and I know she is pissed as well.

" **Shut the fuck up Leila, I am marrying Ana because I love her not for her company. Ana owns my heart something you never had. I know Ana won't believe you so if you think that blackmailing me is going to keep you at SIP your wrong"** , I say in the most confident voice I can muster up at the moment.

"It's not just about SIP, I want you to call off the engagement and we will continue sleeping together because I know you enjoyed it just as much as I do. If you don't I will find a way to make Ana hear me out and like I said I can be very convincing. I will give you a few days to think about it, and I am not messing around", Leila says as she walks out.

"Well that was interesting", Ross says and I can tell she is still pissed.

" **Ross it's not like that, at first it did start off with me wanting the company but I fell in love with Ana she means everything to me"** , I say.

"I believe you relax but we have to do something and quick because Leila is an angry woman with a mission. I told you this wouldn't end good Christian but what's the plan", Ross says surprising me by the fact that she is going to help me.

" **I don't know Ross, but I am not going to loose Ana over my stupid past"** , I say.

"Sir, I already informed Sawyer about the situation and the rest of the security as well. The rehearsal dinner is in a few days and we expect Miss Williams to try and pull something then so we will be extra alert", Taylor says really pissed but is trying to remain professional.

" **Taylor I am not doing this for Ana's company, I really do love her and I don't want to hurt her. I will figure something out and if I have to tell her everything then I will but I just need to see if there is another way. All I want is to make a life with Ana not her company or anything else",** I say looking Taylor straight in the eye.

"There's no need to explain anything to me sir, we will figure this out", Taylor says he walks out with Reynolds following behind.

Fuck I can't believe this is happening, I need to find a solution and fast. I go back to my office and Andrea tells me Ana called. I look at my cell and see that she called a few times, and send me a few messages wishing me luck on my meeting, and then asking how my meeting went. I reply back letting her know it didn't go well at all. I get a reply of a picture of dumbo looking sad which causes me to smile only Ana would do something like that. I end up working late and then go to Escala I know I won't get any sleep but I lay in bed anyway hoping I figure something out soon.


	45. Chapter 45

I haven't seen Christian since the day that he had his meeting I know he's been stressed and both us have been working late. We have been talking everyday and asked we will be having dinner tomorrow since tonight I am having dinner with my dad. I am getting ready and a bit nervous about what my dad wants to talk about. I finish putting on my makeup and then text Christian to let him know I am heading out already to my dad's house. Christian replies back telling me he loves me and to be careful. I get to the house and I see that Johnathon is here as well which is a surprise because I wasn't expecting him. I walk in and I we greet each other, then we walk to the dinning room and we all sit down and start to eat. Elena and I talk about the wedding and go over some last minute details, while Johnathon and my dad talk about business. Once we finish we go to the leaving room and Johnathon gets up to leave when my dad stops him and asks him to stay.

"Ana I want you to know that what I'm about to say isn't easy for me, and just know that I love you and have your best interest at heart", my dad says.

"I think I should leave", Johnathon says.

" _It's okay Johnathon your family and if my dad wants you here I'm sure he has his reasons. Now daddy your worrying me",_ I say while Elena rubs my arm.

"Annie I know you love Christian and I know that he loves you I can see it in his eyes but I don't trust him and him asking you to marry him got me more suspicious. I know I should have said something sooner but I just….", my dad says as I interrupt him.

" _Daddy it's okay I know how protective you are of me but I don't think Christian has a motive in wanting to marry me other than for us to be together"_ , I say.

"Annie I didn't tell you this because it wasn't important at the time but Christian is the person who made the offer to buy the company and I think part of him marrying you is so that he can get acess to the company don't get me wrong I do believe he loves you as well but why the rush to marry you, when you can get married in a few months give more time to prepare not that its needed but why so soon", my dad says.

"You think he wants to marry Ana before you announce that she will be owner of Steele Inc at the company christmas party. That bastard!", Johnathon says as my dad nods.

" _I get what your saying dad but I'm just as anxious to marry him as he is me daddy. I don't believe that the company is the reason that Chrisitan has to want to marry me so quick. Christian has never talked about Steele Inc or merging the companies. We talk a little about business but nothing more tha_ _n_ _the basic stuff",_ I say with tears in my eyes hoping that my dad is wrong.

"Ana maybe your dad is right, Christian is a smart guy so of course he isn't going to bring up the company that would be to obvious, don't get me wrong I really do hope we are wrong and that we are over thinking this but Christian has a reputation of doing what he needs to get what he wants", Johnathon says.

" _I hope it's not true also Johnathon, daddy what can I do to prove to you that Christina doesn't have a motive?"_ _,_ I ask.

"Annie sweety, look Johnathon is right Christian is a smart man and he doesn't give up so easily when it comes to business. I really do hope I'm wrong baby girl but its just some things are adding up the offer and then him persuing you which is not like him at all and now the marriage", my dad says.

" _I just don't see it. We did talk once and Christian told me that I didn'thave to work once we got married but he didn't offer to run the company and I told him that I would be working anyway and he dropped the issue doesn't that count for something"_ , I say looking at my dad.

"Well if he did drop the issue then it's a good sign but it's not that simple", my dad says.

 _Elena what do you think?"_ , I say looking at Elena who gives me a sad smile.

"If you consider what your dad has told you then there is a possibility but I have seen the changes in Christian and the way he looks at you so I agree with you I don't think he is after the company", Elena says.

"I came up with an idea and that is part of why I asked Johnathon to stay", my dad says.

" _I know what your thinking dad and if it's the only way to prove that Christian isn't after the company then I'm on board",_ I say.

"What is the plan exactly and what do I have to do?", Johnathon says.

"Well son we are going to pretend that I am handing the company over to you instead of Ana. We will draw up a fake contract and have Ana sign it as well stating that you will be taking over Steele Inc. We can use the fact that Christian had mentioned to Ana that she didn't have to work. I will make the announcement at the rehearsal dinner towards the end of course, and see how Christian reacts. His reaction will say so much Annie I just want you to know that no matter what we will be there for you", my dad says.

"I'm sure Christian's reaction is not what you think it will be", Elena says smiling at me and pulling me towards her.

" _I'll should be leaving I have an early day tomorrow",_ I say as I try to smile.

"Ana why don't I take you home, I know your a bit upset and I wouldn't want you driving", Johnathon says.

"Annie sweaty I didn't mean to upset you but I couldn't keep quiet any longer. I love you with all my heart and I want you to be happy", my dad says.

" _I know daddy I love you to. Johnathon that's very kind of you but I'm sure Sawyer won't mind driving back"_ , I say and he just nods.

Johnathon walks me to the car and Sawyer is already waiting there for me.

"Ana don't worry about anything I agree with Elena it will all be alright. Your dad has good points and I agree with him but in all honesty I believe we will be proven wrong", Johnathon says in a low voice so that Sawyer won't hear us.

" _Thank you Johnathon I will see you tomorrow"_ , I say.

I have tears running down my face and I know Sawyer is worried since he has looked at me a few times already. I end up closing my eyes and just pretend to be asleep. We get to the apartment I get out of the car and I ask Sawyer not to tell Christian anything and even though he is hesitant about it agrees. I walk into the apartment and I'm thankful that no one is there, I get into my bathtub and soak for a while and think about everything that has happened and about what my dad said. I get out of the bath when I hear my phone ringing. I answer it knowing that it's Christian.

" _Hi honey"_ , I say trying to sound as normal as possible.

" **Hi baby, how was dinner?"** , Christian asks.

" _It was good, Elena and I went over some last minute details for the wedding and my dad invited Johnathon to your guys night so please behave",_ I say with a giggle.

" **Don't I always"** , Christian says with a laugh.

" _How was your day?",_ I ask.

" **It's better now that I heard your voice. It's still been stressful but I am handling it will be taken care off before the wedding"** , Christian says.

" _Ya I know these days have been stressful. Christian?"_ , I say.

" **Ya baby"** , I say.

" _I miss you and I really love you with all my heart",_ I say trying not to cry

" **I miss you to Ana and I love you more than anything in this world. Would you like me to come over",** Christian says.

" _You don't have to I'm just..."_ , I start to say as Christian interrupts me.

" **Ana I'm just leave the office now, and I will be there in a while so wait up for me, I need to see you and hold you"** , Christian says casuing me to giggle.

We hang up and I put on my pajamas, and shortly after Christian walks in followed by Ethan. We greet each other and Ethan goes to his room while me and Christian go to my room. We lay in bed facing each other not saying a word.

" **Ana I have to tell you something it's really important"** , Christian says as he sits up a bit.

" _What is it you know you can tell me anything"_ , I say a little worried.

" **I've been really stressed lately and I want you to know why but just know that I love you and I don't want you to feel that work or anything else comes before you. You are my everything Ana"** , Christian says and now I'm starting to worry more.

" _You've been stresses becasue of the meeting that went bad you told me that, but it's obvious there is more going on"_ , I say sitting up in bed now.

" **Yes it has to do with that meeting that I had..."** , Christian says as he is interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey you two, I thought the deal was no funny business till your wedding night", Kate says trying to sound motherly and it causes us to laugh.

" _Kate we're just talking there's nothing going on now if you'll excuse us",_ I say walking to the door to try and close it.

"Oh no darling sweet Ana of mine, you can get away with sleeping over at Christian's but not no more. Elliot and I are now on official Ana and Christian duty. Which means since the wedding is so close by you will not be having any sleep overs", Kate says with a smile as Elliot makes his way into the room.

" **Really?, you can't be serious"** , Christian says a little upset causing me to laugh.

"As serious as a heart attack, trust me its no fun for me either I'd rather take Kate into her room right now and..." Elliot starts to say wiggling his eyebrows.

" _We get it Elliot thank you but who put you on Ana and Christian duty?"_ , I ask.

"You did remember you said that you wanted the wedding night to be special and that if I needed to interfere to keep you promise about no sex till that night that as your made of honor I had to interfere", Kate says as Christian smiles and raises his eyebrow at me.

"And since the wedding being just days away here we are interfering", Elliot says.

" _Kate that is not what I said"_ , I say trying not to be embaressed.

"Well no not exactly but something like that and so here I am now say good night you two", Kate says as she walks out of the room.

" **I guess I better go to that our wedding night is extra special baby, I can't wait"** , Christian says causing me to blush then he kisses me and then leaves with Elliot.

" _Christian!"_ , I say laughing.

" **I love the way you think"** , Christian says as they close the door to the apartment.

I go back to my room and lay in bed with a smile and feeling good about Christian and I.


	46. Chapter 46

I was so close to telling Ana about what is going on when Kate interrupted us and part of me is grateful that she came in when she did. Once we started talking and joking around Ana and I forgot about the conversation we were having it's like Kate and Elliot lightened the mood and I know we both needed it. I know there was something on Ana's mind I could see it in her eyes just like she knows when something is wrong with me. Ana will come to me and ask what is wrong but there are times where she knows how to give me space and waits till I come to her and I love her for that. Ana and I didn't dinner together after all because my mom and Elena wanted to go over some wedding things with Ana. These days have gone by so fast tomorrow is the rehearsal dinner so I will only work half day and Ana will not be going to work at all. We have been watching Leila very carefully and so far she hasn't done anything not even tried to contact me which in a way is a good thing but I know better and I'm just expecting something to happen. Taylor walks into my office and then sits in the chair.

"Sir, have you thought about what the next step is?", Taylor asks me.

" **I don't know Taylor I just wish I could wait till after the wedding to tell Ana my version which is the truth not what Leila wants to twist it into"** , I say.

"Sir can I speak freely?", Taylor asks.

" **Of course Taylor",** I say.

"First that wouldn't be fair to Ana, and it might make her think the worst being as you would wait till after the wedding it's like you are trapping her and not that you didn't believe she loves you enough to believe in you. Second I'm sure Leila is going to do everything to get to Ana and we are doing our best to prevent that from happening but we still have to be careful that she doesn't talk to Ana before you do. I think it's best if you just tell Ana what is going on she loves you and will stand by you no matter what. I don't get why you want to handle this on your own", Taylor says.

" **Taylor I get what you're saying and your right. It's best that Ana hear it from me, I guess I'm just scared that she won't want to marry me after all. I have said it in my head many times but it just sounds bad no matter how I tell her"** , I say.

"I think your fear is getting the best of you but you need to talk to Ana. Look Christian we are running out of time here the rehearsal dinner is tomorrow and I think you should talk to Ana but if we do hear from Leila buy yourself some time", Taylor says.

" **What are you suggesting Taylor?",** I ask knowing what he wants me to do.

"I'm just simply suggesting that you tell Leila what she wants to hear to buy you a day tell her that you are going to break off the engagement with Ana but you will do it after the rehearsal dinner don't get me wrong don't cheat on Ana just play along with Leila but keep it clean", Taylor says firmly.

Taylor is about to stand and leave when Andrea walks in with Leila behind her.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey I told her to wait in the lobby", Andrea says.

" **It's alright Andrea, thank you"** , I say.

"Mr Grey", Leila says statistically.

" **What do you want?"** , I ask.

"Is it really necessary for you security to be here", Leila says.

" **Just get on with it Leila"** , I say

"I came to see what your answer was I think you've had enough time to come to a decision", Leila says.

" **I have Leila and I will take you up on your offer",** I say through gritted teeth while I see Taylor stand next to my desk.

"Well that's good to hear Christian. Why don't you send your security away so we can celebrate", Leila says standing up and I stop her before she gets too close.

" **Taylor and I have some important matters to discuss and I won't be celebrating anything with you"** , I say in a firm voice.

"Christian did you forget what it was you have just agreed to?" It seems to me that you won't follow through I might not be able to get through to Ana but I'm sure her father will be happy to hear what I have to say", Leila says.

" **Leila I haven't broken it off with Ana yet I was planning to do it after the rehearsal dinner all I'm asking is for you to wait"** , I say.

"Don't mess with me Christian, you have till tomorrow night I will be waiting for you at my hotel no later than midnight because I will have a special package delivered to Ana's father the morning of the wedding" Leila says rather confidently.

" **I get it Leila"** , I say as she walks towards the door and blows me a kiss.

I slam my fist on my desk and I see Taylor looks pissed.

"Sir the good thing is we know what she is planning and it helps us prepare better but she might still have a few surprises and we can't under estimate her", Taylor says.

" **Fuck Taylor, I will talk to Ana tonight. Do you really think she will be understanding?"** , I ask Taylor feeling vulnerable.

"Sir as long as your hones with her she will still marry you, I'm sure of it", Taylor says with a half smile.

" **Thank you Taylor"** , I say.

We head to Escala shortly after Leila left since I couldn't concentrate anymore. I get home and send Ana a message to meet me at Escala when she gets out of work which she agrees. Ana arrives shortly after and when she steps out of the elevator I hug here and kiss her with everything I have.

" _Christian what's wrong?"_ , Ana asks holding my face with her hands.

" **I just love you so much and have missed you"** , I say as I kiss her again and then take her to the room and make love to her like it's the last time.

I know I shouldn't have but I just need to feel her and show her how much I love her. Ana hesitated a little bit but knew that I need this. We are lying in bed and then Ana gets up and puts my shirt on and sits back on the bed.

" _Christian what's wrong?"_ , Ana asks.

" **There is something very important I have to tell you and I need you to promise me that you will listen and let me finish. This is really hard for me"** , I say holding her hand.

" _Christian your scaring me, are you calling off the wedding?"_ , Ana asks.

" **No of course not you mean everything to me Ana, and I can't imagine my life without you** " I say and then think about how she might actually be the one to call it off.

" **As you know I don't have the best reputation with women I've been the fuck them and leave them type, and you know about my history with Leila well we've never talked about how we got started..."** , I begin to say when Ana interrupts me.

" _So this is about Leila?"_ , Ana asks trying to pull her hand away from me.

" **Yes, but it's not what you think. As you know I bought SIP, and it had taken a while since Mr. Williams was set on going with Steele Inc. Well the day I had a meeting with him which didn't go well at all by the way"** , I say trying to lighten the mood but all I get is a weak smile from Ana.

" **I left Mr. Williams office and when I walked out I bumped into Leila I already knew who she was but we still introduced ourselves, and then she invited me to lunch which I accepted. One thing led to another and before you knew it we were in a hotel room I thought it would be that one time because that's the way I do it no more than once"** , I say as Ana interrupts me.

 **Then Leila called me again and wanted to discuss business so she said anyway I met up with her and she told me she could maybe talk to her father about selling to me which made me really happy because I really wanted SIP"** , I say looking at Ana.

" _You got the company because you slept with Leila?"_ , Ana says and I can see the tears in her eyes.

" **Not exactly I mean I didn't plan it or set out to get Leila it was coincidence that we bumped into each other that day. I never chased Leila, she's the one that would call me and I wouldn't always go to her but when I did it was because I wanted Mr. Williams to sign the contract. Ana it didn't happened often and I know it sounds bad but I saw an opportunity and jumped at the chance I figured if I can convince Leila to sell to me she would convince her dad. I know it doesn't make it any better and I shouldn't have let it happen but I wasn't thinking and I"** , I say hoping that will believe me.

" _Leila threw herself at you and you let her because it was a way for you to get the company. Then why keep sleeping with her after the contract was signed?"_ , Ana says as I see the tears rolling down her cheeks.

" **That wasn't my intention Ana that was not how I wanted to get the company. I didn't set out for it to happen that way it just did. I didn't plan it if that's what your thinking. And as for continuing to have sex with Leila I guess at the end it was just convenient to have sex with Leila than to go with a stranger, but I have never felt anything for her and I never saw a future with her Ana"** , I say a bit frustrated and see Ana nod and get off the bed.

" _You just went with it is what your saying. What happens the next time you want a company Christian and the woman or the daughter of the owner throws herself at you are you going to sleep with her too?"_ , Ana says in an angry tone. This is what I was afraid of that she would think the worst of me.

" **Fuck Ana that's not fair, and no I wouldn't because that's not how I work or do business. I hate that it happened that way with Leila but she offered to talk to her dad I didn't ask her to. Beside I'm no longer available and haven't been since you chose to be with me and now that we will be getting married I wouldn't risk loosing you for anything in this world"** , I say as I walk towards Ana as she gives me a weak smile.

 _I just needed to..."_ , Ana starts to say as I interrupt her with a kiss.

" _Christian is this why you have been so stressed lately? Wait why are you telling me this now, I mean don't get me wrong I'm glad you told me this now before we got married but I need to know why now?"_ , Ana asks as she pulls away from me.

" **It is why I have been stressed when Mr. Williams signed the contract he agreed with the terms but insisted that he would sign with one condition. He wanted Leila to run SIP I told him I would sign her for two years and depending on how she did we would either keep Leila or find a replacement"** , I say when Ana interrupts me.

" _The meeting was with Leila"_ , Ana says more of a statement than a question.

" **Yes it was so to let her know that she wouldn't continue running SIP. Leila hasn't..."** , I say when Ana starts talking.

" _That's why you knew the meeting would not go well. You've been stressing about telling all this because you were afraid of my reaction. Was it just you and Leila in the meeting Christian?"_ , Ana says.

" **Taylor, Ross, and Reynolds were there, I wasn't going to have a meeting with only her knowing that she might twist it into something it wasn't"** , I say.

" **I really don't care so much on how the meeting went with Leila at all it doesn't bother me if she's happy or not that I won't keep her running SIP. I am stressed because I was afraid of what you would think or what your reaction would be after hearing all this. Leila told me that this wasn't over, and then she went on to tell me that I had a few days to decide to call off our wedding and end things between you and I. Leila also wants me to be with her which but none of those things are going to happen. Leila said that if I don't do what she wants she would tell you that I only slept with her to get SIP and other lies that aren't true. I wanted you to hear the truth from me, and not whatever Leila would twist it into"** , I say and see tense and it's like she just realized something.

Fuck this is what I was afraid of.


	47. Chapter 47

Christian finishes telling me that Leila pretty much gave him an ultimatum and that's why he's telling me about SIP, Leila and him. It really didn't make much sense to me why he even has to tell me about their past until he says what Leila plans to do if he doesn't cancel our wedding and ends things with me. I feel like the air has been knocked out of me, could my dad be right and Christian is only with me because of the company. This can't be happening I didn't even realize I was crying till I hear Christian's concerned voice calling me. I don't want to believe it, I can't what we have is real other wise he wouldn't have told me all this when he could have easily called of the wedding and given into Leila if he didn't want to be with me. Yet I still have the company so of course he isn't go to let me go that easily. Have I been this stupid all along, I felt like I can't breathe I can feel Christian holding me, and I hear the worry in his voice but it's like I'm in shock I can't respond to him. I guess I'll find out the truth tomorrow what should be a happy dinner celebration could be the very opposite and turn out to be the worst night of my life.

" **Fuck Ana, baby please talk to me"** _,_ Christian says.

" _I'm okay, I was just lost in thought. Christian the real reason you have told me this is because if I would have heard Leila's version I would have jumped to the conclusion that you were only with me for my company. Is that why you were so stressed on what I would think or do?",_ I ask Christian in a very calm voice I don't even recognize.

" **Yes I was imagining that you could call off the wedding or that you would hate me, but Ana I want to marry you not because of the company or anything else for that matter but because of who you are. I don't want to lose you and I was scared that you would think that worst of me or that you wouldn't want anything to do with me"** , Christian says.

I don't say anything and just keep looking at him and let him continue with whatever else he has to

say. I'm glad for what my dad plans to do tomorrow but I'm even more scared that he was right and he

will call off our wedding. I can't really think clearly and don't know if I even want to hear anymore.

" **Leila came to the office and told me my time was up so I bought myself some time and told her that I would do what she wanted. Leila was happy and told me I should dismiss Taylor so we could celebrate but I stopped her before she got close to me and told her that I wasn't going to do anything until I spoke to you which would be after the dinner tomorrow"** Christian says as he gets closer to me..

" _Now that I know the truth what do you plan to do Christian? Are you sure that you don't want to go to Leila instead because if that's what you want then please tell me now before the dinner tomorrow",_ I say.

" **Ana are you listening to me. I don't want her if I did I wouldn't be telling you this I only told her what she wanted to hear so that I can tell you the truth about what happened and we can face her together and show her how strong we are and that nothing will come between us"** , Christian says as he grabs my hands.

" _What's the next step"_ , I ask.

" **Now that you know the truth she can't hurt us, and she can't catch you by surprise. All I need to know is that you still want to marry me Ana because I know that I still want to marry you"** , Christian says.

" _I do want to marry you and thank you for coming to me with this so that I'm prepared if Leila decides to approach me"_ , I say when Christian hugs me and kisses me.

" **You have made me even happier I can't wait for you to officially be Mrs. Grey. We should get some sleep"** , Christian says as he gets up and pulls back the covers.

I smile at Christian and get into the bed part of me wants to go home and just think over everything but I just want to enjoy being in Christian's arms just in case this is the last time. Even though I do believe him about Leila and SIP I still have to wonder what if my dad is right. Christian might not have been the one chasing Leila but he still did sleep with her to get the company. I start feeling overwhelmed and I cry silently hoping Christian won't hear me but I know he does because he pulls me closer to him and hugs me tight.

" **And I'm so sorry baby, everything will be alright. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I would be lost without you"** , Christian says.

I don't say anything and just snuggle closer to him I get up in the morning and hear that Christian is in the shower. I get of the bed and put my robe on then go down to the kitchen and see that Gail is already preparing breakfast.

" _Good morning Gail"_ , I say.

"Good morning Ana. Are you ready for the dinner tonight?", Gail asks.

" _Yes I am I can't believe how fast the weeks went by. I am meeting with my dad today and then I will go home and get ready"_ , I say.

"I know what you and the way everything has come together so nicely", Gail says with a smile as well.

" _I probably won't see you later today but I plan on seeing you at the wedding Gail, no excuses"_ , I say.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Ana, and Mr. Grey already gave me the day off", Gail says.

" _I'm glad otherwise he'd be in big trouble"_ , I say as we both laugh and Christian walks in.

" **Good morning baby"** , Christian says as he kisses me and then sits next to me.

" _Good morning love"_ I say.

Christian and I talk about our days and agree to meet at my apartment and head to the Mile High Club together. We finish our breakfast and Christian leaves for work with Taylor and I go to take a shower. I say bye to Gail then head to Steele Inc. to see my dad. I head to my dad's office and sit down, then my dad hands me the fake contract and tells me what it is he will be saying. My dad reminds me that the company is still mine but that no one other than the two of us and Johnathon know the truth. I give him smile hoping he can't see through me but of course he senses something.

"Annie what's wrong?", my dad asks.

" _I guess I'm just nervous don't get me wrong dad I know Christian will still marry me but I'm still nervous and I guess I'm getting wedding jitters"_ , I say as hoping he believes me.

"It's expected baby and even though it doesn't seem like it I do hope Christian proves me wrong so that I can walk my little girl down the aisle", my dad says as we both smile at each other.

Just then Johnathon walks in and asks if everything is alright. Johnathon sits next to me and we go over the plan for tonight and then I get up and leave so that I can get ready.


	48. Chapter 48

I'm on my way to pick up Ana, and I can't stop smiling I am glad that I told her the truth and that she still wants to marry me. Taylor lets me know that we are so I get off and go to knock on the door. When Ana opens the door I can see that something is bothering her and I wonder if it has to do with our conversation last night. Ana tries to act as if everything is fine but I know her well enough to know better. We greet each other with a passionate kiss and when she tries to walk back into her room to get her heels I stop her and lead her to the couch.

" **Ana are you alright?"** , I ask as I caress her back.

" _Yes I'm just a bit nervous and I think after all the planning and last night I am finally feeling the after effects"_ , Ana says with a smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

" **Are you sure that's all? Ana didn't you just tell me that we need to tell each other everything no matter what?"** I tell her.

" _You Mr. Grey can't do that you know use my lines against me"_ , Ana says as she giggles.

" **Well future Mrs. Grey I learned last night after I got in trouble that it's important to talk about things right away instead of prolonging it"** , I say with a cocky smile which causes Ana to laugh.

" _Well you have a point there. Christian did you mean what you said that I didn't have to work after we got married?"_ , Ana says.

" **Yes baby if you didn't want to work you really don't have to. You know I make enough to live decently"** , I say as we both laugh.

" _Really to live decently"_ , Ana says.

" **Well I didn't want to sound to cocky you know"** , I say.

" _I hate that I'm asking this but are you sure you want to marry me even if I didn't have the company?"_ , Ana says and I see that her eyes are watery but she's holding back the tears.

" **You bet I would marry you even if you didn't have the company Ana. Is this about last night, because I guarantee you that I am not with you because of the company"** , I say a little frustrated.

" _It's not just about last night. I have to tell you something and I wanted to tell you last night after we had talked but then decided not to but I guess now is a good time"_ , Ana says.

" **There is nothing you can say that will change the way I feel baby. I think after all the shit that's been going on we are stronger than ever."** , I say.

" _I had a conversation with my dad before you told me about what happen with Leila and he has decided that it would be best to hand over the company to Johnathon instead of me. I will still be able to work if I wish to do so, but Johnathon would be calling all the shots. He is going to make the make the announcement tonight after the dinner",_ Ana says.

" **Fuck are you serious and to Johnathon of all people"** , I say as Ana gets of my lap and I run my hands through my hair.

" _I figured since you had mentioned that I didn't have to work and I gave it some thought it started to sound like a good idea. Then I thought I could still work but maybe not long hours and with Johnathon in charge I could take business trips with you sometimes it would give us more time together being newlyweds and all",_ Ana says in a nervous tone.

" **And you agreed to this? Why would you be okay with this you should be running the company not Johnathon. I mean we could have merged the companies if we needed to, hell GEH and do so much with the help of Steele Inc. Don't get me wrong I get what your saying and I would love to spend more time with you but there is no need to hand Steele Inc. to Johnathon. Fuck Ana I would have been more than happy take over if you didn't want to work. I can't believe you didn't think to discuss this with me before you agreed to this",** I half yell and see that Ana has tears in her eyes and I realize how I sound right now.

" _Is that how you really feel Christian because last time I checked it's my dads company and I didn't think you'd have problem with it. If anything I thought you would be happy with the fact that I wouldn't be working or if I did work it would be part time giving us more flexible schedules so that we can have more time together and we wouldn't get to busy with work on both ends or be stuck with business trips and possibly not see each other for a week or so. Did you ever think that maybe you'll have a business trip and when you return I'd be leaving to a different business trip and we wouldn't see each other"_ , Ana says pretty upset now.

" **Ana I'm sorry I just...Dammit. It's not so much the company it's more the fact that Johnathon will be in charge that's what pisses me off. I know that we would have found a way to work our schedules out when we needed to. Either one of us could have run that company. I don't see why it has to be Johnathon, I know it doesn't make sense but of all people why him"** , I say as I walk closer to Ana but she takes a step back.

" _My dad has always thought of Johnathon as a son and he thought it would be best put him in charge. Christian do you have any idea how you sound right now? Because if this is how you really feel then I am going to ask you this once and I need you to answer me honestly"_ , Ana says in a firm and steady voice.

" **I know I am making myself sound bad but**... **"** , I say as Ana interrupts me.

" _Knowing that I am no longer going to own Steele Inc., do you still want to marry me?_ , Ana asks me looking me straight in the eyes.

" **Ana of course I still want to marry you. I didn't mean to make you think other wise, I meant what I said I want to marry you and even if you don't have the company it doesn't change how I feel about you"** , I say as I hug her close to me and kiss her with so much intensity that I have to break the kiss before I decide to take her to the room then we'll never make the dinner.

" _Are you sure because this is your chance to back out of the wedding. My dad will talk to you about it tonight after the dinner I wasn't suppose to say anything to you but I felt like I needed to tell you and I'm glad I did, but Christian I need to be sure that you still want to marry me without the company"_ , Ana says.

" **Baby I'm sorry if I sounded like an ass and I know I made it seem that the company is very important to me but it's not, I just want you to be happy and I thought that you wanted to run it, but at the end of it all I just care that you will be my wife and nothing else will matter"** , I say.

" _You have made me so happy Christian I love you"_ , Ana says as she kisses me.

" **I love you to, now let's go before Kate hunts us down"** , I say as we both laugh.

We walk to the SUV where Taylor and Sawyer are waiting. On the drive to the restaurant Taylor goes over what we should do encase Leila shows up after that I just think about what Ana told me. Fuck I can't believe this, Johnathon will be running Steele Inc. how is that even possible. I am so pissed right now but I can't show it because then it will give Ana the wrong idea. How can she just give up the company without a fight, she always talked about how important it is to her. I won't believe it till I see the paper work. As pissed as I am right now I'm also happy that Ana will officially be mine after tomorrow. This dinner is going to really be something.


	49. Chapter 49

As we arrive to the restaurant I see Kate is waiting for us outside and looking very anxious. Taylor parks the car and we get off. Kate walks towards us and Christian holds me close to him.

"I'm glad you guys decided to show up, I thought maybe you two ran away and eloped", Kate says causing us to laugh.

" **We just got caught up with some things Kate no worries, besides if we eloped I know you would kill me** ", Christian says with a smile.

"Are you guys okay? You two look a little tense", Kate says eying us.

" _It's nothing to worry about Kate I promise everything is fine",_ I say with my best smile.

I know Christian is still mad about what I told him and I wonder that maybe there is some truth about what my dad said but then why would he still want to marry if he didn't love me. I know my dad is going to be mad when he finds out I already told Christian about Johnathon taking over but when he asked me what was wrong I couldn't lie to him. We start walking inside when I notice Leila walking out of the restaurant with a smile, and shortly after my dad, Johnathon and Carrick walk out and don't look happy at all. Taylor and Sawyer stand in front of me and Christian as Leila approaches us.

" **What the fuck are you doing here Leila?"** , Christian asks as he walks and stands next to Taylor while holding my hand.

I notice that Sawyer stands really close to me and I see that Taylor isn't happy that Christian is no longer behind him but next to him.

"I got to thinking Christian and I figured if you were really going to break off the engagement then you would have had sex with me in the office yesterday but since you turned me down I realized that you didn't have any plans following through with our arrangement", Leila says with a smile.

" **What did you do Leila?"** , Christian asks very angry now.

"I told you that someone would hear me out so I went to Ana's father and told him everything. I am after all looking out for his daughter I wouldn't want poor Ana to end up with a broken heart like me", Leila says in a fake sad voice.

My dad, Johnathon and Carrick are really close to us now but Leila doesn't notice.

" **Your still not getting your way Leila and now that everything is out in the open there is no reason for you to be here now leave"** , Christian says in a very angry voice.

"I don't know what you see in her Christian she will never satisfy you like I did. The fact that you wouldn't sleep with me made me realize how much you really do love her because it's not like you to pass up sex. I wasn't going to let you be happy and since I knew that it would be hard to reach Ana I decided to go straight to her father who by the way seems to have taken into consideration what I had to say" Leila says as I see Reynolds approach us.

" _Le_ _ila y_ _ou've said what you've had to say and in reality you just made us realize how much Christian really loves me. The fact that he was faithful to me by turning you down shows how much he loves me, so you don't win. All this that your doing was a waste of time because we will be getting married tomorrow and there is nothing you can do about it"_ , I say.

"Oh you poor thing you are delusional if you think you can satisfy Christian or make him happy he's only after your company. Did he tell you that he only started pursuing you because of your company it was his plan all along? When he realized that with you this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought he decided he need to take things further. The last time that Christian and I had sex you know what he told me Ana?", Leila says.

" **Don't talk** **to** **Ana like that Leila.** **We've heard enough! Take her away from here now",** Christian yells to Reynolds and Sawyer as they walk towards her as Leila just leaves.

" _Despite what you think Leila, I know for a fact that Christian would marry me even if I didn't have the company"_ , I say as Leila steps close to me and is about to slap me when Christian grabs her arm and Sawyer pulls me back.

"Miss Williams I would suggest you change your tone when you talk to my daughter and if you ever raise you had to her again I will make sure you will regret it. I don't appreciate your attitude towards my daughter and the only reason I am not allowing them to escort you away from here is because I would like to hear what he said so please continue" my dad says.

"Daddy it's not important", I say.

"I think it is if Christian is going to marry my baby girl I need to know all the facts but don't worry Annie I see that Miss Williams has her motives for doing this given the way she was talking to you", my dad says as I see Leila is no longer smiling and looks pissed that things don't seem to be going her way.

"Christian apparently got a conscience you could say and said that what we did shouldn't have happened. Then when I asked him if it was because of Ana he told me it wasn't what I thought and he couldn't afford to mess this up. At first it didn't make sense to me till I look up Ana and found out about her company. That's all he wants Ana, you were just a challenge for him and he will get bored of you eventually. I mean look at you...", Leila says.

" **You don't get to disrespect Ana like that Leila now leave"** , Christian yells at Leila causing her to flinch.

I can't believe what I'm hearing I look at Christian and I see that his jaw is tight, and his whole body is tense. Johnathon steps closer to Christian and is about to punch him when Taylor gets between the both of them and stops Johnathon.

" **It's not what you think Johnathon…."** , Christian says.

"Miss Williams I appreciate you coming here to talk to me but I think it's time you leave. There might be some truth in what you said but you also informed Annie that Christian turned you down because he loved her so you have given us a lot to consider", my dad says as Leila stops smiling not liking what my dad says.

"I think we should go inside and talk privately", Carrick says as he pats Christian on the shoulder and gives me a sad smile.

" **We can use one of the office inside"** , Christian says as he holds my hand tighter and walks into the Mile High Club with everyone following behind.

"Sir Reynolds will let the guest know that we will be there later", Taylor says.

We walk into the office and everyone takes their seats, while Christian and I walk to the chairs by his desk. I don't feel too well and I am starting to have doubts about everything. Did Christian really start dating me hoping to get the company? Is Leila right will he get bored of me? I feel like my legs give out but before I fall Christian grabs me by my waist and asks if I'm alright? I nod at him letting him know I'm good as he pulls the chair close to me so that I can sit down.

"Son what is going on here? I would like to hear you side please clarify all this for us", Carrick says looking at Christian.

"Look Christian I have had my doubts and what Miss Williams has told us doesn't help the situation so please do clarify it for us. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt" my dad says also looking at Christian.

" **I know how bad things sound but its not the way Leila made it sound I'm not sure what she told you exactly but I did not sleep with her to get the company"** , Christian says looking my dad in the eyes.

"Well I can assure you that Leila was very convincing. She informed us that you slept with her so that she can convince her father to sell the company to you. Miss Williams also said that you promised to be in a relationship after the contract was signed but instead all you did was see each other secretly and have sex", Carrick says pretty upset.

" **Dad that is not what happened I never promised her anything nor did I seek her out to get the company, she's the one who was always calling me not once did I approach her"** , Christian says then he goes on tell them everything he told me and what exactly happened with Leila.

They seem to believe him but it still doesn't clear up what Leila said about that night.

" **Leila is upset because I wouldn't have sex with her anymore and I told her I didn't want anything to do with her and I also decided not to leave her in charge of SIP and that pissed her off. She made me on offer and as she said she knew I wasn't going to go through with it so she came to you hoping that you wouldn't allow Ana to marry me. Look I love Ana more than anything and I want to marry her"** , Christian says looking at me.

"I can see that Leila had a motive for coming to me and even though she was convincing she didn't seem sincere. Then I heard the way that she talked to my Annie and I knew that she wasn't being totally honest and I think we all agree on that", my dad says as Carrick and Johnathon both nod.

Sawyer brings me a glass of water which I happily take and I know Taylor has been looking at me constantly checking that I'm alright. This was suppose to be a happy moment for us but now it seems to be ruined. I know still believe that Christian loves me and that he isn't after the company but I need to know if that's what he was after at the beginning. It's only bothering me because when Leila mentioned what he said that night he didn't deny it. I can feel Christian staring at me but I won't look at him. Right now after all this I just want do is go home lay in bed and cry.

" **Ray I know you didn't want to really give me your blessing and it took a lot of talking to convince you to let me marry Ana and like you said you still have your doubts and I don't blame you for that. I know that you are only looking out for what's best for Ana and that's all I want to make her happy and give her the best"** , Christian says.

"Christian there is something that you need to know", my dad says.

" _Daddy Christian already knows, I told him and he agreed to marry me anyway. I had to tell him and see for myself"_ , I say looking at my dad.

" **To be honest I wasn't very happy with the news because of all people Johnathon is the one who will be running Steele Inc. I know it's pointless to get mad over something so stupid but I know Johnathon would probably feel the same way if the roles were reversed"** , Christian says with a weak smile causing the men to laugh and this time he doesn't seem mad like before.

"Son I'm glad that this whole mess has been cleared up but I wish you would have come to us first instead of letting it get out of hand. We can all see that you love Ana but we can't blame Ray for having his doubts about you. I'm just glad you found someone as strong and special as Ana who obviously loves you with all her heart and truly believes in you", Carrick says.

" **Your right dad and I'm glad Ana believes in me because I am lost without her but I have to be completely honest with all of you especially you Ana. I hope this doesn't change anything but I know what Leila said is bothering you and I need to clear that up"** , Christian says kneeling in front of me and lifting my chin so that I'm looking at him.

"Christian I will kick your ass if...", Johnathon says as my dad starts to talk.

"Johnathon I think we should let Christian talk since he brought it up on his own", my dad says.

" **Ana I did say that to Leila that night. I hope you don't hate me for this but when Ray turned down my offer I was pissed. Steele Inc. had just become owners of Gray Harbor and I was only thinking about how much easier it would be for GEH to ship food out if we could get Grey Barbour so when Ross mentioned that you would take over once Ray retired I thought that maybe I could convince you to sell to me. I wasn't planning on letting things get this far Ana. I was just looking for the right time to discuss the company but the more time we spent together the less I thought about the company. We got to know each other and I just wanted to know more about you and somehow I fell in love with you and the company didn't matter anymore. Ana I know how bad this sounds and I should have told you when we had our conversation but..."** , Christian says but I stop him from talking.

" _You only started dating me because of the company then? You weren't interested in me", I say as I feel my eyes getting watery._

" **When I first saw you I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had seen and I thought maybe I could work my charm on you to help convince you. Then we started talking and I liked you personality and the way you were so humble got me interested in you. But at the point I was more interesting in trying to find a way to talk to you about the company, later that night you had left because of Leila and I felt bad for the way we acted and that had never happened before. Ana I wasn't planning on dating you to get the company but I don't care about it anymore. At the ball I first realized that what I was feeling for you was more that I thought I could. I know this will sound really bad but I wasn't looking into falling in love with you but you make me feel things I've never felt before. Baby I want share my life with you, my heart belongs to you and I love you for who you are. I thought I was happy but when you came into my life I realized that I wasn't truly happy you have made my life so much brighter. I've thought about my future without you and it hurts to breath just imagining it",** Christian says and I can see that his eyes are watery too.

"If Ana doesn't marry you I will because you sure as hell have convinced me", Johnathon says causing us to laugh.

"Here is the contract Christian encase you didn't want to believe it", my dad says handing Christian the fake contract.

Christian takes the contract and reads over it then hands it back to my dad.

" **Congratulations Johnathon your hard work paid off"** , Christian says as he shakes Johnathon's hand.

"Thank you Christian", Johnathon says.

"So Ana do you still want to marry my idiot of a son", Carrick says with a smile causing us to laugh.

I wipe the tears from my face and I feel so tired. It's really late and all I want to do is sleep. Christian holds me close to him and kisses the top of my head.

"Annie sweetheart is there still going to be a wedding tomorrow?", my dad says and all eyes are on me.

I think about everything that has been said by everyone. I still don't feel to well and I feel a bit overwhelmed. I really do feel that Christian loves me and now even my dad feels more positive about Christian. I look up and see that Christian is nervous and is looking at me anxiously. I'm about to answer when there is a knock at the office door. Taylor goes to open it and Grace is standing there with Elena.

"Dinner is being served we've held of for as long as we could", Grace says then looks at me with concerned eyes.

"Ana dear what's wrong", Elena says as she comes towards me and hugs me.

It feels so good when she hugs me that before I know it I am crying in her arms. I feel happy and sad all at the same time.

"What have you men done to Ana", Grace says in a firm voice.

"It's been a rough evening but I believe everything will be alright now darling", Carrick says to Grace.

"It sure doesn't seem that way does this have to do with that awful woman that came to talk to you Ray, because she gave me a bad vibe", Grace says.

"I agree with you Grace she just seemed like bad news", Elena says.

" **It's a long story but at the end we have figured everything out and things can only look up from here on out"** , Christian says rubbing my back.

"Annie are you still up to having this dinner?", my dad asks me and I can hear the concern in his voice.

" **Baby if you want he can just go home so you can rest",** Christian says.

"Oh no you don't if Ana wants to rest she will be coming home with us right Grace", Elena says causing me to laugh.

"Ray I told warned you not to do this tonight but you didn't listen now Ana is more stressed, but no you men want to do things your way", Elena says scolding my dad like he's a child causing me to laugh more.

"I'm sorry Annie I know I shouldn't have put you in a situation like this before the wedding I should have done it sooner", my dad says.

" _I'll be fine I just felt a bit overwhelmed but I'm starving lets go eat. I just need to clean up first"_ , I say as I walk to the door.

"You men are something else each one of you are to stay away from Ana tonight I don't know what you were thinking. Ray I agree with Elena you should have taken care of business sooner instead of tonight and you Christian Grey are suppose to keep Ana stress free and as for that girl that came by I hope that's the last we see of her or you will deal with me Mr. What is wrong with all of you. Johnathon you should have been the one to keep a straight head when it comes to these old men. Carrick you and Ray should have send that girl away I'm sure what she had to say was just gibberish she just looks like trouble", Grace says making me giggle.

" **Ana wait you didn't answer"** , Christian says.

"Christian you can wait for you answer Ana needs to go get cleaned up", Elena says as I walk out of the room.


	50. Chapter 50

Ana walks out the door without telling us if she would still marry me tomorrow. My mom and Elena are giving us all the death glare and it's scary but funny that my dad and Ray look scared as well. Johnathon won't even look up.

"Seriously what were you men thinking?" Elena says.

"Darling it was just to make sure that Christian wouldn't hurt Ana on the long run", Ray says.

"Did you ever think how Ana would feel or how stressful this would be for her. I told you that it was best to wait or that you should have done it the first night she came over for dinner before the proposal", Elena says.

"And you Carrick Grey I can't believe you would go along with this. Elena and I both warned you men. Imagine how hard it would have been for Ana to be thinking about what if her father was right and Christian would have called off the wedding. I knew I should have stepped in and stopped this I am just as much to blame as you all are", my mom says.

" **Wait mom, dad you both knew and didn't tell me?"** ¸I say in shock and a bit hurt.

"Yes son but we knew how much you loved Ana so we decided not to tell you because we knew you'd still marry her whether the company was hers or not and besides we just found out last night", my dad says.

" **I'm a bit hurt"** , I say.

"Well imagine how Ana feels wait what exactly happened with this Leila said it that her name", Elena says.

We explain everything that had happened and my dad tells Elena and my mom what Leila had said. They aren't happy at all and tell us to stay away from Ana tonight that we are to eat but after that we are to Ray's house as planned.

" **Mom that's not a good idea I still need to make sure Ana is okay, I mean you saw her…"** , I say.

"You can't blame her Christian. You all have put her through enough imagine hearing Ray's doubts then you and this Leila situation how do you expect her to feel. To top it all off a night that is supposed to be a celebration turns out to be ruined. I should have kicked that Leila woman out myself", my mom says.

"Mrs. Grey luckily everything has been cleared up except for one thing. Before you walked in Mr. Grey had asked Ana if she would still marry you son but she didn't give us an answer", Johnathon says.

" **He's right mom, I'm sure she will still me but I need that reassurance"** , I say almost pleading with my mom.

"Christian even if everything was cleared up Ana needs time to herself. You all saw how she broke down in my arms she is overwhelmed I'm sure she was trying to be strong for all of you but all of us are to blame for her breaking down just now", Elena says.

We are all quiet and we feel like kids who just got put on time out. My mom and Elena warn us one more time to give Ana space as they walk out of the office.

" **Well they sure are right and I feel awful for letting things get this far"** , I say.

"You're not the only one Christian I'm her father and all I did is ruin what should have been the happy days for her", Ray says.

" **I was too worried about loosing Ana that all I did was hurt her more and didn't consider how it would affect her"** , I say feeling like shit.

"I guess we let our egos get in the way, I was more worried about trying to test your love for my daughter that I never thought about how Ana would feel", Ray says.

"I guess in a way we all wanted to look out for Ana but went about it the wrong way", my dad says.

" **I still can't believe that you and mom didn't say anything to me, or Ana for that matter not that I'm mad at her because I'm sure it was Ray and Johnathon's idea"** , I say.

"I'm sorry son but like I said we really did believe that you would still marry Ana", my dad says and I know I'm not really mad.

"Look Christian it was my idea and Ana was against it and only agreed because it was the only way I would believe you didn't want the company", Ray says.

"Christian we wanted to make sure Ana would be happy it just seemed odd how you be willing to settle down all of a sudden, but Ray is right Ana was against it and said she was sure you loved her even if she gave up the company", Johnathon says. I think I kind of like him, yeah right but I am starting to see him differently.

" **I understand Johnathon and I'm not mad at Ana. If Ana was willing to give up the company to prove you all wrong then it just shows how much she loves me and I will do everything to make her happy and show her that I love her more"** , I say.

"That's good to hear son but I think we should go eat before we get into more trouble", my dad says as we all walk out.

We walk back to where the dinner is set up and I see that Ana is still not back yet. I look worried when Elliot walks up to me and lets me know that Ana is still in the ladies room putting on some make up.

"I'm glad I wasn't in there with you all, it feels great to be the good guy", Elliot says with a smile causing me to laugh.

Ana walks in and I look at her expecting an answer but all she does is give me a weak smile. We all take our seats and begin to eat. The conversations are going great we all laugh and joke around it's like the last few moments never happened. We are all taking our time with dinner not wanting to leave. The women are pretty much done and Ana looks up at me and kisses me on the cheek. Ana stands up and tells everyone she will be leaving to the my parents' home she tells me she will see me tomorrow and then walks out with Sawyer right behind. Kate, Mia, Elena and my mom walk out as well after saying bye to us men. I can't believe that tonight is pretty much over and I don't feel too confident about tomorrow. We all finish eating then head to Rays house. We all grab a beer and sit outside in the back yard.

"I don't know what you all did but I'm glad I wasn't there because I can see you are in deep shit", Elliot says.

" **We all really put Ana through a lot in a week or so and she didn't deserve it. We all thought in our own way that we were doing what was best for her but in the end we ended up hurting her",** I say.

"That pretty much sums it up", Ray says.

"How did you all manage that?", Elliot asks looking a bit tense I know he looks at Ana as a sister.

"Ana gave up Steele Inc. in order to prove Ray and me wrong about Christians love for her", Johnathon says and he actually sounds like he feels bad I can see that he truly cares for Ana.

" **I was threatened by a girl I use to have sex with and hid it from Ana till I had no choice and then to top it off I was pissed that Johnathon is now owner of Steele Inc. which gave Ana the wrong impression"** , I say as I take a long gulp of my beer.

"Then we allow this girl named Leila that Christina is talking about to speak her mind instead of turning her away which in reality did more good than harm I think", my dad says.

"You are all idiots, I don't mean any disrespect dad or Ray but I can' see why mom and Elena are mad. You make Ana give up her a company that she was so proud to have I might add just to prove a point then, you let Leila threaten you and you don't trust Ana enough to come to her with this problem and dad you go along with this whole thing. Instead of asking Ana what she thought or what she wanted to do you all made the choice for her yet you let Leila talk and say what she has to say. I wouldn't blame Ana if she didn't talk to any of you for a while", Elliot says and we are look at each other and realize how bad this really is.

" **I didn't think of it that way but your right I could have made sure Leila was escorted away from the restaurant or we could have kept walking past her instead of listening to her, but she's out of my life now and all I care about is that Ana still wants to marry me"** , I say.

"I can't believe I made my daughter give up her company without considering how happy she was that in a few months it would officially be hers", Ray says.

" **Why aren't you gloating about it Johnathon, I thought you'd be over joyed"** , I say.

"This is not what I wanted Christian, I'm doing this to help Ray out but trust me the last thing I wanted was to take anything away from Ana", Johnathon says.

" **What's done is done and there isn't much we can do now but try and make it up to Ana"** , I say.

We continue talking and drinking after a while the mood has lightened up a bit. Ray and my dad give me advice on keeping a happy marriage. Ray says that even though he and Elena aren't married he knows how a relationship works. My dad tells me that a happy wife means a happy life and we all laugh. Ray tells me to treat Ana like a princess but to remember she's a bit strong minded which I know and said to let her do her thing when she needs to. Johnathon tells me to to always put my marriage first before anything else no matter how busy things get I have to make time for Ana and myself and it means a lot coming from him. Elliot of course tells me to make sure I keep Ana happy in the bedroom or any other place you can make time for that stuff which causes us to laugh. We all head to bed and I only hope for the best tomorrow. I try my best to get some sleep because I don't want to look like shit in on my wedding day.


	51. Chapter 51

We arrive at the Grey's home and when we walk in Grace goes to the kitchen to get a bottle of wine. We all sit down in the living room and talk about the wedding we and avoid talking about what happened earlier. I felt so happy and sad all at the same time and I couldn't think straight. I'm glad that I proved my dad wrong and that the whole Leila situation got cleared up but then Christian told us the truth about wanting the company at the beginning I felt like I couldn't breath but at the end he still wants to marry me even though he thinks I don't own the company. I feel awful about lying to him and leading him to believe that Johnathon is now running Steele Inc. I know Christian loves me and I can't wait to marry him tomorrow because I love him with all my heart. I wanted to tell him that I still want to marry him but I just couldn't get the words out it's like my body shut down for a moment and when Elena and Grace told me to go freshen up I felt relieved. I need to just get some air, freshen up and get all my thoughts together. We ate dinner and it went fairly well I gave Christian a kiss on the cheek before leaving hoping he would see it as a way of me telling him we are okay.

"Ana are you alright?", Kate asks me.

" _Yes sorry I just got lost in thought"_ , I say.

"We understand after what those men put you through even though we love them they can be idiots sometimes, so prepare yourself for things like that once your married because trust me Ana it will happen quite often", Grace says causing us to laugh.

"Yes dear as much as we love them they tend to do really stupid things. They somehow convince themselves that they are doing what's best for us and they need to protect us but they don't think about the consequences", Elena says.

" _I get what you mean I know in their own way they wanted to do what they thought was best for me"_ , I say with a smile.

"If they don't learn their lesson babe I can assure you we will be kicking their butts", Kate says as we laugh.

"Does that mean you are still going to marry my brother Ana", Mia says looking at me with concerned eyes.

" _Yes, I will still marry your brother I love him with all my heart and with everything that has happened I believe we have become stronger"_ , I say with a smile.

"I know he loves you to Ana, we see it in the way he looks at you and the way he wants to protect you", Grace says.

"He looks at you like your the only one there and nothing else matters", Kate says.

"Ya I've noticed the change in him he won't even pay attention to the girls who flirt with him", Mia says.

" _I just hope tomorrow will be a better day because I don't think I can handle more drama"_ , I say laughing.

"You know Ana we still have to give you some pointers" Kate says with a wicked smile and I know what she's thinking.

" _Kate!"_ , I say blushing.

"Oh don't be shy dear I mean it's the best part of marriage", Grace says.

"Mom really", Mia says.

"Mia why do you think your father and I are still so happy", Grace says as Mia covers her ears.

"You have to keep things exciting. Tease him when your out in public you know make him want you that way when you get home he'll want to ravish you if you can make it home", Elena says which is not what I want to hear but we all laugh.

"Surprise him at work you know and not just with food", Grace says.

" _Oh my God you two"_ , I say.

"I'm so shocked right now", Kate says laughing.

"I guess I should be the mature one hear and tell you that you should let him think he's in charge", Mia says while still laughing at what Elena and Grace have said.

"That is a good point they aren't really in charge but you make them think they make all the decisions", Grace says.

" _Thank you all for making me laugh and for the advice plenty of sex, make it fun, and of course make him think he's in charge"_ , I say still laughing.

"That's right you pretty much got it", Kate says.

We go over the schedule for tomorrow and I we all decide to head to bed. I write a note for Christian

and I ask Sawyer if he can make sure Christian gets it first thing in the morning. I then head up to

Christian's old room and change into pajamas. I lay in bed trying to go to sleep but I can't. I turn to face the window maybe looking outside will relax me when I hear a knock on the door. I get up to open it and see that it's only Kate.

"Hey babe are you sure your okay? You know I'm here for you no matter what", Kate tells me as we both lay on the bed.

" _I am, it was just hectic there for a moment, but now that I have had time to calm myself and think about everything I feel positive about the future",_ I say.

"I won't ask what happened but I hope you tell me one day. If you need me to kick some but just let me know and I'll send Ethan", Kate says making me laugh.

" _Oh Kate thank you I needed to laugh some more. For now I will tell you that my dad stressed me out as much as Christian did but I know I had my part in this whole thing too so I'm not mad at them I think with everything going on I felt like I couldn't get a hold of my thoughts, my mind was on overdrive"_ , I say.

"Ana you could have come to me and I would have listened to you, and maybe helped you out", Kate says.

" _I know Kate it's just everything started happening so fast and it was one thing after another but I'm just glad that everything is calm now and tomorrow I'm getting married"_ , I say.

We say goodnight and drift off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **A:N/ I want to thank all the follows, favorites, and reviews. I hope you all keep enjoying this story and thank you for sticking with me even when this story gets a bit much I greatly appreciate all of you.**_


	52. Chapter 52

I wake up and head down stairs I can hear my dad and Ray talking about doing something special for Ana. I reach the bottom of the steps and notice Sawyer talking to Taylor and I start to panic. What if Ana called of the wedding. I walk towards them and then Sawyer notices and Taylor turns around to look at me.

"Sir Ana wanted me to give you this first thing in the morning so here I am", Sawyer says.

" **Thank you Sawyer"** , I say as I grab the note and open it as quickly as possible.

"Sir are you alright?", Taylor asks and I just nod.

I stare at the note for a moment and read it again.

 _My Dearest Christian,_

 _I wanted to tell you to know that even though I don't like you much right now, I do love you and I will still marry you. My heart belongs to you and I also can't imagine my life without you. I hope to see you later today, and hopefully this has put your mind at ease. I love you Christian Grey I can't wait to be your wife._

 _Love Always_

 _Anastasia R. Steele_

I can't help but smile and in the excitement I hug Taylor and I know he's in shock because I've never hugged him before but I can see the smile he as on his face. I will do whatever I need to make it up to her because everyone is right we could have avoided this if I would have just told her right away and we did ruin the rehearsal dinner. Sawyer then leaves and heads back to my parents house. My dad and Ray walk to where we are and ask what is going on. I tell then that we need to get ready for a wedding and they smile as well and give me a hug. We all eat breakfast and watch a bit of TV, the time couldn't go much slower, I just want it to be time already. Everyone does their best to distract me and it works because before I know it it's already five and in an hour and a half I will officially be married. After talking and going over the plans with Taylor I head to the shower. Elliot and Ethan are already dressed and waiting for me to get ready. My dad, Johnathon and Ray already left to the house to see how things are going and to help with any last minute details. Once I'm ready we all head over to my parents house and Elliot pats me on the back reassuring me that everything will be alright.

"You ready bro?", Elliot asks.

" **Yes I can't wait"** , I say.

"I'm happy for the both of you, it's amazing to see Ana getting married she's like my little sister and she deserves her happily ever after", Ethan says shaking my hand.

We stand outside in the garden where everything is set up and it looks amazing. There's lights hanging from the trees, and beautiful gardenias in a row forming an aisle where Ana is going to walk through. Where the reception is going to be held the tables are beautiful, and the center pieces are wooden trees with little candles hanging from them. There are lanterns hanging from the bars that hold up the tents, I can't believe how beautiful everything looks my mom and Elena did a wonderful job in putting everything together. My dad comes to where Elliot, Ethan and I are standing and drinking a glass of champagne and lets us know that we are about to begin and that we should take our places.

"It's showtime", Elliot says as we start walking to where we need to stand.

We take care places and see that the guest have already sat down. I see my mom and Elena at the front as well as Johnathon and his parents. The music starts to play and Kate starts walking followed by Mia and they look beautiful I can hear Elliot gasp at the sight of Kate. They have a long pink Greek style dress with a gardenia in their hair. Kate smiles at me and Mia winks at me as they stand at their place. I look down at my hands and take a deep breath then Elliot nudges me causing me to look up. I see Ray smiling and right next to him is Ana holding his hand. I am taken by how beautiful she looks, she's wearing an elegant vintage lace dress with v neckline with her hair in loose curls and she's holding a bouquet of gardenias. They start walking towards me and I feel so happy that this moment is finally happening. The walk seems forever but once they reach me Ana kisses Ray on the cheek and then he places Ana's hand in mine. I can see Elena and my mom have tears in their eyes and I can see Ray is holding his tears in. The ceremony starts, Ana and I look deeply into each others eyes and we are both smiling. It's time to say our vows and I go first.

" **Ana you are the most amazing person I have met. You have challenged me in many ways and have put me in my place a few times. I am blessed not only to have met you but to have you in my life. You have made everything so much better for me, and have made me happy and showed me how to truly live. I always felt like there was something missing in my life but you have now completed me. I know that there will be times that I make mistakes but I ask that you be patient with me and trust that I will do my best not to make to many. I promise to be faithful, cherish you and love you for the rest of my life. I will take care of you always through sickness and in health for richer or poorer. Ana I will be your strength as you are mine and I will do my best to make you happy for as long as we both shall live. I love you with all my heart"** , I say as I wipe a tear from Ana's cheek.

" _Christian our journey has been an adventure and I wouldn't change a thing because we have become stronger together. You have made my life brighter and happier. You have captivated me, distracted me and no matter what life throws at us I know that we will overcome anything. I know our love will never fade and I promise to take care of you in sickness and in health for better or worst and for richer or poorer. I will stand by your side even when you are wrong, and I will be your rock and strength when you need me. I will do my best to make you happy and will treasure every moment till death do us part. My heart belongs to you as does my body and soul. I love you Christian",_ Ana says as I feel my eyes get watery.

We exchange rings and when I am told I can kiss the bride I take Ana in my arms and kiss her passionately. Everyone stands up and applauds as we walk to where the tents are. We all take pictures and drink champagne and greet our guests everything seems to be going perfect and I couldn't be happier. We all take our seats and eat dinner, talk and laugh. I look around and see how blessed we are to share this moment with friends and family. Elliot stands up and announces he is going to give a toast.

"As you all know I am the big brother and I just want to say that I am proud of you Christian. You have married a wonderful girl who has a big heart. I know your in good hands and I don't have to worry about a thing because if this little lady can tame you then she is a lot stronger than she looks. Ana you have made Christian a happier person and I know you hear it a lot but you showed him what it is to enjoy life and family so thank you for that. You two are perfect for each other and I wish you both happiness and love. To Christian and Ana", Elliot says as everyone raises their glasses.

" **Thank you Elliot"** , I say as Kate stands up to give a toast as well.

"Ana and I have been through a lot together and I am glad that she finally found her prince charming. I wasn't a big fan of Christian but then I saw how they completed each other. I saw how happy Christian made Ana and I couldn't ask for anything more I was glad that my best friend/sister was finally truly happy. I can see the love you two share and that is something rare to find. Christian take care of her or you'll have to answer to me (Kate says winking at me causing us to laugh), but in all honesty thank you Christian for loving Ana and showing her true happiness", Kate says as we raise our glasses again.

Ana leans towards me and kisses me and I am thankful for how everything has turned out.


	53. Chapter 53

Kate is shaking me to wake up and I can feel myself smile just thinking of what today is. I look turn to face her and we both scream in excitement. Mia comes rushing in with a heel in her hand looking like she is ready to attack which causes us to laugh. We head downstairs and join Elena and Grace for breakfast. Right when I finish eating Sawyer walks in with a smile and nods letting me know Christian got the letter. The time seems to be flying quickly I showered and then we all got our makeup and hair done and before I know it it's almost time. I put my dress on with the help of Mia and Kate, Grace and Elena are also helping making sure I look beautiful and adjusting any last minute touch ups. I feel so blessed right now just knowing that everyone cares and is here to share this special moment with me.

"Ana dear I have something for you as tradition will have it here is something new", Grace tells me as she hands me a small white box.

" _Oh Grace you didn't have to",_ I say with a smile.

"None sense you are a daughter to me and I wanted to do this", Grace says with a smile.

I open the box as see a charm bracelet with a heart on it. I get up and hug Grace and thank her, she then helps me put it on.

"Its a charm bracelet so that you can add your new memories with Christian as you begin your life together. My mother gave me one on my wedding day and through the years I have added my own charms to it of the special moments Carrick and I have shared together", Grace says as she shows me her bracelet.

" _Thank you Grace it means a lot to me, you have no idea how much this means to me"_ , I say with tears in my eyes.

"Oh my God we can't cry because then we'll ruin our make up", Mia says trying not to let her tears fall as we all laugh.

"Ana dear I also have something for you its something old and blue. I didn't have a big wedding but before my mother died she gave me this necklace and told me to hand it down to my daughter when she got married. Ana you are like a daughter to me I have grown to love you and I am so happy to be able to share this moment with you", Elena says as she puts the necklace on me and we both have tears.

" _It's so beautiful Elena and I want you to know that I love you too and you have been a mother to me and I am blesses to have you all of you here with me"_ , I say as I hug Elena.

The necklace is a beautiful vintage peacock blue teardrop necklace and I was a bit surprised with these gifts but now I just feel even more special and loved. Elena and I had grown closer together and to be honest I looked at Elena like my mother because she was so welcoming and loving.

"Goodness we should have done this before we put our makeup on now we have to retouch everything", Kate says and we just laugh.

My dad comes up and lets us know it's time. Everyone leaves the room except for my dad who stays

with me. I know he feels bad for what everything that happened but I that he thought he was doing

what was best for me just like Christian.

"Annie sweaty you look beautiful Christian is a very luck man he just better take care of you or he will have to deal with me", my dad says as he hugs me.

" _Daddy I think you and Christian think a like so I believe he will take very good care of me",_ I say with a smile.

"Annie I am sorry about yesterday and your right we both thought we were protecting you but trust me I know I learned my lesson baby girl I never want to see you hurt like I did last night. I will make it up to you", my dad says and I didn't mean to make him feel bad.

" _Daddy I love you and don't worry about it I understand where you were coming from, I just wish you would have done this sooner but at the end we are here to celebrate a happy time in my life",_ I say as I lean and kiss my dad on the cheek.

"Oh Annie I love you so much you are my pride and joy", my dad says.

" _We should get going"_ , I say as we walk out of the room and down the stairs.

The ceremony is beautiful and special, Christian and I said our own vows I tried so hard not to cry but I know a I had a few tears escape from my eyes but I am now Mrs. Grey and I couldn't ask for anything more. Kate and Elliot give their speeches and once they are done I lean over and kiss Christian. They announce that it is time for the first dance and so Christian extends his hand to me and I take it then we walk to the dance floor as the music starts we begin to dance.

" **Baby I know your still upset at me but I am sorry for letting things get so out of hand"** , Christian says looking into my eyes.

" _It wasn't the best time for everything to come out but at the end we are still in each others arms beginning our lives together"_ , I say with a smile.

" **I love you so much Ana and I'm glad that I didn't loose you for being so stupid"** , Christian says.

" _I love you more Christian Grey"_ , I say as he dips me at the end of the song and kisses me.

Everyone joins in on the dancing and I pretty much dance with everyone and it's been really fun I can't believe how wonderful the night has turned out. We all go back to the tables and Christian and I cut the cake. We all keep dancing and having conversation through out the night. It's good to see my dad and Christian getting along so well. Before the last song comes on Christian and I decide to say a few words to everyone.

" _We just wanted to thank all you for joining us on such a special occasion, and thank you for everyone who helped pull this wedding off in short notice and turning it into such a special night. I love you all",_ I say.

" **Like my beautiful wife just said thank you all for everything and for making this such a magical night for the both of us I can't thank you all enough"** , Christian says.

It's almost time for Christian and I to leave so he gets a chair for me to sit on and removes my garter and then tosses it it's funny seeing Elliot and Ethan reach for it. The garter is going towards Johnathon but he swats it away and Elliot ends up catching it we are all laughing. All the ladies gather around so that I can throw my bouquet but since Elliot had asked if it would be alright if he could propose to Kate tonight which Christian and I said yes to and were so happy and excited it was hard to keep this secret from Kate. As everyone gathers Elliot walks to the front where I am at and I hand him my bouquet. Elliot then walks to Kate and hands the bouquet to her as she looks at him with a confused look he then gets on one knee and pulls out the ring.

"Katherine you have are an amazing person and I realized that I can't see myself without you. You are the best thing to happen to me I love you will you do me the honor of being my wife?", Elliot asks Kate.

"Yes! Yes! I love you Elliot Grey", Kate says with tears in her eyes as they kiss.

We all congratulate them and then we say our goodbyes and then get into the car where Taylor and Sawyer waiting for us to take us to a the hotel for tonight and tomorrow we will be leaving for our honeymoon. The car comes to a stop at the front of the Fairmont and Sawyer opens the door for us.

" **You ready Mrs. Grey"** , Christian asks as he reaches for my hand.

" _I sure am Mr. Grey"_ , I say with a giggle as I grab his hand.

We get to the suite and it is beautifully decorated. There are tons of gardenias and a few candles with a bucket of champagne. Christian lets Taylor and Sawyer know that we will see them in the morning.

" _Thank you Taylor, Sawyer and goodnight"_ , I say with a smile.

"Goodnight Mrs. Grey", they both say with a smile.

They leave the suite and Christian closes the door and then grabs two glasses and pours us some champagne. We walk to the bedroom with our glasses we sit on the bed and just talk and it's really nice.

" **Ana by the time we get back from the honeymoon all your stuff will be at Escala"** , Christian tells me.

" _Why am I not surprised"_ , I say with a giggle.

" **I just wanted everything to be ready for when we get back home"** , Christian says with a chuckle.

" _Thank you Christian that is very nice of you and I'm glad that is one thing we won't have to deal with when we get back"_ , I say as I lean in and kiss him.

" **I know this might not be the best time to bring this up but Ana I know you still want to work and if you would like I am more than happy to have you come work at GEH with me"** , Christian says which surprised me.

" _Christian thank you but I don't think that's a good idea we might not get much work done besides I wouldn't want you to get tired of me. I do want to keep working but I will be at Steele Inc., I will talk to my dad when we get back from our honeymoon"_ , I say

" **I could never get tired of you and besides what's mine is yours we're married now and I just want you to know that the offer is there if you want it"** , Christian says with a smile.

" _Thank you and I love you even more for that but you know it works both ways what's mine is also yours Christian. Enough of the serious talk there is something more important that we should be taking care of tonight"_ , I say with a smirk as I pull Christian towards me and kiss him passionately with hunger.


	54. Chapter 54

Christian starts trailing kisses down my neck then stops and smiles down at me. He gets off the bed

and then grabs my hand and helps me stand up. He walks behind me and kisses me on my shoulders

as he unzips my dress. Christian then stands in front of me and kisses me as he holds me tight against

his body, it's like my body comes to life every time we are together. I start unbuttoning his shirt and I

take it off of him as I slowly start kissing him down his chest till I reach his pants I pull then down and

he steps out of them. Christian pulls me up and then lays me back on the bed and starts kissing me

slowly and tenderly then trails kisses down my neck to my breast and my stomach slowly caressing me

with his fingers, he grabs my legs and kisses my inner thigh and it gives me goosebumps all over. I pull

him back up to me and kiss him while he rubs his cock against me which causes him to moan and I can

feel how hard he is. Christian removes my bra and panties and starts rubbing my breast then licks my

nipple as he teases the other one with his fingers, I want him inside me now. We look deeply into each

others eyes and then he kneels back and then he enters me slowly and it feels so good. Christian starts

to slowly move and kisses me with so much love and passion I wrap my hands around his neck and I

tell him I love him which he responds by telling me he loves me too. We continue making love and we

both come together calling each others name out in extasy. I kiss Christian gently on the lips as he

rolls off of me and then I put my head on his chest as we both fall asleep. I wake up and see that

Christian I decide to slowly kiss him I start by nibbling his ear then kissing him on the neck down to

his chest he starts to stir in his sleep and I can hear him moan a little. I continue to kiss him and when

I get back up to his lips he slowly opens his eyes with a smile.

" **I can get use to wake up calls like that baby"** , Christian says as he hugs me tight to him.

" _I think that can be arranged"_ , I say with a giggle as I am now straddling him.

" **Now what are you going to do with the situation you created Mrs. Grey"** , Christian says with a smirk as I can feel how hard he is.

" _Well sir my job was to wake you up now about this situation I'm not sure but I can tell you I will be taking a shower now"_ , I say as I get off of him and he tries to grab me but I run to the bathroom.

" **You ain't getting away that easy"** , Christian says as he comes into the bathroom and closes the door.

" _What do you plan to do, I mean I am helpless little lady trapped with nowhere to run"_ , I say in my best innocent voice I can muster.

" **You are something else but since you don't have now where to run I plan on taking care of the situation you caused"** , Christian says with a smile.

I smile at him and he grabs me by the waist and kisses me roughly and I can feel myself getting wet. Christian picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and he walks slowly till my back is up against the wall but we never break the kiss. Christian enters me and this time it's a bit rough and fast but it feels so good I come loudly tugging at Christians hair, and he follows shortly after calling my name. Wow it felt so good, I slowly put my legs down and Christian cups my face in his hands and kisses me gently.

" **Are you okay did I hurt you"** , Christian asks a bit concerned.

" _I am good, that was wow"_ , I say with a smile as I caress his cheek and Christina smiles at me.

" **I just got a bit carried away but it was wow"** , Christian says with a smirk as he turns on the shower.

" _It was and I plan to do it again"_ , I say and Christian slaps my butt.

We get in the shower and wash each other and have amazing sex again I don't get how he can be so

ready to go but I ain't complaining. We get our luggage ready and meet Taylor and Sawyer in the

lobby. There is a lot of paparazzi outside so we have extra security trying to clear the front entrance

for us to be able to walk out. We get into the care safely and then drive to the airport luckily there's no

paparazzi there and we are able to get on the jet without the flashing lights of cameras and all the

questions they throw at us. I can't wait till we get to Venice, Italy I'm so excited I feel like a little kid on

Christmas. Taylor and Sawyer talk to us about security and a few small details about the trip and that

we are not to go anywhere without them, they will maintain their distance but will be with us

everywhere along with a few more security including the ones my dad has for me. I tell Christian I am

going to lay down for a while and I walk towards the back of the jet. I undress and only have my bra

and a garter belt with the matching panty and decide to send Christian a picture. I felt like I barely his

send and Christina is already opening the door with a wicked smile, he shuts the door and walks

towards me like a predator ready to attack.

" **You Anastasia are going to be the death of me"** , Christian says as he ravishes me with a kiss.

We break the kiss both breathless. Christian leans his forehead against mine.

" _I don't know what you mean, I just wanted your opinion on it"_ , I say batting my lashes at him.

" **I think it looks amazing"** , Christian says as he throws me on the bed and then gets on top of me.

We make love a couple of times before we land. We go back to the front of the jet and eat shortly after

the pilot announces that we will be landing in a couple of minutes. Taylor and Sawyer reminds of what

we talked about and then Taylor exits the plane first and heads to the SUV we walk out of the jet

followed by Sawyer. We get into the SUV and then start driving to the hotel. We are going to have

such a good time here, I can't help but smile. Christian looks at me and grabs my hand and kisses it.


	55. Chapter 55

We just came back home after our three week honeymoon which was great Ana and I hardly left the room which is not what was planned for the trip but we couldn't seem to get enough of each other. The only night we actually stay out for a while was on Halloween there was a little festival and Ana wanted to check it out it actually turned out to be fun. There were a few other times that we did little bit of sightseeing and a bit of shopping but ended up at the hotel very quickly and we ate dinner at a few restaurants but to be honest even then we couldn't keep our hands off each other. Sex with Ana is incredible I have never felt like this with anyone not that I'm comparing her but I can say that sex with Ana is better than anything I have ever had it's like I can pratically come in my pants when she starts teasing me. We enter the penthouse and Ana grabs my hand and leads me to the bedroom she kisses me with such passion and I can feel myself get hard instantly. After we make love again we take a shower and then head down to the kitchen for dinner.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey it's so good to have you back home", Gail says as she hugs Ana.

" _Thank you Gail it's good to be back"_ , Ana says hugging Gail back.

Gail serves us dinner and then leaves Ana and me alone. We eat are dinner and we discuss how now we have to get back to reality in a way. I tell Ana she should just stay home and relax some more which she says no to unless I'm going to take more time off knowing very well that I won't. Then we talk about her working with me which she says isn't a good idea and I get where she's coming from if we barely left the room on our honeymoon I'm sure we wouldn't leave my office at GEH. We finish eating when my phone rings and it's my mother I answer it as Ana gets up to clear the dishes. Gail walks in and tells Ana to relax that she will take care of it which of course Ana just smiles and helps Gail anyway. I can hear the talk about the honeymoon and I can't help but smile at the way Ana is blushing. I hear my mom calling out to me through the phone.

"Christian are you listening to me?", my mom asks.

" **Sorry mom I got a bit distracted what did you say"** , I say.

"Oh darling it's okay I remember when your dad and I first got married I would tease your dad while he was on the phone or doing other things…", my mom says as I interrupt her not wanting to hear that.

" **Mom it's not that and I really don't want to hear what you and dad use to do"** , I say.

"Really Christian it's not just what I use to do, we actually still do it besides how do you think you were created", my mom says laughing.

" **Mom really I don't need to know"** , I say trying not to laugh.

"Okay well I actually called to discuss Thanksgiving dinner we usually have it hear but Elena insisted that we have it at her house this year and I agreed. She's very excited especially since she's been with Ray and she sees Ana as her daughter and now feels like she has family of her own", my mom says.

" **That sounds great mom, I know Ana sees Elena as a mother as well and I'm very happy that they have gotten so close. I'll let Ana know the plans but we will definitely be there"** , I say.

"I'm glad to hear and I hope we see the both of you soon", my mom says.

" **We will make plans for dinner this week mom, I love you talk to you later"** , I say.

"By darling, I love you", my mom says as she hangs up.

I hang up the phone and turn around to see that Ana is no longer in the kitchen so I look around for her and I can't find her. I decide to go to our bedroom and then I hear noise in the bathroom and when I open the door she is in the bathtub with a smile.

" _I was wondering how long it would take you to find me"_ , Ana says with a smile.

" **You are a sight to behold Ana you're so beautiful"** , I say as I take of my clothes and get in the tub with her.

" **That was my mom on the phone she wanted to let us know that we will be having Thanksgiving at Elena's house instead of my parents"** , I say.

" _That will be nice, I remember Elena told me she never had any holiday dinners at her house"_ , Ana says.

" **From what I can remember her ex-husband and her would come over to our home for the holidays or they would go out of town",** I say.

" _I'm sure she'll be calling me soon to let me know if not I'll call her and offer to help her it will be fun"_ , Ana says.

We soak in the bath for a while and then we get out and put on our pajamas. We get into the bed and I didn't realize how tired we really were till now. We end up falling asleep before we realize it. The days seemed to go by fairly quickly, it was hard to get back into work mode but after the third day I was back into my work mode. Ana said she felt the same way and work has kept us busy but we still have time for each other when we get home. Ross has joked with me that maybe I was just sexually frustrated before I met Ana because now I am always smiling. I thought that once we got home Ana and I would have more time to relax but this week has also been busy with having dinner with both our parents or having Mia, Ethan, Kate, Elliot and surprisingly Jonathon stopping by not that I'm complaining because we always have a good time but I just want to come home with Ana and bury myself in her even thought I still do it but I would like to get home and ravish her immediately. I'm just glad that today is Friday and I am home from work early and now I'm just waiting for Ana to get home. I didn't realize I fell asleep because before I know it Ana is waking me up with soft kisses.

" _Baby are you feeling alright?"_ , Ana says and I can hear the worry in her voice.

" **Yeah I'm good I guess I was just tired"** , I say sitting up.

" _Are you sure?"_ , Ana asks and I love that she is worried about me.

" **Now that you're here I feel better"** , I say.

" _Always the charmer. How about we eat dinner then you lay in bed and I give you a nice massage while we watch a movie"_ , Ana says with a smile.

" **That sounds like a great idea, but I'm sure your tired to baby and you really don't have to we can just lay in bed and watch the movie"** , I say pulling Ana closer to me.

" _Christian it would make me happy to help you relax I want to take care of you"_ , Ana says and it makes me happy to hear her say it.

I kiss Ana and then we head to the kitchen where dinner is already served once we're done eating we go to the room and as promised Ana gives me a great massage which actually relaxes me. I turn around and Ana is straddling and we make sweet passionate love and as we come together I call out Ana's name. We fall asleep with me holding Ana in my arms and I fall asleep hoping that me Ana will always be like this.


	56. Chapter 56

I can't believe Thanksgiving is already tomorrow, I still feel like Christian and I just got back from our honeymoon. I couldn't be happier at how great things are going between us, and the sex is wow we still can't seem to get enough of each other and it's been fun with us trying new things every time. I need to stop thinking about it because I'm getting all wet just thinking about my husband. I am broken out of my thoughts by my dad and Johnathon who walk into my office.

" **Hi Annie I hope we aren't interrupting you"** , my dad says.

" _No of course not I was just thinking about um..."_ , I start to say when Johnathon jumps in.

"Whatever you were thinking must be good for you to have your cheeks all red", Johnathon says as he laughs causing me to blush.

" _Johnathon!"_ , I say with a giggle and feeling embarrassed because my dad is in the room.

"I'm just saying", Johnathon says smirking at me.

"Okay you two this is not the time or place for whatever we did or didn't interrupt", my dad says looking everywhere but at me.

" _Thank you daddy now what can I do for you?",_ I ask.

"Johnathon and I were discussing a few things and came up with something and we wanted to see what you thought", my dad says as Johnathon hands me a folder.

" _Okay"_ , I say a little hesitant.

"Don't worry Ana I know you will actually agree with this", Johnathon says with a smile.

" _Oh my God daddy are you sure?"_ , I ask.

"Annie I know how much you hated lying to Christian in the first place and he did mention how much more GEH can do if they had access to Gray Harbor. Now I'm not gifting it to him but we will be allowing him to use the shipping port as much as he needs to", my dad says as I get up and hug him.

" _Thank you daddy this will mean so much to him and to me"_ , I say.

"Ana we have a meeting with Christian and Ross next Wednesday to discuss this they don't know what the meeting is about exactly but they agreed to meet with us, well technically with me since I set it up", Johnathon says.

" _Why did you change your mind? I'm not complaining but last time we discussed this you were still against me telling Christian the truth and allowing him to use Gray Harbor",_ I say a little confused.

"I did some research about it and found out how much Christian helps with world hunger and how much more he would benefit with our help and you can thank Johnathon for helping open my eyes about it. Annie I know you don't agree with me but I prefer to make the announcement of you taking over Steele Inc. till the Christmas party", my dad says.

" _I don't agree daddy but if that's what you want then I won't tell Christian anything but I want to thank you for allowing him to use Gray Harbor before then. Johnathon thank you for convincing my dad I know you and Christian don't see eye to eye but thank you"_ , I say as I hug him.

"Well I'm done for the day I'll see you two tomorrow", my dad says as he gets up to leave.

" _I'm glad you'll be joining us after all for Thanksgiving dinner it will be fun"_ , I say to Johnathon.

"Ya well since my parents decided to abandon me on the holidays, I decided I should stay here with my second family", Johnathon says with a fake pout which causes me to laugh.

" _You know you love being with us anyway, and besides now that your dad is feeling better they need this time to themselves to relax"_ , I say.

"They do deserve it and besides after new years I'll be going back to London anyway I just came here for your wedding and then since my parents will be gone I decided to stay longer I don't have any major meetings so I know Baxter Corp. won't be missing me either", Johnathon says dramatically and with a smile.

" _Your so dramatic sometimes your parents miss you but they probably thought you were going to stay here for the holidays and decided to take advantage of that. Are you bringing anyone tomorrow?"_ , I ask.

"Of course not that's not how I do things it gives the girl the wrong idea", Johnathon says making a funny face.

" _Johnathon come on there has to be someone that has caught your eye. Have you ever had a serious relationship?"_ , I ask Johnathon as I giggle at the face he's making.

"I guess I've always been the guy who's looking for a good time Ana", Johnathon says a bit sad like he's thinking of something.

" _Your telling me there's never been a girl that has made you consider settling down?"_ , I ask even more curious now.

"Just you, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship and your dad is a very scary man. I thought we'd get together at some point but I didn't think it'd be more that just sex", Johnathon says with a sad smile.

" _Johnathon come on I'm being serious",_ I say as Johnathon laughs.

"Has Christian ever told you about our past?" Johnathon asks and I just nod as he continues.

"Well as you know both Christian and I are pretty much the same when it comes to the ladies just fuck them and leave them. I guess you could say we would do it for the challenge even though there more than half of the time these so called ladies throw themselves at us and we just see who could get the most or the better looking one but that's beside the point. There was this one girl that I thought maybe I could be with she really caught my eye she was beautiful you remind me of her in a way but anyway I got to know her and one thing let to another and at first it was just me wanting to sleep with me her but then I got to know her before I knew it were dating for about five months and I thought wow maybe I found my match. The sex was great and we always had fun it was new to me but I was all for it to see where it would go between us", Johnathon says.

" _So what happened?"_ , I ask.

"It's really not important it just didn't work out", Johnathon says with a sad smile.

" _Come on Johnathon you can't start of a story and not finish it"_ , I say.

"We would always go to functions together and she even met my parents and I met hers that's how important she was becoming. There was this one function we had to go to and I was running late so we agreed to just meet there. When I finally arrived I walked in and saw her and she was walking towards the back of the hall towards the outside so I decided to follow her. When I was walking my dad stopped me we talked for a bit but then I excused myself and continued to walk in the direction she had gone and when I go to the outside there was a small little shed so I went towards it and opened the door only to find Christian and her together, he had her bend over one of the tables that they had in there but I made sure she saw me and Christian of course only had a smile on his face as he looked at me. She tried to cover herself up and get up but I decided just to walk out and leave. I never contacted her again even though she called and showed up at the places I was at I wouldn't give her the time to talk to me this went of for about a month. I was so hurt I didn't want to hear her excuses I mean I turned down a lot of women for her and all for nothing. One day I decided to show up with a girl to one of the functions and introduced her as my girlfriend and after that I never heard from her again", I say.

" _Wow I'm sorry to hear that Johnathon but love is a beautiful thing you can't give up on it. An it doesn't explain why Christian acts the way he does when your around when he's the one that hurt you I guess"_ , I say.

"After a few months we were at some club and he was after some girl so I decided to mess with him and told him I can get that girl to come with me I know it's awful of us but it turned into a game and I ended up with the girl which pissed him off because Christian doesn't loose but that's not all. I told him that one day he would have someone who meant something to him and I was going to take her from him when he least expected it so I guess he still has that in his mind", Johnathon says with a smirk.

" _That explains a lot so he thinks you might want to take me away"_ , I say.

"I think so and at the ball after you left I did tell say to him (may the best man win)", Johnathon says as he shrugs his shoulders.

" _Johnathon really what were you thinking. You know I love Christian right and nothing is ever going to happen between me and you",_ I say with my hands on my hip as Johnathon laughs.

"Yes I know Ana trust me I know, I don't get why you all do the love thing and risk getting hurt, but I just said it to get to under his skin it's fun to do", Johnathon says with a smirk.

" _That's good to hear because I really love having you around and your a great friend and I see you like a brother besides I know my dad sees you as the son he never had"_ , I say.

"I know as weird as it sounds I see you as my sister as well but I won't tell Christian that. I just tease Christian because it's so much fun but I love your dad and you and I would do anything to hurt you or ruin your happiness. We have a special friendship Ana and I wouldn't risk loosing you for anything in the world" Johnathon says with a smirk.

I get up to hug him when I hear someone clear their throat. I look towards the door and see Christian standing there and he doesn't look happy at all.

" **I'm sorry to interrupt such a special moment between you two"** , Christian says with his fist clenched.

" _Christian your not interrupting anything",_ I say as I walk to him and hug him.

"I was actually just leaving, it's good to see you Christian and you might want to loosen up those fists. There's nothing going on here", Johnathon says with a smirk.

" _Johnathon really"_ , I say.

" **It's not going to work Johnathon I trust Ana"** , Christian says holding me close to him.

"Yeah, yeah, this is a perfect example Ana it's to messy", Johnathon says.

" _It's not always messy, there's more good than bad"_ , I say.

"Bye you two have fun and I'll see you tomorrow", Johnathon says.

" **Bye Johnathon see you tomorrow",** Christian says.

" _This is a nice surprise"_ , I say as I look up at Christian.

" **I wanted to pick you up and take you to dinner",** Christian says as he kisses me.

" _I like the sound of that but if you shouldn't kiss me like that if you plan to leave soon"_ I say with a smirk as I unbutton his shirt.

" **Why Mrs. Grey I think dinner can wait"** Christian says as he picks me up and sits me on my desk while kissing me passionately.


	57. Chapter 57

Christian and I wake up the next morning and get ready to go over to my dad's and Elena's home. After we greet each other my dad and Christian head out to meet with Carrick and the rest of the guys. Elena go into the kitchen and we prepare the turkey and stick it in the oven, then we start on some side dishes which is exciting for both of us as weird as it sounds. Elena tells me about some recipes that her mother and grandmother handed down to her and as we are looking at them Grace walks in to help us as well. We decide to go with the pecan pie recipe and the stuffing recipe since we forgot to put the stuffing inside the turkey which we were laughing about when Grace had mentioned it. Once we see that everything is pretty much set we sit around the breakfast bar and drink some wine and talk just waiting for the men to come back.

"Ana sweaty how is married life so far", Grace asks.

" _It's been great so far, I just feel so happy and I love Christian so much"_ , I say with a smile.

"That's good to hear just wait till you have your first argument and the make up sex will be even better", Elena says laughing while I feel embarrassed.

"She right dear, and it's so much funner", Grace says also laughing while I just nod and laugh to.

"I remember I would try to pick a fight sometimes just to make up later", Grace says.

" _Wow you two",_ I say as Kate and Mia walk in.

They join us with a glass of wine and we continue talking about different things. After a few more hours the men join us and by that time the turkey is already done. We set the table and get everything all the food set up. My dad carves the turkey and we all start serving our plates and take our seats. Elena stands up before we eat and asks for our attention.

"I just want to say thank you for being here today all of you have always been family to me and now we added to more people who are very special to me. I am more thankful this year because not only do I have my man Ray who has brightened up my life but I also gained a daughter and recently have gained an adopted son even though he has his parents but he has become part of this family and I have grown to love you all very much", Elena says with tears in her eyes, my dad, Johnathon and I get up to hug her.

" _You have become a mother to me and I love you, and I am thankful for not only that but also making my dads life brighter",_ I say with tears in my eyes.

"Honey you mean so much to me and I'd be lost without you and I love you too", my dad says.

"I just want to thank you all also for making me feel part of this family", Johnathon says with a huge smile.

"Oh you guys have made all of us teary eyed", Grace says causing us to laugh.

"Enough with the crying now lets eat", my dad says and we all laugh.

Dinner goes very well and all the conversation is great we are all laughing and having fun. It's getting late and we all decide to head to our own homes. I am so happy at how great things went today I am so blessed to be part of such a wonderful family. We get home and Christian and I get into the shower once we're done we get into bed and fall asleep in each others arms I didn't realize how tired I am.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I apologize for the delay in posting I know this is really short but I hope to get more chapters up really soon.**_


	58. Chapter 58

Thanksgiving was great and the rest of the weekend when Ana and I weren't busy experimenting and trying new things we spent watching movies which is great because I never really did that other than with Mia and Elliot but I really didn't pay attention to the movies. I'm at the office waiting for Jonathon to show up to the meeting he scheduled with me and the only reason I agreed to this was because I'm curious to see what he wants. If there is something I have that he needs maybe I can compromise with him and get what I need from Steele Inc. I thought about asking Ana if she knew anything about it but decided not to put her in that kind of situation besides maybe Johnathon is doing it without her or Ray knowing about it and if that's the case they need to know before he decides he doesn't need Ana or Ray and fires them. Johnathon and I have been getting along as best as we can but part of me still doesn't trust him and the other part is jealous that Ray would rather hand the company over to Johnathon than to me but after Thanksgiving I saw how strong of a bond Johnathon has with Ray and Ana so I understand why Ray did what he thought was best even though I really don't think Johnathon would do anything against them but one can never be to careful. I am broken out of my thoughts by Andrea letting me know that Mr. Baxter and Mrs. Grey are here to see me. Well there goes my theory about Ana and Ray not knowing about the meeting which shows that he isn't under minding them maybe he's not as bad as I thought. The door to my office opens Ross walks in with Ana and Johnathon following behind her, I stand up to greet them.

"Look who I found outside", Ross says with a smile.

" **Hey baby** ", I say as I kiss Ana who blushes.

" _Hello Mr. Grey I hope that's not how you greet the females you have business with"_ , Ana says with a giggle as I laugh.

" **I wouldn't dare besides you the only special one"** , I say with a smirk.

"Don't I get a kiss too?", Johnathon says sarcastically.

" **Definitely not"** , I say as we all laugh.

"Mr. Grey", Johnathon says as he shakes my hand letting me know that we should stay professional for this meeting which is what I have respected Johnathon for.

" **Mr. Baxter. Shall we sit"** , I say as we walk towards the couches I have on my office.

"I'm not trying to be rude but what can we do for you? I'm a bit curious as to why you wanted this meeting", Ross says.

"This meeting my actually surprise you both but especially you Mr. Grey. Mrs. Grey had brought to mine and Mr. Steele's attention some very good points and after some investigating and careful consideration the three of us came to an agreement", Johnathon says as I look over at Ana with a confused look and all she does is smile.

" _Mr. Grey we know how strongly you feel with the world hunger issue and what extremes you go to so that the food you provide gets to where it needs to. We did some research and realized how much more you can do if you had access to a shipping yard so Steele Inc. is willing to allow you to use Gray Harbor to help get your shipments out faster and more easier"_ , Ana says and I am so shocked and happy I can't believe this, it's what Ross and I have been wanting.

"What's the catch?", Ross asks because I can't react at this moment.

"There is no catch Mrs. Bailey, we are doing it because we would like to help", Johnathon says.

" **How would this work? What are your conditions Mr. Baxter?"** , I ask as he looks at Ana with a smile.

" _You will be allowed to use Gray Harbor as much as you need but we do ask that before any shipment goes out you pass it through Mr. Baxter, Mr. Steele, or myself first. I'm sure we don't have to worry about this but I do need to mention it. You must follow the guidelines and rules because we don't need to take any unnecessary risks"_ , Ana says as she hands Ross and I a folder.

" **We can agree to those terms Mrs. Grey"** , I say as I read through the contract which is fairly simple.

Gray Harbor is not mine but we do have access to it which is all I can ask for and I'm so relieved. Ross and I look at each other and smile.

"Mr. Baxter and Mrs. Grey you have no idea how much you've actually helped us out. This is so unexpected we are truly grateful", Ross says.

" **Yes we really are great full. This is truly a blessing, I think we should go to dinner and celebrate"** , I say.

"That's a great idea. We will be leaving the contract with you all to look over and once you decide to sign we will set up another meeting", Johnathon says as he and Ana stand up.

"Actually if you don't mind waiting for us to just read over it we would like to sign today", Ross says and I've never seen her so anxious but if I'm honest I was going to suggest the same thing.

"Mrs. Grey?", Johnathon asks.

" _It's fine with me Mr. Baxter if you don't mind",_ Ana says.

It's fine with me", Johnathon says.

" **This won't take long",** I say as Ross and I walk to where my desk is.

This is the most basic and simple contract I have ever read and signed. I don't need to make any demands because right now I'm just thankful that we will be able to use the shipping yard. Ross grabs my pen and sings first then I sign followed by Ana and Johnathon. We all say good bye and make arrangements to go to dinner to celebrate tonight. Ana and I arrive home at the same time and we decide to shower together and then get dressed for tonight's dinner. Ana lets me know that her dad won't be coming since he already had plans with my parents to it will just be us, Ross and Gwen, and Johnathon. We drive to the Mile High Club and see that Ross and Gwen are already there waiting for us. We sit down and I order some wine while we wait for Johnathon and his date to arrive. I was surprised that he has a date but Ana told me I know her and I can't get mad once I see her which has me curious as to why I would get mad I know it's not Mia since she is with Ethan. The waiter brings us the wine and just then Johnathon walks in and I have to do a double take to make sure I am seeing correctly because it's Andrea who is his date and now I know why Ana thought I'd be mad. They sit down after we all greet each other and the waiter serves us the wine and I notice how he keeps looking at Ana which pisses me off but she puts her hand on my thigh and kisses me which calms me down.

"Looks like Ana has an admirer", Johnathon says with a smirk.

" _Johnathon really"_ , I say.

" **He's right you know that waiter was eye fucking you"** , I says.

" _You two are something else"_ , Ana says.

The waiter comes back and takes our orders. I notice Andrea is a bit quite and I think maybe she's not

sure how to act with her boss around to I decide to try and make her a bit more comfortable.

" **Ana you can't tell me you didn't notice how he kept looking at you as he took our orders"** , I say but before Ana can say anything Gwen starts talking.

"Honestly can you guys blame him I mean look at her she's hot. Don't get me wrong I love Ross but sometimes it's okay to look", Gwen says causing us to laugh and Ana to blush.

"Don't worry Gwen I've checked Ana out to and I agree", Gwen says as we all laugh.

" _Oh my God, I feel like I'm at a table full of just guys right Andrea"_ , Ana says looking at Andrea.

"I know with those comments but you should feel flattered", Andrea says still laughing.

" **I'm curious to know how did Johnathon convince you to be his date?"** , I ask Andrea who blushes.

"When we had the meeting today before we walked into your office Johnathon here was flirting with Andrea but don't worry she was professional and didn't give into him", Ross says.

"Ya I made her laugh a few time and Ana kept telling me to leave her alone but look at her I couldn't resist her and when we walked out of your office I asked her for her number" Johnathon says.

"Which I gave to him because he is quite the charmer, and he called me after work and asked if I'd join him for dinner, and I said yes", Andrea says with a smile.

" **I would like to give a toast to Steele Inc. helping GEH and to new beginnings and a brighter future"** , I say as we all clink our glasses.

The rest of the dinner goes rather nicely after a while Andrea was laughing and talking as well and it seems that her and Johnathon have a connection, I just hope he doesn't see her as a one night stand. The rest of the night goes by quickly and after having desert we all say our goodbyes and head home.


	59. Chapter 59

Tonight is the Christmas party and we are getting ready to leave. I have on my one shoulder floor length lace dress by Mori Lee, and Christian has his black tux with a red shirt and black tie. Everything is all set up and I'm glad I don't have to worry about anything tonight Serenity has been a blessing helping me with all the organizing and catering and what not. We arrive fairly quickly and I'm glad we're early before anyone else gets here so that I can go over everything one more time. Christina keeps telling me to relax but I can't help it. My dad and Elena walk in shortly after and we greet each other my dad asks to speak to me and I step we walk towards one of the office close. My dad talks about the speech he will be giving and how he will make the announcement of his retirement, and he lets me know that I will have to give a short speech as well. We walk back to where we are hosting the party and see that more people have arrived and are taking their seats while enjoying some drinks and appetizers. Johnathon walks in with Andrea and we all greet each other. Things have been going really well with them and Johnathon realized that he is falling for Andrea which scares him because he's not sure if she feels the same or if she even takes him seriously. I told him to just talk to her and find out but he's nervous about what she'll say which it's kind of funny seeing him like this and I like to tease him about it which gets on his nerves but we usually end up laughing anyway. I know a big factor will be when he goes back to London I don't know how she will feel about a long distance relationship.

" **Baby you okay?, you seem distracted"** , Christian says.

" _I'm good I was just thinking about Johnathon and Andrea I think it's cute and I'm happy for them"_ , I say with a smile.

" **It's still weird for me but I'm happy for them two who would have thought that two of the most popular bachelors would be swept off our feet by two small woman"** , Christian says with a laugh.

" _Little really"_ , I say giggling as Christian kisses me.

" **We should take our seats as dinner is going to be served"** , Christian says as we walk towards our table with Johnathon and my dad.

We have another good turn out I know my dad has done this every year and majority of the employees show up. We've been eating our dinner and desert which are really delicious. Once we are done and the waiters clear up all the plates Johnathon gets up to speak.

"Good evening everyone we would like to thank you for being here tonight. As you know Mr. Steele hosts this wonderful Christmas party every year to show you all his appreciation for your hard work. Now Ray would like to say a few words himself", Johnathon says with a smile as everyone claps.

"Hello everyone I will try not to bore you all with my long speech. Like Johnathon was saying I do appreciation all your hard work and this is my way of saying thank you. I also so do it to appreciation your spouses who sometimes have to put up with the long hours you pull here at Steele Inc. so a great thank you to all of you as well. Now to more important business, it has been a pleasure working with all of you and I would like to announce that I am officially retiring. It was a very hard decision to make because other than Annie this company is my second baby but don't worry I'll still poke my head in once in a while because it will take me a while to adjust not being at Steele Inc. all the time. I know there have been numerous rumors going around some saying I was going to sell, some saying that Johnathon is taking over and is going to make several changes will all that is being cleared up tonight. Annie, Johnathon will you please please come stand next to me", my dad says with a smile while his voice cracks a little.

" **Everything will be alright baby, I love you"** , Christian says as he kisses me which makes me feel bad.

"As you all know Annie here is by daughter and most of you recognize her from when she would be here at the office after school and when she was in high school she started interning and learning the business more, and Johnathon of course is the son I never had and he also interned here at Steele Inc. during his college years. I know that no matter what Steele Inc. will be in good hands as will all your jobs. That being said the new CEO of Steele Inc is none other than my daughter Anastasia Steele who has worked really hard and deserves this. I am so proud of you and congratulations Mrs. Grey", my dad says as he hugs me.

"Congratulations Mrs. Steele", Johnathon says winking at me and hugs me.

"I'm just messing with you Christian. Mrs. Grey congratulations boss, I'm honored to be officially be working for you.

" _Thank you everyone daddy, I mean Mr. Steele I won't let you down and I love you two and this means so much to me"_ , I say and look over at Christian and I can tell his jaw is tense even though he is trying to smile.

" _As my Mr. Steele said there will be no changes it's pretty much business as usual. I have big shoes to fill but I know I also had a great mentor so I'm not to worried. I look forward to working with all of you and I hope you enjoy the rest of the night with some dancing",_ I say with a smile as the three of us walk back to the table.

My dad takes Elena to the dance floor as does Johnathon with Andrea leaving Christian and me alone.

" **Congratulations Mrs. Grey"** , Christians says and I can hear the hurt in his voice.

" _Christian I wanted to tell you..."_ , I start saying as Christian interrupts me.

" **Now isn't the time besides we should be celebrating your big night"** , Christian says with a fake smile as my dad and Elena come back to the table.

"You kiddos should be dancing", Elena says with a smile.

" **She's right the night is young and lets go show them how it's done"** , Christian says grabbing my hand as my dad and Elena laugh.

The rest of the night we spend dancing and talking till it's time to go home. We all say our goodbyes and start walking to our cars.

"Christian wait", my dad yells after us.

" **Yes sir"** , Christian says.

"Look I know your probably upset but Annie really did want to tell you but I made her promise not to say anything so go easy on her it's really not her fault. I put her in a tough position yet again and I'm sorry for that. We just could let it leak out that she would be CEO of Steele Inc. before tonight", my dad says.

" **I understand Ray and don't worry I'm really happy for Ana she does deserve it"** , Christian says with a sincere smile.

"Have a good night you two", my dad says walking back to his car where Elena is waiting.

" **Have a good night as well and you two kids behave"** , Christian says causing my dad to laugh.

The drive to Escala is quiet and I know Christian is a little still hurt. We walk into the penthouse and Christian goes into the room and starts changing into his pajamas.

" _Christian look I'm really sorry, I know I should have told you but I just couldn't break that promise"_ , I say standing next to him.

" **It's fine Ana. I happy for you I'm glad you didn't loose your company. I get why you didn't tell me"** , Christian says.

" _It's not fine Christian your upset and I don't want you upset. I would like to continue celebrating with you but I want you to be happy with me. I don't want you mad at me"_ , I say hugging him.

" **Ana this is your night and I don't want to get into this with you right now. I don't want to ruin your a happy moment for you this just grab some wine and relax"** , Christian says.

" _Christian if your not happy I'm not happy. Look it means a lot to me that you have tried to make this night the best for me even though your upset, but it doesn't mean anything to me unless your celebrating with me. I'll give up the company if it will make you happy Christian",_ I say.

" **I don't want you to do that Ana. You want to talk about this fine. Do you know how stupid I feel Ana. I offered you a job at GEH and you didn't say anything you just turned me down because you knew all this time. You know what upsets me the most Ana is that I was going to have you run GEH with me. I even discussed it with Ross and I figured we'd get home and I thought you'd be sad so I was going to tell you tonight to cheer you up I even had the papers drawn up. Instead I was nothing but a fool I should have known better. To top it off Johnathon knew this whole time how can you trust him more than me I'm your husband Anastasia and yet I knew nothing. I had my doubts but I didn't think you'd go that far"** , Christian says and I can hear the anger and frustration in his voice.

" _Christian that's not true your not stupid or a fool and I'm sorry I made you feel that way. Your right I should have told you regardless of what my dad asked of me. I'm not the one who trusted Johnathon with this information my dad did, I would never trust him before you. Tell me what to do to make it better"_ , I say with tears in my eyes.

" **I'll get over it Ana do you want some wine?"** , Christian asks.

" _No I'm going to get in the shower"_ , I say as I walk towards the shower before the tears roll down.

When I'm out of the shower I get into the bed and let my tears fall I don't want to go to bed like this. After a while I feel Christian get into bed and he pulls me close to him and says goodnight but I can still feel that he's upset. I hate this feeling I have to make it right with that thought I fall asleep.


	60. Chapter 60

I wake up and put on my running gear and I let Taylor know I'll be ready to go for a jog in five minutes. I start thinking about yesterday's events and I get angry so I pick up the pace. I can't believe she wouldn't tell me it's not like was going to tell anyone, I can keep a secret. I'm pissed that Johnathon knew and I didn't, even if it wasn't Ana's decision she could have mentioned it to me or even told me there was a possibility that she would still be in charge. I am broken from my thoughts by my phone ringing and see that it's Mia.

" **I'm kind of busy Mia"** , I say out of breath doing my best to hide how upset I am.

"Your always busy Christian but I'm actually looking for Ana is she home she's not answering her phone", Mia says really fast.

" **Yes but she's asleep that's probably why she didn't answer. Is there anything I can help you with?"** , I say.

"I wanted to see if she wanted to join me and Kate to Esclava", Mia says.

" **That sounds like a great idea and I'm thinking we should do something tonight to celebrate her being CEO of Steele Inc"** , I say.

"Ya I was about to ask you about that. Kate called me to ask if I had seen the news about Ana being CEO of Steele Inc. because she's been getting a lot of calls on the issue. I bet Ana is super happy and you should be happy too. First she convinced her father to let you use the shipping yard and now both of you have your own businesses to run. You guys are truly a power couple", Mia says really excited.

" **Ana sure is something. I think we should go to Canlis for dinner then we can go out dancing or just have some drinks at the Fairmont where its a bit more relaxing. What do you think?"** , I say.

"That's a good idea I would think drinks at the Fairmont but you have to ask Ana it's her celebration and tell her to call me maybe we can go to the spa before dinner", Mia says as she hangs up.

My phone rings again and I answer it this time it's Elliot asking if we could go out for breakfast I tell him I have to check with Ana first which causes him to laugh. Taylor and I get back to the penthouse and see that Ana isn't up yet which worries me a bit. I go to our bedroom and Ana is walking out of the restroom in a towel and she looks so good but she won't even look at me. Last night was the first night we went to bed with out sex and I hated it but I was just so upset but I wanted to feel her close to me so I hugged her all night.

" **Elliot wants to go out for breakfast but I told him I'd check with you first"** , I say trying hard not to sound upset.

" _That's fine if you want to go, I just have Gail make me something"_ , Ana says but still won't look at me.

" **Mia wanted you to call her to see if you'd join her and Kate to Esclava and when I return we can see what you want to do to celebrate tonight with our friends and family"** , I say hoping she'll look up at me but all she does is nod at me.

Ana's phone rings and she answers and it's Johnathon which right now pisses me off. I hear her say to something about a contract but don't bother listening to the rest because I walk into the bathroom to shower. When I get out Ana is no longer in the bedroom so I walk down to the kitchen and see that she is eating pancakes.

" **I'll be back later"** , I say and walk out.

I go over my plans with Elliot and he calls Kate to that we can finalize our plans for tonight. I head back to the Escala after talking to Elliot for a few hours. When I walk in I can here Kate and Ana talking. I know I shouldn't ease drop but I'm surprised that not even Kate knew and Ana tells her everything, her dad must have really stressed how important it was to keep this quite.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to still be CEO of Steele Inc? I was so happy for you when your dad called me and told me to release a statement", Kate says and I can here the excitement in her voice.

" _I promised my dad I wouldn't say anything to anyone and with what went on at the dinner rehearsal I just didn't want to give my dad any more reasons to doubt Christian",_ Ana says in a sad voice.

"Come on Ana you have to celebrate this special moment, I know you had the company Christmas party but that's not really a celebration besides you should celebrate with your friends and family", Kate says and she's right Ana should be celebrating.

" _Kate I get what your saying but I just don't feel up to celebrating, I just don't feel well. If I feel better tomorrow I'll give you a call and maybe we'll do something then today I just want to stay home and get some rest",_ I hear Ana say.

"What's wrong Ana should I call Grace", Kate asks concerned.

" _I'll be fine Kate I'm just not in the mood to celebrate can you please drop it"_ , Ana says.

"Babe you should be happy right now jumping with joy, you've been wanting your dad to retire and now he has and you finally get to run the company that he proudly handed over to you because you worked so hard. How can you not want to celebrate?", Kate says pushing the issue.

" _I am happy, I just don't see a point in celebrating. Thank you for wanting to celebrate with me but there really is no need and..."_ , Ana starts to say but then stops.

"Why didn't I think of this before, I know what this is about and you Ana you can't let one bad night affect you or stop you from ever celebrating anything again. Are you afraid to celebrate because you think it will be ruined just like at the rehearsal dinner, because you shouldn't let that get in the way I mean your wedding was perfect and I'm sure the honeymoon was even better so see more good than bad", Kate says and now I feel like shit.

I was part of ruining the rehearsal dinner and even though I tried to keep a smile on my face and tried to make the best of the Christmas party Ana didn't enjoy it because she knew I was upset so I ruined this for her to I'm such an ass. I'm still upset but I'm her husband and I should have been celebrating with her instead of sulking. I remember what she told me last night that is doesn't mean anything if I'm not happy with her or celebrating with her. I need to make it up to her and I decide to put my feelings aside and make my presence known.

" **Hi beautiful, Hi Kate. What are you two up to?"** , I say as I walk to Ana and kiss her.

"Hi Christian I was just trying to see what Ana wanted to do tonight to celebrate the good news", Kate says with a smile.

" **I actually spoke to Mia about that this morning as well. I was thinking Dinner at Canlis and maybe some dancing or going to the Fairmont for some relaxing drinks. What do you think baby"** , I ask looking at Ana with a smile.

" _I was telling Kate maybe we'll do something tomorrow instead of today I just want to stay home and relax",_ Ana says finally looking up at me and I can see that her eyes look sad.

"Well I'll leave you to convince her Christian so call me later, I need to go home to my fiance", Kate says winking at us.

Kate leaves and Ana starts walking towards the library and I call out for her but she keeps walking so I follow her.

" **Kate's right baby we should be celebrating. I think you, Kate and Mia should go to Esclava like Mia wanted and then you come home and we'll get ready and head to Canlis"** , I say caressing Ana's cheek.

" _I know your still upset with me and I don't blame you because you have every right to be but you don't need to send me to Esclava to get away from you. All you have to do is ask for space and I'll stay out of your way",_ Ana says with tears in her eyes.

" **Ana I'm not sending you away I don't need space from you I just wanted you to get relaxed before we go out tonight. I know I shouldn't have acted that way but I was upset but I truly am happy for you baby from the bottom of my heart. I know I have the worst timing to throw my so called tantrums but I love you and I am happy for you"** , I say as I hold her close to me.

" _Thank you and I know you tried really hard to not ruin the party last night and I kept pushing for you to talk to me it's just right now I really just want to stay home maybe tomorrow we can have a cookout at my parents or at your parents house"_ , Ana says.

" **Anastasia we are going out tonight because you deserve to have an official celebration and I want to show you off and let the world know that my wife is more than just a beautiful face"** , I say causing her to laugh.

" _Yes sir!",_ Ana says rolling her eyes.

" _Is that what you think of me just a pretty face?"_ Ana says with a smile and I love that I can make her smile.

" **Well there is your body too of course"** , I say.

" _That's interesting because that's what I think of you as well Mr. Grey, but you sir seem to have me in a time out so if you'll excuse me I need to get look over some emails",_ Ana says walking away from me.

I grab Ana and kiss her hard with hunger. I hear her moan and she tugs at her my hair, I grab her breast with on hand while I have the other on her ass holding her close to me. I remove her pants and to my surprise she doesn't have any panties on which makes me even harder. I pick her up and hold her against the wall as she wraps her legs around my waist. I unzip my pants and with on quick thrust I enter her. This feels so good and the way we are kissing each other I know I won't last much longer but I can tell Ana is really close also. I grab her breast again rubbing her nipple with my fingers pushing her over the edge and I shortly follow exploding inside her calling out her name. I put her down and our foreheads are touching while we are trying to catch our breath.

" **That was amazing"** , I say with a smile.

" _It was wow"_ , Ana says with a giggle.

" **We should call everyone and let them know to meet us at Canlis for dinner then tomorrow we can still have a cook out to celebrate with our parents"** , I say and Ana nods at me with a smile as we get dressed.

I'm glad that at the end Ana is back to being happy and I'm even more glad to say I didn't ruin her celebration dinner.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you for the reviews they are great, and I am trying really hard to get chapters out faster. Thank you for the follows and favorites they keep me encouraged. I hope you enjoy and beware there's some intense drama coming soon!**_


	61. Chapter 61

Things just got so much better between Christian and I. I can't believe how fast the time has gone since I met Christian, today is New Years and we are all getting together at Graces house to celebrate. Christian should be home any minute now from his trip to New York which I couldn't go because I had meetings I couldn't reschedule. Christmas was a blast we all had dinner at my parents house and opened gifts there. I remember Christian didn't want to go shopping because he always buys everything online actually Andrea does he just tells her what it is he wants, so I made sure to call Andrea and tell her not to order anything this year and even tho she was a bit afraid of Christian's reaction I told her I'd take care of him not to worry.

* * *

I love doing Christmas shopping and will lets say after slipping into a few storage closets and a few fitting rooms Christian has a whole new prospective on Christmas shopping and it was more exciting when we almost got caught. Gail lets me know that dinner will be ready in thirty minutes, I decide to get up and follow her to the kitchen. We start talking about Taylor's daughter who actually got to spend Christmas with them and we were all happy we had a little Christmas thing here as well just for Sophie. I hear the elevator arrive and run towards it and jump into Christians arms, Taylor just laughs and walks towards the kitchen.

" _I missed you so much"_ , I say as I kiss him.

" **I missed you too"** , Christian says walking towards the bedroom.

After an hour we come out of the room and Gail gives a smile.

"I heated up dinner I can serve you now if you'd like", Gail says.

" **Yes please Gail"** , Christian says as we sit at the breakfast bar.

After we eat we take a shower and get ready to head over to Belview. We arrive and I'm surprised we are the first ones apart from my parents because usually Christian and I are the last to arrive. Sawyer opens the door for us and we step out. Christian lets Taylor and Sawyer know that we will be staying at my dad's house so they can have the rest of the night off. Grace and Elena open the front door and after greeting each other we go into the living room where Carrick and my dad are. Kate and Mia arrive shortly followed by Ethan and Elliot, after about an hour or so Johnathon and Andrea walk in. The conversations are flowing easily and we are having a lot of fun. My dad and Grace bring up grandchildren and Christian let's them know that when we're ready we'll give them grandchildren.

"Son we ain't getting any younger so it'd be nice if you get ready sooner rather than later", Carrick says causing us to laugh.

" **You know Kate and Elliot will be married soon maybe they should work on giving you grandchildren too"** , Christian says causing Elliot to spit out his drink.

"You've been married longer so the pressures on you lil bro", Elliot says.

" **I don't think it works that way, like dad said they ain't getting any younger and neither are you big bro so you should start working on children"** , Christina says causing us to laugh.

"He's only old because of his age but he still performs like a young stud so we got plenty of time", Kate says.

"You never know Kate how long before he needs to use Viagra", Ethan says causing my mom and Elena to spit out their drink.

"I'm not that old and I'm sure I won't ever reach that point as long as Kate is by my side. So quit picking on me", Elliot says.

"You all are something else you know that", Grace says shaking her head with a smile.

"You know Elliot I wouldn't worry, I still don't use that pill", Carrick says causing us to laugh and Grace to blush.

" **Dad really that is not something to talk about"** , Christian says while still laughing.

"Oh so you all can talk about things like that but you don't want to hear our comments. I'll have you all know that I don't use it either", my dad says kissing Elena on the cheek.

" _Okay we get the idea it's almost midnight we should refill our drinks before the count down"_ , I say.

"I'll help you dear", Elena says as she gets up.

"I'll do it Elena", Ethan says as he gets up.

Ethan and I walk into the kitchen and start refilling the glasses. Ethan reaches into his pocket and drops the ring into Mia's glass. I'm so excited for them, I know he's had the ring for some time now and decided today would be the day he'd ask her.

" **You guys ready"** , Christian asks.

"Ya man, just a bit nervous", Ethan says as Christian pats his shoulder.

" _Let's go, remember to give Mia her glass last. It should be easy to distract her it's almost time for countdown"_ , I say.

We walk back into the room and Kate winks at me then walks towards Mia and starts talking to her about shopping and I join the conversation. Ethan, Christian and Elliot are all talking when Elena announces it's fifteen seconds till midnight. We all stand next to our partners as we start counting down. Ethan reaches Mia and hands her her glass which she takes with a smile. We all count down and yell happy New Year and Mia takes a sip from her glass and sees the ring at the bottom causing her eyes to open wide. Ethan gets down on one knee.

"Mia Grey I love you so much and am glad for the day I met you. There is never a dull or quiet moment with you will you marry me?", Ethan says as Mia has tears rolling down her face.

"Ethan Yes oh my god", Mia says hugging Ethan.

We all congratulate them and continue drinking and talking. We discuss some of the wedding plans for Kate and Elliot's wedding which is coming up pretty soon. Elena, my dad, Christian so our goodbyes along with Johnathon and Andrea. My dad asks Johnathon if he's sure he doesn't want to spent the night, but Andrea says she just doesn't feel comfortable staying over maybe some other time. This has been another great and fun night. I can't wait to see what this year brings.


	62. Chapter 62

_**A:N/there is a bit of a time jump in this chapter and I hope you enjoy**_

* * *

It's been three months since New Years and Ana and I are in paradise right now. I had a long talk with Ray and reassured him that I wasn't after Steele Inc, and that I truly love Ana and that both him and I need to stop putting her in situations where it seems like she chooses one or the other and he agreed and that of course help Ana and I get closer. Ana also made me and Johnathon work out whatever was going on between us. Johnathon and I went out for drinks and discussed what really happened that night. I told him I didn't know they were dating she had told me she was single that I really didn't seek to ruin their relationship. Johnathon told me that he cares for Ana but that he just liked messing with me so that's why he would flirt with her but he really wants us to be happy. We ended up getting drunk and surprisingly we have been good friends with friendly competition especially when it comes to business. It also helps that he's usually always in London.

Work has been so hectic lately and then with Elliot and Kate's wedding getting closer we've been busy preparing for that but regardless of how tired or busy we are Ana and I make sure that we make time for each other and I'm glad we made that promise to each other. Mia had called me earlier asking for Ana she seemed a little stressed which isn't like her but she insisted that everything was fine. I'm trying to get off of work early to surprise Ana since I've been getting home pretty late but she always waits up for me and there's those nights that we get home about the same time. I tell Andrea to reschedule the rest of my meetings and I let her know I'm heading home. Taylor meets me in the lobby.

" **Taylor did you get the flower for me?"** , I ask.

"Yes sir", Taylor says with a smile as he hands it to me.

We get into the SUV and head home, when we arrive I get out before Taylor can open the door form me. I enter the penthouse and see that Gail is in the kitchen preparing dinner, she turns to look at me and I signal to her not to say anything which she smiles and nods.

" **Gail can you set up dinner in the terrace with candles please"** , I whisper.

"Yes Mr. Grey and Ana is in the library", Gail whispers back.

I make my way towards the library and slowly open the door. Ana is on the couch reading a book and she looks so beautiful with her hair in a messy bun. I close the door and walk towards Ana who puts her book down and stands up to greet me with a slow yet passionate kiss and it feels so good to have her in my arms.

" _It's good to have you home early baby"_ , Ana says breaking the kiss.

" **I wanted to come home early and relax with my wife"** , I say handing Ana the gardenia.

I sit on the couch while Ana smells the gardenia and puts it in a vase she has next to our wedding picture. She comes and cuddles next to me on the couch, and asks how my day was. We talk for a while I tell her some of the stuff that's going on at GEH and she listens careful and gives me ideas. I love that we can talk like this and it goes both ways she tells me about stuff going on at Steele Inc. and I give her ideas as well.

" **Enough about work though, did Mia call you"** , I ask.

" _Yes but she's fine don't worry it's girl stuff but she will be stopping by tomorrow",_ Ana says.

" **Anything I can help with?"** , I ask.

" _No but I'll let you know",_ Ana says with a smile then kisses me on the cheek.

" **Aren't you working tomorrow?"** , I ask.

" _Only have day I have my yearly exam tomorrow, you know all that good stuff",_ Ana says wiggling her eyebrows.

" _You know I spoke to Elena and your mom today, they actually had me on speaker it was kind of funny",_ Ana says.

" **I could imagine what they wanted"** , I say laughing.

" _They asked if we had started on making a baby yet. I told them we were still practicing which of course they said we had enough practice and it was time to get to working. They have no shame",_ Ana as we both laugh.

" **I don't get why they want a baby from us, they should be bugging Elliot"** , I say.

" _That's what I told them and they said it was non sense eventually Kate and Elliot would hear from them but right now we are the priority",_ Ana says.

" **I don't see myself having kids anytime soon, maybe in five years or so I just want enjoy what we have first"** , I tell Ana.

" _Ya I know what you mean I was thinking in about two years or so but I guess well discuss it then but I don't see us having kids yet either we're busy enough",_ Ana says winking at me.

Gail knocks on the door and lets us know that dinner is ready. I lead Ana towards the terrace when she stops and looks at me a bit confused.

" _Baby where are we going dinner is going to get cold?"_ , Ana asks me.

" **I want to show you something"** , I say pulling her again which causes her to laugh.

" _Always full of surprises as we walk to the terrace. Christian this is beautiful"_ , Ana says as I pull out her chair where she sits.

We eat our dinner and talk about getting away for a weekend or maybe just being on the Grace as soon as we can. After we finish eating Gail starts picking up the dishes as Ana and I walk back inside.

" **Baby I hate to do this but I have to check on a few emails I'll try to make it quick"** , I say.

" _Okay don't be long"_ , Ana says looking around to see where Gail is then turns back to me and lifts her shirt exposing her beautiful breast.

I groan and she starts laughing while skipping into our bedroom. I quickly make my way to my study and see that there are any emails that are urgent and shut down the computer. I walk into the bedroom but don't see Ana so I check the bathroom and find her getting into the tub.

" _Just in time"_ , Ana says.

I start undressing and I join her. We sit in the bath for a while just listening to the music in the background and I feel relaxed. We get out once the water is cold and Ana asks me to just keep the towel on and to sit on the bed with my back against the headboard. Once I'm sitting she hands me a glass of wine that I didn't notice before and starts rubbing my feet.

" **Baby you don't have to..."** , I say.

" _Your my hard working husband who needs to be spoiled too you know, and I want to do it"_ , Ana says with a smile after a while she asks me to lay on my stomach and takes the empty glass away from me.

Ana starts giving me a back massage and it feels great and I am so relaxed right now.

" **Thank you Ana I needed this"** , I say as I turn around to face her.

Ana leans in to kiss me and now we are laying with her on top. The kiss is slow and sensual she then starts moving her hips slowly rubbing against my cock and I'm getting so hard right now. Ana breaks the kiss and unwraps the towel and slowly enters my cock into herself. She lays back on top of me like before and we start kissing slowly and we intertwine our fingers as she continues moving at a slow and passionate pace with our breathing becoming heavier getting closer to our orgasms.

" _I love you Christian"_ , Ana says looking deeply into my eyes.

" **And I love you Ana"** , I say.

Ana moans as we both come together calling out each others names. I can feel Ana's body relax

against mine. I caress her back as we both fall asleep.


	63. Chapter 63

Ana and I wake up the next morning and head to work after we eat our breakfast. I tell Ana to let me know when she gets home, she kisses me and then gets into the car with Sawyer. The morning goes by pretty quickly, I start eating my lunch when I get a text from Ana letting me know she's home. Taylor walks in shortly after and he looks a bit concerned.

"Sir we have a bit of a situation. I don't have all the details but Ray, Sawyer and Jose (the security Ray hired for Ana), will be here shortly", Taylor says.

" **I know Ana is safe I just got a message from her saying she's home so what's going on"** , I say with concern.

"Sir from what I know there was someone following Ana and Sawyer", Taylor says as Ray, Sawyer and Jose walk in.

" **Sawyer why aren't you with Ana?"** , I ask a little harsher than I intended.

"Sir I needed to be here for this and I have Reynolds watching her and Ray also has a CPO close by", Sawyer says as I nod.

" **What's going on Ray. Is Ana in danger?"** , I ask.

"I believe she is. We think Carla and Steven are in Seattle.", Ray says.

We all sit down as Jose passes a photo of Carla and Steven Morton and I know this can't be good at all.

"What makes you think Carla and Steven are in Seattle Mr. Steele?", Taylor asks.

"Because of what happened today. Sawyer can fill you in on that", Ray says.

"When I was driving Ana to her appointment I noticed a car following and decided to continue as usual so Ana wouldn't get worried. I called Jose who told me he was following the car and getting the plates to just continue driving", Sawyer says.

"We found out the car is registered to Carla but the address they have isn't current", Jose says.

"When we got to the doctors office I made sure Ana got in quickly and safely. Jose then called me to let me know that a male got out of the car and was waiting by the entrance, he also seemed to have something inside his jacket", Sawyer says.

"After Ana was done with her appointment I told her there were paparazzi outside and we would have to leave through the garage downstairs where Reynolds was waiting for us. No one was following us home we made sure of that", Sawyer says.

"After a few hours the male we assume is Steven got into his car and drove off. We started following him but he got away. There was a little bumper to bumper accident which I believe was planned as a back up", Jose says.

"This is closest they've ever gotten to Ana since I got custody. We've always had empty threats from Carla but I've taken every precaution to keep her safe. There was one time when Carla made an appearance but never got closed to Ana this is the first time we had a close call. When Carla has tried to contact Ana directly by letter or email we have always been able to intercept. Jose was hired to be a ghost for Ana as far as we know no one knows he's around which is a good thing I have put two more to keep on eye on her", Ray says.

"Mr. Steele what has change that would make them want to get to Ana now", Taylor asks because I'm still trying to process everything.

"I think it's because the news is out that Ana is CEO of Steele Inc. Given their history I think they are after Annie but I also know Steven will harm her if given the chance", I can't think of any other reason.

" **What about the wedding why not then. Have they you heard from then recently?** , I ask.

"I hadn't heard from them in about six months but we are always on alert. When the wedding was announced I made sure you were the main focus so Annie's name wasn't the headline. Kate and her father helped with that", Ray says and that makes since.

"One of the reasons I asked Annie not to tell you that I was still going to hand the company to her was because I couldn't risk news breaking out before the Christmas party, it wasn't something personal. I figured they would want to try something then and even though we have plenty of security I wasn't willing to take any chances. Ana doesn't know this all she knew is that it was extremely important for her to keep it a secret and trust me she wanted to tell you", Ray says.

" **Why haven't you been able to track them with all the threats you've received"** , I ask.

"We've tried but the emails are sent from public computers, they've used the same address for years even though they don't live there, and when we get close to finding them they get up and leave. This is the first time they have actually come anywhere close to Annie and that's why I'm here Christian so we can work together on this. I need you to be there for my Annie when I tell her she needs to be prepared for anything", Ray says.

" **Jose you said you think the bumper to bumper accident was staged?"** , I ask.

"Yes sir, it was to much of a coincidence and the timing was perfect. Sawyer and I believe that they intended to grab Ana and make a quick get a way knowing that she has security who would follow in pursuit the so called accident would help us loose them", Jose says.

" **Fuck this can't be happening what if they would have gotten Ana. We have to find them!"** , I say.

"Mr. Steele we need to find out who is helping them if this is the case. We need to consider everyone very carefully", Taylor says and I know where he is going with this.

" **Ray I like Johnathon and have come to trust him but how can we be sure he isn't the one helping them. Taylor we also have to consider Leila",** I say.

"I know you have to consider him but I can tell you I don't think it's him. When Johnathon first came to intern for me I didn't trust him. If you think about it his father owns a company why would he want to intern somewhere else so I had my suspicions. I had him followed just to see what he was up to, one can never be to sure. Anyway after a few months Jonathon was approached by Carla, the security at the time didn't know who she was and that was a mess up on our part", Ray says.

" **With all do respect Ray it seems that you have had a few chances to catch Carla but have failed"** , I say.

"At that time I didn't have the best security but now I do and with your help I think we can catch them. Part of me was hoping that they were finally going to leave her alone but now I know they were probably hoping we let our guard down and were planning something big", Ray says.

" **What happened with Carla and Johnathon?"** , I ask.

"Carla offered Johnathon some money if he could find a way to get Ana to meet with her. She told him that she was Ana's mother and I kept her away. Carla asked Johnathon to invite Ana to lunch and then once she said yes he was to call her to get the address. Of course the CPO following Johnathon alerted me of what was going on and I was pissed that he didn't get Carla at the time. Johnathon got Carla's number and said he'd call her", Ray says.

" **I can't believe he agreed to this"** , I say really pissed.

"He had his reasons Christian. I was pissed and I wanted to see what Johnathon would do before I confronted him about it but to my surprise as soon as he got back to Steele Inc. he came directly to my office and told me what happened. Johnathon said that even if Carla was Ana's mother I would have a really good reason for keeping her away. We then decided to call Carla and tell her that Ana agreed to eat lunch with Johnathon hoping that we could catch them", Ray says.

" **What went wrong",** I ask.

We believe Steven was watching us and knew that we didn't have Ana because when we arrived at the motel that Carla had told Johnathon about she wasn't there. We tried tracking the phone but it only led us to a trash can behind the hotel", Ray says.

" **I can't believe this, we need to find them first. What are you doing so far?"** , I say.

We track the plates but that was just a dead end, we've looked for any credit card uses and called hotels but there's no record of them", Ray says and you can hear the anger in his voice.

" **I think I should take Ana out of town for a while",** I say.

"I was thinking the same thing. We think they've been following Ana for a while now", Ray says.

" **Fuck and we didn't even notice. We have to keep a better look out we can't let them get this close again"** , I say.

"Sir I think you should take Ana to London with Johnathon, I'm sure they can't afford to leave the states", Taylor says.

" **I agree Taylor. Ray what do you think"** , I say.

"I agree as well", Ray says.

" **Are you telling Ana tonight?** , I ask.

"Yes, the sooner the better I just wanted you all to know what was going on because I can't tell Ana everything she could have a panic attack. I hate to say it but she will be on a need to know basis, I can't have her shut down on me again", Ray says as his voice cracks.

" **Ray not that this is important but this has been bugging me for some time. Why did you sell your business? I know my dad wouldn't charge you for his serviced"** , I say.

"Ana went through a really bad time when she was with Carla and Steven. Thanks to your dad I was able to get Ana back but it didn't stop there. Steven threatened to kidnap Ana and would make her suffer if I didn't give them money at the time I was desperate to keep Ana safe I was about to give into their demands but your father told me not to give into their demands because they would just ask for more later", Ray says.

" **Did you pay them off?"** , I ask.

"No, Carrick asked one of his friends who was a judge for some help. He had suggested that I sell the business and tell Carla that I was in debt and the bank kept the money leaving me with nothing. Carla never got involved with my business all she cared about was that I give her money so she bought the story. Carrick had papers drawn up encase they wanted prove, but Steven said that this wasn't over that he would have Ana one way or another. We tried the cops many times but without proof there was nothing they could do it was all here say.", Ray says.

" **Why would Carla go along with this? Doesn't she love Ana even a little bit. How can a mother put her daughter at risk?"** , I ask furiously.

"Son, I've asked that same question but Carla just cares about money, and even when we were married she didn't care to much for Annie", Ray says.

" **We should get going, I need to see for myself that Ana is safe"** , I say as we get up to leave.


	64. Chapter 64

My appointment went really well, now I'm at home waiting for Mia to arrive and I'm actually starting to get nervous for her. I help Gail get started with lunch hoping it will help the time go faster till Mia arrives. Five minutes later Mia arrives with a brown paper bag and she's fidgeting causing me to laugh.

"Ana it's not funny I have to pee, I've been holding it for a while now", Mia says with an embarrassed smile.

" _I'm sorry Mia you just look so cute dancing like a little kid you can use my bathroom or the guest room upstairs. ",_ I say.

"I don't think I'd make it up the stairs", Mia says running to my room.

Mia comes out shortly after.

"Can you believe it says you have to wait three minutes that like forever. I've been waiting long enough", Mia says.

" _Mia three minutes will pass by fast. Why don't we eat lunch then we can check"_ , I say trying not to laugh.

"Fast for you and I know you want to laugh and it's okay I know it's funny. I'm just so nervous, I mean Ethan and I talked about kids but we didn't think it'd happen this soon", Mia says.

" _Let's go check it's been three minutes already",_ I say.

"Really that was fast.", Mia says as we walk to our room.

"Wait Ana you look, I'll wait here", Mia says a little anxious.

I walk into the restroom and see the pregnancy test.

" _I'm going to be an aunt"_ , I yell and jump when I hear Mia behind me.

"I didn't mean to scare you but it felt like you were taking long", Mia says with a huge smile.

" _Congratulations Mia, I'm so happy for you"_ , I say and Mia starts to cry.

" _Mia sweaty what's wrong?"_ , I ask.

"I'm not going to fit into the wedding dress I wanted", Mia says.

" _Mia I'm sorry for laughing but your my dear are something else"_ , I say.

" _You can get married after the baby is born"_ , I say rubbing her back.

"I don't want to wait, I want to get married before", Mia says with a weak smile.

" _Well you can have a small ceremony then once the baby is born we can do the wedding your planning",_ I say.

"That's a good idea, I need to talk to Ethan and make a doctors appointment. I'm inviting everyone to dinner tomorrow to let everyone know. I'm going to be a mommy. I'm so scared and excited I can't stop shaking", Mia says really fast.

" _I'm excited for you, I can't wait to see your baby bump. Do you want me to throw these away?_ ", I ask pointing to the tests.

"No it might seem gross but I would like to take them to show Ethan", Mia says picking up the tests.

" _Do you want me to get you a plastic bag to put them in?"_ , I ask.

"No I'll stick them in my purse they have the lid on anyway. I'll clean my purse later", Mia says as we laugh.

I start walking out with Mia following behind me putting the tests into her purse. We say our goodbyes then I walk to the kitchen and ask Gail to join me for lunch which is what we usually do when the men aren't around. We finish eating and I grab my laptop and decide to look over my emails. I get so lost working I don't realize what time it is till I hear the elevator. I look up and see my dad and Christian walk in with Taylor and Sawyer, I can tell they are trying to act like there's nothing wrong. This can't be good, I put my laptop down and stand to greet them.

" _Is everything alright?"_ , I ask.

"Yes Annie there's just something I need to discuss with you, but first your old man is starving can we have dinner first", my dad says.

" _I'll let Gail know to set an extra plate",_ I say.

" **I already asked her to baby"** , Christian says holding me tight to him.

We sit down to eat and my dad tells us he doesn't miss work as much as he thought that he would. Elena and him are planning a trip and I'm really happy to hear my dad talk because I can hear the happiness in his voice. We finish eating and head to the living room, Christian serves my dad and himself a drink then offers me some wine but I say no. Christian sits next to me and I'm starting to get nervous.

" _Daddy what's going on your making me nervous. Is everyone alright"_ , I ask.

"Annie I need to tell you something very important. I need you to remain calm and listen to me", my dad says.

It reminds me of when I barely moved back in with him and I would shut down on him or that there was a possibility I would have a panic attack which happened once. We were at a store and I thought I saw Steven but thankfully it wasn't him. My eyes widen as I realize what this is about and I start to shake.

" **Baby",** I hear Christian say but I can't focus.

"Annie sweaty look at me", my dad says kneeling in front of me.

"Christian can you get me a glass of orange juice", Ray says as Taylor comes in with the glass.

" **Thank you Taylor"** , I say.

"Annie I need you to drink this it will calm you", my dad says as I take a sip.

" _I'm okay now, it was just a rush of memories"_ , I say.

"Annie I believe that Carla and Steven are in town. I am telling you so that you aren't caught by surprise and you can have your guard up", my dad says.

" **Baby we are taking extra precautions and you will have extra security with you"** , Christian says.

" _Do you know what they want or where they are"_ , I ask.

"No baby girl we haven't heard anything. We are searching for them but they won't come near you. We will keep you safe", my dad says and Christian squeezes my hand.

" **Ana Sawyer and Reynolds are going retrain you with your self defense"** , Christian says.

" _Daddy is it really bad"_ , I ask with tears in my eyes.

"I honestly don't know sweaty but remember what we would say when I was teaching you self defense",

my dad says.

" _Hope for the best prepare for the worst"_ , we say at the same time.

"Annie we think it's a good idea if you take a trip till we can find them. Johnathon is waiting for you and Christian", my dad says.

" _Can we leave after Mia's dinner tomorrow?"_ , I ask and both my dad and Christian say no.

" _I don't want to be scared all the time",_ I say as more tears fall down my cheeks.

" **Baby you don't have to be we are doing everything we can we don't even know what they want, they haven't contacted your dad or anything we might be over reacting",** Christian says and I know he's trying to make me feel better.

" _Okay I should start packing then"_ , I say as I get up.

" **I already had Gail do it for us"** , Christian says.

"I should get going Elena is waiting for me be safe Annie and call me for any reason. I'll be checking up on you so please answer. I love you Annie", my dad says as he hugs me.

We go down with my dad and while he gets in his car we get into the SUV with Sawyer and Taylor. Once we get to the airport we board the jet rather quickly. I fall asleep knowing it's a long trip. When I wake we are already at Johnathon's home, I didn't even feel Christian carry me. I let Christian know that I am going to bed and follow Johnathon's housekeeper to the guest room leaving Christian, Sawyer, Jose, Taylor and Johnathon to talk.


	65. Chapter 65

We are heading back to Seattle after being in London for three weeks which was longer than we expect. Taylor and Sawyer have been watching over Ana like she's going to break making sure she eats and isn't stressed and I wonder if they know something I don't. I was able to distract Ana with the help of Johnathon ask Ana if she could stop at the office to help him out with some work which she happily agreed to do. Johnathon showed me an office that I can use to do some work if I need it to. We also did a lot of sight seeing and we ate dinner at different resturaunts which were all deliscious. We haven't had any news on Carla and Steven but we haven't stopped looking or let our guard down. Ray had called twice a day everyday and luckily Ana seems to be fine. I know the firs two nights she was a bit emotional and jumpy but now Ana is back to being herself. When we arrive we enter the penthouse and are greeted by Gail who has a huge smile and hugs her. I let Ana know that I am going to get the tub ready and she nods. I walk in and turn the water on and walk to the sink to get the lavender oil when I notice a long stick and as I pick it up I realize what it is and it explains why Taylor and Sawyer were acting the way they were how can Ana not tell me. Fuck! I 'm not ready to be a father we have so much going on right now. Just then Ana runs in and looks at what I'm holding

" _Christian it's..."_ , Ana says but I can't think straight.

" **When were you going to tell me Ana. What were you thinking I thought you were on the pill. We talked and I told you I wasn't ready to be a father. How could you not be responsible enough to take one little pill it's not that complicated. I'm not ready to share you, I want to show you so much and travel I know it sounds selfish",** I say and I feel more anger rising in me and start walking out of the restroom.

" _Christian where are you going ? This isn't what you think talk to me. Baby listen to me I'm not..."_ but I continue walking before she can finish saying what she was going to say.

I storm out of the penthouse and I can feel Taylor right behind me. I let him know I need to be alone but he still continues following me. We get into the SUV and I tell Taylor to take me to the Fairmont. I walk straight to the bar and order a scotch. I don't know how many I drink but I'm starting to feel the effects. Taylor tells me we should get back home so that I can talk to Ana that I got all this wrong but I cut him off and tell him to fuck off. I feel someone sit next to me and turn to find Leila with a big smile. Taylor walks over to Leila and tells her she needs to leave.

"I'll leave when Christian tells me to leave", Leila says.

Taylor looks at me but I don't say anything right now I just want to figure this out. I notice Taylor sits two chairs away and I get more pissed. I've learned my lesson I might be mad but I'm not going to do anything stupid, I love Ana and will not risk loosing her besides looking at Leila now I don't even feel attracted to her she has too much makeup on while Ana doesn't even need makeup she look beautiful either way.

"I take it there's trouble in paradise", Leila says looking at me.

I ignore her and order another drink.

"Come on Christian you can't ignore me, I won't try anything I promise. I'm a good listener", Leila says.

" **I'm not ready to be a father"** , I say without thinking and I see Taylor get closer to me.

"Sir I think we should go home now", Taylor says but I just wave him off.

"I take it Ana wants kids and you don't. I'm sure you'll make a great father", Leila says.

" **Maybe"** , is all I say.

"You know if you were with me you wouldn't have to worry about this", Leila says and I give her a death glare.

"Sorry I said it without thinking but seriously you should talk to Ana and tell her to give you sometime", Leila says.

I turn to look at her and she leans in close to me and whispers in my ear.

"It was good to see you Christian, I'm hear if you need some release", Leila says.

" **Fuck you Leila"** , I say and I finish the last of my drink.

'Christian where is your sense of humor" Leila says rubbing my arm and I stand from my seat to move away from Leila.

" **Don't touch me Leila",** I say.

Taylor is by my side along with Reynolds and I wonder when he got here.

"Sir we need to leave", Taylor says as him and Reynolds get close to me.

"Sir I might get fired but we are leaving now", Taylor says.

I nod and we start walking out Leila walks out behind me and reaches to hug me as Taylor stands to block someone taking a picture and Reynolds pulls Leila away. Fuck this can't be good. We get into the SUV and drive. I doze off in the back of the SUV and don't know if it's because I'm drunk or if I'm just tired. When we get home Taylor and Reynolds help me walk in. I can hear Ana asking if I was okay and if they can take me into the bedroom. I am put on the the bed and Ana walks in and tells me to drink some orange juice and take some advil.

" **I love you so much Ana, I'm sorry I got mad"** , I say.

" _I love you too Christian but we need to talk in the morning baby", I say_

" **Your so beautiful"** , I slur as I pull her towards me. I can hear her giggling.

" _Christian your drunk. I'm going to undress you"_ , Ana says.

" **Are you trying to take advantage of me while I'm vulnerable because I'll have you know I like it" _,_** I say and we both laugh.

" _You need sleep"_ , Ana says with a giggle.

" **I can play hard to get if you prefer"** , I say.

Ana kisses me but then pulls away and starts taking off my shoes and clothes. Then I fall asleep not remembering what happened after that.

* * *

 _ **A:N/ More drama to come**_


	66. Chapter 66

I can't believe Christian walked out on me without hearing me out. can understand why he's upset when Gail told me she was happy for me and that she left the pregnancy test on the bathroom sink because she found it on the floor and thought I would want to keep it. I ran into the bathroom hoping Christian wouldn't find it but when I walked in he was already holding it in his hand and the look on his face. I can understand that he's not ready because neither am I but he can't blame me things can happen. I wish he would have stayed to talk to me, even if I was pregnant he can't just walk out no matter how mad he is. If he really doesn't want kids then he needs to tell me how he feels. I keep calling his cell but it goes straight to voice mail. Taylor calls me to let me know that Christian is fine and that they will be home soon. I walk to the kitchen and Gail is waiting for me with a sad smile.

"Ana dear you shouldn't be stressing it's not good for the baby", Gail says as I wipe away the tears.

" _Oh Gail I'm not pregnant. It's Mia's, she must have dropped it when we were walking out. Mia was so excited I don't think she noticed",_ I say.

"I'm so sorry Ana", Gail says as he comes around to hug me.

" _It's not your fault Gail"_ , I say.

We hear the elevator and I see Taylor, Reynolds helping Christian in. I ask them to take him to the bedroom.

"Mrs. Grey we had a bit of a situation nothing life threatening", Taylor says.

" _Can we talk in the morning Taylor, I'm sure your as tired as I am and I wouldn't want Gail to keep waiting up for you. Thank you Taylor and and thank you Reynolds.",_ I say.

"Yes mam", Taylor says with a smile as he and Reynolds leave.

I walk into the room and I think drunk Christian is funny. I undress him leaving him in his briefs, I pick up his clothes and go to put it in the hamper when his phone falls out of his pants. I pick up his phone and as I'm going to set it on the night stand a text message comes in and I see that it's Leila. I fell anger just seeing her name but as far as I know Christian hasn't had any contact with her and decided to leave it alone I'm sure Christian will tell me about it in the morning. I decide put the clothes in the hamper when I hear the phone go off again. I look to see it's Leila and decide to open the message, I hate that I'm intruding on his phone but since it's from Leila I think I should be allowed to look. I drop the phone after I read the messages I feel hurt.

YOU'LL BE A GREAT DAD YOU SHOULDN'T WORRY ABOUT ANYTHING. Leila

I'M HEAR IF YOU NEED TO TALK. Leila

I can't believe he talked to her instead of me his wife. I forward the messages to myself and then I type a quick message to Christian.

 _I CAN SEE YOU PREFER TO TALK TO LEILA THAN TO ME. I HOPE SHE HELPED YOU SORT OUT YOUR ISSUES._

I know this might seem hypocritical of me but I can't help it especially since I'm sure Leila still wants Christian. Is this how he felt when I didn't tell him about Steele Inc. I hate that I put him through that, but this is different in a way not that what I did was any better but this is about us our marriage. Of all people he goes to Leila yet again. Is this the situation Taylor was talking about. Was Christian going to leave with Leila but instead Taylor stopped him. I feel so angry now I can understand how Christian felt about Johnathon but it still doesn't make it okay for Christian to go to Leila given their history. I decide not to sleep next to Christian tonight I grab some clothes for work tomorrow so I can get ready early without waking Christian up. I grab a thin blanket from the closet and go into the library and lay on the couch.

After tossing and turning all night I wake up the next morning and go into the guest bedroom and get ready for work. I inform Sawyer that I'll be ready to leave in five minutes. Taylor walks into the kitchen as I am walking to the elevator with Sawyer.

"Mrs. Grey", Taylor says with a concern look and I give him a week smile letting him know I know about Leila.

"Ana, Leila showed up at unexpectedly Christian didn't ask he there. If it will help any he really didn't pay much attention to her I was really close to them", Taylor says apologetic.

" _It's okay Taylor, he should have sent her away or left but yet again he chose not to",_ I say.

"Ana there's something else, when we were leaving Leila followed us out and threw herself at Christian while someone tried to take a picture. Reynolds pulled Leila back and I got in front of the person taking the picture but he took off running", Taylor says.

"Thank you Taylor for letting me know but it still doesn't excuse Christian talking to Leila", I say and turn to get into the elevator.

When I get to work I go straight to my office and not even a minute later Kate barges in looking pissed.

"What is going on Ana?", Kate asks.

I look at her with a confused look and she drops an envelope with pictures. I open them and look at them. One is of Leila leaning into Christian and from this angle it looks like they are going to kiss. I feel like I might throw up. There's another one of Leila rubbing Christians arm and then there's the one that Taylor was talking about but it looks like Christian was hugging Leila back. I feel like I'm going to throw up.

"Ana are you okay?", Kate asks and I just nod.

"Serenity bring me a glass of water please", I hear Kate yell.

Serenity walks in with a glass a water and then looks at me and I can see she's worried.

"Would you like me to call Mr. Grey", Serenity asks.

"No", both Kate and I say and Serenity walks out of the office.

"How am I suppose to fix this", Kate asks.

" _I don't know Kate but I know your the best at what you do and I know you'll clear it up",_ I say.

"Are you alright babe?", Kate asks.

" _Yes I'm fine look Kate it's not what it looks like, I think he was set up Christian wouldn't cheat on me",_ I say trying to convince myself as well.

"I'll put my spin on this Ana don't worry", Kate says and walks out of my office.

I feel my eyes start to water and decide to get to work so I don't cry. Christian has been calling and texting but I haven't answered him. I know I have to face him but right now I just need to work. I decide to go home because I can't fully concentrate. I enter the penthouse to find Christian on the couch looking a mess. He gets up and walks towards me but I put my hand up to stop him and let him know I'm going to change into something comfortable. I put on some yoga pants with a white loose fitting shirt. I put my hair into a messy bun then walk out to the living area where Christian is sitting. We look at each other for what seems like a long time, until Gail informs us that lunch will be ready shortly.


	67. Chapter 67

I wake up in the morning and turn towards Ana's side of the bed only to find it empty. I sit up to quickly and remembering what happened yesterday. I'm going to be a father, I need to talk to Ana make sure she's alright. I walk to the kitchen and don't see Ana so I search the other rooms and still no I start to get worried and decide to ask Gail if she knows where Ana is. Gail tells me Ana left really early this morning to get to work. I go back to our bedroom and grab my phone to call her when I see the messages. Shit I could only imagine how this must have looked to Ana, then I see the message Ana left and I know she's upset. Leila made it seem like we had a full conversation. I need to call Ana and clear this up. I dial her number and she doesn't answer, I call her office and Serenity informs me Ana is in a meeting. I send Ana a text but she doesn't respond. I jump in the shower and let Taylor know that I need to go to Steele Inc.

"Sir we have a problem", Taylor says.

" **Is Ana safe?"** , I say scared that something happened to her.

"Yes sir she's not in any harm. Sir you need to take a look at these", Taylor says handing me the newspaper.

" **Has Ana seen these?"** , I ask.

"I'm sure she has sir. She also knows Leila was there last night I explained to Ana that you didn't invite Leila", Taylor says.

" **Thank you Taylor. Have our PR team take care of this"** , I say.

"Already on it sir", Taylor says.

" **Taylor how was Ana when she left this morning",** I ask.

"She was sad sir, I believe she was trying to hold the tears in", Taylor says.

"Sir Sawyer has informed me that him and Ana are on their way home", Taylor says and I just not.

" **Is there anything else Taylor"** , I ask knowing there is something else he wants to say.

"Sir I believe Leila might be the one helping Carla and Steven. After she showed up last night something seemed off and I tried to get you to leave but of course you were a bit drunk and you were being stubborn", Taylor says.

" **I'm sorry about that Taylor I shouldn't have put myself or you in a situation like that. Now I hope Ana doesn't think the worst of me because looking at the pictures I know I would come to the wrong conclusion"** , I say.

"Sir those pictures are the reason I have come to the conclusion that Leila might be helping them. I don't think Ana is the only one being followed sir, I think we were followed and that's how Leila ended up at the Fairmont. When we walked out there was someone with a camera waiting when Leila went to hug you", Taylor says.

" **Fuck Taylor I was so angry I didn't even think of the fact that I was leaving Ana alone with Carla and Steven out there. What if she would have followed me and something would have happened to her. Your right, it makes sense Leila would do anything to try and break Ana and I up. We need to have someone watch her and check her phone records",** I say.

"Yes sir", Taylor says as he walks to the security office.

I grab my laptop and try to do some work; I also call Ross to check up on things. I get lost in my work when I hear the elevator and I see Ana walk in. I stand up to greet Ana when she stops me and tells me she is going to change. Now we are sitting on the couch staring at each other until Gail tells us lunch will be ready shortly. We both stand and walk to the breakfast bar. We eat silently neither of us saying anything. When we are both done, Ana turns to look at me.

" _Christian you once told me that with me you could see us having a family is that true at all. Do you ever want to have kids?_ Ana asks.

" **Ana of course I do I just didn't expect us to be having a baby this soon. I know this sounds selfish but I want us to do so many things together before we have a family. We have a lot going on business trips and all that I just want us to be more settled before we have kids",** I say.

" _Christian last night you didn't want to talk to me and you didn't want to listen to me",_ Ana says,

" **I know baby and I'm sorry I was so angry and scared at the same time. I couldn't think straight. I'm sorry I left I should have thought about how you must have been feeling. We are going to be parents Ana, it's a blessing but at the same time I'm scared shitless. I know that with you by my side I can handle everything. We need to make a doctor's appointment and make sure you and the baby are alright. I thought that when this would happen we'd be better prepared"** , I say as I reach to caress her cheek but she turns away from me.

" _Christian I was trying to tell you that I'm not pregnant"_ , Ana says and I'm trying to process what she said. I was angry for nothing. I should have stayed; I should have listened to what she had to say instead of leaving.

" **But I saw the pregnancy test"** , I say still in shock as we walk to the living room.

" _It isn't mine. It's Mia that's why she was going to have that dinner to tell everyone. She must have dropped it when she was leaving and I didn't see it because we left so abruptly. Gail thought it was mine and saved it. I ran to tell you but hand already found it",_ Ana says.

" **Ana..."** , I say when Ana interrupts me.

"It doesn't matter Christian I'm not pregnant and I'm sure you're relieved. I'm not ready to be a mom just yet either and just so you know I do take my pill every day like I'm supposed to", Ana says.

" **Ana I'm not relieved and I didn't mean to make it sound like it was all you. I would have had a part in creating a beautiful life inside you. I just..."** , I start saying and Ana nods in understanding.

I get closer to Ana and she stiffens a little.

" _Kate is going to do a press release about the pictures and statements, hopefully it will stop all the rumors that have been spread this morning"_ , Ana says and I know she's trying to be strong.

" **Ana I'm sorry I put you through this. It's not what it looks like I swear"** , I say holding Ana's hand.

" _its fine, the sooner we can shut this down the better"_ , Ana says as she gets up.

" **Baby I wouldn't cheat on you. I didn't even want her there",** I say.

" _Christian its fine. Taylor explained to me that nothing happened",_ Ana says and starts walking to the library.

" **Ana talk to me we need to discuss this"** , I say with a pleading voice.

" _So now you want to discuss things, but last night when I wanted to talk you didn't want to hear me. I asked you to listen to me but instead you just left and to top it off you decide to talk to Leila of all people you discuss our issue with her",_ Ana says in an angry voice.

" **Ana I didn't talk to her, not the way you think"** , I say.

" _Really Christian because she texted you saying you'll be a great father how would she know that unless you told her",_ Ana says.

" **Leila made a comment about us having problems in paradise and before I realized it all I said was I wasn't ready to be a father. I didn't even make conversation with her"** , I say as I walk closer to Ana but she steps back.

" _Christian whether you talked to her or not the point is you didn't tell her to leave and you didn't get up to leave either. If Taylor wasn't there to stop you would you have left with Leila? It seems like you like her attention"_ , Ana says.

" **Of course I don't want her attention Ana and I wouldn't do that to you baby. I don't want Leila and even if Taylor wasn't there I wouldn't have left with Leila. I just wanted to enjoy my drink and be alone. I thought if I didn't pay attention to her she'd leave"** , I say.

" _Yet you weren't alone were you Christian"_ , Ana says sarcastically.

" **I will make this right baby"** , I say and Ana nods at me.

" _Christian I hate that Leila was there whether it was planned or not, but we gave them an opening to do something. I know we'll get this situation fixed and as much as I love you right now I don't like you very much"_ , Ana says with a pout and she looks so cute I pull her to me and hug her then softly on the lips.

 **"Baby I will make sure next time Leila is around I leave immediately I promise"** , I say and Ana leans into me.

 _"Kate is going to release a statement this evening, and hopefully this will stop all the commotion, she also recommends that in a day or so we make a statement of our own as a couple show everyone we're still strong"_ , Ana says in a sad tone.

 **"I think that's a great idea baby why didn't my PR team think of it. I think I might have to persuade Kate to join my team. I know my team is going to release a statement as well"** , I say.

 _"Kate also suggested that we should go out and show that we aren't having problems and that this hasn't come between us, actually that's more to prove to Leila that she didn't come between us"_ , Ana says.

 **"We could go out to dinner"** , I suggest.

 _"I have to check on some emails and then I'll get ready"_ , Ana says as she sits behind the desk in the library and I start walking out.

 _"Christian"_ , Ana calls to me.

 **"Ya baby"** , I say.

 _"I love you"_ , Ana says with tears in her eyes.

 **"I love you too Ana",** I say as I walk back towards her and start kissing her with all my energy.

We end up making love on the floor of the library and Ana has fallen asleep. I know this brings back her insecurities of Leila and I feel awful for that I know I should have left and now those pictures are out and I know that even though Ana is trying really hard to be strong it's killing her inside.


	68. Chapter 68

" **Ana baby I need you to wake up we need to get ready so we can have dinner"** , I say.

" _Oh my God you must be hurting from laying on the floor for so long baby"_ , Ana says as she gets up.

" **I'm not it's actually more comfortable than I thought"** , I say with a smile.

" _We should get ready",_ Ana says.

We walk towards our bedroom and we take a shower. Taylor gets into the elevator with us and Sawyer is in the garage waiting for us next to the SUV. Taylor lets us know that there are paparazzi hanging around Escala but it's not to the point where we have to worry. We get to the Mile High Club and we quickly make our way inside. Ana and I are having a great time at dinner it's like if nothing happened between us. We eat dessert then we get up to leave, as we start walking out Sawyer informs us that there are quite a bit of paparazzi outside so Taylor went to get the SUV and Reynolds and Ryan are outside clearing a path for us to walk through. We walk out and the questions start coming fast and there are a lot of lights flashing from the pictures they are taking.

"Mr. Grey is this your way of trying to make Mrs. Grey forgive you?

"Is there going to be a divorce?"

"Mrs. Grey is it true that you are pregnant and that's your way of trapping Mr. Grey so he doesn't leave you for Miss Williams?"

"Mrs. Grey how do you feel about Mr. Grey's mistress Miss. Williams?"

"Mrs. Grey how can you be out with your husband after he was with Miss. Williams last night?"

"Mrs. Grey what do you think of the pictures?"

I hold Ana close to me as we continue to walk. The questions keep coming and at one point Ana looks up to say something but looks at me with a weak smile and gets into the SUV. Taylor gets in and we drive off with Reynolds and Ryan following behind.

" **Fuck! Baby I'm so sorry you had to go through that"** , I say hugging Ana but she just pulls away from me.

" **Ana please talk to me"** , I say as Ana's phone rings.

" _Hi Kate",_ Ana says and I can hear Kate's loud voice through the phone but I can't understand what she's saying.

" _We just came out to dinner Kate like you suggested; I know you didn't expect it to be this bad. Neither did we, I don't blame you Kate don't worry yes I hope your statement will clear things up. We are headed back to Escala now. We'll see you there"_ , Ana says as she hangs up.

" **Is Kate meeting us at Escala?"** , I ask.

" _Yes she wants you to look over her statement before she releases it and wants to go over some questions with you so we can do a press release tomorrow. The sooner the better"_ , I say.

" **I agree the sooner we get this over with the better"** , I say.

" _Sawyer do you have any water with you"_ , Ana asks.

Sawyer hands her the water and she drinks it. Ana thanks Sawyer then lays her head down on the head rest. We get to Escala and Ana rushes into the elevator, we enter the penthouse and find Kate pacing around while Elliot is invading our fridge. Elliot rushes to Ana and hugs her really tight and I feel jealous right now that he gets to hug her and I don't. Elliot whispers something in her ear and it makes her smile. Elliot then comes to and hugs me as well.

"I know you wouldn't cheat on Ana and the fact that she is still here says she believes in you too. Don't mess this up Christian or I'll kick your ass", Elliot says.

" **We're going to fix this Elliot, I swear it's not what it looks like not even close"** , I say.

"Babe you look a bit pale are you okay?" Kate asks Ana as she hugs her.

" _I'm fine Kate. What's the next step?"_ , Ana says getting right to business and I like seeing this part in her taking charge.

"I need to ask Christian some questions and I also went to the Fairmont and asked the bartender what he saw and surprisingly his answers are going to help fix this mess up", Kate says with a smile and squeezes Ana's hand.

" **What did he say Kate"** , I ask curious.

"He told me that Leila approached you and you didn't seem interested. He said that Leila kept talking to you but you still didn't pay much attention to her. You were pretty drunk and you told her **"I'M NOT READY TO BE A FATHER"** , and she leaned in to rub your arm which you pulled away from. I recorded his statement so he can't retract", Kate said proud of herself.

" **Thank you Kate I really appreciate your help in this"** , I say.

"We are family Christian and we help each other out and it's part of my job anyway", Kate says with a smile.

I get up to sit next and I hold her hand. I tell Kate what happened that night as she rights everything down. I need you to go over this and tell me what you think, Christian I hope you don't get mad but I called Mr. Jenson from your PR team because I wanted us to be on the same page and even though he wasn't very happy he did agree at the end", Kate says.

" **I don't mind at all Kate thank you for going above and beyond"** , I say.

" _Kate when do you think Christian and I should do the press release"_ , Ana asks.

"I was thinking first thing tomorrow when I release this statement, but you have to be ready for any comments or questions. Don't let it upset you we need you both to stay strong and show everyone how much you to love each other and that nothing will come between you two", Kate says.

"Sir we have a problem", Taylor says as Kate's phone goes off.

" **What is it Taylor?"** , I ask as Ana leans towards me.

"Leila is doing on interview", Taylor says.

"Shit I told you we weren't going to interview her. Who authorized this interview? Of course she did will I can guarantee my father is not going to be happy about this. Oh trust me she will be hearing it from me", we hear Kate say as she grabs the remote to turn on the tv and we watch the Leila's interview.

" **Fuck Kate what happened?"** , I ask as my phone rings I pull it out of my pocket and see that it's my dad but I ignore it.

" _Hi daddy. No daddy it's not what you think. It's just a misunderstanding. I promise I'm not lying to you. I will thank you and I love you too daddy"_ , Ana says as she hangs up.

"Sandra one of our new girls is eager to move up and fast she thought it was a good idea to interview Leila thinking it would get her recognized after the whole staff was specifically told that we are not to talk to Leila or anyone else for that matter. Sandra did this without anyone's knowledge and aired it without permission, trust me Ana my dad will be just as pissed as I am", Kate says.

" **What do we do now. This whole mess is getting out of hand"** , I say running my hands through my hair. Ana kisses my cheek and rubs my back letting me that we will be okay.

We watch as Sandra introduces Leila as Christian's girlfriend.

"Leila thank you for agreeing to do this interview. We've tried to reach out to Mr. and Mrs. Grey but haven't gotten a statement yet", Sandra says.

"It's my pleasure, I'm just glad that I will be able to tell my side", Leila says.

"Is it true that you and Mr. Grey are seeing each other, even though he is married", Sandra asks.

"Yes, he only married Ana to get her company he doesn't love her it was his plan all along. Christian wanted to buy Steele Inc. but Ana's father refused so we came up with a plan", Leila says.

"What kind of plan", Sandra asks.

"Christian was going to get Ana to fall for him and get her to marry him at one point he had to pretend to cut me out of his life to make it more believable and it worked", Leila says with a smile.

"Does that mean Mr. Grey is going to leave Mrs. Grey for you", Sandra asks.

"Not yet it seems Mrs. Grey got pregnant which makes things more complicated. It was just hard for Christian to stay away from me so he asked me to meet him last night", Leila says.

"Well there you have it from Leila Williams. We will keep you updated and thank you for watching have a goodnight", Sandra says.

" _This can't be happening",_ Ana says as she stands up and starts pacing back and forth.

" **Baby this doesn't mean anything, with Kate's help we'll fix this and before you know it, this whole thing will blow over"** , I say as Ana just nods at me and I can see the tears in her eyes.


	69. Chapter 69

"This could be a good thing. Sorry wrong choice of words but we could use this to our advantage. Ana are you pregnant?", Elliot says already knowing the answer to that.

" _Elliot your brilliant!"_ , Ana says hugging Elliot and I feel a little jealous that it's not me she's hugging like that.

" **This will make it so much easier to discredit her"** , I say as they all nod.

"Yes because we can prove that Ana isn't pregnant and if that's not enough we can get Christian's phone record and prove that he didn't contact her", Kate says.

" **Things are starting to look up now"** , I say.

"Now I need for the both of you to stay really strong and show that you're not affected by this at all. Tomorrow at the press release you have to be ready for anything and everything they will throw all kinds of questions at you. I will be controlling which ones you can answer and you will know because I will simply call the reports name", Kate says with a smile.

" **Kate when are you releasing the statement?"** , I ask.

"As soon as we leave tonight, I will go straight to the office and make the statement. I already arranged for the press conference tomorrow morning. Remember to show everyone what we all know how much you two love each other", Kate says.

" _Thank you Kate"_ , Ana says.

"Now that business is taken care of can I talk to my friend", Kate says with a smile as her and Ana walk to our bedroom.

"Christian relax we will get through this. Anyone can see how much you and Ana love each other. Besides it shouldn't matter what anyone says all that counts is that Ana is still by your side and that she believes you", Elliot says with a sympathetic smile.

" **I know Elliot thank you thank you. I hate that we are going through this all because a little misunderstanding and instead of staying and talking to Ana I decide to leave and now we have a bigger mess"** , I say running my hands through my hair.

"Bro seriously what were you thinking? Why would you risk putting yourself in a situation like that", Elliot asks.

" **I just wanted to have a drink Elliot, I wasn't even paying much attention to Leila. I never thought something like this would happen. Fuck Elliot I should have left when Taylor told me to, after a while it seemed like Taylor was going to drag me out of there willingly or not"** , I say.

" _Why didn't you leave when Taylor told you to Christian",_ Ana says and I can hear the anger in her voice.

Fuck this isn't good. Elliot and Kate remain quiet as I get up and walk towards Ana but she takes a step back.

" _Answer the question Christian?",_ Ana says again.

" **Ana I was being stuborn Ana. I was already pissed and then to have Taylor telling me what to do pissed me off more, and I wanted to prove that I can still have control of my own decisions. It had nothing to do with Leila and I swear, I didn't want her there but I just wanted to have a drink and cool down. I know it sounds stupid"** , I say.

" _Is that how you feel Christian that you don't have control of your own decisions? Do I make you feel trapped?",_ Ana says and I can hear the sadness in her voice. This is not what I meant fuck this only keeps getting worse.

"Ana sweaty I'm sure that's not what Christian meant. Remember we have to keep it together. You have to stay strong for tomorrow" Kate says as Ana looks up at Kate with a don't get involved look.

"Ana my brother is stupid he can never put choose the right words to say. Don't over think what he just said, he loves you and it loyal to you. With that being said Kate and I will be heading out to get this statement out to the world", Elliot says causing Ana to giggle. Kate and Elliot walk into the elevator and leave.

" **Ana baby I didn't mean it like that. Thinking about having a baby made me feel like I had no say in the matter. I know this is childish but I felt like the baby was going to control everything, I mean it would be something we made but it was like the baby decided to put itself in you, and was going to be part of our lives and we had no say in it we just had to accept it. I know I'm not making sense I just felt like what I had planned for us was thrown out the window. Traveling together, going on business trips together when we could, romantic dinners, lunch time quickies and any time of the day fun"** , I say making Ana smile.

" _Baby you shouldn't feel like that and I'm glad you told me how you feel. I just wish you would have told me sooner but right now we don't have to worry about that because there is no baby and we have bigger things to deal with tomorrow"_ , Ana says kissing me gently on the lips.

I pour Ana and myself a glass of wine as we sit on the couch and just talk about anything other than what is going on. I don't know how much time goes by because before we know it Elliot is calling to let us know that Kate is on. I turn on the tv and listen to Kate speak even though we already know what she's going to say but we still want to see it.

"Hello my name is Katherine Kavanaugh and I am here on behalf of Mr. and Mrs. Grey to address the issue that has made many headlines recently. Mr. and Mrs. Grey wish to keep thier lives private but due to a recent interview they have agreed that this needs attention as well. Mr. Grey and Mrs. Grey have a solid marriage and despite what is being said Mr. Grey remains faithful to his wife. As far as the pictures are concerned they do not tell the whole story and I can assure you that Mr. Grey was not in any way showing interest to Miss Williams that night. We have been told by a source that was there that night that Mr. Grey did in fact pull away from Miss Williams when she tried to make any contact and did not continue in any conversation with her. We have been informed that Miss Williams has been following Mr. Grey and saw an opportunity to try and break Mr. and Mrs. Grey up and paid someone to take pictures that would look compromising. Mr. and Mrs. Grey will be doing a press conference tomorrow to answer a few questions and to clarify a few of the statements given in the interview earlier this evening. Now for all you ladies who might be getting you hopes up about Mr. Grey I can assure you that he loves Mrs. Grey and is very much loyal to her as she is to him. Thank you all and have a good night", Kate says with a huge smile.

We turn off the TV very satisfied with the way Kate addressed everything. Ana starts laughing after Kate added that last sentence.

" _Wow now we have to wait and see what kind of feedback we receive from this statement",_ Ana says.

" **I think this will start raising doubts as far as Leila's statement goes",** I say with smile.

" _We should get to bed we have an early morning tomorrow and I'm sure there will be a lot of papparazzi outside waiting for us to leave"_ , Ana says.

" **Luckily Taylor and Sawyer are prepared for all the comotion that will be happening tomorrow even though they aren't looking forward to it" _,_** I say as Ana's phone starts ringing.

" _Hello"_ , Ana says into the phone.

" _Hello anynone there?"_ , Ana asks then hangs up.

" **Who was that baby?"** , I ask.

" _I don't know it said private and there was no one on the other end",_ Ana says and I can see the worry in her eyes.

" **I'm sure it's nothing, but I'll have Barney check it out just to be on the safe side"** , I say as I text Barney.

" _Okay",_ Ana says as she cuddles into me.


	70. Chapter 70

We wake up the next morning and shower to get ready for the press conference. We are leaving an hour earlier to stop at my doctors office to get a confirmation that I am not pregnant. I am starting to get nervous just because I hate being in the spot light and I've been having a weird feeling since I got up this morning I don't know if it's because of the call last night or it's everything else that is going on. Taylor informs us that we are at Kavanaugh Media and that we should go inside quickly. As we enter we are greeted by Kate and her father Nathan Kavanaugh. Christian and I follow them to Mr. Kavangaugh's office where we sit as he explains to us what we should expect. There will be different reporter and Kate will be giving the microphone to a few to ask questions.

"Christian, Ana I would like to apologize on behalf of Sandra who did the interview with Miss Williams without any authorization. She has been dealt with", Nathan says.

" **It's alright we know it wasn't your fault and don't hold you accountable for it"** , Christian says.

" _I hope you didn't fire her",_ I say feeling bad if they did, not that I'm okay with what Sandra did but I don't think she should loose her job for it.

"No we didn't Ana, Kate told me that you would be feeling bad if we did. Let's just say she will be sorting out the mail from now on, and if she decides to quit it will be hard for her to find a job after today, hopefully she will learn not to go behind her bosses back to try and get ahead in this career", Nathan says.

" _Thank you for all your help Robert, I'm sorry to have you go through all this trouble",_ I say.

"Ana sweaty it's no trouble at all I'm glad I can help you out. I know your father see's my Katie as his own and I feel the same about you. Actually sometimes I think I like you better", Nathan says winking at me as we all laugh.

"Daddy really", Kate says laughing.

"Of course not baby girl your my favorite and you know it I was just trying to cheer Ana up", Nathan says still winking.

" **You all are something else"** , Christian says with a smile while nodding.

"I think we should get this show on the road", Nathan says.

We all sit behind a table and Nathan introduces Christian and I as the cameras start flashing. Christian begins to speak because I can't seem to find anything to say.

" **In light to recent events my beautiful wife and myself are here to answer a few questions and clarify a few statements that were made. We would like to start by saying that there is no talking about us separating or getting a divorce, we are actually still married and will continue to be so. Ana is still CEO of Steele Inc, and the reason I married Ana was because other than being beautiful she has a wonderful and kind heart. Ana has taught me how to look at the more simple things in life and to appreciate family. Anyone who meets and gets to know Ana falls under her charm"** , Christian says looking deeply into my eyes as he leans in and kisses me.

" _I would like to say that I believe in Christian and know that he would not cheat on me. We have a strong marriage and the love that we feel for each other is real. I know a lot of you are wondering if I am pregnant I can tell you that I am not. I have a letter from my doctor to prove this, showing that whatever Miss Williams said last night is a lie", I say with a smile as Christian squeezes my hand._

"Now both Mr. and Mrs. Grey will answer a few questions. We ask that you please be respectful with your questions or you will be shown out", Nathan says as Kate looks around the room to pick a reporter.

"Mrs. Grey given your husbands and Miss Williams past and after seeing the pictures how can you be so sure that there isn't anything going on between your husband and Miss Williams? Reporter one asks.

" _I know that for many it would be hard to believe and trust me I was a saddened at seeing the pictures, who wouldn't be, but I know my husband and if you read his body language he isn't leaning into Leila or showing any interest into her advances. They do have a past but that's all it is a past nothing ever grew from that and Leila is obviously still mad about the fact that Christian choose someone else to make a life with",_ I say and the reporter nods approvingly.

"Mrs. Grey will you be releasing this medical form showing you aren't pregnant", Reporter two asks.

" _I will be releasing a letter simply stating that I am not pregnant. This medical form will not be released for safety issues as it has private information. I hope you all understand",_ I say with a smile.

"Mr. Grey did you call Miss Williams to meet you at the bar and if so was it as she said that you need to see her?", Reporter three asks.

" **No I did not call Miss Williams to meet me there. I was simply having a drink, we believe she had been following me hoping for a chance to get close to me, unfortunately she saw an opening and took advantage of it" _,_** Christian says.

"Mr. Grey it has been cleared up that Miss Williams lied about Mrs. Grey being pregnant but why were you at the Fairmont bar by yourself? Where was Mrs. Grey? Could it be that you were lonely and maybe did call Miss Williams to meet you, but now that the pictures are out you have no choice to deny that you and Miss Williams are having an affair?", Reporter four asks and I can see Christian getting mad.

" **I did not call Miss Williams that night or any other night. I also have my phone records to prove that. We are not having an affair, we do have a past but it was not a relationship as she makes it seem. As it was mentioned Miss Williams is trying to come between my marriage but she didn't count on how strong of a bond Ana and I have"** , Christian says in a firm voice as I start to speak.

" _To answer the rest of your questions I was at home while my husband was having a drink at the Fairmont bar. We have a strong and happy marriage and I feel very secure about what we have and this is why I am going to tell you this. Like any married couple we had a little argument and he decided to leave to get a drink, the details of the argument aren't important. You can make this seem like a big deal but it's not I know my parents have argued as well as most of your parents as well it's normal to do. The only difference is that from that little argument our lives were blown out of the water over night because of a woman who is hoping to break us",_ I say with a smile.

" **As you can all see Miss Williams is out to get some attention and hoping to upset my wife. Ana and I can assure you that what Miss Williams has said is not true and we can prove that. I hope that we have clarified everything for you and we hope you can give us our privacy to continue on with our lives as privately as possible"** , Christian says with a smile.

With that the reporters leave and I actually feel happy at how this turned out, everyone seemed satisfied with our answers. We say goodbye to Kate and her father thanking them for all their help. We walk and head towards the SUV, I look across the street and am frozen because I see a man who looks like Steven looking at me with a smirk.

"Sawyer go now", I hear Taylor yell as Sawyer takes of running in that direction.

"Shit!, Keep talking to her sir. We need to get her into the SUV", Taylor says.

" **Ana baby look at me. I need you to take deep breathes Ana"** , Christian says but he sounds far away.

"Is she responding sir?", Taylor asks.

" **No Taylor she's not reacting. Where's Sawyer we need to get to Escala"** , Christian says.

"Sawyer is with Ryan sir, they will meet us at Escala" I hear Taylor tell Christian.

" **My mother is going to meet us there along with Ray"** , Christian says.

"Ana I need you to talk to us", I can hear Taylor tell me from the front seat.

" **Baby please say something. Take a deep breath with me please Ana"** , Christian says.

" _I'm hungry",_ I say I'm not sure why but it's the only thing that comes out.

I can hear Christian and Taylor chuckle in relief.

" _I'm sorry I thought I saw Steven and I couldn't move"_ , I say.

" **Baby you have nothing to be sorry about, we understand, but your safe"** , Christian says.

We arrive at Escala where Grace and my dad are waiting for me. The men all go to Christian's study while Grace checks on me. We talk for a little bit and then she leaves. My dad checks on me before he leaves and promises that everything will be alright. Christian and I eat our lunch and decide to stay home instead of going back to work. After watching a few movies I decide to tease Christian to help get rid of some of the tension from today's events. I take get of the couch and take off my shirt throw it at him. I stretch making my breast pop out and then start walking towards the library as I leave my skirt in the hallway. I lay on the couch and see rush in with a smile on his face, he walks towards me and hovers over me and I move from under him. Christian groans and then tries to reach for me but I run towards our bedroom, where he chases me. When he catches me he throws me on the bed causing me to giggle and then he kisses me with such hunger and passion.


	71. Chapter 71

As my mother is checking on Ana, we all go to my study to discuss what happened today. Jose explains that he saw someone who looked like Carla lurking outside and decided to keep a watch her, then started following her at a safe distance. Jose then asked Jones another CPO to get close and see if it was Carla but Jones confirmed that it wasn't her. Jose doesn't think he was seen but is pretty sure that they know about Jones if this was a set up. Taylor and Sawyer think that Carla and Steven are just toying with us and are actually trying to figure out how much man power we have. Sawyer tells us that he noticed Steven at the same time Ana did but his first reaction was to get in front of Ana and me. Once Taylor gave him the okay to leave that's when he decided to go after Steven and Ryan joined him shortly after but they lost him.

" **It does seem that their plan is to find out how many CPO's we have. After today it leaves Prescott, Reynolds, and your three guys Ray, not including Jose because we can't be to sure if he was seen or not. We can't risk exposing all of our security, and I hate to do this but no one exposes themselves unless there is real danger. We have to make Steven believe that what they say today is all we have"** , I say.

"Yes it's like they are just messing with us till they know what we have to make their move", Ray says.

" **Do we have any other suspects other than Leila that can possibly be helping Carla and Steven"** , I ask.

"No sir but we are still looking even though everything we have points to Leila. She has the most to gain with helping Carla and Steven", Taylor says as Barney walks in and takes a seat.

" **Barney what do you have for us"** , I ask.

"Sir the call Ana, I mean Mrs. Grey received was made from a public phone", Barney says.

"I didn't know they still had those", Sawyer says as we all laugh.

"Apparently there are a few still around, this one is close to Steele Inc. sir. There's more Mr. Grey, I looked into Leila's phone records and she has had a few calls from that same phone as well", Barney says.

" **Fuck I can't believe Leila would go to these extremes. What is she thinking?"** , I say.

"Sir she wants you and by getting Ana out of the way she believes you will simply go to her", Jose says.

"Christian I don't like what I'm about to say but it seems like our only option right now", Ray says looking at me.

" **What is it Ray?"** , I ask.

"You have to set up a meeting so that Leila can tell us what she knows. Find a way to get her to GEH to meet with you. Taylor and Reynolds can be close by recording the whole thing because is she sees any of your security she won't talk", Ray says.

" **Ray I get what your saying but I don't think Leila will give us what we want so willingly"** , I say.

"It won't be easy sir, but Mr. Steele is right she's our only option right now", Taylor says.

"Son I'm not saying to sleep with the girl or do anything that would betray my Annie but making talking some sense into her would help. Play nice and see what information she can give you", Ray says.

" **It's worth a shot if it will help keep Ana safe, but we have to tell Ana what's going on"** , I say and everyone agrees.

"We have to make her understand that she can't be there. If you are being watched and she is at GEH I'm sure they will alert Leila and this whole thing will be blown out of the water and we can't risk loosing the one lead we might possibly have", Ray says.

" **I will talk this over with Ana tomorrow. I think we've had enough stress for one day, then I will have Andrea call Leila and see what we can schedule"** , I say.

"With all due respect I really think this is a bad idea. I get where you all are coming from and technically it seems like a great plan but in reality it can go the wrong way and blow up in our faces", Sawyer says.

"What other option do we have right now. Do we just sit around and wait for them to keep messing with us and drawing us out till they hit us hard", Jose says.

"I'm not saying we should just sit around and wait, now that we know they are watching us we can be better prepared. Last time you dealt with Leila she wanted you to leave Ana what if she asks for the same thing. I don't see us getting anywhere with Leila", Sawyer says.

"I think we should still consider it. Once she's at GEH we can question her and once she leaves we can have her followed and with any luck she will lead us to Steven", Ray says.

" **I think it's worth a shot. I can get Leila to my office and I don't even have to play in to her game. I can try and find out what she knows and once she leaves we can have her followed like Ray said. Taylor you could possibly be there with me"** I say.

"That could work but I think she would talk more if you are alone", Taylor says.

" **Taylor can be in the restroom while I talk to Leila that way there's no room for misunderstandings"** , I say.

We all get up and walk out of my study, and I can see that Sawyer is still not on board with this and after hearing his reasoning I can see where he is coming from but right now we need to jump at this opportunity. Ray and I go to the living room where Ana is sitting on the couch looking very comfortable. Ana gets up and greets Ray they talk for a little while then Ray promises Ana that everything will be okay. The rest of the day goes by fairly quickly watching movies and relaxing. Ana surprised me by taking getting up and taking off her shirt, then stretches making sure her breast are popping out and then walks away. I get up to follow her and find her skirt on the floor which gets me more excited, I open the door to the library and find Ana laying on the couch. I walk to where she is and hover over her only Ana decides to get up and run from me. When I catch her I throw her on our bed and start kissing her. We end up having sex all night till we are to exhausted and just fall asleep.


	72. Chapter 72

_**A/N: I know some want this to be over with but just bear with me please. I hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

I wake up the next morning and I am feeling a bit sore from last night. Christian and I went from playful sex to making love and everything in between. I can feel myself smiling just thinking about it.

" **I hope it's me your smiling about"** , Christian says with a smirk.

" _Good morning handsome. I was actually thinking of a very attractive man who kept me up most of the night"_ , I say with a smile.

" **And what exactly did this man do to have you wake up with a smile on your face"** , Christian says as he gets on top of me.

" _A lady never tells but it is definitely an unforgettable night"_ , I say with a giggle.

" **Well my lady I will just have to do something to make you forget last night and make this a morning to remember"** , Christian says as he starts kissing me down then trails kisses down my neck.

" _Oh that feels good"_ , I say and Christian smirks at me.

" **Seems like your wet already"** , Christian says as he teases my nipple with his fingers causing me to squirm under him.

" _Its because I'm remembering last night sir"_ , I say trying not to laugh.

" **You sweat love of mine are going to remember me"** , Christian says as he thrusts into me and I cry out in pleasure.

" _Christian, I the way you feel inside of me"_ , I say as he continues to thrusts into me roughly yet in a slow pace.

" **Ana you feel so good, I love the way you feel around me"** , Christian says.

I have my hands in his hair as he kisses me and we both moan in pleasure. Christian bites my bottom lip as we both come together. Christian stands and helps me off the bed, and we walk into the bathroom to shower.

" **How was that my darling?"** , Christian asks with a smirk.

" _Oh my dear love like that was out of this world but..._ " I start to say trying not to giggle as Christian stops me from talking with a kiss.

" **You Mrs. Grey are unbelievable"** , Christian says as he slaps my butt.

Once we are dressed we walk to the kitchen where Gail has our breakfast ready. We are eating and talking about our plans for today.

" **Baby there's something I need to discuss with you"** , Christian says.

" _Is it really bad?"_ , I ask.

" **Your not going to like what I have to say"** , Christian says and I nod letting him know he can continue.

" **Yesterday we found out that Leila is the person helping Carla and Steven. We don't know all the details on how that came to be but we know that they have had contact several times"** , Christian says as he caresses my cheek.

" _We need to find out what she knows"_ , I say.

" **That is what we were all thinking. Your dad thinks that I can get her to talk and hopefully she can tell us what Carla and Steven are planning or what they want. Anything that we can use to help us"** , Christian says.

" _What exactly are you planning on doing?", I ask but I'm sure I know the answer._

" _ **We thought that we could have her come to GEH and I could talk to her and once she's comfortable maybe she can open up to me"** , Christian says._

" _I'm sure Leila will open up to you just not in the way we need her to"_ , I say upset.

" **Baby I'm not going to do anything with Leila, you have nothing to worry about. I just need her to talk but even if she doesn't we want to have her followed hopefully she'll lead us to Carla and Steven. Right now it's pretty much the only option we have"** , Christian says looking at me.

" _Christian my dad already has someone on her you know this and she hasn't gone anywhere unusual"_ , I say.

" **Ana any information she can give us to help keep you safe will help. Taylor is going to be in the restroom while Leila is in my office"** , Christian says.

" _Then I want to be there, I can hide in the bathroom with Taylor",_ I say.

" **Ana you can't be there. Ray along with Taylor and the rest of us think we are being watched and if anyone sees you enter GEH they might tell Leila and she won't show because she'll know we are planning something"** , Christian says.

" _Leila isn't going to give you any information willingly Christian. How far are you willing to go to get her to talk?"_ , I say in an angry voice.

" **Baby don't think the worst please. If it makes you feel any better I don't feel any attraction to her at all trust me. I'm not going to put myself in that type of situation again"** , Christian says kissing

" _It doesn't make me feel any better and by meeting with Leila you already are putting us in that kind of situation Christian. How can you and my dad think this is a good idea? I can't believe Taylor and Sawyer agreed to this",_ I say trying not to yell.

" **Ana what are we suppose to do sit around till something bad happens. If there's any chance we can get any information on what Steven is up to then I'm willing to take a chance to keep you safe"** , Christian says and I can tell he's frustrated.

" _Once again you think your protecting me but all your going to do is end up hurting us Christian haven't you and my dad learned by now. Nothing good can come of this"_ , I say.

" **We don't know that"** , Christian says trying not to yell as well.

" _No Christian, I don't agree with this. We aren't doing it your not going to meet with Leila. This is only going to blow up in our faces"_ , I say.

" **Your not even considering it Ana"** , Christian says.

" _I don't have to consider it, Leila is bad news she won't help you Christian not when I'm involved. How do you even know she'll tell you the truth? I know she'll do anything to get on your good side, even if it means making up something to make you believe she wants to help. No that's final it's not up for discussion"_ , I say.

" **Dammit Ana, don't let your jealousy get in the way. I can tell if Leila is lying and I'm confident Taylor would pick up on it as well"** , Christian says.

" _You think I'm jealous, I'm not Christian and I can't believe you just said that. Leila is helping Carla and Steven and I'm sure she's doing it to get me out of the way so she can have you all to herself and you still believe she is going to help you protect me. I know I betrayed your trust when I didn't tell you about Steele Inc, and it took you a while to be happy with me again yet with Leila you can easily put everything aside and trust her after all she's done which is a lot more than I have done. How can you still defend her, come to think of it maybe when it comes to my safety you shouldn't be making any decisions for me because it seems to me you can't think straight. I just know what Leila is capable of and I don't get why your so eager to meet with her. Could it be you want to see her again"_ , I say yelling now because I feel so angry.

" **That's not it Ana I don't want to see Leila again nor do I want her near me. I just want to be able to know your safe. I just want to do something I hate thinking that Steven can show up anywhere at any moment. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened you and we all thought this was a perfect opportunity. I know how you feel about Leila..."** , Christian says and I can hear the frustration and worry in his voice.

" _It's not going to happen Christian. My feelings towards Leila have nothing to do with this, from what I've seen in the past and most recently nothing good can come from you and Leila being in the same room together"_ , I say.

" **Ray and Taylor think it will work Ana it's not just me. I think your letting your emotions get in the way. Don't you care that this might actually help us not hurt us. Your just looking at the negative"** , Christian says in a very firm voice and I know he is pissed.

" _Your the one who isn't thinking right Christian, and my dad will be hearing from me as well. This has to do with me and I am telling you right now it's not going to happen. I don't want to hear about this again and if you love me at all Christian you will not set up this meeting"_ , I say as Taylor and Sawyer walk in to the kitchen neither of them looking at me.

" _And you two given the past events how could you think Leila would actually help. You all might as well hand me to Steven yourselves"_ , I say.

"I'm sorry me we were to busy thinking about what we could gain we didn't stop and think of the consequences. In Sawyer's defense he was against this from the beginning", Taylor says.

" _Thank you for your honesty Taylor, but like I said this plan is shut down or whatever you all say",_ I say as I walk towards the elevator with Sawyer right behind me and I can see Taylor and Sawyer both smirk.

" **Ana if we sit down and consider all the pros and cons will you consider it then?"** , Christian asks and I can still hear that he is angry.

" _No there's nothing to consider"_ , I say as neither Christian or I break eye contact.

" **You are one frustrating woman Ana we are just trying to do everything we can to protect you. We saw an opening and we were just going to jump on it. Don't you see how worried we all are for you especially since yesterday when we saw Steven so close. We just want to consider all our options"** , Christian says.

"Sir we should go leave now", Taylor says and I can see Christian just realized how he sounded.

" _If it's such a problem for you Christian to worry about me then you don't have to anymore. I can handle myself. You can do what ever you want I won't stand in your way"_ I say with tears in my eyes as Sawyer and I get into the elevator.

" **Ana baby that's not what I meant",** Christian says.

" _Maybe not but it's okay, I understand"_ , I say as the elevator doors close.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing also than you to the follows and favorites.**_


	73. Chapter 73

Sawyer and I arrive at my dad's house and luckily he's here. I get out of the SUV before Sawyer can open my door. As I reach the front door my phone rings and I pull it out of my bag only to see it's a private number I look at Sawyer who is now standing next to me. I answer it and can hear someone breathing on the other end and I say hello but get no response, after a few minutes I hang up and Sawyer tells me he already called Barney. I am about to know when Elena opens the door and welcomes me with a hug.

"What did your father do now dear?", Elena says causing me to laugh.

" _You'll find out soon enough"_ , I say as we walk into the living room.

Elena goes to call my dad and who is in the back yard with Carrick.

"Annie it's good to see you. I take it Christian told you about the plan", my dad says.

"Hello Ana, it's good to see you", Carrick says as he hugs me.

" _Hi Carrick it's good to see you",_ I say as I hug him back.

We all sit down as Elena's house keeper brings us some tea.

" _Yes daddy Christian told me. I don't get how you think this is a good idea. What were you thinking daddy"_ , I ask.

"Annie if we can get this Leila woman to talk it can really benefit us", my dad says.

"Sorry to intrude but what exactly is the plan", Carrick asks.

" _It turns out Leila is helping Carla and Steven we don't know how exactly but she's had contact with them over the phone. My dad thought it would be a great idea if Christian would set up a meeting with her to try and get her to tell us what she knows"_ , I say and Carrick nods.

"It sounds like a good plan but I can see a lot more things going wrong", Carrick says.

" _Thank you Carrick, but apparently my dad is only thinking of what they can possibly gain and to top it off he convinced Christian that it is a good idea. Daddy I know it seems like this is our only option but there's more harm than good. I told Christian not to go through with this plan, it's not going to happen daddy and I came to tell you in person"_ , I say in a firm voice and I can see my dad is upset.

"Annie think about it, maybe she will let something slip to give us clue as to where they are staying or what they have planed", my dad says.

" _Daddy I don't need to think about it, and I love you but you need to leave this alone. We will figure something else out. Don't go behind my back on this and don't involve Christian either",_ I say looking at my dad.

"Anastasia it's not that simple, we don't have a clue to what they want. Why should we wait till they hit us hard. I can't let anything happen to you", my dad says.

 _"I understand that you and Christian have your hearts in the right place but this isn't going to end good. I am telling you to let this go"_ , I say.

"Ana you need to understand how dangerous they are especially Steven", my dad says.

" _You don't think I know how dangerous Steven is daddy. I remember everyday how he use to hit me and lock me in the closet for days sometimes with nothing to eat. You think I can forget calling for mom to help me and she never did, how she would blame me for what he would do. I know how dangerous he so don't tell me I don't know what's at risk because I've lived with them"_ I yell with tears.

"Annie I'm sorry, I just...", my dad says as I interrupt him.

" _I don't get how you think trusting Leila the person who seems to be out to get me, and is willing to work with people who have hurt me in the past is a good idea. If she does say anything I'm sure it's not going to be the truth. After all clearing up all the media things you are willing to have Leila be seen entering GEH do you not realize how fast the paparazzi will eat that up. Why would you want to put more pressure on Sawyer and the rest of the security. Have you though about that, not only will they have to worry about Steven and Carla but the paparazzi as well leaving us more vulnerable. You aren't seeing the big picture and neither is Christian. From now on I will be included in any decisions you plan on making as far as I'm concerned"_ , I say in a firm voice and my dad just nods.

"Ana's right Ray, this Leila woman is nothing from trouble. Maybe they are counting on you figuring out that she's helping Steven and are planning on you approaching her so she can tell you what you want to hear while getting information on us and feeding back to Steven. I know if it were Mia I would be thinking like you Ray but Ana's right it seems like there is more harm than good", Carrick says.

" **Ana I see what you mean now" _,_** Christian says surprising me. I didn't even realize he arrived.

" _Christian I'm sorry I got so angry at you it wasn't your fault I just, I'm scared and to think how easy..."_ , I say as Christian kisses my lips softly.

" **It's okay baby I understand, and you have us here to protect you even if we are being stubborn",** Christian says and I giggle.

"Annie I'm sorry for causing tension between you and Christian it wasn't my intention at the time it just seemed like it was the thing to do but your right we will find another way", my dad says.

" _Christian why are you here, not that I mind I'm actually happy your here I hated how I left"_ , I say.

" **When Sawyer informed us of the call you got I wanted to check for myself that you were okay. I heard you talk about what Steven did to you and I realized that your right trusting Leila would be the worst thing to do"** , Christian says.

Elena invites us to stay for lunch and Carrick call Grace and Mia to come over. Dinner goes pleasantly well as does the conversation. We all say our goodbyes after talking for a while and making plans to get together over the weekend. We arrive at Escala and we go to the bedroom to change. My phone starts ringing and I answer it without thinking as Christian looks at me.

" _Hello"_ , I say.

"Pumpkin it's been a long time. You know I'm hurt that you didn't invite me to the wedding" _,_ I hear my mothers voice as she laughs.

" _Wh..wh..what do you want?",_ I ask feeling scared.

Christian is by my side and puts the phone on speaker as Taylor and Sawyer enter the room.

"Is that any way to greet me pumpkin. All I want is to be part of you life but now I have to go but trust me we will be seeing you real soon", Carla says and hangs up.

" **Was it enough time to get a location"** , Christian asks.

"No sir, she cut off before we could get one", Taylor says.

"Ana drink this", Sawyer says handing Ana some orange juice.

" _Thank you Sawyer"_ , I say as I take the juice.

" **Baby your shaking, do you need me to call my mom"** , Christian asks.

" _I'll be fine, I'm just a little shaken. I'd rather hear her voice than Stevens",_ I say.

"Sir Barney said that the call came from a different pay phone we have Ryan and Prescott going to check on that location", Taylor says as he hangs up the phone I didn't even hear when he answered it.

Sawyer and Taylor leave the room and Christian and I get into the bed.

" **Baby I'm curious about something?"** , Christian says.

" _The orange juice?"_ , I ask with a giggle.

" **Yes does it have to be orange juice"** , Christian asks with a smile.

" _I don't know my dad would always give me orange juice. He said it was our special drink and I remember he would always have one whether we were in a car or on a trip just encase I needed it. I guess it reminds me of him and his calm voice and it calms me because I feel safe. It's weird I know"_ , I say.

" **Baby it's not weird at all, are you really okay?"** , Christian asks bringing me closer to him.

" _Yes I am with you by my side. I love you Christian and I am sorry for the way I reacted earlier. I just want you to know that I really need you, you are my rock"_ , I say as I kiss him.

" **I love you too Ana and you have nothing to be sorry about. The stress got the best of us but I will never leave you because you are my strength"** Christian says as we fall asleep.


	74. Chapter 74

It's been two weeks since Ana received that call from Carla and it's also the last time we've heard from them, but we haven't let our guard down because we know they are still out there. Leila has been quiet as well especially since she received a lot of heat for lying at the interview, the paparazzi kept questioning her about it. As far as Ana and I we have been doing great our businesses have been doing really well. We actually went head to head over this one software company that we were both trying to purchase. It was a surprise to both of us that we were both trying to get this company, but neither of us would back down. I enjoy seeing Ana in her don't mess with me attitude and her CEO mode it's a real turn on. At the end I got my way, Mr. Johnson the owner of Reed Software decided I had a better offer will be selling to me, I know when Ana finds out she won't be happy but that's business. Mr. Johnson actually has a meeting with Ana this morning and I'm not worried because he's just going to let her know that he won't be taking her offer. I told him he should tell her by phone but he insisted that it would be more respectful in person and I know it's because he likes Ana which is kind of funny to me.

I'm broken out of my thoughts by my phone ringing and it's Taylor who says they have a bit of a situation downstairs and will call me once he is sure everything is secured. I want to ask what's going on but Taylor tells me there doesn't seem to be any danger but needs to make sure and it's better if I remain in my office and will make sure Sawyer is with Ana when she comes for lunch. When we hang up Andrea walks in letting me know she will be stepping away from the desk to grab the files I need and that lunch for me and Ana should be arriving shortly, but if I need anything Olivia will be there. I continue to work and after about five minutes decide to go to the restroom in my office to wash my hands before lunch arrives. I start walking out of the restroom and can smell the food.

" **I can't wait to eat baby I'm starving"** , I say and stop in my tracks when I see Leila sitting on the without a shirt leaving her bra on. I see Ana standing with tears in her eyes and then she turns to run out of the office.

" **Ana baby wait"** , I yell as I try to catch Ana but she's already halfway down the stairs.

I turn to look at Olivia who has a smug look on her face and I tell her she's fired and to pack her things and leave now. The elevator doors open and Andrea walks out looking confused.

" **Andrea make sure Olivia leaves the building immediately and that she leaves her badge behind she has been fired. Please have Taylor escort Leila out of my office immediately"** , I say in a harsh tone and I hope she knows it's not directed to her.

"Yes sir but Taylor is still dealing with a Ms. Adams downstairs and ask if you could please go down to see him in the security office", Andrea says.

" **Just make sure Leila is gone as soon as possible"** , I say as I go down the stairs hoping to catch Ana.

I reach the lobby and don't see Ana anywhere. I am about to walk outside when Taylor stops me and tells me he has Carla Adams in a conference room at the Ryan is with her. Fuck this can't be happening now, I need to go after Ana and fix this.

" **Taylor can you handle this I need to go find Ana"** , I say.

"Ana is with Sawyer and Reynolds sir she's safe. Mr. Steele is on his way but what happened Mr. Grey" **,** Taylor asks as we walk into the security room.

" **Leila was in my office sitting on my couch without a shirt, I stepped out of the restroom to find her there and Ana standing at the door. It looked really bad Taylor"** , I say.

"Sir that explains why Carla was here. They must have known that I would be handling this situation and I wouldn't be able to stop Leila from coming in. Where was Andrea she wouldn't have let Leila go into your office?", Taylor asks.

" **Andrea was getting some files I needed. Fuck Taylor Olivia must have been helping them, why didn't I think of that before, Leila and Olivia had lunch together a few times when she would come and have the monthly meetings with Ross. It was the perfect opportunity"** , I say really pissed.

"Sir Sawyer just informed me that Ana is safely at home", Taylor says.

" **See what you can get out of Carla I need to go to Ana"** , I say as my phone as well as Taylor's phone starts ringing.

" **Elliot calm down"** , I say but I can hear the worry in Elliot's voice.

"Christian someone tried to grab Kate luckily she fought him off and thankfully Prescott scared him off", Elliot says and I start to panic.

" **Elliot is Kate alright?** , I ask.

"Yes she's shaken up but the cops are already here I'll talk to you later Christian and be careful", Elliot says.

" **Elliot make sure the both of you have security with you at all times don't go anywhere unless you need to"** , I say as we hang up.

Taylor looks at me and I know Prescott has just informed him of what happened. I need to check on

Mia.

" **Fuck Taylor I need to check on Mia"** , I say as I dial Mia's number and I'm relieved when she answers right away.

Mia tells me she's shopping and I tell her that she needs to keep her CPO close to her at all times and that she should head home right away. I don't know if it's the tone in my voice but surprisingly she agrees I tell her to make sure and tell Ethan the same thing and that I will explain later. I check on my parents as well as on Elena and Ray and thankfully they all seem to be safe.

" **Taylor lets talk to Carla and see what she knows about this"** , I say as we walk into the conference room that she's at.

We walk in to see Carla with a smile on her face looking as calm as ever.

" **Why did Steven try to kidnap Kate, Carla? What are you two planning?"** , I ask making in a don't bullshit me tone, she flinches a bit but then composes herself.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I just came to see where my son in law works", Carla says.

" **I am not your son in law Carla. Why don't you cut the bullshit and tell us what Steven is planning to do. Don't you care about Ana at all"** , I say

"Of course I care about Ana, that's why I'm here I need to prove to her that you and Leila are still together. I wanted her to see with her own eyes how easily you can get bored and move on to someone more exciting like Leila", Carla says.

" **Fuck you Carla, I can never get bored of Ana she means everything to me. You aren't looking out for her all you did was hurt her and for nothing"** , I yell and Taylor holds me so that I don't launch at Carla.

" **Enough Carla I didn't cheat on Ana but I need to know what you and Steven want with Ana"** , I ask.

"We just want to be in her life, we are family after all", Carla says.

"Bullshit Carla, you need to tell us what is going on right now", Ray says surprisingly us all. I didn't even notice he was here.

"Ray what are you doing here", Carla asks and she looks a bit scared.

"This concerns Annie Carla and so help me God if any harm comes to her I will kill you with my bare hands", Ray says.

"Oh Ray you were always so protective of Ana, and I never did understand why she's not even your child", Carla says with a smile.

"I raised Ana Carla blood or not she is my daughter and I already knew that so if you thought I was going to be hurt by that your wrong", Ray says and Carla looks surprised.

"How did...", Carla starts to say but Ray interrupts her.

"It doesn't matter Carla where is Steven?", Ray asks.

"He's around but I'm sure you'll see him soon enough", Carla says with a smirk.

" **Carla if you care for Ana at all help us by telling us where Steven is before he can hurt Ana"** , I say.

"I can see you really love her, but it's time for me to leave", Carla says as she gets up but Ray grabs her arm.

"We're not finished here", Ray says as Carla sits back down.

"How did you meet Leila and what is her part in all this", Ray asks.

"Isn't it obvious. That little tart wants Christian, and would do anything to get him. After she did some digging she found out I was Ana's mother and contacted me to help her separate you and Ana and she would pay me for it. How could I turn down easy money, Steven of course heard that I was going to come down to Seattle to visit Ana and decided to join me it's that simple", Carla says.

" **That can't be all Carla why would Steven want to see Ana when he's nothing to her, all he ever did was hurt her while you did nothing"** , I say pissed.

"Steven wanted to be a father to Ana but she never gave him a chance so he tried to discipline her you are all making it seem worse than what it was", Carla says.

"You were always blind Carla, you very well know that's not true", Ray says.

"I'm leaving and you can't stop be", Carla says as she gets up.

Taylor nods at me letting me know he has someone ready to follow Carla. Ray says his good bye and tells me that everyone has two security on them, and that I should rush home to clarify the situation with Ana. He's sure Ana knows the truth but it must have been hard to see and that's what upset her. Taylor and I reach Escala and I rush to find Ana. I look in our bedroom but she's not there I finally look in the guest room to find her laying down curled up. I close the door and get on the bed and pull her close to me as I hear her silently sob.

" **Baby it's not what it looked like, I didn't even know Leila was there"** , I say but Ana doesn't say anything.


	75. Chapter 75

We arrive at GEH and Sawyer walks next to me keeping me guarded I think it's a bit much but it's better to be safe than sorry I guess. I greet the receptionist at the entrance and she waves for me to go ahead since she's on the phone. I get in the elevator and to my surprise Sawyer gets in with me, when he normally goes to the security room. We reach the top floor to Christian's office and see Olivia behind the desk, I notice how she rolls her eyes at me then gives me her fake smile. I don't get why she's always been so rude to me I've only been nice to her, maybe Christian's right she's mad because I'm the girl that married him. Sawyer sits on the chair while I walk to Christian's office and as I open the door I hear Christian that he's starving and then I hear him say baby. I open the door more and see Christian coming out of the bathroom and Leila sitting on the couch without her shirt. I don't want to believe what I'm seeing, it can't be there has to be an explanation. I see Leila smiling and Christian looks at me then at Leila, I feel like I'm going to be sick. I turn to run out of the office and I hear Christian call after me, and I can feel Sawyer right next to me. I know Sawyer wants to say something but chooses not to. We reach the SUV where Reynolds is waiting and we get in.

"Ana what happened?", Sawyer asks once we're driving.

" _Leila was in Christian's office, and why was she there if he knows how I feel we talked about this Did he decide to go with the original plan and try to get Leila to talk after we decided not to do that",_ I say through sobs.

"That doesn't make sense, Taylor didn't tell me Leila was there Ana. I'm sure there's more to it. You need to talk to Christian and find out what's going on", Sawyer says.

" _That's the problem isn't it Sawyer. When it comes to Christian and Leila it's never what it seems, it's always a misunderstanding"_ , I say a little harsher than I intended.

" _I'm sorry Sawyer, I know I sound like a child but I just need time to think. I know I have to hear Christian out and find out what really happened"_ , I say as Sawyer nods.

"I understand Ana don't worry. I'm going to talk to Taylor and find out what's going on but you need to clear this up", Sawyer says.

Sawyer and I have become good friends but I know he's security first friend second. My phone starts ringing and Sawyer looks at me. I pull out my phone and show him that it's Mia.

" _Hello Mia"_ , I say trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Hello sweet peaches I know your with your security so you better make them think I'm Mia if you want her safe do you understand", I hear Stevens voice.

" _Yes",_ I say and Sawyer looks at me suspiciously.

" _I'm fine Mia I'm just a bit overwhelmed right now, but what can I do for you"_ , I say trying not to sound scared.

"That's a good girl, I'm sure you know I have but don't worry she's safe for now. I need you to get me five hundred thousand dollars and I want you to bring them by yourself if you want Mia to remain untouched. Do you understand? You know me and your mom can't wait to see you", Steven says and I want to cry but do my best not to so I don't worry Sawyer.

" _Of course Mia, but can I call you back"_ , I say.

"I'll call you in half and hour make sure your alone and I'll give you the details" _,_ Steven says as he hangs up.

How does he expect me to get cash without being questioned my dad will want to know what is going on. We arrive at Escala and I start walking straight to the bedroom but I hear Sawyer talking to Taylor and I hear him say something about set up and Carla before I close the door. I start changing into some tights and my long rainbow brite shirt. I am shaking as it's all sinking in now, hearing Steven's voice made me want to curl up into a ball and just cry. I hope Mia is okay and the baby God please let them be safe don't let any harm come to them. I can't believe how stupid I am, Carla and Leila set this up perfectly knowing how I would react giving Steven the perfect opportunity to put some distance between Christian and I. My phone rings and I answer it knowing it's Steven again.

" _Steven how do you expect me to get you the money without being asked questions"_ I ask.

"Well someone is a bit feisty and I like it Ana I always did think you were beautiful", Steven says as I get chills from his voice.

" _How do I know Mia is safe let me talk to her"_ , I say.

"Make it quick Ana", Steven says angry.

"Ana", I can hear Mia's scared voice.

" _Mia I'm going to come get you don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you"_ , I say with more tears coming down my cheeks and I feel more scared.

"Now, back to business peaches. You will leave your phone behind I don't need your dear husband tracking you. I will have a car waiting for you at the little coffee shop by Escala. Everyone should be asleep by eleven thirty giving you time to sneak out. When we finally see each other you can transfer the money and that's when I will release Mia", Steven says.

" _Don't hurt Mia, she has nothing to do with this"_ I say.

"She'll be safe as long as you don't tell anyone anything Ana, make sure no one is following you or I will make sure that husband of yours dies do you understand", Steven says.

"Just to be sure I will show you how close I can get to Christian", Steven says as he sends me a picture of Christian walking out of GEH in the clothes that's he was wearing today and there is a red dot on his shoulder.

" _Yes I understand please don't hurt them, I will do what you want just leave them alone"_ , I say as I'm crying.

"Eleven thirty", Steven says as he hangs up.

I grab a shirt, sweater, jeans and my converse and put them in a bag. I head to the guest bedroom if I sleep there it will be easier to sneak out. I hear Christian walk in and get in the bed with me. He pulls me close to him and right now that's what I need to feel safe in his arms. I want to kiss him and ask him to help me but I can't let anything happen to him, and Mia I need to keep Mia and the baby safe. I continue to cry as I think that I might see or feel Christian again. Christian starts talking and I want to tell him that I know the truth and that I love him but I know I can't.

" **Baby we need to talk about what happened today it wasn't what it looked like. I wish you would have stayed to clear it up, I didn't even know Leila was there"** , Christian says but I don't say anything.

" **Ana don't shut me out please talk to me"** , Christian says.

" _I just want to be alone right now"_ , I say through sobs.

" **Baby I love you will you please let me tell you what happened today"** _,_ Christian says and I nod no.

" **Ana you can't ignore me, we need to clear this up. I was just as surprised as you were to find Leila in my office"** , Christian says.

" _Christian I don't want to talk about it right now"_ , I say hoping he will leave.

" **Ana don't let them come between us don't let them get their way"** , Christian says causing me to cry even more. I wish I could tell him that they didn't win because I know it was a set up.

" _Christian please not now we'll talk tomorrow"_ , I say looking at him now.

" **No Ana, we need to fix this it was a big misunderstanding"** , Christian says and I hate that I am going to do this but I hope he'll forgive me.

" _Isn't it always Christian when it comes to Leila. It's always a misunderstanding or it's not what it looks like. Are we always going to go through this Christian, because I don't know how much I can take Leila is always there",_ I say with tears.

Christian wipes the tears off my cheeks and then tries to hug me but I pull away.

" _Christian I love you but I can't talk to you when I'm like this. I'll be sleeping in here tonight please just give me some time to cool off. I keep hearing you say baby and then seeing Leila in her bra and it's too much right now. All I'm asking to be alone for tonight but we'll clear this up tomorrow"_ , I say.

Christian nods and walks towards the door and I can see the hurt in his eyes.

" _Christian I love you with all my heart"_ , I say as I walk towards him and kiss him with all my love.

Christian walks out and closes the door and I sit on the floor and cry. I start getting anxious as the time gets closer. I put on the shirt and jeans on, then I grab my phone and I make sure it's on silent then I put it in my sock hoping they won't see it. I grab my iPod hoping they will be convinced it's my phone. I quietly open the door and see that it's really quite. I walk towards the service elevator and get in as fast a possible once I reach the garage I run to the little cafe where we had agreed. I look around to make sure Jose or anyone else isn't following me. When I get to the cafe I see a blue BMW pull up and see that Carla is driving. The passenger door opens and Leila steps out.

"This is going to be fun, I'll finally have Christian all to myself", Leila says as she slaps me.

"Leila stop we need to leave check and see if she has her phone", Carla says.

Leila pats me down quickly and then grabs my Ipod from sweater pocket and smashes it. She then pushes me towards the back of the car where I get in and Leila slides in next to be. We drive for what seem like forever and I'm hoping that the CPO's that were following Leila and Carla aren't to far behind. We arrive to an abandoned warehouse Carla opens the door for me and pulls me out. We walk to the inside where Leila shouts for Steven, withing seconds he appears in front of me and I start to panic.

"It's so good to see you peaches, I must say you look really good now that I can see you up close", Steven says as he leans close to my ear.

"You and I will be have some alone time later when I can get rid of your mother", Steven says as I step away from him.

" _Don't touch me",_ I say.

"Behave yourself Ana, that's no way to greet your father", Carla says.

" _Where's Mia?"_ , I ask.

"She's a bit tied up", Carla says.

" _You said you'd let her go, show me where I can transfer the money"_ , I say.

"Not so fast, I need to make sure you are going to stay away from Christian", Leila says.

"Leila we will get to that one thing at a time", Steven says to Leila as he caresses her cheek and I can see the anger in Carla's face.

"Enough Steven let's get this over with", Carla says.

"Don't tell me your jealous Carla you know your the only one for me", Steven says as he kisses Carla.

"Why don't you two go bring Mia out while I take tie Ana up so she won't run", Steven says as Carla and Leila start walking out of the warehouse.

I try to get out of his grip but it's no use he just tightens his hold.

"You know I've been waiting to have you to myself for such a long time. It's a shame you already gave yourself to someone else but it's okay I don't mind", Steven says as he grabs my ass.

" _I'd rather die then let you touch me Steven"_ , I say and he just laughs.

"You aren't that lucky I will have my with you" Steven says as he pushes me onto a mattress that's on the floor.

Steven hovers over me and I start kicking him and fighting him and all of a sudden he punches me, but I continue to fight him off of me and he punches me again but this time I'm able to push him off. I try to run to the door and when I open it a little bit he grabs me by the hair and pulls me back.

"You sure know how to make this exciting peaches", Steven says.

"What is going on in here", Carla asks as she walks in.

"Your daughter here decided to try and escape", Steven says.

"You never learn Ana do you. It's like you enjoy getting Steven mad", Carla says as she grabs me pulling me away from Steven.

We walk back to where we were before and this time I see Mia she is tied up and has tape around her mouth but thankfully it looks like she's not hurt. Carla pushes me towards Mia where I fall and my phone somehow slips out of my sock.

"You stupid bitch I told you to check on her", Steven tells Leila as he slaps her.

"I did check her she didn't have it on her", Leila says as she smashes my phone.

Steven pulls Mia up forcing her to stand, and then puts a gun to her. I ask him to let her go I'll do whatever he wants and he just laughs. Steven tells me to hurry up and make the transfer so I grab the laptop that Carla has and start the process for the transfer. Leila and Steven are whispering and Carla seems to be getting mad.

"What are you two whispering about", Carla asks.

"I'm telling Leila to get the car ready so we can leave before the rest of the gang arrives", Steven says.

I let them know the transfer has been made and I walk towards Mia and tell Steven to let her go but instead he tells us to stand against the wall. I remove the tape from Mia's mouth and Carla comes and punches me telling me no one said I could do that.

"Kill the bitch already, what are you waiting for", Leila says.


	76. Chapter 76

" _Is that your plan Leila you think that by killing me Christian will go back to you. Don't you realize by now that he doesn't want you, he keeps rejecting you and even if you kill me he's not going to want you he never did you were just an easy lay for him nothing more"_ , I say to Leila and she launches at me causing me to fall and then she starts to kick me.

"You ran away to day Ana you know very well he wants me", Leila says.

" _I know he doesn't want you Leila it was out of frustration, if you could she how disgusted he was when he saw you on his couch. I wanted him to throw you out himself without me being there, so that you couldn't make anymore excuses in that little mind of yours. If I would have stayed you would have somehow convinced yourself that he threw you out for show because I was there. With me leaving if he threw you out, you'd have no choice but to accept he didn't want you"_ , I say with a smile as she lets what I said sink in.

"Once I kill you Christian will come back to me, he won't even miss you Ana. If I keep insisting he will eventually give into me. I called Carla and Steven to help me get rid of you. I hired a private investigator to find your mom, I always thought it was weird that she wasn't around, so after I talked to them I came up with a plan. They jumped at the chance once they heard me say your name", Leila says.

"That's enough baby can't let you have all the fun", Steven says pulling Leila off of me as I stand.

"Baby! What do you mean baby", Carla says looking like she can kill Leila.

"It doesn't mean anything Carla it just slipped out you know your the only one for me", Steven says as he walks towards Carla and kisses her.

Leila just rolls her eyes but I can see that Carla is still really mad about Steven calling Leila baby. Carla grabs Leila by the hair and tells her not to touch me again which surprises me but I don't read much into it she's never protected me before. Carla tells Steven it's time to go since they got the money but Steven just laughs and tells Carla it wasn't about the money for him he's got me and he's not letting me go that easy.

"Now Ana you broke our deal by bringing your phone so now Mia can't go home", Steven says pointing the gun at Mia.

I jump in front of Mia pushing her to the ground and I hoping she didn't get hurt from the fall. I can hear Mia crying for me and telling me to hang on, I can feel the pain and I just want to close my eyes but Mia tells me to stay awake and I'm trying. I can hear arguing in the back ground and I can hear Leila tell Mia to leave me alone not to help me but Mia stays close to me holding me.

"You asshole no one was suppose to get hurt, you said we were just going to get the money", Carla says and I see that she wants to get close to me but doesn't.

"Stupid bitch got in the way I was going to shoot Mia, I didn't think Ana would get int the way", Steven says.

I hear more people coming in and Mia telling me they are here to help us, to hang on a bit longer. I can hear Reynolds and Sawyer and then I hear another gun shot and the sirens.

"Mia are you and the baby okay?", I ask.

"Yes we're fine Taylor and the security are here Ana the ambulance is on it's way", Mia says and that's all I remember.

* * *

CHRISTIAN POV **:**

I walk out of the guest room leaving Ana in there, and I want to go back in there as I can here her crying. I get a feeling that there is more to this than just what happened with Leila today it's like she was kissing me goodbye. I go to my study and try to work for a while then head to the bedroom. I try to fall asleep but without Ana it just doesn't feel right. I get up and see that it's pretty late in the night and I decide to shower maybe it will help relax me. When I get out I put on my pajama bottoms and decide to go check on Ana. I slowly open the door and peak inside but she that she's not on the bed. I walk into the room and check the bathroom but I know she's not in there since the light is off. I walk out of the room and bump into Taylor.

"Sir we have a bit of a situation with Ana and your sister Mia", Taylor says getting my full attention.

" **Where is** **Ana** **Taylor** **and what's wrong with Mia is she hurt** **?",** I ask feeling scared of what he about to say.

"Sir we know Ana is in warehouse with Leila and Carla. Johnson guy we had following Carla noticed she left the hotel room with Leila and decided to follow them. Right before he was about to approach them he got the call from me letting him know that someone took Mia sir. Instead of approaching them he followed them hoping it will lead him to where Mia is", Taylor says waiting for me to lash out.

" **How did they get to Mia I told her to go straight home how did we not know about this sooner?" _,_** I ask.

"From what Mia's CPO told us is they were walking back to the car and someone bumped into Mia causing her to fall, when Kane went to pick her up the man stabbed him and put him in the car and handcuffed him to the steering wheel. The night shift security guard was doing a check in the parking garage saw Kane unconscious and broke the window and called for help. I notified all security about Mia being taken", Taylor says looking really upset.

" **Why hasn't Ethan called us?"** , I ask.

"Sir Ethan is out of town in a seminar for Flynn", Taylor says as I nod.

" **Fuck Taylor that explains why Ana left they must have called here that they have Mia"** , I say.

"Sir", Sawyer says, I didn't even know he was there.

"Ana got a call from Mia when we were coming home and Ana just said that she wanted to go out for dinner but was going to check with you. Ana seemed a bit off but I thought it had to do with what happened at the office", Sawyer says.

" **Taylor we need to get to that warehouse",** I say.

"Yes sir Johnson is waiting for further instructions, I told him not to enter until we got there that's why I came to get you Mr. Grey", Taylor says.

" **Thank you Taylor lets go. Have you called the police"** , I ask.

"Yes sir", Taylor says as we rush to the SUV.

Taylor is speeding and I don't mind the sooner we get there the better. Taylor informs me that Reynolds, Ryan and the rest of the team is there ready to enter. We are close to the warehouse and as I'm about to tell Taylor to tell them to go in, we here Ryan's voice through the speaker saying they heard a gun shot and that they entering now. I start to panic and Taylor finally reaches the warehouse where Sawyer jumps out of the SUV and goes straight into the warehouse. Taylor and I get out and Taylor tells me if I'm going to enter with him to stay behind him. We hear Ryan and Reynolds telling someone to drop their gun and then we hear Steven yelling back. We get closer and I feel all the blood drain from my face as I see Ana's clothes covered in blood and Mia applying pressure and talking to Ana. I want to run to them but Taylor holds me back and points to Steven holding a gun. I can hear Leila saying that they kidnapped her too that she's innocent she had nothing to do with this and that it was all Steven and Carla. I don't even look at Leila all I care about right now is getting to Ana and Mia.

I can hear Steven continue to yell and then he tells Leila to shut up. I can hear Taylor tell Carla to drop the gun then I hear a gun shot and see Carla hit the floor. Reynolds and a few other security handcuff Leila and Steven as the cops arrive. I run over to Mia and see that Ana has her eyes closed, I try to wake her up but she doesn't respond. Taylor kneels down next to me and tells Mia that he will continue to apply pressure that I should go with Reynolds to get checked, but Mia says she's not leaving Ana. Sawyer tells that we need to rush her to the hospital because the ambulance still hasn't arrived. I pick Ana up as Taylor continues to cover her wound. Mia follows us but then stops and says she needs to get Ana's phone. We look at her confused and then she says that when Ana went to remove the tape from Mia's mouth she whispered that she was trying to record everything encase we needed it and that even though Leila smashed maybe Barney can still salvage it. The police try to question us but Taylor tells them that Ana needs help and that we will Answer their questions once she get medical attention. We reach the SUV as the ambulance arrives Sawyer leads them to us and they take Ana and start working on her right away. I get into the ambulance with her and Taylor, Mia, and Sawyer will follow in the SUV. I call my mom who agrees to meet us at the hospital. I hold Ana's hand and talk to her.

" **Baby you have to be strong, don't give up I need you to fight"** , I say to her hoping she can hear me.

" **Ana I love you and I can't live without you, you are my everything"** , I say and one of the paramedics announces that they are loosing her.

" **Ana please stay with me, don't leave me"** I say as they do everything to bring her back.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter**_


	77. Chapter 77

We arrive at the hospital and rush Ana inside, I'm still holding her hand which feels cold. I can see my mom is already there waiting for us, and one of the nurses tells me I can't go in with her I would have to wait in the waiting room. This pisses me off and I tell her there is no way I'm leaving Ana, but my mom comes to my side and tells me I have to wait so that they can give Ana the best care. As soon as she can give me any news she will to just please let the doctors and nurses help Ana. I nod and turn around to see Mia who looks pale and shakey walking in with Taylor and Sawyer. I hug Mia tightly and tell her that I'm glad she's save and that I love her, I also tell her to get checked and make sure that her and the baby are alright. Mia hugs me back really tight and breaks down telling me she is really sorry that it's all her fault, I assure her that it's not her fault that Ana would give her life for her again if she had to. Taylor gets one of the nurses to take Mia into a room to get checked. I get my phone out to call Ethan but Taylor tells me that Mia called him on the way over here and that the jet has already been sent to pick him up. I see Ryan and Reynolds walk in along with a detective and a few police men.

"How is Ana sir?", Taylor asks.

" **She stopped breathing Taylor"** , I say through a sob and I can see Taylor's eyes water and Sawyer punches a wall.

" **They rushed her to the or, they got her to breath again but her pulse is very weak"** , I say as a few officers enter the hospital and walk towards us.

"Mr. Grey I'm Detective Williams, and I know this isn't a good time but we really need to speak to Miss Grey, and yourself", Williams says.

" **Detective my sister is getting checked on because she is pregnant and we need to make sure the baby is in no danger. I don't want to be rude but can we do this in the morning right now my wife is my priority"** , I say.

"I understand Mr. Grey but we just want to make sure we get all the facts, and you should know that Mr. Morton and Miss Williams are in custody", Williams says.

" **What happened to Carla?"** , I ask more out of curiosity.

"Ms. Adams died in the ambulance one of the paramedics said her last words were that Ana shouldn't have gotten shot", Williams says.

I just nod and Detective Williams tells me he hopes Ana pulls through then walks away. I thought he would be more insistent and give me a hard time but I'm thankful that he didn't I know he will be back though. Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan and Reynolds are all pacing around while I just stand there praying that Ana pulls through, I checked on Mia and she seems to be doing fine but they will be doing some test to make sure there's no chance of a miscarriage. I feel like I'm loosing my mind I just want to rush in there and find out what is going on. I am broken from my thoughts as Ray, Elena, my dad along with Elliot and Kate walk in. They ask me how Ana's doing and I tell them I don't know much but that she is in surgery. Kate has tears in her eyes and then says she is going to check on Mia, as she starts walking away Ethan walks in and joins her. I ask a nurse if there is a room that we can use and she shows us to an empty exam room where Taylor and the guys follow so that we can discuss where we went wrong.

" **Where the hell was Jose? Why wasn't he following Ana"** , I ask really pissed.

"Sir we've been wondering the same thing and the fact that he's not here is even more troublesome, I will talk to Mr. Steele and see if he knows anything", Taylor says.

"Sir I take responsibility for what happened to Ana, I think she left through the service elevator which is why we didn't see her", Sawyer says and I can hear the worry in his voice.

" **Sawyer I don't blame you, I think all of us could of done something differently, but if I know Ana she would have still found a way to leave one way or another especially since it concerned Mia"** , I say as we all smile thinking of how stubborn Ana is.

"Mr. Grey everything happened so fast, I received the call from Johnson telling me that Carla had left her hotel room and that he was going to follow her. Shortly after I hung up with him I got the call about Mia missing and on my way to inform you when Johnson called me again saying Ana got into the car with Carla and he was going to approach them but I told him that Mia was missing and that it would be best to follow them. Ryan was already informed of the situation and called Reynolds and went to give Johnson back up while I went to get you sir", Taylor says.

"Sir we should have been more alert, I should have gone downstairs immediately but I was thinking of how they could lead us to Mia", Taylor says.

" **Taylor like I said we could have all done something differently, trust me I blame myself even more I was suppose to keep her safe if I would have checked on her sooner she wouldn't be fighting for her life right now, but now we just have to make sure Leila and Steven remain behind bars even though that's not enough"** , I say.

"Sir I'm sure Ana would have left anyway, she is just to stubborn anyway", Sawyer says as we all chuckle.

" **I need to go back and see if there's any news on Ana but we need to see where Jose is and why he wasn't on watch"** , I say as they all nod at me.

I go back to the waiting room and Ray tells me there is no news on Ana and it's making me worry even more. I go check on Mia to make sure she's okay and when I enter the room I see Ethan holding Mia and I see the relief he has that she's okay and I only wish I can hold Ana like that. I can't let myself break down right now, I have to be strong. I wipe my tears and make my presence known. Mia asks about Ana right away and I let her know that we still don't know anything. The nurse walks in with a machine and tells us that they will be checking the heart beat now. The nurse gets close to Mia and then puts some gel on her stomach and a while later we hear it, and it's an amazing sound, the doctor tells us that the baby seems strong but they will also do an ultrasound to make sure. Mia will have to stay over night because she's has very little cramping but nothing major. Once we're alone Mia starts to cry.

"Christian Ana, has to be okay she risked her life for me and the baby. It's not fair she shouldn't have jumped in front of me. It's my fault if I would have fought the kidnapper this wouldn't have happened but I was afraid of loosing the baby if he hit me. I'm so sorry", Mia says.

" **Mia it's not your fault, and Ana would be mad if she knew you were blaming yourself in anything she would be proud of you for not taking a risk in hurting the baby"** , I say trying to hold back the tears.

"Mia baby Christian is right Ana would think you were brave for letting your mommy instincts kick in. You did the right thing and she would tell you that herself", Ethan says kissing Mia on the forehead.

I leave the room and go back to the waiting room and notice Ray and Taylor talking and I can see they are both upset but are trying to keep calm. I am about to go see what is going on when my mom walks through the doors with a doctor. I see my mom has been crying I think the worst right away and I can't hold back the tears anymore.

" **Mom?"** , I ask.

"Christian this is", my mom says trying to hold it together.

"Mr. Grey I'm Dr. Roberts I performed the surgery on Mrs. Grey. Mrs. Grey lost a lot of blood and we had to remove her spleen. We have done everything we could and after almost loosing her again we were able to stabilize her", Dr. Roberts says and I feel like I can't stand I know he said they stabilized her but to know that she almost died again makes me realize that she's not out of danger.

" **But she will pull through right? You won't give up trying?"** , I say in a harsh tone.

"Christian right now there's nothing left for the doctors to do. It's up to Ana to keep fighting", my mom says through sobs and hugs me which makes me break down.

" **When can I see my wife?"** , I ask

"Mr. Grey we are getting ready to move her to the ICU, and I need to tell you that we will be watching her for the next forty-eight hours which are the most crucial. Mrs. Grey is not out of danger yet but she is hanging in there. I will let you all know when she is ready just know that she will have machines hooked up to her, Dr. Roberts says.

" **Thank you Dr."** , I say through a sob.

I can see that everyone is worried and scared even my security team but they are trying to keep it together. After a few minutes we are told we can see Ana know and that a few of us can go in at a time but tomorrow there will only be two people allowed at a time. Ray, Elena, Elliot, my dad and myself are first to go in. We walk in and seeing how fragile and small Ana looks in the bed with all those machines makes me feel like I can't breath. Ray is the first to get close to the bed, and hold Ana's hand.

"Oh Annie, I'm so sorry I failed you, but I need you to hang in there so that you can lecture me. Please come back to us baby girl", Ray says as he wipes his tears and then he kisses her forehead.

"My sweet, sweet girl I can't loose you. Your everything I could want in a daughter remember you promised to make me a grandma so I need you to fight so that you can fulfill that promise", Elena says through sobs and I it's getting harder for me to hold it together.

Elliot hugs me then walks to Ana's bed and kisses her cheek.

"I need you to fight through this so we can kick my brother's ass together for blaming himself when we know it's not anyone's fault but those three evil people, Ana. I also need you to wake up because Kate will be so pissed especially with the wedding coming up and we both know that will be no fun at all", Elliot says causing us to laugh.

"Annie you are one of the most bravest women I know and I will never be able to thank you enough for saving my baby Mia, but I need you to wake up so that we can all thank you", my dad says then comes to me and hugs me telling me Ana is strong and she will be giving us all a hard time before we know it.

They all leave the room then Kate, Taylor, Sawyer, Reynolds and Ryan walk in.

"Anastasia Rose Steele you better pull through this now I know you have to get your beauty sleep for forty-eight hours but that's all your getting do you hear me. Babe I really need you to wake up Ana we are suppose to face life together remember. I love you Ana", Kate says through sobs and a laugh and then kisses her cheek and then hugs me.

Ryan and Reynolds come close to Ana and then Reynolds starts talking.

"You gave us a scare there Ana, but we need you to wake up so that we can keep training you but I'm sure you'll have some kind of comment about that", Reynolds says as we laugh knowing Ana will have a smart comment about that.

"Ana I know you said you wanted to test our skills one day but I think this was a bit much don't you. Please fight through this", Ryan says causing us to laugh more.

"You know Ana Gail is going to have my head for this, I need you to pull yourself out of this so I'm not in the dog house for long", Taylor says squeezing Ana's hand.

"We need you to get better Ana, especially me because I'm sure you don't want to leave me without a job besides who's going to lecture me about what I should do better to improve my skills", Sawyer says as we all smile.

I'm surprised at how close Ana is with these guys and I'm so glad that they are here for her. Everyone leaves and I'm alone with Ana. I lean in and softly kiss her lips then I get the chair and sit next to her and hold her hand. My mom walks in and tells me I should go home and change my clothes which are covered in blood. I tell her I can't leave Ana especially tonight knowing how serious this is. My mom nods and tells me she will check on me later.


	78. Chapter 78

My mom tells me to talk to Ana because they say it helps as she leaves Taylor walks in with a bag of clothes for me to change. I thank him and he sits with Ana while I go change. I come back and Taylor stands and leaves the room. I sit next to Ana again and hold her hand again and start talking to her. I am so mad at you for not telling me whats going on but then again I'm sure I would have done the same thing. I understand that you didn't tell us because you didn't want to risk Mia's life I just wish you didn't have to put your life in danger to do it. You know I was thinking once your all better maybe we could take a vacation you know just get away from here. We could go to Italy or Disneyland like you said that day we were having dinner, and I couldn't stop laughing at how you just threw Disneyland as a place you'd want to visit. Baby I you always know how to throw me off with the random things you say. I keep talking to Ana, and somehow I fall asleep, but then I am wake up to the machines beeping loudly. Dr. Roberts and a nurse rush in and tell me to please step aside so they can check on Ana. My mom comes in shortly after which surprised me because I thought she had left. The nurse checks Ana's bandage and it seems to be soaked in blood, I'm sure that's not a good thing.

" **What's going on?"** , I ask getting really worried.

"Mrs. Grey's vitals have dropped and her and she seems to have a fever", Dr. Roberts says as the nurse checks Ana's temperature to be sure.

"Dr. she's has blood in her urine", the nurse says.

" **What does that mean? Mom?"** , I ask feeling like I can fall to the floor.

"Christian darling look at me. It seems that Ana is bleeding internally and we have to operate again but since she has fever we have to be very careful. We need to get the fever under control", my mom says.

"Mr. Grey your mom is right. The nurse is going to give Ana some medicine for the fever then hopefully it will go down and we will prep your wife for surgery", Dr. Roberts says.

" **Why didn't you catch it in the first place. Fuck!"** , I say in a harsh tone.

"Mr. Grey we checked for everything and sometimes these things don't present themselves right away. I'm sorry that we didn't see it the first time but given the fact that we had Mrs. Grey in the operation for longer than necessary and that we almost lost her our main focus was to stabilize her", Dr. Roberts says and I just nod.

"Christian we need to be thankful that we caught it now before it got worse. I know this sounds bad but this shows us that Ana is fighting hard to come back to us. In a way her body is letting us know what we need to fix", my mom says making me feel a little better but fuck I'm still scared.

" **What if she doesn't survive this surgery mom"** , I say.

"Darling Ana will I know she won't leave you because you mean so much to her. Ana wants to grow old and gray with you so I need you to be strong for her Christian", my mom says.

My mom stays with me and after about ten minutes the nurse comes back and tells me Ana's fever is gone so they will start prepping her for surgery. I see as the nurse inserts more things into the IV and she explains what it is but all I can do is silently pray that Ana comes out of this. I hear my mom tell me something but I'm not listening. I keep pacing back and forth and when they are ready to take Ana out of the room I kiss her on the lips and whisper to her.

" **Baby please don't leave me, I'll be lost without you. I love you"**

They leave and I'm left standing with my mom who tells me she called Ray to let him know what's going on. I somehow end up sitting on the chair and before I know it I am crying my mom sits next to me and rubs my back and assures me that everything will be okay. After what seems forever they bring Ana back into the room. Dr. Roberts explains to me that thankfully it was something small and that they were able to repair it. Ana will heal all we need to do is wait for her to wake up when she is ready. I thank him and go straight to Ana's side and sit down to hold her hand. My mom tells me that she needs to go home but will be checking on me in the morning. I hug her and thank her for staying with me. I am sitting and I didn't realize I fell asleep because the next thing I know is that it's already morning. Taylor walks in with breakfast and a change of clothes for me. I tell Taylor to grab a chair and sit with me, which he does and to my surprise pulls out his own breakfast and eats with me. I update him on how Ana is doing and he gives me a sad smile and tells me not to give up hope Ana will be up in no time. We finish eating and Taylor tells me that Jose left because of a family emergency something about his son they don't know all the details yet.

" **I get that family comes first Taylor but why wasn't some else there"** , I say.

"That's what me and Ray were discussing last night I was pissed when he told me. I ask the same question and Ray actually blames himself, I of course told him it wasn't his fault in reality it's Jose who should have made sure that someone was there to replace him before he left", Taylor says.

" **Jose left before someone got there that must have been when Ana left"** , I say.

"Ray and I believe the same thing. Jose called Ray to inform him of the emergency and Hastings was going to replace Jose. Ray told Jose not to leave till Hastings was there which Jose had agreed but instead Jose left anyway. Ray was lead to believe that we were informed and he feels like shit because he should have called us himself to inform us of the change but because it was late at night he didn't want to be disturb us", I say.

" **That's understandable Taylor, Ray shouldn't blame himself it was late night who would have thought that Ana would be sneaking out. One thing is for sure that Jose should have told us we could have had someone cover till Hastings got there. Fuck Taylor we all did so many things wrong"** , I say.

"I know sir and unfortunately Ana had to pay the price for our mistakes", Taylor says.

We sit there for a while longer and then we hear a knock on the door and look to see who it is. Johnathon walks in and greets us. Taylor leaves the room and Johnathon takes a seat next to Ana.

"Shit Christian Ana looks so weak. I tried to get here sooner", Johnathon says.

" **It's alright Johnathon what matters is your here now",** I say.

Dr. Roberts walks in along with the nurse from last night and they check Ana. Dr. Roberts tells me that her vitals are looking better and she hasn't gotten anymore fever. The nurse tells me that her urine is clean there's no signs of blood which is a good thing. I feel relieved now, the nurse changes Ana's bandages and then they leave the room leaving Johnathon and I alone again.

"She'll pull through this Christian she has too, otherwise who is going to stop me from teasing you", Johnathon says with a smirk and I just smile.

"Ana you know if you wanted to see me all you had to do was ask there was no need for the dramatics here", Johnathon says and we both laugh.

" **You never stop you shit head"** , I say still laughing.

"Ana would be proud of us who would have thought we would make peace Christian", Johnathon says.

" **Your right, and thank you Johnathon for making me laugh"** , I say.

Taylor walks in the room and informs me that Detective Williams is outside to speak to me.


	79. Chapter 79

I nod towards Taylor to let him know I'll be out in a minute, I really don't want to leave Ana alone. Taylor lets me know that Ray and Elena are on their way up and it makes me feel better that someone will be with Ana. I walk out of the room and greet Detective Williams, and we walk to my mothers office.

"Mr. Grey I have spoken to your security and Miss Grey. I just need to get your statement about what happened", Detective Williams says.

I explain to Williams about how Leila was in my office, and that we spoke to Carla and everything that led up to us getting to the warehouse, including Jose conveniently leaving.

"Thank you Mr. Grey, have any of you heard from Jose?", Detective Williams ask.

" **To be honest I haven't even asked I've been worried about Ana that I forgot about it till now"** , I say.

"I will be looking for Jose and you should know that Miss Williams is accusing you of asking her to get rid of Mrs. Grey", Detective Williams says.

" **What the fuck! That's ridiculous"** , I shout.

"Mr. Grey with all the statements we've gotten we don't see any reason to believe her. Mr. Grey there's on more thing, I don't believe it will work but Miss Williams is also pleading insanity", Detective Williams says and I nod.

" **Leila can not get off that easy my dad and I will make sure of that after what she did to my wife there's no way in hell she will get insanity. What happens now Detective?",** I ask.

"Your father and his team of lawyers are already putting a case together and I believe that Miss Williams and Mr. Morton will be in prison for a long time. Mr. Grey if there's anything you can think of to help us out please give me a call", Detective Williams says as he hands me a care.

I walk back to Ana's room, because right now she's my main focus. I walk in the room and find Ray talking to Dr. Roberts. They update me on Ana's condition which is looking good, if her vitals stay this strong she will be moved to a private room. We sit with Ana for a while more then Elena and Ray leave. I grab Ana's hand and start talking to her again about everything and anything. Taylor and Sawyer walk in the room moments later along with Barney. Barney sets down his laptop and tells me that he was able to salvage the recording on Ana's phone. We start listening to the recording from when Ana gets into the care all the way to the warehouse and it kept recording even after Leila had smashed. Barney tells me that he will forward through some of the recording where they discuss the transfer which Ana didn't actually do.

 _(Ana) "You said you'd let her go, show me where I can transfer the money"_.

(Leila) "Not so fast, I need to make sure you are going to stay away from Christian".

(Steven) "Leila we will get to that one thing at a time".

Barney forwards the recording a little bit.

(Steven) "Why don't you two go bring Mia out while I take tie Ana up so she won't run".

(Steven) "You know I've been waiting to have you to myself for such a long time. It's a shame you already gave yourself to someone else but it's okay I don't mind".

 _(Ana) "I'd rather die then let you touch me Steven"_.

(Steven) "You aren't that lucky I will have my with you".

We can hear what we think is Ana fight with Steven. I can't believe that fucker tried to rape Ana, I'm

so pissed right now especially because I couldn't protect her.

(Steven) "You sure know how to make this exciting peaches".

(Carla)"What is going on in here".

Barney forwards to the next part.

(Leila) "Kill the bitch already, what are you waiting for".

We can hear Ana Get hit a few times and it pisses me off. Barney tells me that what we are about to hear next is what will help put Leila away.

 _(Ana)_ _"Is that your plan Leila you think that by killing me Christian will go back to you. Don't you realize by now that he doesn't want you, he keeps rejecting you and even if you kill me he's not going to want you he never did you were just an easy lay for him nothing more"._

(Leila) "You ran away to day Ana you know very well he wants me"

 _(Ana) "I know he doesn't want you Leila it was out of frustration, if you could she how disgusted he was when he saw you on his couch. I wanted him to throw you out himself without me being there, so that you couldn't make anymore excuses in that little mind of yours. If I would have stayed you would have somehow convinced yourself that he threw you out for show because I was there. With me leaving if he threw you out, you'd have no choice but to accept he didn't want you_ ".

(Leila)"Once I kill you Christian will come back to me, he won't even miss you Ana. If I keep insisting he will eventually give into me. I called Carla and Steven to help me get rid of you. I hired a private investigator to find your mom, I always thought it was weird that she wasn't around, so after I talked to them I came up with a plan. They jumped at the chance once they heard me say your name".

(Steven) "That's enough baby can't let you have all the fun".

(Steven) "Now Ana you broke our deal by bringing your phone so now Mia can't go home".

We then hear the gun shot where Ana got shot it was meant for Mia, I can see why Mia blames herself but Ana was just protecting her. Mia has no reason to blame herself at all and I hope she understands that.

(Carla) "You asshole no one was suppose to get hurt, you said we were just going to get the money".

(Steven) "Stupid bitch got in the way I was going to shoot Mia, I didn't think Ana would get int the way".

(Ana) "Mia are you and the baby okay?"

Even after Ana was shot she was still worried about Mia. I can't believe that she wasn't thinking of herself she was still more worried about Mia.

(Mia) "Yes we're fine Taylor and the security are here Ana the ambulance is on it's way".

"Sir the rest is when the team enters, but I'm sure Detective Williams can use this", Barney says.

"Sir, Barney has made a copy and I will be taking it to Detective Williams sir", Sawyer says.

"Mr. Grey your main priority is Ana, right now but I think you should know that we have tried to contact Jose and can't get a hold of him. I got his background check from Ray but there was nothing there so I had Welch do some digging around", Taylor says.

" **Have you heard anything back yet"** , I ask.

"Sir Jose is Steven's son, but he never signed the birth certificate so unless you look at Steven's background where you see that he was married to Jose's mom you won't catch it. We are looking into why Jose would help Steven out if what from we know they didn't have the best father and son relationship", Taylor says.

" **Fuck Taylor it can't be for the money could it, from what we know Ray takes care of his CPO's"** , I say.

"We are still looking for him sir and we won't stop till we find him", Taylor says.

We go over a few other things and then they all leave leaving me alone with Ana again. I grab her hand and ask her to please wake up.

" **You know Ana, I heard Mia and Ethan's baby's heart beat when they checked on her. Baby it was an amazing sound and all I thought about was it could have been us having a baby. I know it's weird coming from me since I over reacted when I thought you were pregnant but hearing a heart beat and knowing that a life was created out of love Ana I want that with you baby. Ethan send me a picture of the baby also and to be honest I can't figure out what I'm looking at but I'm guessing this weird looking dot has to be the baby"** , I say hoping Ana is listening to me and then I fell her fingers move.

I sit up straight and look at Ana and her hands but there's no movement, and I don't know if I just imagined it or if it was real. I ask Ana to squeeze my hand again but there's nothing. The nurse walks in and I tell her what happened and she gives me a smile and says that it's a good sign Ana could be waking up sooner than they thought but that it could also just be a reflex which happens in most cases but to keep praying because Ana is looking stronger. The nurse leaves and I sit back down and I drift off to sleep hoping that Ana will wake up tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So I tried to make the part about the recording noticeable and I put a tab so that hopefully you can distinguish it I just hope it doesn't come out to messy.**_


	80. Chapter 80

I am woken by my mother who tells me that Ana has been doing great and that they are getting ready to move her to private room. I tell my mom about Ana moving her finger and she tells me that the nurse did inform Dr. Roberts and will be doing so test. I smile at her and she also tells me I should shower while they move Ana up to a room. There's still no word on Jose, I know Reynolds is on his way to question Jose's mother and wife to see what we can find out. Once I'm dressed I follow my mom to the room where they put Ana in and Ray, Elena and Kate are there talking to Ana as if she is awake. Kate and Elena are talking about wedding plans for Kate's wedding and they tell Ana that they can't make a decision without her that she needs to wake up. Ray and I laugh at how Kate has so many pictures and samples of things she wants for the wedding. Ethan walks in moments later and talks to Ana about how Mia and the baby are doing after a few hours they all leave and I am once again alone with Ana. I feel so useless without her, I know she's her but not being able to hear her voice or her laugh makes me feel empty.

" **Baby I know you moved your fingers for me yesterday, I need you to do it again please Ana. Show me that you can hear me"** , I say as I grab her hand.

"Christian I brought you some food so you can eat", my mom says surprising me I didn't even hear her come in.

" **Thank you mom"** , I say.

"You know her vitals are where they should be, and we are expecting to wake up soon", my mom says giving me hope as we start to eat lunch.

" **That's good news mom I want to be able to sleep next to her and hold her, hear her voice and laugh**. **I am thankful that she's here mom but it's not the same"** , I say.

"I understand darling but we can't rush her to wake up her body is recovering. You should go home and rest in your own bed it will do you some good", my mom says.

" **I don't want to leave her mom even if she is doing better, I want to be here when she wakes up"** , I say and my mom nods in understanding.

We finish eating and then my mom leaves to do her rounds. Dr. Roberts walks in and explains to be that they are going to lessen Ana's medications and that will hopefully help her start waking up. The test that he had done on Ana show that everything is good there is no more internal bleeding and there shouldn't be anymore issues. I sit back down and feel relieved at that news. Dr. Roberts walks out and Taylor walks in.

"Sir, how is Ana doing?", Taylor asks.

" **Good Taylor she should be waking up soon"** , I say with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that sir", Taylor says.

"Sir Detective Williams has the recording, as does your father. It's looking really good so far", Taylor says with a smile.

" **Thank you Taylor, you and the team should go home and rest. I appreciate all of you working really hard but I need you all well rested"** , I say.

"Sir we are trained to work long hours, and we aren't stopping till we find Jose", Taylor says and I just nod.

Taylor leaves and I stretch a bit then sit back down next to Ana. Johnathon walks in with dinner which I didn't expect. He sits next to me and we begin to eat, I update him on Ana's condition.

"I really do hope she wakes up soon because I'm sure your tired of being in this hospital and the smell I don't know how you stand it", Johnathon says as we chuckle.

" **I don't even smell it anymore, but your right I can't wait to have Ana back in our house in our bed..."** , I start to say with a smirk.

"I get the picture no need for the details", Johnathon says as we continue to laugh.

"I guess the only good thing about being here is the nurses, except for the older ones I mean even they bat their eyes at me", Johnathon says making a weird face.

" **Maybe you only attract older women now Johnathon have you though of that"** , I say laughing.

"Fuck you!, I know I still got. I have plenty of young women flirting with me, but I a one woman man now", Johnathon says.

" **Wow are you serious, Andrea really captured your heart",** I ask.

"Ya man, she's different and I have had so much fun with her", Johnathon says.

" **Well it's good to know you've finally moved on from Ana"** , I say with a smile.

"Oh well that's the one exception you know but for some reason she fell for you", Johnathon says winking at me and I punch him in the arm in a playful manner.

" **Ana we really need you to wake up now baby"** , I say.

"Ya like Ana is going to listen", Johnathon says and we laugh.

We laugh and talk a while longer before he leaves. I get up and kiss Ana softly on the lips.

" **Goodnight baby, I love you and I miss you so much",** I say.

I lay down on the pull out bed they set up for me next to Ana's bed, and caress her arm. I can feel myself drifting off to sleep when I hear a soft whisper.

" _Christian"_ , Ana says, and I barely hear it.

I sit up and go turn on the lights not sure if I'm dreaming. I walk back towards Ana hoping that I wasn't dreaming that I actually heard her voice.

" **Baby I'm right here"** , I say and I look at her but there's nothing.

I squeeze Ana's hand and ask her to squeeze mine if she can hear me, but still nothing.

" **Ana please open your eyes for me. I know I heard you say my name baby please don't let it be a dream"** , I say as I feel the tears fall down my cheeks.


	81. Chapter 81

I remember jumping in front of Mia to safe her from being shot then, she was crying. I think I heard Christian's voice but then everything turned dark. I know I could hear people talking to me, and crying and I tried to wake up but I couldn't. I know Christian has been with me constantly because I can hear him talk to me I remember him mentioning a baby and I wanted move to show him I can hear him but nothing. I remember thinking my hands moved but I still I feel so heavy. I tried opening my eyes but it's no use, I can hear how sad Christian is and I want hold him and kiss him and tell him everything will be okay and that I am right here. I've tried screaming but still my lips won't move, it's like I'm trapped. I'm fighting so hard to get to Christian because I love him and miss him. I want to look into his beautiful eyes, and fell his lips on mine. I want to sleep with his arms around me, why can't I wake up. I can hear Christian telling me goodnight and I hear him a lot closer than before. I try really hard to move but nothing. I felt his lips kissing me gently and I miss his warmth when he moves away. I keep trying really hard and finally I feel like I said his name. I hope he heard me, I need to wake up.

" **Baby I'm right here"** , I hear Christian say and his voice is louder again it's like he's right there. I try really hard to say something again but I can't.

Christian squeezes my hand and he tells me to squeeze his if I can hear him and God I try so hard but nothing but I can't give up. I feel like I'm fading away again but I won't let myself, I need to be with Christian I have to keep trying.

" **Ana please open your eyes for me. I know I heard you say my name baby please don't let it be a dream"** , Christian says.

I try saying his name again like before and I try to open my eyes but it's like they are stuck. I can feel Christian's tear drops and I hear a small sob escape from his lips. No Christian, I'm right here you did hear me baby. I will myself to say his name again and I feel like my lips are moving again.

" _Christian"_ , I whisper again.

" **Ana thank God, I wasn't dreaming baby"** , Christian says as he kisses me.

I try opening my eyes and I can barely see, everything looks blurry. I try squeezing his hand but I can't move my hands. I am thankful that he heard me and I have been able to open my eyes a bit.

" **I'm going to call for the doctor"** , Christian says but somehow I squeeze his hand and he stays with me.

I can hear Christian talking to someone on the phone.

" **Baby are you feeling alright, do you need anything?"** , Christian asks and I can hear the worry in his voice.

" _You, just you"_ , I say with what I hope is a smile.

Christian leans down to kiss me and then we hear someone clear their throat.

"Sir?", Sawyer says.

" **Sawyer Ana's awake can you get Doctor Roberts please"** , Christian says.

"Right away sir. I'm glad she's back sir", Sawyer says with a smile.

" **Baby I've missed you so much"** , Christian says kissing my cheeks and forehead.

I try to say something but I can't my throat is starting to hurt. I feel like my eyes are going to close again but I try really hard to keep them open. Someone one walks into the room and I can see Taylor and Sawyer are standing right next to this man. It has to be the doctor he's in a white coat, I can only hope.

"Mrs. Grey I am Dr. Roberts, how are you feeling?", Dr. Roberts asks.

" _My throat hurts but I feel good",_ I say.

"I will have a nurse bring you some water for your throat. Do you have a headache or pain anywhere?", Dr. Roberts asks.

I nod my head no, and he smiles. Christian squeezes my hand and kisses the top of my head. A nurse walks in with a cup of water and tells me to sip it slowly. I take a drink and it feels nice against my throat.

"Do you know where you are, and do you remember what happened?", Dr. Roberts asks again.

" _In a hospital"_ , I say. Then I remember what happened and I sit up which was a mistake because I feel pain in my stomach under my ribs. I scream out in pain and Christian helps me slowly lay back down.

" _Mia is she okay, and the baby oh my God. Christian tell me they are okay",_ I start saying but regret it because I'm starting to feel dizzy.

" **Ana I need you to relax please, Mia and the baby are perfectly fine"** , Christian says.

I nod and I can see Sawyer and Taylor are concerned.

"Mrs. Grey I you can't make any sudden movements, you could reopen your wound. The nurse will check your bandages now", Dr. Roberts says and Sawyer and Taylor walk out of the room.

I was shot, I remember that I jumped in front of Mia so she wouldn't get hurt. I feel the tears coming down my cheeks.

" **Ana your safe now"** , Christian says with a sad smile, and I squeeze his hand to reassure him that I'm okay.

" _I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure Mia was safe. I didn't want to risk anything happening to her"_ , I say.

The nurse switches my bandages and tells the doctor that I'm fine. Dr. Roberts then explains to me that I will need to stay at the hospital a few more days just to make sure I'm fine but once I go home I have to take it easy. He also tells me that I woke up a lot sooner that they expected me to, which is a good sign but they still need to watch me closely. I nod and then he leaves the room. Sawyer and Taylor walk back in.

" _I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys either but all I could think about was Mia"_ , I say.

"It's alright Mrs. Grey we understand but don't ever do that again", Taylor says as we laugh.

"You know we are mad at you for scaring us like that", Sawyer says with a smile.

" **Baby I don't care how mad you are at me from now on you sleep with me from now on even if I have to handcuff you to me",** Christian says causing us to laugh even though I'm hurting and I'm trying really hard not to show it.

" **Ana are you in pain"** , Christian asks.

" _A little bit nothing to worry about",_ I say.

" **I should tell everyone that sleeping beauty has awoken"** , Christian says with a smirk.

"I've already informed everyone sir, and they will be here tomorrow", Sawyer says.

"We'll be leaving you two so that you can rest", Taylor says as he and Sawyer walk out.

" _Christian I really do love you and I'm sorry I ran out of your office. When you got home and wanted to talk, I promise you that I didn't want to shut you out. I had gotten the call and I wanted to tell you but I just..."_ , I start to say as Christian interrupts me.

" **Baby, don't worry about it but please don't ever risk your life again. I understand what you were doing I would have probably done the same, but don't ever scare me like that. I love you so much and I can't protect you if you don't let me. I would have done anything to have taken your place"** , Christian says.

" _I would die if anything happened to you Christian"_ , I say with a smile.

" **Anastasia that's not funny"** , Christian says with a smirk as we drift of to sleep.


	82. Chapter 82

I can hear voices and they seem far away. I open my eyes right away hoping that I didn't fall into the darkness again but thankfully I can open them. I look around the room and I spot Christian talking to a nurse. Christian turns to look at me and smiles, then comes next to me.

" **Good morning baby"** , Christian says with a smile.

" _Good morning my love",_ I say.

" **I'm so happy your awake for a moment I thought maybe you waking up was a dream and I was scared to wake you"** , Christian says and I can hear the worry in his voice.

" _I'm awake baby it wasn't a dream, I was scared that I wasn't going to be able to open my eyes. The worst is over now"_ , I say with a smile and he leans down to kiss me.

The nurse explains to me that they will be letting me eat soups and see how my body accepts that then after a couple of days I can eat something a bit heavier, I not letting her know I understand. Dr. Roberts walks in and asks if I'm in any pain and I tell him that my abdomen hurts. Dr. Roberts tells the nurse to give me pain medication and then explains to me that because of the bullet I will be in some pain for a while.

" _Dr. Roberts I don't want the pain medication if it's going to make me drowsy"_ , I say and I can hear my voice crack and the nurse stops and looks at me.

" **Ana it's better to take the medicine so that your not in pain"** , Christian says in a firm voice and I nod my head letting him know I don't want it.

"Mrs. Grey the pain medication might make you a bit drowsy but it will help with the pain the last thing we want is for your body to exhaust itself", Dr. Roberts says.

" _I'm just in a little bit of pain nothing I can't handle if it gets worse I will let you know but please I don't want it right now"_ , I say and I can feel the knot in my throat.

" **Ana I can see it in your eyes your in a lot of pain just take the pain medication please"** , Christian says.

" _No..."_ I say and look down at my hands.

"I can give you a less dosage that won't make you drowsy but it will only calm the pain", Dr. Roberts says.

" _As long as it doesn't make me drowsy, that will be fine",_ I say.

" **Dr. can you excuse us for a moment"** , Christian says and the Dr. nods and walks out along with the nurse.

" _Christian I'm fine really",_ I say.

" **Ana you heard the doctor you don't want to exhaust your body when it's still recovering"** , Christian says and I know he's worried and frustrated.

" _Christian my body can handle it. Baby I promise if the pain is to much I will take the medicine but right now I just don't want it"_ , I say hoping it will calm him.

" **You just woke up Ana I don't want something to happen to you, there's no need for you to be in pain just take the damn medication"** , Christian says in firm voice.

" _Nothing is going to happen to me baby, besides I'm in a hospital. Please trust me on this"_ , I say.

" **Fuck Ana why do you have to fight this it's for your own health. It's going to help you recover. We almost lost you and right now your being stubborn. Why won't you take the medication"** , Christian says trying not to yell.

" _I'm scared that if I get drowsy and fall asleep it will take me a long time to wake up again or maybe I won't wake up. I know it sounds stupid because it's just pain medication but it was hard for me to come back to you and I tried so hard every time you would touch me or when I would hear your voice. This morning I was scared that I wasn't going to be able to see you or talk to you. I'm scared"_ , I say as I cry.

" **Baby I'm sorry, I didn't think of that I understand. We'll get the low dosage but promise me that you will tell us if you can't handle the pain"** , Christian says as he puts his arm around me trying not to hurt me.

Christian calls Dr. Roberts and the nurse and lets them know I will be taking the low dosage pain killer. After they leave everyone starts coming in to visit me, even Reynolds and Ryan come in and tell me that next time I try and test their skills they will have a drill for me but not to be so drastic which causes us to laugh. Kate and Elliot are talking about the wedding and I feel bad that they extended the wedding date so that I can recover properly. Grace and Carrick keep thanking me for saving Mia but they really shouldn't she's family and I would do it for anyone of them. Johnathon tells me that he knows I couldn't leave him and he's glad I'm back for his sake. Christian punches him in the arm and I start laughing. Elena and my dad are the last to leave and they tell me how happy they are that I am finally awake and that I am grounded which makes us all laugh. I try not to laugh because it hurts but I can't help it I'm happy that I get to enjoy my family.

" **And then there were two"** , Christian says with a smirk.

" _I remember that line Mr. Grey"_ , I say with a smile.

" **I believe that's what made you want me"** , Christian says.

" _Is that so, because I remember that we were later joined by the waitress who was overly friendly with you"_ , I say with a giggle.

" **But I only had eyes for you, I just want a reaction from you which if I remember correctly you played it off very well. You Mrs. Grey were good at hiding how jealous you really were"** , Christian says with a chuckle.

" _I think your mistaken Mr. Grey, because I wasn't jealous"_ , I say laughing and then wince at the pain.

" **Baby are you okay? Should I get the doctor"** , Christian asks.

" _I'm good, I think I laughed enough for one day"_ , I say as Christian eyes me suspiciously.

" **It is late we should get some sleep"** , I Christian says as he lays in the pull out bed next to my bed.

" _I could use a kiss from you baby"_ , I say with a smile.

Christian leans in and kisses me softly I try to deepen the kiss but he pulls away from me.

" **You have to take it easy baby, as much as I want you I need you to be 100%"** , Christian says.

" _A kiss isn't going to kill me you know"_ , I say with a pout.

" **Ana a kiss with you is never just a kiss"** , Christian says with a big smile.

We say our good nights and I watch Christian as he drifts off to sleep. I think about how lucky I am to be alive. I listen to Christian's breathing and then I eventually fall asleep.

* * *

 _ **A:N/ next chapter will have a bit of a time jump.**_

 _ **I am very great full for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I hope you all enjoy.**_


	83. Chapter 83

It's been a month since Ana got shot and I feel so blesses at how great she is recovering. Ana was released a week after she woke up and we were all happy that she was finally able to go home, even though part of me wishes she would have stayed at the hospital since I can't seem to make her stay in bed to rest but I'm not surprised Ana is stubborn anyway. Steven and Leila were both sentenced right away my dad and his team of lawyers did great in pushing for the trial, what really helped was the recording. I honestly thought that it was going to be a long process and that Ana might have to testify but thankfully that wasn't the case. We are just thankful that we don't have to worry about them for a very long time they will be spending the rest of their lives in prison.

* * *

Our main focus has been Jose, Ryan thinks that Jose is staying with his mother Lily. When Ryan and Reynolds went to question Lily they say she seemed nervous and jumpy. They also questioned his wife or should I say ex wife, apparently he left her two months ago which was news to us including Ray. Jose's ex wife Janice said that he was a sweet person and she fell in love with him. When they got married she said he changed a bit and would tell her what clothes to wear or how to do her makeup which was odd to her but if it would make Jose happy she would do it. It wasn't till he told her he was leaving her that she realized he was in love with someone else. Janice said the last time Jose called all he said was something came up and he would not be coming around to see their son, but he wouldn't elaborate on what had happened. Jose also told Janice not to worry about a thing he would continue to support them. Reynolds said that Janice is more than willing to help us get Jose, she seems to still be hurt because he left her heartbroken and we are hoping that she is telling the truth. Ray was able to freeze all of Jose's accounts and we told Janice that she will still be receiving the money Jose was sending her. Ryan asked Janice if she heard from Jose to tell him she need money and hopefully that will be enough to draw him out. I had Welch freeze Lily's accounts as well and I feel awful for doing that but we need to find this asshole. I'm broken from my thoughts by Taylor who walks into my office.

"Sir Ryan and Reynolds have Jose", Taylor says.

" **How? And Where is he?"** , I ask.

"They are taking him to the warehouse sir, he went to his mothers house. Hastings called Reynolds to let him know. I thought we should talk to him before we call Detective Williams", Taylor says with a smile.

" **Thank you Taylor. Let's go talk to this asshole"** , I say.

The drive to the warehouse it fast. We usually use these warehouses as storage for the food we ship out to third world countries. Taylor and I get off the SUV and head inside where I see Jose tied to a chair and he has a black eye and a cut up lip.

"Sorry sir, Jose fought us so we had no choice but to fight back", Ryan says with a smile and I just nod back with a smile as well.

"What do you want from me Christian?", Jose asks playing innocent.

" **You know very well what we want Jose. Why did you help Steven? What was in it for you?"** , I ask.

"I don't know what your talking about. I had an emergency with my son", Jose says.

" **We know that your son is perfectly fine there was no emergency Jose, so stop fucking lying"** , I say as I punch him.

"Why would I help that son of a bitch he's nothing to me", Jose spits out.

" **Cut the bullshit already Jose. You left right before Ana was suppose to meet with Carla and Leila. Ana could have fuckin died"** , I yell and I start punching Jose. Taylor and Ryan pull me away.

"Ana wasn't suppose to get hurt", Jose says then he realizes he actually said that out loud.

" **Start talking Jose now!"** , I yell.

"Do you know how hard it is to watch someone as beautiful as Ana everyday. There were times when we would just talk Kate was always there of course but Ana is someone you easily fall in love with. I kept hoping that she would have feelings for me eventually but then you came into the picture and messed everything up", Jose says.

" **You have a beautiful wife Jose why would you want Ana? You helped send her to the hospital Jose. You of all people know how dangerous Steven when it came to Ana and you still chose to help her"** , I say.

"Steven promised me that he wasn't going to hurt her. Steven called me and told me that he could help me get Ana. That he would kidnap her for me and once she transferred the money I could come get her and we could go somewhere far away. I only married Janice because she looked a bit like Ana but I never loved her. I care for her because she gave me a son but I don't love her.", Jose says.

" **Fuck you what do you think would happen, that Ana would go with you willingly. Are you stupid she loves me"** , I say.

"I know she wouldn't go willingly but I knew that given some time with just me and her she would fall in love with me as long as you weren't in the picture", Jose says with anger.

" **That was not going to happen and you don't love Ana you put her in danger. You know Steven wanted Ana to he tried to rape her. What do you think about that now your father fooled you"** , I say.

"Fuck you Christian that's not true", Jose says.

" **We have prove, but thankfully Ana is a fighter and it didn't work out that way. Now you will be joining Steven in a sell for being an accomplice"** , I say.

"You kidnapped me, and beat me. I'll press charges", Jose says.

" **My men were simply doing they're job. You fought them off they had to defend themselves"** , I say with a smile.

"Fuck you Christian you can't get away with this", Jose yells.

" **I will, you hurt the love of my life and you will not get away with this"** , I say.

"I won't talk to the police you can't prove anything", Jose says.

" **You see that's where your wrong. If you want your mom to get access to her money again and I'm sure you don't want your ex wife to work in order to support your son"** , I say.

"You asshole your the one who froze the accounts. They are innocent in all this", Jose yells.

" **Ana is innocent to Jose, and you didn't stop to think about that now did you?"** , I yell getting really close to him.

"Sir Detective Williams asked us bring in Jose, no questions asked", Taylor says with a smile.

" **That's good to know, make sure we give a big donation to the department"** , I say.

Ryan and Reynolds get Jose in the car and are on their way to the station where Detective Williams is waiting for them. I feel bad that in a way I paid off the department but if it's bringing justice for what was done to my wife I'd do it again. Taylor and I head home and I'm thankful that this is finally taken care of.


	84. Chapter 84

It's been a month since I got shot I am feeling like myself again. Christian has been wonderful even though he doesn't like me walking around much or doing anything really. I want to return to work and I'm hoping that at tomorrows appointment Dr. Roberts will release me to do anything with no restrictions. I'm in the kitchen talking to Gail when we hear the elevator, I turn around and am about to run towards Christian when he gives me a don't do it look. I smile then walk towards him and wrap my arms around him.

" _Hi Taylor",_ I say.

"Mrs. Grey", Taylor says with a smirk.

" **You really like to push your limits don't you Mrs. Grey"** , Christian says in a stern voice.

" _Baby I'm fine really, besides Dr. Roberts said I can start doing things slowly"_ , I say with a pout causing us to laugh.

" **He said to start doing little things and slowly not to exert yourself. If I had my way I'd tie you to the bed so..."** , Christian starts to say when I tip toe and kiss him.

" _Baby I love that idea that way you can have your wicked way with me"_ , I say with a smile.

Christian shakes his head and groans. Gail lets us know dinner is ready so we both walk to the breakfast bar and sit down to eat.

" _Baby my appointment is tomorrow. I hope I Dr. Roberts says I'm good to do my regular routine"_ , I say.

" **I'll be getting off of work early so I can go with you. I'd rather you take more time off, and I think you need to heal more it just seems to soon"** , Christian says.

" _Christian I feel good"_ , I say.

" **I know you do baby and I couldn't be happier for that but I just rather you rest more"** , Christian says.

" _I have meetings coming up that I need to attend to and I can't be on bed rest forever"_ I say.

" **I know that Ana, but there's no need to rush it. You've been working from home and I'm sure you can Skype the meetings if you need to"** , Christian says.

" _We'll wait to see what Dr. Roberts says"_ , I say.

We finish eating and then we move to the couch. Christian tells me about his day and the meetings he's had. Christian then looks at me with a serious look and I wonder what he has to tell me that has him a bit tense.

" **Ana there's something I need to tell you. I didn't tell you sooner because you were recovering and I didn't want you to stress out"** , Christian says.

" _What happened is everyone okay? Mia?"_ , I ask.

" **Baby everyone is fine. This has to do with Jose"** , Christian says.

" _Is he hurt, did they find him?"_ , I ask afraid of the answer.

" **We did find him which is the good news now we don't have to worry about him"** , Christian says.

He must notice the confused look I have and I nod for him to continue.

" **There's no easy way for me to say this. Jose was helping Steven out, but he's in police custody now so there is no danger to you baby"** , Christian says.

" _What? How? Why? Are you sure?"_ , I ask.

" **Ana the details aren't important"** , Christian says.

" _Christian please I need to know"_ , I say.

" **Turns out that Jose is Steven's son and Jose claims that he is in love with you. So when Steven approached Jose telling him that they would kidnap you and once Carla and Steven had the money they would let Jose take you away"** , Christian says.

" _That's ridiculous! What did he think I would willingly go with him?"_ , I say.

" **Jose told us that he needed to get you away from me because he believes that you would eventually fall in love with him if you would spend time with him"** , Christian says.

" _How could he do that to me when he was suppose to be protecting me from them. Jose knew what Steven put me through and he still choose to help them"_ , I yell.

" **Baby relax your safe now, Jose is in jail none of them can hurt you now. I know I failed to protect you but I'll be damned if I let anything happen to you again. I am..."** , Christian says as I interrupt him.

" _Baby you didn't fail me. I put myself in that situation by not coming to you. Don't you see that I'm here today because of you. If it wasn't for you, Taylor, Sawyer and the rest of the security Mia and I wouldn't be alive. You had someone follow Carla and because of that you were able to find us"_ , I say as I lean in to kiss him.

" **I just feel that if we would have gotten there sooner maybe..."** , Christian says.

" _Christian if you would have gotten there sooner who knows who else would have gotten hurt. All that matters is we are here together. Please don't blame yourself"_ , I say and Christian smiles at me.

" _You know I've been remembering little things from when I was at the hospital. I remember hearing voices even though they seemed far away. I remember you would talk to me and I would try so hard to wake up but I couldn't it was like I was stuck"_ , I say as I wipe a tear away.

" **We would all talk to you as if you were awake. My mom had told me that it would help if I would talk you so I did hoping that you would come back to me and you did baby"** , Christian says caressing my cheek.

" _Christian I'm sorry I put you through that. I swear I did my best to want to wake up or to just open my eyes. I kept thinking that we still had a future to live together and I need to come back to you. You know today I got like a flash and I remember you saying something about a baby",_ I say with a smile.

" _I know it must have been about Mia and Ethan's baby but for some reason I couldn't stop smiling when I got that flash"_ , I say with a smile.

" **That's the night I felt you move your finger. I was talking to you Mia and Ethan's baby because I had heard the heartbeat and then Ethan send me a picture of the baby's first picture and I still can't figure that thing out"** , Christian says as we both laugh.

" _Ya until they pointed out what I was looking at I couldn't tell either"_ , I say.

" **I also told you that I was stupid for overreacting and all that was going through my mind was that could have been our baby and that it's not such a bad thing after all"** , Christian says.

I grab Christian and pull him towards me and I kiss him deeply.

" _Baby that means so much to me. I am happy that you feel that way"_ , I say.

We watch some TV and continue talking before we head to bed. I am so looking forward to our future.


	85. Chapter 85

We wake up the next morning and Christian gets in the shower after I know he's in there I decide to join him. Christian is rinsing of his hair and I wrap my arms around his waist and I can tell he is smiling.

" **Ana"** , Christian says letting me know nothing is going to happen.

" _Christian I'm fine besides we're going to see Dr. Roberts today"_ , I say as I start kissing Christian.

" **You aren't making this easy for me baby, but until your are fully released we aren't doing anything** ", Christian says as he kisses me softly.

" _Okay then I'll just go help Gail with breakfast"_ , I say disappointed.

Christian grabs my hand so that I can look at him.

" **Baby trust me I want you so bad it's getting harder to resist you but I need to make sure your fully healed for what I have planned"** , Christian says causing me to laugh.

I walk into the kitchen where Gail is getting breakfast ready and I go to sit straight on the bar stool.

"Good morning Ana", Gail says with a smile.

" _I don't see anything good about it. Gail for dinner tonight I think we should have oysters then I need you to add Viagra to Christian's dinner maybe then he can't say no"_ , I say in a pout.

Gail is looking at me trying not to laugh and before we know it both of us are laughing with tears. Christian walks out of the room and sits next to me.

" **What has the both of you laughing so hard"** , Christian asks.

" _I just asked Gail that I would like oysters tonight and to add a special ingredient to dinner tonight and the look she gave me caused us to laugh"_ , I say through my laughs and Christian eyes me suspiciously.

" _It doesn't matter baby Gail said no"_ , I say as Gail places our plates in front of us then leaves.

" **What special ingredient did you want her to add?"** , Christian asks as he drinks his coffee.

" _Viagra"_ , I say like it's no big deal and Christian spits out his coffee and I start laughing again.

" **You find this funny Mrs. Grey?"** , Christian says pulling me towards him and cleaning himself on my shirt.

" **What made you think of that?"** , Christian asks as he laughs.

" _Well after the pill would take effect you would have no choice but to let me take care of it"_ I say with a smile.

" **You Mrs. Grey are something else but as precaution we will be having take out tonight"** , Christian says.

" _It's okay I wouldn't trust me either"_ I say as we both laugh and Christian shakes his head.

* * *

 **(CPOV)**

After an interesting morning full of laughs with Ana Taylor and I head to GEH. Once we arrive I go into my office where Andrea informs me that she cleared my day all I have to do is look over some contracts and I need to sign some papers. I get started so that I can finish before I leave and after working for a few hours Ross walks in and asks me if we are still have the meeting we have with Ana next week and to be honest I completely forgot. I tell Ross to reschedule it, and we continue to discuss a few more things then Taylor walks in to let me know that it's time to leave.

We drive back home and as we drive into the garage I see Sawyer and Ana walking out of the garage. Ana tells Sawyer something which causes them to both smile and Sawyer shakes his head. I look at Taylor who is also smiling too.

" **What's going on Taylor"** , I ask.

"Sir?", Taylor asks.

" **Taylor your suppose to be on side"** , I say and Taylor laughs.

"Ana had us bet to see who you would get mad at first if you were to find them waiting for you down here instead of in the penthouse", Taylor says.

" **Is that so"** , I say amused.

"I told Ana I didn't want any part of it but you know Ana. At the end I said I didn't know it was hard to pick", Taylor says.

" **So if I don't react in a way you win?"** , I ask.

"Yes sir because Sawyer said you'd get mad at Ana because there was no stopping her and Ana said you'd chew Sawyer out because he let her come down here", Taylor says.

" **Okay Taylor I'm going to play it off"** I say as Taylor pulls up to where Ana and Sawyer are.

Taylor looks all serious now and Ana and Sawyer get into the SUV.

" **Hi baby am I running late?"** I ask and Ana seems confused and Sawyer looks at Taylor surprised.

" _Uh...um...no, I just thought it'd be easier if we me you down here"_ , Ana says.

" **Are you okay baby you seem off?"** , I ask.

" _I'm good. I should be asking you if your okay"_ , Ana says.

" **Couldn't be better after the morning we had my day has been really good"** , I say leaning down to kiss Ana.

" _Your not mad?"_ , Ana asks.

" **Why would I be mad?"** , Ana asks.

" _Because we were waiting down in the garage when you drove up",_ Ana says.

" **Actually you were walking out of the elevator and no I'm not mad. I'm just as anxious to see Dr. Roberts so I can have m way with you"** _,_ I say causing Ana to blush.

" _Christian!"_ , Ana yells with a smile.

I can hear Sawyer and Taylor trying not to laugh. We arrive at the hospital and when we walk in I see my mom. She walks towards us and greets us, I tell Ana to go ahead and sign in while I talk to my mom. After saying goodbye to my mom I go to Ana. Taylor and I are walking and I decide to ask him what he would get if he won.

"Ana has to let Sawyer drive her without argument. If Ana would have won she would get to drive herself with Sawyer in the car as well but she'd be driving. If Sawyer would have won Ana would have to follow his instructions without any arguments from Ana", Taylor says.

" **I'm sure you can somehow convince them that you won since you didn't choose"** , I say with a smile.

"You can count on it sir", Taylor says with a smile.


	86. Chapter 86

I'm sitting down waiting for Dr. Roberts and just as a nurse approaches me I see Taylor and Christian walking towards me. Christian seems a little to happy and I can't seem to figure out why. The nurse informs me that Dr. Roberts will be with us shortly but I can follow her to the exam room.

" _Yes, I'm just waiting for my husband"_ , I say.

"Oh Mr. Grey is here", the nurse says with a huge smile.

" **Of course I am why wouldn't I be"** , Christian says as he kisses me.

"I just thought...", the nurse starts to say.

" _It doesn't matter, can you please show us to the room",_ I say with a smile.

We get to the exam room and the nurse tells me to change into the gown. She tells Christian he should wait outside. Christian looks at her then looks at me with a smile.

" **I'll stay in here with my wife she might need a little help after all"** , Christian says causing me to blush.

The nurse closes the door and we both start laughing. A few minutes later Dr. Roberts walks in with Dr. Greene and an ultra sound machine. Dr. Roberts checks my scar first and tells me it looks really good. Then he tells us that he needs to make sure I'm healing from the inside as well and that is why the machine is here. Once he's done he tells me I can get dressed and then we should meet him in his office. I get dressed and then Christian and I walk to Dr. Roberts office.

" _Dr. Roberts is everything okay?"_ , I ask a little worried.

"Yes Mrs. Grey I'm sorry if I made it seem otherwise. Your are healing beautifully, and pretty quickly which is a good thing. I had Dr. Greene accompany me to get a second opinion and to make sure everything was as it should be. You can return back to your normal activities but ease into the heave excersicing or any other physical activity. Do you have any questions?", Dr. Roberts says with a smile.

" _Would I be able to start on my birth control again?"_ I ask.

"Yes Mrs. Grey, I can write you up a prescription just keep in mind that your menstrual cycle might change due to what your have been through", Dr. Greene says.

" _Thank you"_ , I say.

" **If we decided to have a baby will it be safe for Ana to get pregnant"** , Christian asks me and I'm shocked that he asked that question.

"Yes Mr. Grey, that is one of the reasons that Dr. Roberts asked me to this appointment. Thankfully there was no damage done to the uterus. I would wait a few more months before you start trying but we can schedule an appointment once your ready and take any precautions if necessary", Dr. Greene says.

We leave the hospital and get into the SUV. I ask Christian if we can get some lunch because I'm starving. Christian tells me that he is starving as well and tells Taylor to go the Mile High. We arrive and the hostess shows us to the table. Christian orders us some wine and an appetizer.

" _Baby are you serious about having a baby?"_ , I ask.

" **Yes, but not anytime soon. I just wanted to be sure it was safe for you to carry our baby. Do you not want children?"** , Christian says reaching for my hands.

" _Of course I do, it just surprised me that you asked. Believe me I am happy that you were thinking about that because it didn't even cross my mind"_ , I say.

" **Baby if it happens it happens but you still need to let your body fully heal"** , Christian says with a smirk.

" _Your right baby and you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that"_ , I say.

We finish eating and then head home. We decide that we will order pizza for dinner later and we will watch movies the rest of the evening. After the fifth movie we decide we should go to bed. We change into our pajamas, and I decide to just put on a shirt and no underwear see how long it takes for him to notice. We get into bed and then I turn to Christian.

" _Baby why were you acting all weird in the SUV when you picked me and Sawyer up?_ , I ask.

" **What do you mean?"** , Christian asks looking at me confuse but yet smiling and I don't know if he's being serious.

" _Well I would have thought you would have been angry because I was coming down before you got here when I should have been waiting up here"_ , I say.

" **Baby I told you..."** , Christian starts to say when I interrupt him.

" _Yes but still. I'm sure you..."_ , I say when this time Christian interrupts me.

" **Ana you were with Sawyer. Shouldn't you be happy I didn't get upset. Were you expecting a reaction from me?"** , Christian says tickling me.

" _Yes, I mean no, I don't know"_ , I say in between laughs.

" **So what is it a yes or a no, it's not a complicated question"** , Christian says as we both laugh and then he holds my hands over my head.

I smile up at him.

" _Well yes actually I kind of was expecting you to be mad"_ , I say.

" **Did you want to see me mad Ana"** , Christian says.

" _Well no but..."_ , I start to say.

" **But?"** , Christian says smirking at me.

" _Well I made a bet with Taylor and Sawyer about who you'd get mad at for us being down in the garage"_ , I say really fast.

" **Is that so my dear wife in that case I believe you should be in trouble"** , Christian says as he lets go of my hands.

" _In trouble?"_ , I ask because now he has my attention.

" **You made a bet at my expense so I think you little lady will be going another night without sex"** , Christian says.


	87. Chapter 87

" _Christian!"_ , Ana says and I try really hard to keep a straight face.

" **You wanted a reaction will now you got one or is it not the reaction you wanted"** , I say trying to be mad but I can feel myself starting to smile.

" _Christian you're... Oh my God you knew didn't you"_ , Ana says as she sits up.

" **Of course not"** , I say.

" _Yes you did, I can't believe Taylor told you",_ Ana says as she straddles me.

" **Nope but I knew something was going on because you my dear were whispered something to Sawyer and then you both started laughing. Then when you got into the SUV it was like you were expecting something"** , I say with a smirk.

" _But since you did know, I can't get punished"_ , Ana says as she removes her shirt and then slowly starts kissing my neck.

" **You still can't have me"** , I say but I can feel myself getting hard.

" _Are you sure about that because it seems your body is saying other wise"_ , Ana says as she starts stroking me.

" **I'm positive"** , I say trying not to moan.

" _That wasn't very convincing"_ , Ana says as she gets of me and before I know it I'm in her mouth.

" **Fuck Ana!"** , I say because it feels so good.

I pull her up to me and kiss her then I roll her over so I'm on top of her. This is going to be hard because I want her so bad but I want to keep making her think she can't have me it's kind of fun to see her like this so I can understand why it would be fun for them to bet on my reaction. Ana is looking deeply into my eyes I kiss her again and then lean down next to her ear and softly whisper.

" **Good night baby"** and then lay down next to her.

" _Christian you've got to be kidding"_ , Ana says and I can hear the frustration in her voice.

" **Nope but I love you"** , I say with a smile.

" _Fine have it your way I'll just take care of myself, there's a first time for everything"_ , Ana says.

" **As you wish"** , is all I say and I try not to laugh

I can feel Ana moving around and then she starts to moan softly. I turn around and look at her rubbing her breast. I'm trying really hard to resist her but you looks so sexy touching herself.

" _My breast are so soft and I can't believe how wet I am right now"_ , Ana says in a husky voice.

Ana moans a little louder which causes me to sit up. I grab her hands and hold them to the side of her head, and I kiss her hard.

" _What are you doing Christian"_ , Ana asks.

" **Fuck baby I didn't think you were actually going to continue touching yourself and you looks so fuckin sexy"** , I say.

" _Well guess what I don't want you help right now"_ , Ana says.

" **Like hell I can't, I know you want still want me just as much as I want you"** , I say as I lean down to kiss her again and she turns away from me.

" **I like that you're playing hard to get"** , I say as I slowly enter Ana and she tries hard not to moan.

I start to move slowly and we both moan at how good it feels.

" **Are you okay?"** , I ask.

" _Better than okay baby"_ **,** Ana says.

I keep moving slowly and we kiss with so much passion and I know we are both trying to make it last as long as possible but I can feel Ana getting so close and before I know it we are moaning loudly and calling out each others name.

" _Wow"_ , Ana say.

" **Wow"** , I say.

" _I love you baby so much"_ , Ana says as she snuggles up to me.

" **I love you more baby"** , I say as I hold Ana close to me.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I know this is a really short chapter I just wanted to get something up for you all. I hope you enjoy_**


	88. Chapter 88

We wake up the next morning with huge smiles. Christian and I decide to take a shower together and since I'm not going to work I'm the first one ready so I head to the kitchen where Gail is already cooking breakfast.

" _Good morning Gail"_ , I say a little to cheerful.

"Good morning Ana I take it you didn't need the special ingredient after all", Gail says as we both laugh and I'm blushing.

Christian joins us a few minutes later and sits next to me.

" _Will you be in your office all day baby?"_ , I ask.

" **Yes but I won't be working late. I have a few meetings in the morning, then a conference call then Ross and I will be going over a few things"** , Christian says with a smirk.

" _You have quite a busy day Mr. Grey I think I'll have to call to schedule a meeting to see you"_ , I say giggling.

" **What are your plans for today babe"** , Christian asks.

" _I'm going shopping with Kate and Mia and I was thinking of stopping by at your office but you have a lot going on"_ , I say

" **Even if I have a lot going on I'll always make time for you Ana"** , Christian says with a smile.

" _You're quite the charmer Mr. Grey but I'd rather not distract you so that you can come home to me as soon as possible"_ , I say leaning over to kiss him.

" **I love you baby and please be careful and don't over do it with the walking"** , Christian says.

" _I love you to babe have a great day"_ , I say as I walk him to the elevator where Taylor is already waiting.

" **Please keep Sawyer close"** , Christian says and I can see the worry in his eyes.

" _I will I promise"_ , I say.

Once Taylor and Christian leave I call Andrea to confirm my meeting with Christian at ten thirty this morning. Andrea laughs after we greet each other and tells me that Christian thinks he's meeting with the Taiwanese. I get dressed in my summer grey sexy women casual dress deep V-neck bandage dress high slit body con dress, and I put my hair in a messy bun. I grab my purse and a bag with jeans and shirt to change into so that I can go shopping with Kate and Mia. Sawyer meets me by the elevator and smiles at me while twirling the keys in his hand.

" _It's not funny Sawyer"_ , I pout.

"I'm just glad I will be the one driving", Sawyer says.

" _I don't think Taylor won fairly"_ , I say with a smile.

"But he did win", Sawyer says laughing.

We get into the SUV and I tell Sawyer that I need to stop at the pharmacy first. Sawyer gives me a questioning look and I tell him I need to pick somethings up first. We leave the pharmacy then head to GEH but once we park I start feeling nervous. I walk in with Sawyer by my side and I get flashes of what happened the last time I was here and everything that followed that. Sawyer must sense my uneasiness because he squeezes my shoulder and tells me I'm safe and everything is fine. I smile up at him and continue to walk towards the elevator.

"I can come up with you if you prefer Ana", Sawyer says.

" _Thank you but I'll be fine Sawyer"_ , I say with a smile.

I reach Christian's floor and get off the elevator. Andrea sees me and smiles then walks around her desk to hug me.

"Ana it's so good to see you. I'm so glad your doing well, and I'm so sorry I had no idea Olivia was helping Leila or that they were even friends. I should have stayed at my desk knowing that you were coming", Andrea says as she wipes the tears from her eyes. I'll have to ask Christian about Olivia later.

" _Andrea don't feel bad, it's nobodies fault all that matters is that everything worked out for the best. In all honesty no one could have seen that coming", wiping my own tears._

Andrea walks back to her desk and lets Christian know that his ten thirty appointment is here. Andrea nods for me to go ahead and go in. I start feeling tense again but decide to ignore it I know nothing bad will happen this time besides I'm here to surprise my husband.

I walk into Christian's office and lock the door. I look at where the couch that Leila was sitting on is suppose to be but notice that it's gone and has been replaced by a nice black leather couch. Christian breaks me from my thoughts.

" **Ana?"** , Christian says with wide eyes and a big smile then he notices that I was staring at the couch.

" **Baby I got rid of that couch I didn't want it here anymore since Leila was on it and I didn't need the bad memories"** , Christian says as he walks towards me.

" _I like it and Mr. Grey I'm your ten thirty"_ , I say grabbing his tie and pulling him to me and kiss him with hunger.

Christian picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. We walk towards his desk where Christian sits me on top. Christian gently slides his hands up my thighs and then stops.

" **Fuck baby your aren't wearing any panties"** , Christian says.

" _Oops I knew I forgot something"_ , I say with a giggle.

I unzip Christian's then grab my purse which causes him to give me a questioning look till I pull out the condom and he smiles.

" _We didn't use protection last night and I didn't want to take anymore chances"_ , I say as I kiss Christian's neck.

" **Fuck Ana I wasn't thinking baby"** , Christian says as he tenses.

" _Baby it's okay I wasn't thinking either but it's okay I promise"_ , I say and kiss him passionately and he moans.

Christian has put on the condom and then enters me with on thrust and man does it feel amazing. Christian gently pulls my hair bringing my head back which causes me to moan as he kisses me roughly with hunger.

" **Baby I'm so close"** , Christian says as he thrust into me faster.

" _So am I baby I'm about...ah Christian!"_ I say as I find my release.

Christian thrusts into me one more time and finds his release saying my name.

" _Thank you for this meeting Mr. Grey I think this worked out quite well for the both of us"_ , I say with a smirk.

" **I agree Mrs. Grey, I think we should schedule another meeting just to do some final touches"** , Christian says as he helps me of the desk.

We both fix ourselves and I tell Christian I will have Sawyer bring my bag so that I can change into some jeans so that I can go shopping. Christian smiles at me and says he was wondering if I was going to go in my dress. Sawyer brings my bag and I change in Christian's office bathroom, when I walk out Christian looks at me and tells me he might just have to take me again because I look so good. I smile up at him and he slowly rubs my breast just then Andrea announces that his next meeting is here. We walk out of his office as he walks me to the elevator. I say good bye to Andrea and when the doors of the elevator open I tip to to Christian's ear and whisper that I'm still not wearing any panties then kiss him quickly and rush into the elevator while giggling.

" _I hope you have a great meeting baby I love you"_ , I say and Christian shakes his head and looks pisses yet amused and he just smirks at me.

" **Your in trouble Mrs. Grey"** , Christian says as the doors close.


	89. Chapter 89

After Ana left I went to my next meeting which in all honesty I couldn't focus because all I could think about is Ana shopping without any panties on. Then I remember how great it felt to have her on my desk while I buried deep inside her. Ross kicks me under the table a few times to bring me back to the meeting which at the end we reschedule. Once my day is over Taylor and I head back to Escala to pick up Ana so that we can have dinner at Ray's home. It's the first dinner we have with all of us together since Ana was in the hospital, of course everyone would visit Ana at home especially Elena but it wasn't the same to because Ana was still recovering. I walk into the penthouse and expect to find Ana in the living room but she's not there. I see Gail in the kitchen and she lets me know that Ana is in the bedroom.

" **Gail is Ana alright?"** , I ask worried.

"Yes Mr. Grey she's just getting ready. Ana got lost in one of her books and then realized what time it was and rushed to get ready", Gail says with a smile.

" **Thank you Gail"** , I say as I walk into the room.

I walk into the room and Ana rushes to give me a kiss then tells me to hurry and get in the shower which causes me to laugh. Once I finish getting ready we head out to Ray and Elena's home.

* * *

 _ **(APOV)**_

We arrive at my dad's home and as soon as we enter my dad holds me in a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you baby girl", my dad says.

" _Thanks dad it's good to see you too"_ , I say with a giggle.

"Christian it's good to see you and thank you for taking such good care of my daughter", my dad says as he lets go of me to hug Christian.

" **Good to see you to Ray"** , Christian says with a smile.

"Ana do you need to sit down?", my dad asks.

" _Daddy I'm fine really"_ , I say rolling my eyes.

"Christian I'm glad you two made it for dinner tonight", Elena says with a smile hugging Christian.

" **We wouldn't have missed it, Ana needed to get out of the house and we're just glad we can all get together and celebrate"** , Christian says with a warm smile.

"Oh my sweet baby girl, you look wonderful. I'm so glad to see you", Elena says hugging me as I laugh.

" _You just saw me three days ago mom"_ , I say then open my eyes wide as I realize what I just said.

Elena has tears running down her cheek with a soft smile. Christian and my dad have watery eyes as well.

" _I'm sorry it just slipped out..."_ , I say when Elena interrupts me.

"Ana sweety don't be sorry, I couldn't be more honored that called me mom. Your the daughter I have always wanted. I love you so much Ana", Elena says through sobs as she hugs Ana again.

" _I love you too and I would love to call you mom because that's what you are to me. My dad couldn't pick a more special person to be with"_ , I say hugging Elena back.

It feels a bit silly since I'm not a little kid anymore but I've always wanted to have someone to call mom and I know Grace has always been there for me and was like a mom but with Elena I feel more of a special bond. Everyone else starts arriving so Elena and I freshen up. We all greet each other and have a few drinks before we eat dinner. It's really nice outside and we all agree to eat in the backyard. The conversation is flowing freely and we have been laughing as well.

* * *

 **(CPOV)**

After we are finished eating the ladies go inside to get some more wine and to clean up. We stay outside drinking some beers which Ray had in an ice chest.

"Ethan where do you and Mia plan to live now that you'll be having my grand baby", my dad asks with a smile.

"I actually bought a house down the street it's perfect for us and Mia really loved it. We will be able to move into it within a month", Ethan says with a huge smile.

"Speaking of which dad, I also bought a house for me and Kate. It's also down the street a few house down from Ethan and Mia's I believe", Elliot says very proudly.

"I'm glad to hear that son because you apartment is really small I don't know how Kate is okay to live there with you. Now don't get me wrong I love Kate but that girl needs a lot of space for her shoes and clothes", Ray says as we laugh.

"It's simple Ray, she really loves me and besides I usually keep her distracted and we only really need the bedroom and restroom" Elliot says with a big grin.

"Elliot that's my sister your talking about", Ethan says as we are all laughing.

"Sorry I got carried away", Elliot says as he drinks his beer.

"Christian I know your penthouse is big and all but do you plan to live there forever?", Ray asks me.

" **No I was actually looking into buying a house around here but it looks like Elliot beat me to it"** , I say.

"You know I bought a house a few years ago. It's a few houses down from us, and it could use some work because it's pretty run down but if you want it it's yours and Ana's. Think of it as a gift", Ray says with a huge grin.

" **Thank you Ray that's very kind of you I appreciate it. If you don't mind me asking why aren't you using it"** , I ask.

"I don't have any use for it. I bought it for me and Annie but I never really got a chance to remodel it then before I knew it me and Elena decided to move in together so that house it just there", Ray says.

" **Thank you, I would like for me and Ana to have an actual house"** , I say as we all clink our glasses.

"You know little bro I can remodel it for you", Elliot says.

" **Thank you Lliot it would mean a lot to me"** , I say patting Elliot on the shoulder.

"I'm so glad we are going to be so close by to each other. It will make it easier to have get to togethers", my dad says.

"Dad you do know it's more of a convenience for us", Elliot says.

"How's that son", my dad asks.

"Well you guys are the babysitters and it's easier to have you close by to us", Elliot says as we all start laughing. My dad and Ray just shake their heads.

"You sure do know how to ruin a special moment son", my dad says.

The ladies return after a while with wine glasses and take their seats. Mia stands up and Ethan nods at her with a smile.

"I know we are having a great time and I don't mean to get all sappy on you all but I never got to properly thank you Ana for saving not only my live but mine and Ethan's baby. I know you said not to blame myself and not think of the what if's but still you have no idea how grateful I am to you. I was so scared but then I heard your voice over the phone telling me not to worry I felt a calmness...", Mia says wiping the tears from her eyes.

" _Mia your my little sister just like Kate and I wasn't going to let anything happen to you. My first instinct was to get to you no matter what"_ , Ana says wiping her own tears.

"Did you know I was so mad at you when I realized you jumped in front of me when the that poor excuse of a man shot the gun. I wanted to yell at you and ask you what you were thinking but then I saw you covered in blood and I just wanted you to be okay and I was scared again. I know why everyone says your so stubborn especially Christian. God Ana do you know that for a little moment you made me smile?", Mia says with a small smile.

"How is that Mia?", Kate asks.

"Ana is practically bleeding to death and she still asks if me and the baby are alright. I didn't know whether to slap her or hug her. Then Christian and the security go there and I was happy because we were finally rescued", Mia says as every one laughs a little.

"But any who Ethan and I would love for you and Christian to be the Godparents of our baby", Mia says with a huge smile.

" _Oh Mia, thank you we would love to",_ Ana says as we hug each other.

We continue to talk a bit more and then we all head home after we all say our goodbyes.


	90. Chapter 90

The next morning I wake up and feel sore so I decide to go into the kitchen and get my pain medicine. I sneak back into the bed and cuddle next to Christian, and I slowly start feeling him kiss my shoulder.

Christian then hovers over me then kisses me as he reaches my abdomen I wince and he sits up fast.

" **What's wrong did I hurt you"** , Christian asks.

" _No baby I'm just a bit sore, but it's nothing I think we just got a bit carried away"_ , I say with a smile.

" **We should call Dr. Roberts or Dr. Greene just to be sure"** , Christian says.

" _I took my pain medication Christian I'll be fine"_ , I say and Christian sighs.

We get up and get some breakfast by then I'm feeling a lot better. I call Dr. Greene anyway to ease Christian's mind, which makes him really happy. Around two o'clock Dr. Greene stops by and lets me know that even thought everything looks good I shouldn't have sexual intercourse for another week because my insides are still tender. Dr. Greene also informs me that I should be starting my period any day now so that can be part of the soreness. She tells me that I should also not do any exercise and to rest but that I can return to work and then she schedules me for an appointment on Friday for a follow up.

Christian and I decide to stay in for dinner and we discuss what Dr. Greene told me about.

" **Baby I think you should stay home another week"** , Christian says.

" _Dr. Greene said I can return to work I don't need to stay home another week"_ , I say.

" **Yes but she also said to rest"** , Christian says.

" _She did but she was referring to the sex and exercise"_ , I say and Christian smirks at me.

" **There's really no rush for you to get back to work"** , Christian says.

" _Baby we already talked about this, I have meetings and other things I need to take care of"_ , I say.

" **Well one of your meetings have been rescheduled"** , I say.

" _You just took it upon yourself to reschedule the meeting after I told you that I would be at work"_ , I say.

" **Ross and I just thought that it would be better since your barely coming back"** , Christian says.

" _I get that but I'm fine Christian really. The faster I get back to my routine the better. Don't get me wrong I love being at home when you get there but I have to get back to work I can't have my dad keep running things when he should be enjoying his retirement._ , I say.

" **I know baby I just love coming home to you"** , Christian says.

We relax for the rest of the day not really doing much which of course I'm not happy about because I would like nothing more than to let Christian have his way with me. I've tried teasing him but he won't budge. We finally decided to go to bed and fall asleep and all I can think of is how long of a week its going to be for me.

* * *

 _ **A/N: There will be a time jump in the next chapter this story is coming to an end really soon.**_


	91. Chapter 91

It's been six months since I came back to work. Things have been going really great especially with me and Christian. Mia is doing great, she has a small tummy which we all love to rub. We all tell her that she looks even more beautiful pregnant. Ethan is ecstatic and can't wait for the baby to be born, they got married five months ago before Mia started showing it was a small but simple ceremony in Aspen which surprised us that she would want to have it there. Mia wore a simple wedding dresses with cap sleeves, Carrick got to walk her down the aisle which he was happy about Mia explained that it has special childhood memories for her and it gave us all a chance to get away she thought it would be perfect. Mr. and Mrs. Kavanaugh ended up surprising Ethan and Mia by letting them know that they had paid off the house that they were going to buy so that they had one less thing to worry about. We all wanted to find out the sex of the baby but Ethan wants it to be a surprise which at first Mia didn't agree but after some persuasion from Ethan she agreed not to find out.

Elliot and Kate got married two months. Kate wore a sweetheart sleeveless strapless tulle beaded lace appliques wedding dress. Kate's parents insisted that the wedding be in a ballroom which Kate didn't want but after a lot of arguing and finally compromising they agreed to have the actual wedding ceremony at Ray and Elena's back yard then have the dinner and dancing in the ballroom. It seemed like the ball from Cinderella and even though Kate didn't want to go to big but she understood that her parents know a lot of people which they had to invite.

We are all going out to dinner at the Mile High Club because our parents want to have dinner before they leave on they're vacation. They plan to leave tomorrow and will be gone for about three weeks which they are excited about. I get my stuff from my office and head down to the lobby where Sawyer is waiting for me. Once we get to Escala I get into the shower so that I can start getting ready since I stayed at the office a little longer than I had planed. I start washing my body when I feel Christian's arms wrap around me.

" **Hey baby I see your running late to"** , Christian says.

" _I lost track of time, and I am not going to be more late so your Mr. Grey are going to have to wait till we get back home"_ , I say with a giggle as I walk out of the shower.

" **I'm sure we can figure something out"** , Christian says following me into the room.

" _Christian you didn't even shower"_ , I say as Christian pulls me on the bed with him.

" **I'm sure I'm still clean and as my wife you have to attend to my needs"** , Christian says trying to be serious but has a huge smile.

" _Is that so"_ , I say as Christian is kissing my neck while caressing my breast.

" **Baby as much as I want to enjoy your body right now, I'm going to be quick"** , Christian says making me laugh.

We have a quickie and then get dressed and head out to the Mile High Club. I like when we have fun sex. Surprisingly we arrive on time and walk in the same time as Kate and Elliot. We all greet each other and then take our seats. The waiter comes by and takes our drink orders and we order a few appetizers. We are all laughing and joking around by the time the food comes I'm feeling a bit tipsy. Christian orders me a glass of water and I stick my tongue out at him which causes him to smile. We decide to leave once we see the waiters cleaning up. Christian owns the restaurant but we understand that the employees want to get home to their families as well. When I stand up I get really light headed and Christian helps me stand up right. Grace asks if I'm alright and I nod to her and let her know I just had to much to drink and I got up to fast. Grace gives me a smile and tells me to call her if I feel worse. Christian of course doesn't look to happy and I tip toe and kiss his lips. We get home and Christian reminds me that we are meeting Elliot at the house my dad gave us to look at how it's coming along and to do add any finishing touches if we need to. I go into the restroom and get the bathtub ready while Christian undresses himself.

" **Are you feeling better"** , Christian asks as he gets into the tub.

" _Yes baby I just got up to fast and if you add the drinks it just wasn't a good combination"_ , I say as I get into the tub.

We are relaxing and talking about the house. We can't believe how fast Elliot is getting it ready for us, I guess it helped that we didn't tear it down we are just adding to it and fixing the things that to be fixed.


	92. Chapter 92

We wake up the next morning and turn to see Ana is still asleep. I start kissing her slowly and all she does is mumble which causes me to laugh. I tell her it's time to get up but she tells me she wants to sleep longer which is unusual for Ana.

" **Baby are you feeling alright"** , I ask.

" _Yes I'm just tired"_ , Ana says.

" **I'm jumping into the shower you can sleep till I get out then you have to jump in so that we can go do what we need to"** , I say even though I'm a bit worried.

" _Your going to let me sleep a while longer"_ , Ana asks sitting up in bed then she puts her hands up to her head.

" _I shouldn't have gotten up so fast"_ , Ana says giggling.

" **Ana I think we should call the doctor"** , I say.

" _I'm sure I'm fine it's just I think I've been working a bit to hard and haven't really given myself time to slow down"_ , Ana says.

" **Are you sure?"** , I ask.

" _Yes but if I feel dizzy again I'll let you know and we will go see the doctor, I promise"_ , Ana says.

I get into the shower and start getting dressed. Ana jumps in a few minutes later and then we go into the kitchen to eat the breakfast Gail made for us. Once we are done we head to the house to meet Elliot. The house is turning out to be great I would have never thought it would look this good even with the mess there is from the construction crew that Elliot has here working. Elliot gives us hard hats and then walks us through and tells us what he's been doing. We walk to the back yard where we will have a gazebo when all of a sudden Ana says my name and when I turn I see her falling and Elliot catches her before she falls to the ground.

" **Shit! Ana can you hear me. I need you to open your eyes baby"** , I say.

"What happen Christian she just passed out. Let's get her to the hospital", Elliot says just as worried as I am.

I carry Ana and we walk to the front where Taylor and Sawyer rush to us and I can see they are worried for Ana.

"Sir what happened", Taylor asks.

" **She just passed out Taylor we're taking her to the hospital"** , I say.

We get into the SUV and Elliot gets in the back seat with me. We arrive at the hospital and I ask them to page Dr. Roberts. They take Ana in and I follow the nurses into the room where they took Ana to examine her. Dr. Roberts comes in shortly after and looks at Ana's charts and orders some blood work. I tell him that she felt light headed last night and again this morning. I explain that we were walking when she passed out. Dr. Roberts tells me that she seems to be fine but the blood work will show us if there is something else going on. Elliot walks in after Dr. Roberts leaves and tells me he has called Kate who is on her way. We decide not to call our parents until we know what's wrong. After what seems to be forever, Dr. Roberts walks in and lets me know that they are going to try and wake Ana up by using smelling salts. The nurse snaps a little capsule looking thing and passes it under Ana's nose. Ana starts to wake up and sigh in relief, Elliot pats me in the back and it seems he was just as worried as I was that she wouldn't wake up.

" _What happened?"_ , Ana asks.

"Mrs. Grey you passed out, and your husband brought you in. How are you feeling?", Dr. Roberts asks.

" _I feel tired and my head hurts"_ , Ana says.

"We got some blood work done on you to find out more, but everything else seems to be normal. Have you been doing something different?", Dr. Roberts asks.

" _No, I've just been working long hours and stressing a bit to get back on track at work"_ , Ana says.

"It could be a reason, maybe your over worked your body but we'll know more once the blood work comes back. Have you had any other symptoms Mrs. Grey?", Dr. Roberts asks.

" _No I've been feeling good, until last night I got light headed when I stood up to fast and this morning I had trouble waking up"_ , Ana says.

"Okay Mrs. Grey, I will go check on that lab work and I'll be back shortly", Dr. Roberts says as he and the nurse walk out of the room.

" **Baby you gave us quite a scare there"** , I say.

"Ya I'm glad I was able to catch you on time" Elliot says with a weak smile as Kate walks in.

"Ana are you okay? What happened? Why didn't you say you were feeling sick?", Kate says.

" _Kate relax I was feeling fine"_ , Ana says with a smile.

We all talk for a bit trying not to show how worried we all are. After what seems like forever Dr. Roberts walks in with a folder. Dr. Roberts asks us if it's okay if he speaks in front of Kate and Elliot which Ana and I say it's okay.

" **Is something wrong Dr. Roberts?"** , I ask sitting next to Ana on the bed and holding her hand.

"Yes everything is fine, we did several test and everything seems to be looking good. The reason for you being dizzy and fainting Mrs. Grey is because your pregnant. Now I would recommend that you make an appointment with Dr. Greene, but she will be coming in shortly to check on you. Dr. Roberts says.

I feel in shock, I can hear Kate and Elliot laugh and say congratulations. Dr. Roberts also says congratulations and leaves the room. Kate and Elliot hug Ana then come to hug me and then decide to leave. Ana is studying me because I really haven't said much, I know I'm happy but I guess I'm in shock or I'm still trying to process it.

" _Baby are you okay?"_ , Ana asks me.

" **Ya, I'm just shocked. It hasn't really kicked in yet"** , I say kissing Ana on the lips softly.

" _Christian talk to me"_ , Ana says.

" **I'm happy baby, we're having a baby"** , I say.

" _Christian you aren't happy you've been really quite. Baby I know you weren't expecting this neither was I especially since I've been taking the pill but we're having a baby. We created a beautiful little life"_ , Ana says and I know she's a bit sad and before I can say anything Dr. Greene walks in.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Grey now lets take a look at your little intruder", Dr. Greene says.

Dr. Greene asks Ana a few questions and pulls out a small round chart. Dr. Greene tells us that it seems Ana is about 11 weeks along. We make and appointment for next week to hear the heartbeat and see that everything is how it should be. Dr. Greene leaves the room and tells us we are good to go. Ana gets up and starts walking ahead of me and I know she's sad because she thinks I'm not happy. I catch up to her and gently grab her arm.

" **Baby, I am happy it was just not what I was expecting to hear, I was in shock I guess you could say. I was so worried about you all I could think about was what if you don't wake up. I'm still trying to process that we are going to be parents, but I'm happy baby believe me I meant it when I said that I wanted us to start a family"** , I say hugging Ana.

" _Thank you for telling me how you felt and I'm sorry you were scared I can't imagine what was going through your mind, but I'm fine actually better than fine we're having a baby",_ Ana says very excited causing me to laugh.

We walk to SUV where Taylor and Sawyer are waiting.

"Is everything okay Ana?", Sawyer asks and I know Taylor is also waiting for the answer.

" _Yes, I'm sorry for making you worry..."_ , Ana says with a smile and I interrupt her.

" **Ana fainted because she's pregnant, can you believe we are having a baby"** , I say and it's like the news finally sank in and I feel so much joy.

"Congratulations", Sawyer and Taylor say at the same time and they have really big smiles as well.

We drive home and I can't wait till we tell everyone the great news.


	93. Chapter 93

It's been two months since we found out I was pregnant and we also started moving into the house my dad had given us and that Elliot remodeled. It's been pretty crazy and fun. Christian along with Taylor and Sawyer have been overly protective which I'm happy for but at the same time I feel like just telling them that I'm not made of glass. We are having a dinner here tonight for a house warming and to tell our parents that I'm pregnant. I'm in the library looking at the last boxes that we need to unpack, when Christian walks into the room to let me know we should start getting ready for tonight. I remember when we heard the heart beat and we both had tears running down our cheeks, it was an amazing sound. We got to see the baby also which really only looked like a peanut but it just made it more real.

After some hot shower sex we start getting dressed, Christian of course finishes before me. I'm trying to find a loos shirt because I already have a little baby bump. I'm surprised that the media hasn't picked up on it but then again we have been really good at trying to hide it till we tell our parents, who decided to extend their trip and barely came back a week ago. We were sure Elliot or Mia would say something but surprisingly they've been able to keep it a secret and I'm sure they are dying to tell them. I'm broken from my thoughts by Christian who wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck.

" **Our parents and Johnathon are here"** , Christian says as I turn to face him.

" _Okay baby I was just looking for a shirt hopefully they won't notice till we serve dessert"_ , I say.

We walk out to living area and greet everyone. We all go sit at the table where Gail is serving us dinner. Grace and Elena are telling us how much fun they had and all the sight seeing they did. My dad and Carrick talk about how it felt good to be away. Carrick tells us they were reliving their honeymoon which causes Grace to blush and the rest of us to laugh. We finish eating and I help Gail clear the table and get the dessert ready. We made cupcakes and put a little crib on the top of each one. Once we finish putting them on the tray I set them on the table while Gail brings the coffee and wine. Everyone grabs one and I can see Grace and Elena looking at the little crib. My dad and Carrick looked at it but didn't think much of it.

"This is really cute Ana", Elena says and I can see she's thinking.

"What made you think of a...Oh dear we are going to be grandparents Grace says getting up to hug me.

Elena does the same and then my dad and Carrick realize what Grace said and also hug me and Christian after congratulating us.

"The more exciting news is that they are going to name it Johnathon if it's a boy", Johnathon says with a smirk.

" **Hell no, that ain't going to happen",** Christian says causing us to laugh.

"Did everyone know already because you all didn't seemed surprised", my dad says.

" **Yes Kate and Elliot were with us when we found out, then we told Mia and Ethan and then we called Johnathon to tell him"** , Christian says.

"How were you two able to keep it a secret it must have been killing you", Carrick says to Elliot and Mia causing us to laugh.

"You have no idea how hard it was, but that's why I've been cutting our conversations short and I didn't stop by when you arrived from your trip", Mia says.

"It was hard, but Kate would have killed me and I wouldn't want my baby to grow up without a daddy", Elliot says then opens his eyes wide as he realizes what he said.

" _Oh my God Kate are you pregnant too?"_ , I say really excited.

"Yes we just found out yesterday and we were going to wait to tell everyone", Kate says with a smile then gives Elliot a look.

"Sorry baby keeping one secret was hard enough", Elliot says with a smile.

We all congratulate them as well.

"This is wonderful all our babies will grow up together", Mia says as she kisses Ethan.

"Can you imagine if they are all boys", Ethan says with a smile.

"But they can be girls", Kate says.

We continue to eat dessert and talk for a while. Elena and Grace talk about babysitting and going shopping. Once everyone leaves Christian and I head to bed and as we lay down he starts talking to the baby like he does every night.

" **hey little guy did you hear how excited everyone was that you are joining the family soon and you'll not only have one cousin but two which is awesome"** , Christian says.

" _Baby I told you we could be having a girl",_ I say giggling.

" **Call it daddy instincts I know it's a boy and he is going to help me protect you"** , Christian says kissing me slowly and of course it becomes heated within seconds.


	94. Chapter 94

I can't believe how fast the time has passed by I'm due any day now. Mia had a beautiful baby girl and Ethan is crazy for her. He's nervous because that's his little princess as he says but we are so happy for them. Turns our Kate and I were actually just a few weeks apart and it's been fun having her be pregnant with me.

I had talked to my dad about merging Steele Inc, with GEH so that it would be easier for us and he agreed which kind of surprised me. It will be better as well since Johnathon proposed to Andrea and they plan to get married pretty soon, and of course Andrea will have to go live with Johnathon in London because Baxter Corp is his baby. Christian wants me to be a stay at home mom, and he really doesn't want me to do much which is funny to me. Christian will drop me off at work and pick me up as well, he has Sawyer making sure I eat and drink plenty of fluids. We decided that work from home for the baby's first year then I will get back to it but only a few days out of the week. Since we merged the companies it won't be so bad and Serenity will be replacing Andrea in a few months so right now they are working together so that Serenity can get feel for how Christian works. We already started moving all our things into the GEH building since it's bigger and roomier, but I still come into Steele Inc. office to do my work. I'm broken out of my thoughts by Christian walking into the office.

" **Baby it's time to go"** , Christian tells me as he walks closer to me.

" _I'm almost done I just need to put this away I say grabbing the folder"_ , I say as I stand to kiss Christian and file the folder.

" **You should be home resting babe instead of working"** , Christian says. We've had this discussion plenty of times and I understand where he's coming from but I would rather work till I go into labor.

" _Christian I feel good, a little tired but nothing to drastic. In fact I could use your assistance"_ , I say as I walk towards him and kiss his neck and unbuttoning his shirt.

" **Ana we should wait till we get home"** , Christian says.

" _But I'm craving you, and you can't deny your pregnant wife now can you"_ , I say as I am pulling his pants down.

" **Ana you really make it hard for me to turn you down you know that"** , Christian says with a smile as I take him in my mouth.

" **Fuck baby that feels good"** , Christian says as he pulls me up and kisses me roughly.

We walk to the couch I have and I sit on Christian as he slowly enters me. We both moan in pleasure.

" **Your so beautiful Ana"** , Christian says as I keep moving.

" _I love you so much Christian"_ I say as we both come.

We sit there for a while and then we fix ourselves and head out. Taylor and Sawyer are waiting for us in the lobby as Ryan and Reynolds are making sure the paparazzi don't get to close to me, it seems they've been a bit aggressive since they found out I was pregnant and then when we merged the companies it just got worse. The drive is quite and we decide to go home and change before going out for diner. We both decide to shower, Christian showers first and once he's done I jump in. I wash up then turn off the water and as I get out I feel a little bit of cramping but it's nothing to bad so I dry up and walk into the bedroom. I put on my maternity jeans and then I feel a really sharp pain which makes me cry out. Christian burst into the room followed by Sawyer and Taylor.

" **Ana are what's wrong?"** , Christian asks really worried.

" _It hurts"_ , I say through tears.

"I'll call an ambulance", Taylor says.

" _No, it's okay it's going away",_ I say standing up straight and Christian helps me sit on the bed.

As I'm about to sit I feel a gush of water come out.

"Did your water just break", Sawyer asks and I can hear the panic in his voice.

" **We need to get her to the hospital"** , Christian says as he grabs my sandles.

"I'll get the car ready sir", Taylor says as he walks out.

I yell out again in pain causing Taylor to come back into the room and I can see Gail is in the door way.

" _Get the car Taylor its okay"_ , I say through a sob because it hurts.

"Ana your contractions are pretty strong and that's your second one and they were pretty close together", Gail says looking at her watch.

" **Fuck baby tell me how to make it better"** , Christian says rubbing my back because now I'm laying down.

" _I don't think there's anything you could do"_ , I say as I feel another contraction coming and I squeeze his hand really hard.

"Boss it hasn't even been two minutes", Sawyer says and Gail nods in agreement.

" **Ana baby we need to get you to the car do you thing you can walk if Sawyer and I help you"** , Christian asks as the contraction passes.

" _Yes",_ I say as Christian helps me stand and Sawyer is right next to me.

We start walking and Taylor enters the room letting us know that the car is in the front ready to go. We are half way through the room when I get another contraction and it's stronger I almost fall but Christian holds me tight to him.

"Sir the ambulance is on its way there's no way Ana will make it down the stairs and I don't think we should risk carrying her down", Taylor says.

Gail brings a wet towel and daps my forehead as I'm seating now. I let them know that I feel pressure on the bottom like if I have to push and Gail tells me not to push. Taylor is on the phone asking where the ambulance is and I can hear that he is trying to keep calm but it's I know he's panicking as well. Taylor is on the phone with a paramedic telling him the situation. Taylor puts him on speaker and asks how far apart the contractions are. Gail tells him that they are about a minute apart but that I feel like I need to push. The paramedic says that they need to check how dilated I am. Taylor and Sawyer look at each and then Gail asks Taylor to bring a towel, and it amazes me how calm she is. Christian is looking at her funny like he doesn't understand whats going on. Gail tells the paramedic that it seems I'm seven cm. He tells us to make sure I don't push at all and to try and breath through the contractions which is no help at all. I yell out again and it hurts so bad and Gail has wide eyes and Christian turns pail but is trying to look calm as he continues to rub my back and kisses my forehead. Sawyer and Taylor grab more towels and I ask what is going on. I start feeling weak, but Christian keeps talking to me and tells me to stay awake not to close my eyes and that I am doing great. I hear Taylor tell the paramedic that there's some blood.


	95. Chapter 95

I know we had an idea of what to expect but to actually see Ana in so much pain, I don't know what to do. I just want to make it better for her, with the last contraction she had Ana started bleeding and I don't know much but that can't be good. I'm trying to keep her awake as Gail and Taylor talk to the paramedic. He then tells them that they are in front of the house now. Ryan comes in with the paramedics and even he looks nervous, I guess they can hear Ana yelling. I stay next to Ana as Taylor and Sawyer walk out of the room and I ask Gail to stay with me which she nods letting me know she's right there.

"Mr. Grey your wife is crowning there is no way we can take her to the hospital but we need to get the baby out because of the bleeding", the paramedic says.

" **Are they going to be alright?"** I ask scared of what he is going to say.

"We will do our best but she does need to get to the hospital asap. We have another ambulance on the way", the paramedic says while his partner is checking Ana's pulse and heart beat.

"Mrs. Grey sweety I need you to stay with us okay. Now with your next contraction I need you to push okay but", the paramedic says and Ana nods in understanding.

The contractions hits Ana hard and I hold her as she sits up and she pushes and the paramedic tells her that she did really good. He tells her that she needs to push again and she tells him that she is tired and that she can't.

" **Ana baby stay awake, we need you to push again your can do this"** _,_ I say.

"Mrs. Grey your baby is almost here just one more push okay", the paramedic says.

He tells Ana to push which she does then we hear a loud cry. The paramedic tells us its a boy and the other paramedic grabs the baby and wraps it up in a towel that Gail hands to him. I'm trying to look at him then I feel Ana go limp.

"Shit, where's the other ambulance", the paramedic says as he continues to work on Ana.

"We're here" a third paramedic says as he walk into the bedroom past Sawyer and Taylor who were standing by the door the whole time.

They put Ana on the stretcher and I can hear the first paramedic saying that she is loosing blood and we need to get her to the hospital as soon as possible while the other ambulance will be taking my son to get checked. I'm so torn because I don't know who to go with, but I know Ana would be mad if I left my son alone. Taylor says he will follow us in the SUV, and that he already informed everyone about the baby. Sawyer tells me he will ride with Ana and I nod a thank you to him.

We arrive at the hospital and they tell me Teddy is perfectly healthy and I got to hold him for the first time. Ana had already picked names for both girl or boys so that we would be prepared. After being with Teddy for a while I go check on Ana and Dr. Greene explains that Ana somehow became anemic towards the end of the pregnancy, and it causes the bleeding, but they gave her a blood transfusion and she will be fine. After sitting with Ana for a while she wakes up and asks about the baby. I smile and tell her that Teddy is doing fine and that the nurse will be bringing him in shortly.

" _We have a baby boy, you were right"_ , Ana says with a groggy voice.

" **Yes and he's beautiful"** , I say kissing Ana softly as the nurse comes in with Teddy.

"I have a special someone who wants to meet his mommy", the nurse says handing Teddy to Ana.

" _Thank you"_ , Ana says to the nurse.

" _Christian he's so adorable and handsome like his father",_ Ana says kissing Teddy on the head.

Gail, Taylor, and Sawyer walk in to meet Teddy. Ryan walks in as well since he will be Teddy's CPO.

"You really gave us quite the scare there Ana", Taylor says as we all laugh.

" _I saw that it seemed the only calm one was Gail",_ Ana says with a smile and we all laugh.

We talk for a while and then Gail goes back to Escala while Taylor, Sawyer, and Ryan stay close by even though they will take turns staying with us at the hospital. After a while everyone else comes in to meet Teddy and they are all crazy about him and how cute he looks. Everyone holds him for some time and then when he falls back asleep they decide to leave to let us rest.

" _Christian?"_ , Ana says.

" **Ya baby"** , I say.

" _I love you more than you could ever imagine and thank you for being in my life and giving me a son. I feel so blessed to have met you and thank you for never giving up on us"_ , Ana says with a smile and I lean in to kiss her.

" **Ana I love you so much more, and I am the one who's blessed because you gave me a chance and taught me how to open up and you gave meaning to my life"** I say.

Ana scoots over so that I can lay next to her and we fall asleep with Teddy's little crib next to us. I can't believe how much my life has changed and I know things can only get better from her.

The end!

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this story it was fun writing it and I'm sorry for all the mistakes that I had. I know it seems to end fast but I had this all written and I had a hard time with an ending and I tried to maybe do more but I decided to stick with what I originally had. I want to thank everyone who stuck with me even when the story didn't make much sense or when it made you all mad but it was all part of the plot. I greatly appreciate all the favorites, follows, and reviews to be honest I wasn't expecting to have the amount I did get. I feel blessed to have received the feed back. A special thanks once again for those who hung in there.**_


	96. Author's Note

I have another story called Love isn't a Game for those who would like to read it. Once again thank you all for reading my story Love or Trap I had a great time writing it.


End file.
